Une couronne de rouge et de blanc
by L.A.Adeline B
Summary: Régina est une alpha G!P (girl with penis), riche héritière (je sais c'est très original). Emma est une oméga, orphéline (non sans déconner). C'est un slow burn dans le sens où les sentiments et la confiance viennent lentement mais c'est un slut parce que relation alpha/omega. ((Rating M)). SwanQueen. SQ. Régina/Emma. Omegaverse. Complete. Suite disponible Pour Toujours et Toujours
1. 1-Rencontre

Note de l'auteure : premier fanfiction sur Once upon a time et premier Omégaverse.

L'écriture étant incertaine, je ne sais pas si il y aura une suite.

* * *

Résumé : Régina est une Alpha et une G!P. Emma est une Oméga. Pour le reste je vous invite à lire.

* * *

Tout allait bien. Oui tout allait bien. Mise à part ce sentiment de manque permanent, ce besoin de se compléter, de s'accoupler s'il fallait se l'avouer.

A part ça tout allait pour le mieux. Elle était jeune, riche et l'héritière d'un cabinet réputé de la ville. Elle ne pouvait, elle ne devrait pas se plaindre, comme lui dit si souvent sa sœur. C'est facile pour elle bien sûr, elle a trouvé sa moitié. Elle regarde un instant sa sœur et Rodin son mari et alpha. Ils parlaient à des clients du cabinet. La manière dont Robin caresse le bas du dos de Zéléna montrait bien leur complicité. Elle avait beau ne pas pouvoir supporter Robin, elle était heureuse pour sa sœur.

Mais, elle, elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle était là, à ce foutu gala de charité pour je ne sais pas quelle cause futile. Elle était là, à subir l'hypocrisie extrême de la haute société. Elle ne pouvait que ressentir le vide dans sa poitrine, alors qu'un faux sourire était plaqué sur ces lèvres. Elle était en train de parler à ce foutu sénateur, un beta à l'odeur, qui tentait vaguement de la draguer. Ciel, dire qu'il n'était que vingt heure et qu'elle avait promis à sa mère de faire acte de présence jusqu'à minuit. Elle se débarrassa de ce galant du dimanche en prétextant un besoin pressant, excuse inélégante mais qui était des plus efficaces pour s'éclipser. Direction son bureau au moins pour trente minutes, tant pis si sa mère le remarquait. Il y avait des limites la torture.

Arrivée au 24ème étage, en sortant de l'ascenseur, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Une odeur inconnue était discernable. Un oméga non-lié est là. Pourquoi ? Elle s'avança prudemment. Elle suivit l'odeur presque dans un état second. Elle trouva la porte de son bureau ouverte et une jeune femme était en train de vider la poubelle. L'oméga était de dos, de longs cheveux blonds attachée par un élastique recouvrait son dos. En vue de ces gestes et de ses vêtements, l'oméga devait être jeune. La loi autorise l'emploi d'oméga dès l'âge de seize ans. Assez déçue, après tout ce n'est qu'une femme de ménage, Régina se racle la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Mais la jeune fille continue à ranger la pièce et à faire la poussière. Régina remarque alors des oreillettes. Fatiguée, de ce manège, Régina s'approche de l'oméga et lui touche l'épaule.

La blonde sursaute et recule brusquement. Son regard croise celui de Régina. Des yeux aussi bleus devrait être interdit. Régina reste un moment bloqué sur les magnifiques yeux, mais la jeune oméga les baisse immédiatement. Après avoir reniflé, le corps de la blonde se met à vibrer de peur et l'odeur de sa peur transperce les sens de Régina. Sans qu'elle puisse même réfléchir à son geste, elle attrape la blonde et la plaque contre elle. Son bras s'enroule autour de la fine taille et son autre main se perd dans la chevelure. Elle amène la tête de la blonde dans son cou et respire doucement les cheveux blonds. L'oméga tremble toujours mais se laisse totalement faire. Régina ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus, de mieux la sentir. Sa main tire sur la chevelure pour lui faire relever la tête et elle plonge son nez dans le cou de la blonde. Toujours aussi silencieuse, la blonde ne marque aucune résistance. Alors, la langue de Régina commence à lécher comme pour marquer sa jolie proie. Cette fois, un gémissement à peine audible répond à ce geste. Non pas un gémissement, un sanglot. Maintenant qu'elle y fait attention, des gouttes d'eau tombent sur sa nuque. Elle pleure ? Pourquoi elle pleure ?

Régina repousse doucement la blonde. Elle lui prend la mâchoire et observe son visage. Elle y voit de la peur, de la résignation et du dégoût. Cela refroidit clairement sa libido. Pas assez pour la lâcher mais assez pour parler.

 **\- Tu as quel âge ?**

La question la trouble, je le vois dans son expression. Elle est vraiment mignonne.

 **\- Seize ans, alpha.**

Je grogne, comment veut-elle que je me calme si elle m'appelle comme ça.

 **\- Tu t'appelles comment ?** Je revoie un éclair de peur dans ses yeux. Elle pense que si elle ne me satisfait pas je vais m'en référer à son patron qui la punira sans aucun doute. Mais encore, une fois elle semble se résigner.

 **\- Emma, alpha.**

 **\- Em-ma** , je répète. Ça sonne vraiment bien **. Et dis-moi, Emma, tu n'as pas de nom de famille.**

Cette fois, c'est de la douleur que je vois dans ses yeux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la serrer plus fort contre moi.

 **\- Swan, alpha. Je me nomme Emma Swan.**

 **\- Cela te va à merveille, miss Swan.** Elle rougit violemment. Vraiment mignonne. **Tu sais que tu sens merveilleusement bon, Emma. Tu ne connais pas les inhibiteurs ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas assez pour acheter ce genre de chose, alpha. Je suis désolée, alpha.**

 **\- Je ne m'en plains pas. Tu sens tellement bon.** Je repose mon nez contre son cou et inspire profondément. Je sens le corps d'Emma vibrer contre le mieux. J'ai tellement envie de la prendre contre le bureau. Merde, je crois que je commence à bander. J'y crois pas, dix minutes avec cette fille, avec cet merveilleuse odeur et je n'arrive même plus à me contrôler. Je sens mon érection buter contre ma robe et contre la cuisse d'Emma, qui prend une grande respiration apeurée. Merde, merde, merde.

 **\- Emma, je vais te lâcher. Si… Si tu te mets à courir, je vais perdre le contrôle, alors… ne cours pas. Je vais te lâcher et tu vas rester immobile. Tu as compris ?**

 **\- Oui… oui, alpha.** Elle semble prendre cela comme une menace et elle est terrifiée de plus belle. Quand je le fais, elle tombe à genoux et baisse la tête en position de soumission. Ça me donne tellement envie d'elle. De la soumettre encore, de la faire crier, de la posséder, de la lier. Mais, elle se raisonne, elle ne va pas se lier à une gamine de seize ans, qui fait des ménages. Elle ne se liera qu'avec son partenaire de vie, celui ou celle qui portera le même tatouage qu'elle. Elle caresse doucement le tatouage sur son poignet et soupire. Cette soirée est vraiment interminable. Une vague de colère l'envahit soudain, colère contre la solitude qu'elle ressent, contre l'univers qui ne l'a pas fait rencontrer son partenaire… Elle entend un murmure sanglotant :

 **\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, ne me faîtes pas de mal, je serai obéissante, je serai une bonne oméga, s'il-vous-plaît… je suis désolée…**

Je me calme immédiatement. Terrifier cette fille ne sert à rien.

 **\- Emma, calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te faire mal, d'accord. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je…** (je fouille dans mon bureau et trouve les inhibiteurs de ma sœur.) **Tiens prend ça. Ça va te faire du bien.**

Elle obéit sans poser de questions. Cette fille est vraiment bien dressée, trop bien dressée et trop soumise pour que ça soit naturelle. Je me demande d'où elle vient. Quand elle tend la main pour prendre les cachets, je vois sur son poignet une couronne rouge et blanche. Je laisse tomber les inhibiteurs et je relève brutalement Emma en tirant sur son bras. Emma émet un cri sourd de douleur mais ne proteste pas. Je la fais s'assoir sur mon bureau et m'écarte un peu.

 **\- Emma, depuis quand as-tu ton tatouage ?**

 **\- Depuis toujours, alpha. Depuis ma naissance, je veux dire.**

 **\- Ta date d'anniversaire, Emma !**

 **\- 24 Décembre 2001, alpha.** Son incompréhension s'entend dans sa voix. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne suis pas en train de la prendre violemment contre le bureau. Si tu savais ma jolie, Emma. J'enlève ma veste et la pose à côté d'Emma sur le bureau.

 **\- Alpha, je… s'il-vous-plaît, je…** Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même.

 **\- Chut, n'ai pas peur. Je ne vais pas te faire mal. Regardes.**

Je prends sa main et la pose sur mon tatouage, jumeau du sien. Elle reste un très long moment à le caresser. Elle semble comme hypnotisée. Quand elle quitte enfin des yeux mon tatouage, je sens des gouttes d'eau tombées sur mon bras. Elle pleure ? de soulagement ? de peur ?

 **\- Chut, chut, Emma ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant, plus personne ne va te faire de mal.**

 **\- Je suis désolée, je voulais pas… et puis Neal, je pouvais pas l'en empêcher, je… je devais, pour Henry… et…**

 **\- Henry ? qui est Henry ?**

 **\- Je suis désolée, pardon, pardon, s'il-te-plaît ne soyez pas fâcher…**

 **\- Chut, Emma. Chut. Je ne suis pas fâchée. Chut, dis-moi qui est Henry ?**

 **\- Mon fils, Henry est mon fils. Je suis tellement…** CLACK !

La gifle que je lui assène est si violente qu'elle tombe du bureau et se cogne la tête. Il me faut un moment pour me rendre compte qu'elle saigne et appeler une ambulance.

* * *

Fin brutal dans tout les sens du terme.

Un petit commentaire serait cool !


	2. 2-Henri Junior

_Merci pour les commentaires d'encouragement._

* * *

 _Je me permets de faire une longue note._

 _Pour les publications, elles sont et resteront irrégulières, je peux comme ici publier deux chapitres par semaine quand l'inspi me prend ou cesser les publications pendant plusieurs semaines. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Je suis sur un gros projet de FFiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter donc cette fiction est plutôt un amusement qu'autre chose, mais je suis contente que cela vous plaise dans l'ensemble. Et je vais tenter de la finir._

 _Les Omégaverse sont très rare en français, surtout sur OUAT. Donc peut-être qu'il faut des précisions surtout que tous les Omégaverses sont différents._

 _Donc dans mon univers : les alphas, les betas et les omégas ont des tatouages pour trouver leur âme-sœur ou true love. Mais les betas sont des humains ordinaires et ne sont pas soumis au même instinct que les alphas et les omégas. Tous les alphas sont soit des mâles soit des G!P (girl with penis). Tous les omégas sont soit des femelles soit des mâles/preg (homme pouvant être enceint(e)). Les betas sont toujours ordinaires. Les tatouages lient indifféremment : un alpha mâle avec un/une oméga ou avec un ou une beta, une alpha G!P avec un/une oméga ou avec un ou une beta, un beta avec un/une oméga ou avec un ou une beta, une beta avec un/une oméga ou avec un ou une beta._

 _Nota bene : deux alphas et deux omégas ne peuvent pas se lier. Pourquoi ? Je considère que ça va à l'encontre de la logique des Omégaverses. Deux alphas ou deux omégas en vue de leurs instincts respectifs ne peuvent pas se lier._

 _J'ai changé la page de couverture, mais j'ai du mal à trouver une image qui me plait vraiment. Si vous avez des talents je suis preneuse. L'ancienne image est mon image de profil, c'est Rachel Morgan, un personnage d'une série du même nom que je vous conseille, c'est sympa._

 _Deux trucs vous ont contrariés ou du moins interpellés, l'âge d'Emma et la violence de Régina._

 _ *****« Guest : cela me dérange beaucoup que emma est 16 ans […]»**_

 _Emma est si jeune pour marquer la difficulté et l'horreur d'être une oméga orpheline sans aucune protection. Mini spoil du chapitre (mais vous l'avez sans doute deviné), Neal (alpha) a donc violé Emma alors qu'elle avait à peine 14 ans. Vous vous dîtes que c'est jeune mais dans certains pays ou il y a moins de 200 ans en France ce n'était pas si jeune que ça._

 _ *****« Guest : Voilence agains a vulnerable and harmless, defenceless women. Shame on Regina ! I am sure if the roles are reversed you would bash Emma to end. If Regina wants to beat someone ask her to fight with an equal and worthy opponent not vulnerable and broken girl. Emma is only sixteen and she already had Henry. So Regina Is an alpha and would exhibit voilence against omega. Nice ! Very nice ! Just picture Emma taking Regina violently against the desk. Picture Regina as weak and pathetic omega. You 'll understand the point. »**_

 _La violence de Régina est bien sûr honteuse. Le fait de voir une Régina si violente n'est pas inhabituel dans les FFictions qu'elles soient francophones ou anglophones, je trouve. Pourquoi cette violente gifle finale ? d'une part, vis-à-vis de l'écriture, achever un chapitre sur ce genre de chose est amusant pour l'auteur et stimulant pour le lecteur et en tant qu'auteure et que lectrice j'aime bien donc, je le fais. D'autre part, vis-à-vis de l'histoire, je pense sincèrement que les alphas et les omégas sont bien moins raisonnables que nous (les betas). Puisqu'ils sont soumis à des instincts très prenants, les alphas sont dominants et violents par nature et les omégas sont soumis et pacifiques par nature. Mais ça n'excuse rien d'un point de vue moral ou même légal, mais vous le comprendrez vite, il n'y a pas vraiment de protection légale pour les omégas non liés. Si j'avais inversé les rôles, si Emma était la riche héritière et Régina la fille sans le sou, si donc je réécrirais la scène de la gifle, je pense qu'Emma aurait agi de la même façon puisque c'est ses instincts d'alpha qui lui a dicté ses actes._

 _Voilà ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _La gifle que je lui assène est si violente qu'elle tombe du bureau et se cogne la tête. Il me faut un moment pour me rendre compte qu'elle saigne et appeler une ambulance._

La douleur est la première chose dont j'ai conscience. Un mal de tête terrible. Putain de merde, j'ai mal. Je grogne et prend une grande respiration. L'odeur qui assaillie mes sens me fait trembler. Elle est là, mon âme-sœur _. Non, non, non…_ Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de la contrarier encore. Ma joue ne me fait plus mal, mais ma tête est tellement douloureuse.

 **\- Tu es réveillée, n'est-ce-pas ?**

Prise sur le fait et sans vraiment avoir le choix, j'ouvre les yeux. Sa voix est calme et douce mais je ne peux pas m'y fier, les alphas sont tellement imprévisibles et violents. Je ne la regarde pas, je préfère détailler la pièce. Je suis dans une chambre immense, mon appartement est plus petit… L'odeur de l'alpha est tellement prenante que je suis presque certaine que c'est sa chambre. _Oh, mon dieu…_ Je tente de me redresser mais une main ferme bien que douce m'oblige à me recoucher.

 **\- Tu dois rester coucher.** Devant mon air effrayé, elle rajoute. **Tu as une petite commotion, le médecin a dit qu'il fallait que tu restes coucher.** Sa main serre un instant mon épaule et ses yeux couleur chocolat rencontrent les miens. Je les baisse immédiatement. J'ai terriblement envie de me défaire de sa prise, mais ma tête tourne et j'ai envie de vomir.

 **\- Emma, ça va ?**

 **\- Je crois que oui, alpha.**

 **\- Tu crois ?** Sa voix se fait inquiète et une main s'empare de ma mâchoire pour m'obliger à la regarder. **Réponds-moi franchement !**

Elle me tient fermement et ses yeux inquisiteurs capturent les miens.

 **\- J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai le tournis et envie de vomir. Mais j'ai connu pire, alpha.**

 **\- Oui, je n'en doute pas, oui.**

Sa voix est acerbe et froide. Je frissonne. Un silence se prolonge, inconfortable. Ses yeux sont toujours sur moi et sa main me caresse doucement la joue. Elle promène son regard sur mon visage. Je vois un éclair de culpabilité quand ses yeux rencontrent le bandage sur mon front. Elle murmure :

 **\- Quel âge a-t-il ?** Devant mon incompréhension, elle précise : **Henri, quel âge a-t-il ?**

 **\- 6 mois, alpha. Il a 6 mois.**

 **\- Je vois. Neal est le père, si j'ai bien compris. Ce Neal est-il ton compagnon ?** la colère contenue dans sa voix m'effraye. _Et si elle me frappe encore ?_ Des larmes de peur me montent aux yeux, mais je réponds quand même :

 **\- Oui, Neal est le père, alpha.** Je la vois serrer les dents, je poursuis rapidement. **Mais, il n'est pas mon compagnon.**

 **\- Bien.**

Juste « bien », pas de cris, pas de coups. Juste « bien ». Sa colère est toujours là, je le sens mais elle se contient. Je la vois ouvrir la bouche et hésiter :

 **\- Pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu gardé l'enfant ? Je veux dire tu es jeune et…**

 **\- J'ai fait un déni de grossesse après…** Des larmes coulent de mes paupières closes, _elle ne va jamais vouloir de moi, alors que je suis si sale, si salie, si marquée…_ **le viol… et... après…** Ma voix s'étrangle dans ma gorge… **Je suis désolée, j'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter et … Et après Henri, il n'y était pour rien. Et il était si beau… j'ai pas pu l'abandonner, le système j'y ai grandi… Tout est mieux que ça et...**

Je m'interromps brusquement quand je sens la chaleur d'un corps et l'odeur enivrante de l'alpha contre moi. Elle me prend dans ses bras et je l'entends parler contre mon oreille :

 **\- Je suis désolée. Emma, je suis désolée de t'avoir frappée. Je n'avais pas compris, je n'aurai dû te frapper, je suis désolée. J'étais en colère, j'ai cru que tu avais un mari ou autre et… ça m'a mise tellement en colère… ça fait des années que j'attends de rencontrer mon âme-sœur et j'ai cru que je ne pourrai pas t'avoir, enfin que je ne pourrai pas être avec toi… Tu comprends, Emma ? S'il-te-plaît, dis quelque chose !**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est la première fois qu'un alpha me présente ses excuses ou me dit « s-il-te-plaît ». Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi elle est soudain gentille. C'est un alpha même si c'est _mon_ alpha, rien ne l'oblige à bien me traiter. Elle continue à me serrer contre elle, son corps est doux et rassurant. Ça doit être ça d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous protège… J'aimerai tant qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui nous protège Henri et moi… _Oh mon dieu, Henri_ … Il faut que j'aille le récupérer. Je me dégage brusquement de l'étreinte de l'alpha et me lève. Elle me regarde plus surprise que contrariée.

 **\- Je dois…** Je baisse les yeux… **Je dois aller chercher Henri. Puis-je partir, alpha ?**

Mon ton suppliant et ma position soumise devraient suffire à la convaincre. Ma tête tourne mais je tente de rester stoïque et immobile pour qu'elle me laisse partir. Mais elle me prend le bras en soupirant, _ça ne me dit rien qui vaille_.

 **\- Premièrement, je me nomme Régina, tu peux m'appeler comme ça. Deuxièmement, il est plus de 4h du matin, Emma. Tu devrais rester ici et te reposer. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un ramener Henri ici, ils vont bientôt arriver et…**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée de couper un alpha, mais… Je me fige quand je vois sa main se diriger vers mon visage. Je ferme les yeux et me prépare à la douleur… qui ne vient pas. Sa main s'empare encore de ma mâchoire, elle me relève la tête doucement sans me faire mal.

 **\- Emma, je t'ai enfin trouvé alors j'ai du mal à te laisser partir, tu comprends ? Tu étais inconsciente et ton portable à sonner, une femme Ingrid demandait où tu étais alors j'ai envoyé une de mes employés. Et j'ai également fouillé ton sac pour trouver ton adresse et je suis allée à ton appartement… et…**

Elle hésite et moi je suis tellement étonnée que je la regarde, bouche bée. Elle continue :

 **\- J'ai pris la liberté de… de faire vider ton appartement par mes employés et un certain Gold a exigé que je paye ta dette et le loyer du mois. J'ai donc fait un chèque à ce vautour… Une certaine Belle, une beta, m'a dit de te dire de l'appeler au plus vite. Elle est plutôt agaçante, mais ce Gold ressemble à un chiot qui remue la queue en sa présence, c'est pathétique…**

Je pouffe à ses mots. Elle sourit et me lâche. Mon regard est toujours dans le sien, c'est étrangement agréable alors que d'habitude c'est effrayant de regarder un alpha. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que je la regarde, sans qu'aucun jeu de dominance ne s'exerce entre nous. C'est vraiment agréable et je soupire d'aise, elle s'approche et son nez caresse le mien, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes mais avant qu'elle ne puisse vraiment m'embrasser, on frappe à la porte. Un grognement frustré sort de sa gorge. Régina fait un pas en arrière.

 **\- Entrez !**

Une femme assez âgée entre avec Henri dans ses bras, je me précipite vers elle, je fais un geste pour prendre mon fils. Elle me le tend doucement en disant :

 **\- Le petit ange s'est rendormi dans la voiture, il y a une dizaine de minute. Ingrid m'a dit qu'il avait mangé à 00h et qu'il faudrait sans doute le nourrir vers 5h…** Elle se tourne vers Régina. **Je ne savais pas combien je devais lui donner pour son gardiennage donc je lui ai remis l'ensemble de l'enveloppe que vous m'aviez confiée, Madame.**

 **\- Parfait, merci Granny. La chambre de l'enfant est-elle prête ?**

Je quitte Henri des yeux à ses mots. La chambre de l'enfant ? Elle a préparé une chambre pour Henri en quelques heures ?

 **\- Il peut y dormir mais c'est loin d'être parfait. Il faudra acheter quelques petites choses demain, il ne va pas avoir assez de lait pour la fin du week-end, ni assez de couche… Et…** Elle me regarde avec douceur… **je pense que lui racheter des vêtements ne serait pas un luxe. Et peut-être un nouveau berceau…**

 **\- Nous verrons cela demain, merci encore Granny. Dîtes aux autres d'aller se coucher et dîtes leur que demain ils ont tous un jour de congé.**

 **\- Madame, ce n'est pas…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une question, Granny et cela vous concerne aussi. Demain, je ne veux pas vous voir, ni vous ni les autres. Est-ce clair ?** Même si ses mots et sa voix sont autoritaires, il y a de la reconnaissance dans son regard.

 **\- Bien, si vous insistez.** Granny, puisque tel est son nom, se dirige vers la sortie, la main sur la poignée, elle se tourne vers moi. **Vous avez un enfant magnifique, Emma. Bonne nuit.**

Elle quitte la pièce. Je serre Henri contre moi, alors qu'il commence à gigoter sans doute à cause de la faim. Je commence à fredonner pour le calmer en fermant les yeux. Après quelques instants, je sens des bras chauds encercler ma taille et un menton se poser sur mon épaule gauche. Elle m'enlace mais pas comme les autres, pas comme si j'étais à elle, pas avec une possessivité odieuse. Elle m'enlace comme si j'étais un trésor inestimable. Je soupire d'aise à nouveau, sa chaleur dans mon dos et ses mains, juste au-dessous de mon ventre, sont rassurantes.

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique, Emma, aussi magnifique que toi.** Mon ventre se tord à ses mots alors que son souffle dans mon cou me fait frissonner. **Emma, je vais te montrer sa chambre, viens.**

Elle se dirige vers la porte, sa main dans mon dos me guide. Nous sortons de sa chambre et elle ouvre la porte qui nous fait face. Je reconnais mes meubles, un vieux berceau, une chaise à bascule qui n'est plus de la première jeunesse, une armoire, une table et un vieux matelas sans sommier. Je vois aussi plusieurs cartons avec le reste de nos affaires. La pièce est immense presque aussi grande que l'autre. Henri s'agite encore et, sans réfléchir, je vais m'assoir dans la chaise à bascule et commence à déboutonner ma chemise pour donner le sein à Henri. Sa petite bouche affamée capture mon téton et je sourie doucement. J'aime tellement être proche de lui comme ça, je recommence à fredonner. Un raclement de gorge me fait quitter ma bulle. J'ouvre les yeux, Régina est toujours dans l'entrée et me regarde :

 **\- Désolée…** Elle est vraiment étrange comme alpha à toujours s'excuser. **Quand tu auras fini de nourrir Henri, je veux…** Elle ferme les yeux. **J'aimerai que tu ailles te recoucher. Le médecin a conseillé que tu restes au repos.** La peur que je ressens s'empare de ses sens. Nouvelle hésitation. **Il y a une seconde chambre qui communique avec celle-ci, si tu préfères dormir seule.** Elle montre une porte entrouverte. Ses yeux capturent les miens que je baisse immédiatement, plus par habitude que par peur. Elle soupire doucement. **Le lit est fait et les draps sont propres. Je… je te laisse.** Elle s'avance vers moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'angoisser, elle embrasse mon front libre du pansement et le bout de ses doigts caresse la joue d'Henri à quelques centimètres de mon sein. **Bonne nuit, ma jolie Emma. Bonne nuit, Henri.**

Je regarde la porte close encore bouche bée. Ça doit faire au moins 10 minutes que j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Cette alpha est vraiment étrange. Une fois, Henri rassasié, je le change et le couche. Je reste devant son berceau jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. J'hésite mais je décide de me coucher sur mon matelas familier et rassurant qui est dans la chambre plutôt que dans cette autre chambre vide et froide. La fatigue me rattrape et je m'endors comme une masse.

Quand un rayon de soleil réchauffe mon visage, je me réveille doucement. Je me relève brusquement en ignorant la douleur à ma tête quand je me rends compte que le berceau est vide et qu'Henri a disparu…

* * *

 _Bam, moi flippant qu'une gifle... quoi que..._

 _Un commentaire d'encouragement me sauve d'une dépression pré-partiels... alors soyez gentils._  
 _Des critiques et autres sont toujours les bienvenus._

 _J'ai un autre chapitre qu'il me faut corriger. Donc je pense que mercredi vous l'aurez._


	3. 3-Le premier matin

_Merci pour les commentaires ça m'aide à me motiver._

 _Vous allez me dire Nan mais si tu dis publications irrégulières et que tu publies tout les deux jours... bah ça marche pas..._

 _Je vous répondrais... ne vous plaigniez pas. J'écris presque que cette histoire je bloque pour l'autre… Sniff…Et j'ai écris jusqu'à pas d'heure hier soir enfin ce matin... Voilà relecture et publication...  
_

()()()

 _Quand un rayon de soleil réchauffe mon visage, je me réveille doucement. Je me relève brusquement en ignorant la douleur à ma tête quand je me rends compte que le berceau est vide et qu'Henri a disparu…_

()()()

Depuis le salon, sur le canapé sur lequel elle était assise, Régina Mills entend des pas pressés. Elle tourne la tête vers le couloir qui mène aux chambres, une jeune femme essoufflée, visiblement encore endormie et avec un bandage sur la tête fait son apparition. Régina lui sourit doucement pour la rassurer, mais Emma ne la regarde pas, elle n'a d'yeux que son fils tranquillement allongé sur un tapis pour bébé visiblement neuf. Elle s'approche de lui. Le bébé est bien plus intéressé par sa peluche flambante neuve d'un dragon, à qui il mâchouille le museau, que par sa mère. Mais elle le prend dans ses bras et il chouine un moment avant de s'amuser à prendre les longs cheveux blonds de sa mère dans ses petites mains. Emma le sert contre elle, elle avait été terrifié à l'idée que Régina l'emmène loin d'elle.

 **\- Il va bien, Emma. Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété mais tu semblais avoir besoin de sommeil et il gargouillait dans son berceau. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te réveille. Je lui ai donné son biberon, ne sachant pas si tu lui donnais le sein le matin.**

Emma lance un petit regard vers l'alpha. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle déteste qu'on touche à son fils sans son autorisation, mais… c'est un alpha, alors elle fait ce qu'elle veut… et puis Henri avait l'air d'aller bien. Comment sait-elle s'occuper d'un bébé ? Timidement, elle demande la tête baissée comme on le lui avait appris si elle devait s'adresser à un alpha :

 **\- Puis-je vous poser une question, alpha ?**

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Régina et tu peux me tutoyer aussi, tu sais. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui tu peux m'en poser un autre…** Le ton est amusé. Emma rassuré demande :

 **\- Vous avez des enfants ?** La surprise et une peine immense se lisent clairement sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas d'enfant. Pourquoi cette question ?**

 **\- Vous saviez comment vous occupiez d'Henri alors j'ai supposé… Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû**

Emma se confond en excuse. Le ton calme de Régina la coupe :

 **\- Ma sœur, ma grande sœur, a deux enfants, Roland et Robin junior. Deux adorables petits garçons, le plus petit à 1 ans et le plus grand en à bientôt 5. Je sers de baby-sitter de temps et temps.**

Un silence. Les deux femmes sont perdues dans leur pensée. Le ventre d'Emma se met à gargouiller et son visage rougit violemment. Le rire de Régina ne fait qu'accentuer sa gêne.

 **\- Tu as faim, je suppose.** Emma s'apprête à protester, mais : **Allons dans la cuisine, il doit avoir de quoi te rassasier. Viens.**

Comme la veille, Régina posa sa main sur le dos d'Emma pour la guider vers la cuisine.

 **\- Il y a des céréales et… enfin je sais faire du café, mais pas grand-chose d'autre… Je suppose qu'il y a des denrées dans le frigo et les placards, Granny ne m'aurait pas laissé sans rien mais…**

Régina avait dit tout cela très vite, comme en s'excusant. Elle reprend :

 **\- Faut comme tu le sens. Si tu as envie de quelques choses sers-toi !**

Emma prend cela pour une autorisation, mais elle reste prudente dans ses gestes. Elle commence d'abord par ouvrir le frigo et quelques placards… Le regard de Régina est toujours braqué sur elle, c'est à la fois dérangeant et rassurant.

 **\- Vous voulez manger quelque chose, alpha ?**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas m'appeler Régina ni me tutoyer, n'est-ce-pas, oméga ?**

Emma, toujours avec Henri dans les bras, se fige. A-t-elle fait une erreur ? Elle se tourne vers l'alpha, la tête basse.

 **\- Je… je suis désolée. Je fais cela par politesse, on m'a appris à faire cela et…**

Régina s'approche d'Emma.

 **\- Régina s'il-te-plait ! Appelle-moi, Régina au moins. Me nommer « Alpha » sans cesse fait un peu formel. Tu comprends. Pour le tutoiement, on verra. Tu acceptes ?**

 **\- Comme vous le désirez, alpha.** Un grognement exaspéré mais pas menaçant sort de la gorge de Régina. Emma fait un pas en arrière et balbutie : **Régina. Comme vous le désirez, Régina.**

 **\- Merci, Emma. Quant à ta question, je vais me contenter de reprendre un café.**

 **\- Vous êtes sûre ? Il y a des œufs et du bacon, je peux faire un petit déjeuner américain très rapidement.**

Régina regarde sa petite oméga, qui a toujours la tête baissé et qui semble vouloir faire quelque chose pour elle.

 **\- D'accord, je fais les cafés et tu fais… et bien le reste, donnes moi Henri je pense que ça sera plus facile…**

Emma resserre sa prise sur Henri.

 **\- Je peux le tenir et faire la cuisine, ça ne me dérange pas.**

Cette fois, la contrariété de Régina se ressent violemment dans toute la pièce. Emma couine et recule encore face à ce violent élan de phéromone. Le fait que Régina s'approche d'un pas volontaire et lève encore la main vers son visage fige Emma. Elle ferme les yeux, retient sa respiration et resserre encore un peu ses bras autour d'Henri pour le protéger en cas de chute. Mais rien ne vient.

 **\- Emma, ouvres les yeux et regardes moi.**

Sans obéir, Emma murmure : **Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, ne me faîtes pas de mal, je suis désolée.**

Une main s'empare de sa mâchoire, une autre se pose doucement sur sa joue et un souffle chaud se fait sentir sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Ouvres les yeux, Emma.** La voix est douce mais autoritaire, elle obéit résolue à être punie. Ses yeux se retrouvent happés par le regard de l'alpha.

 **\- Tu vas m'écouter car ce que je vais te dire est la vérité et que je vais m'y tenir. Je ne vais pas, jamais, faire de mal à ton fils. Je ne vais pas faire de mal à Henri, jamais. Quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne vais jamais faire de mal à Henri. As-tu compris, Emma ? Henri ne sera jamais en danger avec moi. Jamais. Je sais que l'on ne se connait pas et que mes actions précédentes et que… que ce que tu as vécu ne doivent pas jouer en ma faveur, mais, Emma, je ne vais pas faire de mal à cet enfant, tu comprends.**

Un silence pesant s'installe à la fin de la tirade de Régina. Emma ne peut pas lui faire confiance malgré ses paroles, elle ne peut pas. Régina semble finalement comprendre que ça va prendre un temps fou pour qu'Emma lui accorde sa confiance, mais cela est mérité en vue du bandage sur la tête de l'oméga. Alors, elle continue plus doucement encore :

 **\- Mais, si tu préfères tenir Henri contre toi alors d'accord.** Puis elle s'éloigne un peu et tourne le dos à Emma qui reprend sa respiration encore étonné de ne pas avoir reçu de coup. **Tu préfères quel genre de café ?**

Le changement de sujet détend Emma, qui répond d'une petite voix :

 **\- Je n'aime pas trop le café, alpha… euh Régina.**

Régina se retourne et lui sourit : **Alors qu'aimes-tu ?**

 **\- Un chocolat chaud avec… enfin un chocolat chaud serait parfait.**

 **\- Avec quoi ? Laisses moi deviner avec de la cannelle.**

 **\- Comment…**

 **\- Premièrement, tu sens la cannelle.** Régina dit cela en prenant une grande respiration, Emma rougit et baisse la tête, docilement. **Je suppose que tu aimes bien l'odeur. Et ensuite c'est le seul condiment outre le sel et le poivre que j'ai trouvé chez toi. Allez c'est parti pour un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle.**

Alors qu'Emma se débrouille d'une main pour faire cuire des œufs puis du bacon dans une poêle qu'elle avait trouvé dans un des placards, Régina se charge des boissons et sort les couverts.

Assise à la table, en attendant qu'Emma serve la nourriture, Régina se dit qu'elle aimerait bien que tous ses matins ressemblent à celui-là. En fermant les yeux, elle reprend une grande respiration, l'odeur d'Emma emplit ses sens et elle soupire d'aise.

 **\- Alpha ? je veux dire… Régina ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

En ouvrant les yeux, Régina trouve Emma en difficulté pour servir les œufs et les tranches de bacon dans les assiettes puisqu'elle a Henri d'un bras. Le premier réflexe de Régina est de prendre Henri mais elle se contient et se contente de prendre la poêle et de servir. Puis elle se rassoit et commence son assiette avec appétit, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu un déjeuner si copieux. Elle jette un regard à Emma, encore debout, la tête baissée.

 **\- Un problème, Emma ? Pourquoi tu ne t'assoies pas pour manger ?**

 **\- Je… parce que vous ne m'avez pas autorisé à m'assoir, al… Régina.**

Régina reste, un moment, silencieuse. Qui l'a dressé comme ça ? Est-ce ce Neal ? Son attention se recentre sur Emma.

 **\- Assis-toi et manges, Emma.**

 **\- Merci, alpha.**

Régina allait la reprendre sur l'utilisation du mot « alpha » mais quand elle voit Emma littéralement dévorer son assiette, ses pensées se tournent plutôt sur le dressage d'Emma. Elle allait devoir mettre en place des règles. Elle sirote son café en réfléchissant. Emma se lève prudemment et débarrasse la table. Régina l'entend s'affairer dans la cuisine, sans doute à ranger et à nettoyer. Puis, plus rien. Elle se lève et guidé à l'odeur, elle trouve Emma en train de donner le sein à Henri. La scène lui réchauffe le cœur. Emma est détendue et fredonne. La présence de Régina n'a pas encore été découverte par Emma, puisqu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour son fils. Une fois, le petit rassasié, Emma se lève et le pose dans son berceau et continue à chantonner pour l'endormir.

 **\- Emma ?**

La voix fait violemment sursauter Emma et une odeur de peur inonde la pièce au grand dam de Régina. Elle reprend :

 **\- Emma, j'aimerai que tu descendes afin de parler.**

 **\- Ai-je mal agi, alpha ?** La terreur d'Emma fait s'agiter Henri.

 **\- Non, mais nous devons m'être en place certaines règles, tu ne crois pas ?**

Régina tente de ne pas trop l'effrayer mais c'est un cuisant échec selon l'odeur. Devant l'immobilisme d'Emma, elle ordonne :

 **\- Viens.**

Emma la suit doucement, à quelque pas d'elle. Régina se rappelle avoir entendu des alphas parler du dressage des omégas. Des règles comme toujours baisser la tête et les yeux, toujours marcher à un pas de l'alpha… Elle s'assoit sur son canapé. Emma reste debout comme la dernière fois. Régina soupire. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, elle entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en grand :

 **\- Régina Quinn Mills, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as quitté la soirée hier soir ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as eu besoin des services de Whale ?** Un homme d'un soixantaine d'année entre dans la pièce. **Et pourquoi…** Il se fige quand son regard s'arrête sur l'oméga blonde. Ses yeux passent de sa fille à l'autre femme… Il se tourne vers Régina : **Qu'est-ce qu'Emma fait ici ?**

()()()

 _A vos théories du complot, comment Henri connait Emma ?_

 _Un encouragement, des critiques… je suis preneuse._


	4. 4-Henri sénior

_Merci pour les commentaires d'encouragement._

 _Et oui encore un chapitre..._

 _Non, Henri Sénior n'est pas un dresseur d'oméga, il est gentil._

()()()()

 _ **\- Régina Quinn Mills, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as quitté la soirée hier soir ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as eu besoin des services de Whale ?**_ _Un homme d'un soixantaine d'année entre dans la pièce. Et pourquoi… Il se fige quand son regard s'arrête sur l'oméga blonde. Ses yeux passent de sa fille à l'autre femme… Il se tourne vers Régina :_ _ **Qu'est-ce qu'Emma fait ici ?**_

()()()

Un silence assourdissant. Un long silence assourdissant emplissait le salon de Régina Mills. Cette dernière fait passer son regard de son père à son oméga, incertaine. Henri lui regarde Emma, qui comme à son habitude les yeux rivés au sol. Le malaise semblait s'éterniser. Régina se décide enfin à prendre la parole :

 **\- Papa, comment connais-tu Emma ?**

Au lieu de répondre, le vieil oméga fronce les sourcils à la vue de bandage sur la tête d'Emma.

 **\- Régina, qu'as-tu fais à cette petite ? Non mais franchement j'avais imaginé que tu te comporterais mieux que cela avec une oméga, c'est presque une enfant… Comment oses tu prendre avantage comme ça d'une oméga, j'avais pensé que je t'avais mieux élevé et…**

La colère de Régina, qui se propage dans tout la pièce, le fait taire et le met presque à genoux. Emma, elle, recule jusqu'au mur et tombe lourdement à terre, terrifiée, ce n'est jamais bon signe quand un alpha est en colère. Régina consciente de l'effet qu'elle fait sur ces visiteurs tente de se calmer et d'une voix douce, elle répond :

 **\- Papa, c'est pour Emma que j'ai fait appeler Whale et Emma est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté la soirée. Je… Elle était en train de faire le ménage dans nos locaux, j'ai senti son odeur et je me suis approchée… J'ai perdu le contrôle…**

 **\- Régina.**

La voix déçue de son père la blesse énormément. Elle regarde son père et suit son regard. Elle voit Emma à genoux recroquevillée contre le mur. Elle grimace :

 **\- Non, je veux dire, je n'ai pas… je ne l'ai pas soumise. J'ai… C'est mon âme-sœur, papa.**

Un silence accueille sa déclaration. Le regard d'Henri passe d'un sa fille à Emma.

 **\- Ça ne te donne pas le droit de la frapper et…**

La colère d'Henri pétrifie Emma. Elle ne veut pas que le vieil homme soit blessé, lui, une des seules personnes qui ne l'ai jamais aidé. Une fois, Emma se souvient d'avoir vu un alpha battre sa mère oméga jusqu'au sang parce qu'elle lui avait manqué de respect.

 **\- J'ai perdu le contrôle, papa. Ça ne se reproduira pas. Quand j'ai découvert qu'elle avait un enfant, j'ai…**

Elle arrête de parler alors que son père se rapproche d'Emma. Le premier instinct de Régina est d'empêcher son père de toucher son oméga, mais elle s'arrête quand elle le voit prendre doucement Emma dans ses bras et la relever. Il la dirige avec gentillesse vers le canapé.

 **\- Régina, si tu nous faisais un café et un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle pour moi et Emma.**

Emma reste interloquée quand elle voit l'alpha soupirer et obéir. Elle sent des doigts soulevés son menton et son regard croise celui d'Henri.

 **\- Alors, comment t'es-tu retrouvé chez ma fille ?**

Emma se contente de lui montrer son poignet. Henri regarde bouche bée le tatouage. Il prend doucement Emma dans ses bras. L'odeur apaisante d'Henri calme Emma, qui se détend mais quand elle entend le pas de l'alpha et son odeur entêtante, elle se lève brusquement et recule, craintive.  
Régina arrive avec un plateau. Trois tasses, deux cafés et un chocolat/cannelle.

 **\- Merci, ma chérie.** Un temps. Henri prend sa tasse et boit. Il jette un regard à Régina et lui désigne Emma. La jeune oméga est débout, dans l'attente d'un ordre ou de quelque chose. Régina hausse les épaules.

 **\- Emma, s'il-te-plaît. Assis toi et bois ton chocolat, tout va bien. Nous allons juste discuter tous les trois.**

Emma s'empare de sa tasse et hésite. Régina rajoute :

 **\- Assis-toi où tu le souhaites.**

La blonde finit par s'assoir sur le même canapé qu'Henri en face de Régina. Henri fronce les sourcils, le comportement d'Emma l'attriste énormément et celui de sa fille le déçoit.

 **\- Donc, tu as rencontré Emma hier soir, tu es son âme sœur et tu l'as frappé en apprenant qu'elle avait un enfant.**

 **\- C'est un bon résumé je suppose.** Régina s'agace du ton de son père. Devant la tension qui monte, Emma s'agite.

 **\- Donc, puis-je savoir comment tu connais Emma, papa ?**

 **\- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'a pris de la frapper ? Une jeune oméga sans défense, une mère, ton âme-sœur et tu la frappes jusqu'au sang ?** Le ton employé par Henri fait sortir Régina de ses gongs.

 **\- J'ai perdu le contrôle, ça arrive. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus ! Plus jamais. Tu comprends que cela ait pu me contrarier que mon, MON, oméga ait un enfant avec un autre. Tu peux le comprendre, non ?**

La tirade de Régina n'impressionne pas son père, habitué à la théâtralité de sa femme et de ses filles. Beaucoup de bruit pour rien. Mais Emma se précipite vers l'alpha pour la calmer, terrifiée à l'idée que Régina frappe un des Henri ou elle-même. Elle se met à genoux devant Régina et envoie des phéromones pour la tranquilliser. Cela a pour effet de faire taire Régina. Elle regarde surprise l'oméga à ses pieds. Son sentiment est mitigé, d'un côté, l'alpha en elle savoure la soumission de la blonde mais son cœur se fissure en imaginant ce que son âme-sœur a dû vivre et voir pour en arriver à être comme ça. Elle lève les yeux vers son père, qui regarde Emma avec énormément de tristesse et de colère.

 **\- Et donc ? Tu vas faire quoi prendre la petite et jeter l'enfant ?**

 **\- Papa, je…**

Mais les bras d'Emma autour de sa taille la coupe.

 **\- Je vous en prie, alpha. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, je serai obéissante, soumise, je ne me plaindrai pas… je vous en supplie laissez-moi garder Henri.**

La litanie suppliante d'Emma met Régina dans une colère noire. Elle prend le bras de l'oméga violemment et la tire. Malgré les protestations de son père qui les suit, Régina propulse sans un mot Emma dans la chambre de l'enfant endormi. Emma désespérée se place devant le berceau de son fils et continue : **Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je vais m'améliorer, je vais faire mieux. Je suis désolée, pas Henri, pas Henri, je vous en prie, pas mon fils, pas lui. S'il-vous-plaît.**

 **\- Tais-toi.** La voix n'est pas forte mais c'est comme si elle avait hurlé tellement elle a mis de l'autorité dans son ton. **Toi aussi, papa.** Ajoute-t-elle alors que son père ouvre la bouche. **Je parle et tu** elle regarde Emma **et tu** en pointant son père **vous deux vous allez m'écouter. JE. NE. VAIS. PAS. FAIRE. DE. MAL. A. HENRI JUNIOR.** Elle détache ses mots et les martèle. **Emma, je ne vais pas te prendre Henri, je ne vais pas te séparer de lui, je ne vais pas l'envoyer je ne sais où loin de toi. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.** Elle s'approche d'Emma qui est toujours tremblante. **Je ne vais pas, je ne vais plus jamais te frapper comme cela. Emma.** Elle touche la joue d'Emma qui tressaille. **Regardes-moi !** Sachant pertinemment que l'oméga ne va pas obéir, elle lui relève la tête en s'emparant encore de sa mâchoire. Une fois les yeux d'Emma ancrés dans les siens, elle répète : **Je ne vais pas faire de mal à Henri, je ne vais pas vous séparer. Pour l'amour du ciel, Emma, regardes, il a déjà sa chambre. Je vais le garder et l'élever comme un Mills. Après tout, il a le nom de mon père. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'as-tu nommé Henri ?**

Le changement de sujet brutal surprend Emma qui balbutie :

 **\- Votre père, il a été gentil avec moi. Il m'a offert son manteau et de l'argent, quand j'ai dû quitté l'orphelinat. Et aussi un chocolat chaud, après mon accouchement. Je me suis dit que c'était un bon nom.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Régina se tourne vers son père. **Tu offres tes vêtements et des chocolats chaud au jeune fille ?** Le ton est sarcastique. Un sourire glisse sur les lèvres d'Henri Sénior.

 **\- Oui, oui. Ne le dis pas à ta mère, elle pourrait être jalouse.** La plaisanterie d'Henri senior étire dans un sourire les lèvres de sa fille. **Alors voici mon petit homonyme, il est magnifique, Emma.** Henri observe un instant le bébé, qui dort comme un saint dans son vieux berceau. **Nous devrions sortir pour le laisser dormir en paix.**

Les trois se dirigent vers la porte et se réinstalle dans le salon. Mais, Emma reste debout la tête baissée en attendant l'aval de l'alpha pour s'assoir. Régina soupire :

 **\- Emma assis toi et finis ta tasse si tu le souhaites.**

Emma obéit immédiatement. Henri plante ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille.

 **\- Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour cela, Régina. Si ta mère ou Zéléna la voient comme cela, elles vont être furieuses.**

Emma, le nez dans sa tasse, se raidit. La suite de la conversation l'inquiète encore plus.

 **\- Je sais. Mais franchement, je ne sais pas comment faire. Je… je n'ai jamais… Enfin, Papa, tu sais très bien que je n'y peux rien et je ne peux rien n'y faire. Maman et Zéléna vont le comprendre.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. En plus, ta mère est furieuse après toi pour avoir déserter hier soir. Et maintenant ça, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ma chérie. Mmm, elle m'a dit que tu vas devoir te coltiner le budget du mois comme punition ; si je lui dis ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis sûre qu'elle te refourguera sans scrupule les deux prochains mois en plus.**

 **\- Papa, tu ne ferais pas ça ! Tu sais comme je déteste faire la comptabilité du cabinet.** Le ton amusé de Régina fait penser à Emma que cette conversation est légère malgré tout. Cela la rassure, un peu. L'alpha d'Henri, la mère de son alpha, semble inquiétante pourtant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange de mon silence ?**

 **\- Euh… je suis certaine que des muffins de Granny à la framboise peuvent apparaître dans ton bureau lundi sans faute.**

 **\- Mmm, si tu me prends par les sentiments, je ne peux refuser.** Ils se sourient, complices. Mais le visage d'Henri se fait plus sérieux. **Régina, sans plaisanterie, il va falloir que tu parles à Cora et…** Il regarde Emma. **Que tu arranges au mieux la situation. Pour toi, pour Emma, pour Henri et pour la famille. Il faut que ce soit régler au plus vite.**

 **\- Oui, papa. Je vais m'en occuper.**

Henri lance un regard lourd de sens à Régina. Il se lève suivi par Régina et Emma. Il enlace sa fille et touche l'épaule d'Emma pour leur dire au revoir.

Une fois, le vieil oméga partit. Régina se tourne vers Emma qui est en train de récupérer les tasses vides et de les amener dans la cuisine.

 **\- Emma ?** Cette dernière se fige et se retourne les yeux rivés au sol. **Reviens dans le salon après, j'ai à te parler.**

Emma hoche la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle entre dans la cuisine, lave les tasses et les pose à côté de l'évier pour les laisser sécher. Elle prend une grande inspiration pour rassembler son courage. Avec un air qui oscille entre la détermination et le fatalisme, elle se dirige vers le salon où son alpha l'attend.

()()()

 _Un commentaire ? une critique ?_

 _Sachez que laissez un mot sauve les koalas fluos de la déforestation !_


	5. 5-Premiers contacts (M)

_Merci pour les commentaires ! (les koalas fluos ont fait leur effet et ils vous remercient)  
_

 _Ce chapitre est un slut (c'est-à-dire que c'est du sexe en grande, grande partie). Je rappelle que c'est un rating M, que c'est une histoire avec G!P (Régina) et que c'est un omégaverse donc si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin._

 _Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Emma hoche la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle entre dans la cuisine, lave les tasses et les pose à côté de l'évier pour les laisser sécher. Elle prend une grande inspiration pour rassembler son courage. Avec un air qui oscille entre la détermination et le fatalisme, elle se dirige vers le salon où son alpha l'attend._

()()()

Mes yeux sont fermés et je tente de me concentrer et de me calmer afin que la discussion que nous allons avoir Emma et moi se passe au mieux. Il va falloir que nous m'étions en place des règles, sur sa tendance à se mettre à genoux et à regarder ses pieds… et le fait qu'elle attende l'autorisation pour tout et n'importe quoi… Il faut absolument qu'elle cesse d'être constamment terrifiée aussi… ça me fait partir en vrille. Il faut que l'on parle d'Henri… et aussi de son travail… Peut-être qu'elle va vouloir reprendre des études… Il faut aussi parler de notre relation… ça fait beaucoup… Merde, je panique un peu…

Bon, prendre de longs respirations… Bien, je dois impérativement rester calme et…

L'odeur d'Emma me fait ouvrir les yeux. Elle est à mes pieds, encore, c'est quoi son problème, merde comment veut elle qu'on se concentre si elle fait ça. Elle a la tête baissée et les mains derrière le dos. Elle sent divinement bon. Elle attend. Je pousse un grognement d'envie qui la fait trembler des pieds à la tête. Ses lèvres tremblent, ça me donnent envie de les embrasser. Mes instincts d'alpha me dictent de la faire mienne sur le champ. Je pourrai la pousser par terre, lui arracher ses vêtements et la prendre. Ça serait tellement bon, tellement _tellement_ bon. Elle se laisserait faire, bien sûr qu'elle se laisserait faire et je la prendrai encore et encore. Je me sens durcir rien que d'y penser. Un léger gémissement sort de la bouche de mon oméga, ça me fait frémir d'anticipation. Je fantasme de l'entendre gémir mon prénom… Elle doit sentir mon excitation et elle y répond. Et… _putain de merde._

J'attrape sa chevelure à pleine main pour lui faire redresser la tête. Je scrute son magnifique visage. Ses yeux fermés, ses jolies pommettes, mais surtout sa bouche. Elle a la bouche entrouverte et respire vite. J'imagine sa bouche sur la mienne, dans mon cou, sur mes seins, sur mon sexe… J'imagine entrer dans sa bouche et jouir en elle ou sur elle… La faire mienne, la marquer comme mienne. Que plus personne d'autre que moi ne la touche. Oui, j'ai envie de ça, j'ai besoin de ça. L'odeur de sa peur excite mes sens. Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête : jouir dans sa bouche. Tenant toujours sa tête, je défais le bouton de mon jean et descend la braguette. Je me lève, Emma gémit de douleur à cause de ma prise sur ses cheveux, mais je m'en fiche un peu tellement je suis perdue dans mon excitation. Je la lâche pour plus rapidement baisser mon jean puis mon sous-vêtement. Je sais qu'elle va rester là, à mes pieds, tellement _putain de_ soumise. Une fois, mon sexe libéré de sa prison de textile, je le prend d'une main et attrape à nouveau mon oméga, elle laisse échapper un petit cri vite étouffé quand je m'enfonce dans sa bouche. Elle se laisse faire, sans protester, sans se débattre. J'entre et je sors de sa bouche. Je me fais durcir, putain comme c'est bon. Je gémis. Je la regarde, ses yeux sont fermés et ses joues sont rouges à cause de l'excitation et de l'effort. Elle est belle et excitante. Je sors de sa bouche, je ne veux pas jouir tout de suite. Je veux lui faire tellement de choses. Je caresse sa joue avec ma bite, c'est agréable. Je me calme un peu. Je prends une grande respiration, la pièce sent le sexe, c'en est indécent ! J'en veux plus, j'ordonne :

 **\- Sors ta langue et lèche moi, Emma !**

Et elle obéit. Elle obéit _si bien_. Sa langue lèche mon gland à grands coups, je gémis, je me concentre pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Je resserre ma prise sur sa tête.

 **\- Sors juste la langue, tires ta langue. Oui, comme ça.**

Je fais passer mon pénis sur sa langue, de plus en plus vite en faisant entrer juste mon gland dans sa belle petite bouche. Le bruit que cela produit est vraiment excitante. C'est presque douloureux de ne pas jouir en cet instant. Alors je stoppe. Je l'oblige à rester immobile la bouche ouverte, la langue tirée avec mon pénis dessus, et c'est le plus beau spectacle que je n'ai jamais vu. Je la regarde, je remarque à peine les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues tellement j'ai envie d'elle. J'ai besoin de jouir en elle, dans sa putain de bouche. J'enlève mon sexe de sa langue et je murmure :

 **\- Emma, je vais jouir dans ta bouche et je veux que tu avales, je veux que tu avales tout, tu as compris ?**

 **\- Oui, alpha.**

Sa voix est brisée, mais j'estime que c'est parce qu'elle est essoufflée par l'effort. Je fais entrer ma queue doucement dans sa bouche, je savoure la sensation. Chaude et humide. Je m'enfonce entièrement en elle, en l'empêchant de reculer. Je lui grogne dessus quand elle tente de se reculer encore. Elle se fige. Son nez touche mon ventre et son menton frôle mes couilles ? J'exige :

 **\- Emma. Laisses toi faire.**

Je sens sa gorge se détendre. Je me retire et la laisse respirer quelques secondes avant de me renfoncer lentement. Je reste un moment au fond de sa gorge, c'est bon. Je fais ça plusieurs fois. J'entre entièrement en elle, reste quelques dizaines de secondes au fond et me retire. Je recommence. Je pourrais jouir là mais si je fais ça je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas m'avaler et je veux, j'ai besoin qu'elle m'avale. Alors je me retire un peu. Je laisse mon gland dans sa bouche et ordonne :

 **\- Donnes tes mains.**

Elle lève les mains vers moi, je les guide vers mon sexe.

 **\- Fais-moi jouir !**

Alors ses mains s'activent, en un va-et-vient rapide et efficace, j'éjacule dans sa bouche quelques minutes plus tard. Je l'entends et la sens m'avaler alors que ma verge est encore à demi dure dans sa bouche. Je me retire d'elle et, épuisée, je me laisse aller sur le canapé derrière moi. Puisque ma main tient toujours les cheveux d'Emma, elle suit le mouvement en gémissant de douleur. Je suis affalée sur le canapé, le jean et la culotte au niveau des chevilles. Emma, elle, est toujours à genoux, la tête posée sur ma cuisse. Je soupire d'aise. Je relâche des phéromones satisfaits et comblés. Je ferme les yeux dans l'idée de me reposer quelques minutes.

Après un moment, me suis-je endormie ?, des sanglots et les larmes que je sens tombées sur ma cuisse m'en empêchent. Emma est en train de pleurer. Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? mais qu'est qui m'est passer par la tête?

 **\- Emma ?**

L'oméga se glace et sanglote de plus belle :

 **\- Je suis désolée, alpha, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Je suis désolée. Ne me punissez pas, je suis désolée, je ferai mieux. Je promets...**

Sa terreur agace mes sens, moi qui était détendu, il y a un instant. Je prends un temps pour me calmer alors qu'Emma continue sa litanie, je la coupe :

 **\- Tout va bien, Emma. Je ne suis pas fâchée.**

Ça ne la calme pas vraiment mais au moins, elle a cessé de s'excuser. Je lâche sa chevelure que j'avais continué à agripper malgré mon sommeil. Je regarde Emma, des traces de larmes stries ses joues, ses yeux sont rouges. Quant à moi, j'ai encore le sexe à l'air. J'aurai ri de moi, si Emma n'était pas en train de pleurer. Je me dégage et me rhabille. Je regarde l'heure, j'ai dû dormir une trentaine de minute, pas plus. Emma est toujours à genoux.

 **\- Emma, tu… tu peux te relever et pourquoi pas aller dans la salle de bain te rafraichir un peu. Je… il est 14h, veux-tu manger après ?**

Les yeux baissés et toujours à genoux, elle répond :

 **\- Je peux préparer à manger, alpha. Il suffit de me dire ce que vous voulez.**

 **\- Euh, oui… Je ne sais pas, Prépares ce que tu veux avec ce qu'il y a. Pour ma part, je… je vais dans mon bureau, c'est la porte au fond du couloir. Viens me chercher quand c'est prêt.**

 **\- Oui, alpha.**

Sa voix est extrêmement docile, soumise, ça me donne envie de la prendre encore. Merde ! Je me dirige vers mon bureau sans un regard vers Emma.

Sans doute l'aurait-elle vu s'effondrer et pleurer silencieusement en plein milieu du salon, à quelques mètres de là où elle l'avait prise. Mais elle n'a rien vu de cela.

()()()

 _Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire… Je ne sais pas ce que j'en pense…_

 _ _Voilà visiblement mon cerveau a plus envie de faire du SQ que autres choses donc, il y aura un autre chapitre mercredi !  
__

 _Un commentaire protège les bébés licornes roses à crinière doré des vilains trolls des neiges, pensez-y !_


	6. 6-Calme-toi !

_Merci pour les commentaires, le chapitre précédent à susciter pas mal de controverses.  
_

 _Je me permets de vous copier/coller la réponse que j'ai faite à Luxie18.  
Luxie -) "_ _ce chapitre a un peu gâché l'histoire je vois pas comment Emma finira par faire confiance à Régina après ça, c'est un viole quand même."_

 _Moi -) "_ _Gâcher l'histoire, je ne pense pas. Mais oui c'est un viol d'un point de vue objectif. Mais pour Emma c'en ai pas un. Elle n'a pas été élevé comme un humain ou un bêta mais comme une Oméga. Elle n'a pas la même morale et la même dignité de soi que toi ou moi. Je trouvais important de te répondre. Je ferai sans doute une note pour le prochain chapitre pour légitimer le choix du viol. (C'est affreux d'écrire ça)  
Mais bon c'est une histoire. Voilà bonne soirée à toi"_

 _A Jujudemars -) non mais sérieux, en lisant ton commentaire, j'ai explosé de rire tellement j'ai été surprise. En plein cours sur Hegel, dans une classe, ça passe pas inaperçu... J'ai donc affreusement rougi quand le prof m'a demandé ce qui me faisait rire... Voilà, donc je te remercie (pas) pour ton commentaire ! na !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Sans doute l'aurait-elle vu s'effondrer et pleurer silencieusement en plein milieu du salon, à quelques mètres de là où elle l'avait prise. Mais elle n'a rien vu de cela._

()()()

 _Calme-toi, calme-toi._ Ses mots tournent dans la tête d'Emma. Pour la cinquième fois, elle chasse d'un mouvement de main rapide les larmes qui ne cessent de couler de ses yeux. _L'alpha ne va pas te mettre à la porte, elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, tu l'as satisfaite alors elle ne va pas te virer._ Emma se répète ça comme un mantra. Elle est dans la cuisine, elle prépare un sauté de légume. Elle a pris une douche, en évitant de mouiller son pansement, elle a changé de vêtements et surtout, elle s'est brossé les dents et à regarder dormir Henri.

Mais elle n'arrive pas à se calmer, à arrêter de pleurer. Elle veut vraiment que l'alpha soit satisfaite. Elle n'aurait pas dû pleurer, elle n'aurait pas dû la réveiller. Et elle ne devrait pas être en pleurs. Elle est certaine que si son alpha la voit comme ça, elle va la battre. Tout le monde sait que les alphas détestent les larmes et les pleurs, elle l'a appris durement à l'orphelinat et plus tard, aussi avec Neal et les autres… Ne pas pleurer, ne pas faire de bruit, toujours obéir, toujours se soumettre et peut-être que ça ne fera pas si mal… Mais ça fait toujours mal… Un sanglot s'échappe d'Emma qui sert les dents, être silencieuse. Le repas est presque prêt, la table est mise et ça fait presque une heure que l'alpha a ordonné le repas.

 **\- Emma ?**

Elle sursaute violemment à l'entente de son prénom. Elle chasse à nouveau les larmes et tente de faire bonne figure. Elle trouve Régina, avec Henri dans les bras. L'enfant semble ravi et joue avec les boutons de la chemise de l'alpha.

 **\- Je suis désolée, alpha, s'il vous a dérangé, ça ne se reproduira plus. Puis-je prendre Henri ? Je vous prie de vous installer le repas est presque prêt.**

Emma, malgré sa peur, s'approche de l'alpha pour lui prendre Henri. Elle ferait tout pour lui, elle prendrait tous les risques. Régina ne lui tend pas Henri, au contraire, elle passe devant elle et s'assoit avec Henri. Emma grimace intérieurement, _calme-toi, reste calme._

Dans un silence gênant, Emma pose l'assiette devant Régina. Elle pose également une assiette devant une chaise vide. Et attend.

 **\- Assis-toi et manges, Emma.**

Obéissante, Emma s'exécute mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de surveiller les gestes de l'alpha vis-à-vis d'Henri. Mais l'enfant est content et lance des sourires à sa mère. La voix de l'alpha la fait sursauter.

 **\- Comment connais-tu mon père ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas au courant que tu es mon âme-sœur ? Je veux dire ton tatouage sur le poignet n'est pas très discret.**

 **\- Je porte un bracelet qui le cache en général. Mais hier, j'étais en retard et je n'ai pas pris le temps de le mettre avant de partir au travail.  
**

 ** **\- Pourquoi? Je veux dire ce n'est pas habituel de cacher son tatouage****

Emma s'attendait à cette question, la réponse est évidente : Neal. Neal ne supportait pas de voir son tatouage, alors il lui a offert une sorte de bracelet pour le cacher. Mais Emma ne veut pas, ne peut pas répondre cela. Parler de Neal est un très mauvaise idée en présence de l'alpha. Elle préfère se taire et baisser la tête. Elle préfère se faire punir parce qu'elle n'a pas répondu que subir le courroux de l'alpha. Régina attend un moment la réponse avant de comprendre qu'Emma ne va pas lui répondre. Elle soupire de nouveau :

 **\- D'accord, passons. Et pour mon père ?**

Emma étonnée que l'alpha laisse tomber aussi facilement répond en hésitant.

 **\- J'ai… à l'orphelinat… il était là pour faire du bénévolat, quand j'étais enfant... et il m'a donné un peu d'argent et son manteau pour commencer ma vie quand j'ai dû partir de l'orphelinat. Et… après quand, lors de l'accouchement, les médecins ont appelé votre père comme il y avait son nom sur le manteau… il m'a offert un chocolat chaud...  
**

Sur la fin, la voix d'Emma n'est plus qu'un murmure. Régina attend un moment qu'Emma continue mais rien ne vient. Sur les genoux de Régina, Henri s'agite, ennuyé par la conversation des adultes. Régina lui présente sa main qu'il tente immédiatement d'attraper. Un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres d'Emma et une sensation de calme émane d'elle. La tension d'Emma disparaît en observant son fils tout content d'observer les ongles rouges vifs de l'alpha. Emma se néanmoins un regard sur elle. L'alpha la regarde, la scrute. Leurs yeux se croisent, mais Emma baisse les yeux immédiatement. Elle se replace dans son rôle d'oméga et demande avec obligeance :

 ** **\- Puis-je me lever pour débarrasser, alpha?****  
 ** ** ** ** ** **\- Non.************ Régina est contrariée d'être encore appeler l'alpha mais elle ne reprend pas Emma. **J'aimerai que tu prennes Henri et que tu le prépares, nous partons dans une trentaine de minute pour la clinique.** Emma lui jette un regard interrogateur. **Pour ta tête mais aussi pour Henri.**

 **\- Tout va bien avec Henri.** La voix d'Emma est assez véhémente. Surprise elle-même, elle se reprend vite. **Je veux dire Henri va très bien alpha, il n'a pas besoin de voir un médecin.**

 **\- Emma, Henri est très léger pour son âge. Je pense que des vitamines ou des compléments alimentaires pourraient être utiles… Tu ne crois pas ?**

Emma est surprise. L'alpha veut le bien d'Henri, visiblement. Emma reste sceptique et méfiante. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre.

 **\- Donc,** Régina reprend la parole. **Tu veux bien préparer Henri pour sortir. Peut-être son carnet de santé, de vaccins… ce genre de choses…**

Emma hoche la tête. Elle se penche pour prendre Henri et elle se dirige vers la chambre d'enfant.

Régina débarrasse rapidement la table. Elle se pose sur le canapé. L'odeur de la pièce lui rappelle encore la douceur de la bouche d'Emma. Elle grogne de frustration, elle a encore terriblement envie d'elle. Sa soumission et sa peur lui font totalement perdre les pédales. L'instinct de Régina l'oblige à se concentrer sur Emma, à la faire sienne pour la rassurer, pour la protéger. _Abruti d'instinct, abruti d'alpha, tu crois qu'elle se sent mieux maintenant._ Régina se fustige de s'être laissé aller et d'ensuite d'avoir lâchement fui... _Abruti, abruti, abruti..._ Comment va-t-elle arrangé la situation? Elle prend son portable et appelle l'avocat de sa famille. L'avocat répond au bout de trois sonneries, Régina après l'avoir à peine saluer commence à lui dicter des ordres précis... La conversation s'achève sur un " **je vous laisse deux heures** " de la part de Régina.

Pendant ce temps, Emma a changé Henri et à préparer un sac. En regardant l'heure, elle se dit qu'elle a le temps et s'allonge sur son matelas. Henri est dans son berceau, il gazouille en mâchouillant le museau du dragon, qu'Emma a récupéré en passant dans le salon. Emma soupire d'aise, elle est bien. La pièce est remplie de son odeur, de celle de son fils et l'odeur de l'alpha est faible et étrangement rassurante. Elle s'endort sans même s'en rendre compte.

On la secoue, pas violemment, mais on la secoue quand même. L'odeur de pomme et de fleur pénètre son cerveau embrouillé. Elle recule brusquement et se met en position de soumission, à genoux, la tête basse et les yeux baissées. Elle couine pour demander pardon. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'endormir, elle aurait dû être prête comme l'avait exiger l'alpha. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. L'alpha reste figée devant Emma, tellement étonnée de sa réaction. Emma panique légèrement, l'alpha n'accepte pas ses excuses et ça ça signifie souvent une punition, des coups... Emma couine encore un peu pour tenter de montrer qu'elle s'excuse platement. L'alpha touche enfin sa tête pour accepter ses excuses. La main est douce. Le ventre de l'alpha est à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Emma. Le souvenir de la pipe que l'alpha a grandement apprécié et le désir de montrer sa soumission font agir Emma. Elle tente de défaire le bouton du pantalon...

 ** **\- Non.**** Emma relève les yeux, elle a encore fait une erreur. Elle n'est vraiment bonne à rien, elle ne sait que la contrarier...

 ** **\- Non?**** Emma couine encore. Elle veut montrer à l'alpha qu'elle est vraiment désolée, qu'elle va faire mieux, qu'elle peut faire mieux.

Régina sent les phéromones d'Emma, elle frissonne mais refuse de se laisser encore aller. Il fait vraiment qu'elles aient une conversation sur _ça_. Elle sert les dents, son regard tombe sur Emma, à genoux, ses mains sur son pantalon, un bouche magnifique, un regard si beau, si bleu... Et cette odeur... Régina recule légèrement, la déception d'Emma se voit sur son visage et Régina se demande un instant pourquoi elle n'a pas cédé. Son regard tombe sur Henri, sur la pièce qui est à peine rempli par la totalité des possessions d'Emma. _Tu résistes parce que tu ne la veux pas comme ça, allez, sois forte et ne baisses pas ton pantalon_ , cette pensée fait sourire Régina. Régina s'accroupit devant Emma et relève le menton tremblant de l'oméga avec deux de ses doigts. Elle lui sourit doucement et caresse sa joue. Emma garde les yeux baissés, Régina se délecte du visage de la blonde, quand son regard se pose sur ses lèvres, elle s'approche et les caresse de son souffle. Elle frôle la bouche d'Emma, qui frémit entièrement. L'alpha murmure :

 ** **\- Regardes-moi.**** Emma ne peut pas résister à l'ordre. Elle lève son regard. **Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.** Un temps. Régina laisse Emma intégrée ses paroles. Elle voit l'oméga se détendre. Elle continue à lui caresser doucement la joue alors qu'elle reprend. **Toi et Henri, vous êtes prêts?** Emma hoche la tête. **Bien,** n **ous partons alors.** Régina se relève mais Emma ne bouge pas. **Relèves-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Tu préfères prendre Henri que le sac je suppose.** Le ton légèrement humoristique de l'alpha fait froncer des sourcils Emma, elle hoche encore la tête **. Parfait, viens.**

()()()

Arrivé à la clinique, Régina se dirige sans hésiter. Elle ouvre une porte et fait signe à Emma d'entrer dans un bureau luxueux. Un bureau brillant avec un tas de babiole dessus, et sur le côté, séparé par un paravent, un table d'examen et plusieurs instruments de médecine. Emma ne se sent pas du tout à l'aise. La main de Régina se pose sur la bas de son dos, elle sursaute. L'alpha soupire :

 **\- Emma, assis toi. Whale, ne va pas tarder.**

Emma s'assoit, Henri dans ses bras. Régina s'assoit sur un fauteuil à côté d'elle. L'attente se fait en silence puisque Henri dort. Emma évite le regard de l'alpha alors que ses yeux vagabondent dans la pièce. Mais la main de Régina se pose sur sa cuisse et leurs regards s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre.

 **\- Emma, pour tout à l'heure, quand j'ai… quand on a…, enfin tu vois…** Régina hésite et Emma attend avec une expression neutre. **Je… je suis désolée d'avoir perdu le contrôle mais…** Emma n'en revient pas, _elle s'excuse? Pourquoi elle s'excuse_. **Mais il faut vraiment que tu cesses d'agir comme…** Une chienne soumise… un catin prête à être baisé… Régina ne trouve pas vraiment de terme neutre… ses sens d'alpha s'agitent à la pensée d'Emma à genoux… **comme tu le fais.** Emma commence à paniquer, _qu'a-t-elle fait de mal?_ **Je veux dire…** Régina soupire, c'est difficile. Elle sent la panique d'Emma, son envie de fuite qui lui donne envie de l'immobiliser. Un grognement s'échappe des lèvres de Régina comme un avertissement. Emma perd le contrôle et tente de se lever. Mais la main de Régina sur la cuisse d'Emma serre pour l'empêcher de se lever. _Merde !_ **Pardon, calme-toi, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu me fais partir en vrille quand tu sens comme ça.** L'aveu de Régina à l'effet contraire sur Emma. Elle panique encore plus. **Emma, tu dois te calmer. S'il-te-plaît.** La voix de Régina s'immisce à travers la panique d'Emma.

Emma ferme les yeux et prend des respirations. Au bout d'un moment, l'odeur d'Emma se tranquillise. Régina sourit et caresse la joue d'Emma.

 **\- Bien, c'est très bien. Calme-toi.**

La voix douce calme encore un peu plus Emma, son ventre se tord de plaisir. Les phéromones de l'alpha s'emparent d'elle. Calmée, Emma ouvre les yeux. Elle trouve le visage encourageant et souriant de son alpha.

 **\- Merci, alpha.**

 **\- De rien,** _ **Oméga**_ **.** Le sarcasme évident contenu dans le mot « oméga » fait rougir Emma.

 **\- Régina.** Emma a presque murmuré le mot.

Le sourire de Régina s'agrandit encore. La main toujours sur la joue d'Emma glisse vers le cou de la blonde. Elles soupirent de concert. L'odeur apaisante de son oméga lui donne envie de mordiller son cou et de respirer à pleins poumons. Mais elle ne bouge pas de peur de briser l'instant.

Elles restent dans cette position quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur un homme blond d'un trentaine d'année.

 **\- Désolé pour le retard, mais les urgences sont prioritaires, même quand on s'appelle Mills.**

 _()()()_

 _Voilà voilà…_

 _Le prochain chapitre est presque fini donc soyons fous je le poste demain !_

 _Un commentaire permet de rajeunir d'un an ! si si je vous jure !  
_


	7. 7-Revendiquée (première partie) (M)

_Merci pour les commentaires !_

 _J'ai fait un peu plus long… mais pas tant que ça !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Elles restent dans cette position quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur un homme blond d'un trentaine d'année._

 _ **\- Désolé pour le retard, mais les urgences sont prioritaires, même quand on s'appelle Mill.**_

()()()

Emma regarde Henri dormir, encore. Elle adore regarder son fils dormir. Il dort comme un ange, elle sait qu'elle pense cela parce qu'elle est sa mère. Mais il est vraiment adorable, ses petits ronflements, ses petits soupirs… elle aime le regarder et l'entendre dormir. Elle ne se cache pas de l'alpha, non pas vraiment. Elle veut juste un moment pour réfléchir, pour faire le point sur cette journée surréaliste.

Ça avait commencé avec une gifle et la voilà revendiquer. Son alpha, elle avait un alpha officiel pour la protéger. Pas un alpha qui se sert d'elle. Être revendiqué, quelque part, au fond d'Emma, son oméga avait jappé de bonheur. Enfin, elle était revendiquée. Elle était _enfin_ à quelqu'un, elle appartenait à quelqu'un. A Régina.

L'oméga d'Emma rayonnait de bonheur et de satisfaction et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait être si faible, incapable de se protéger, incapable de protéger son fils. Elle détestait avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Mais elle était comme ça, ses instincts la poussaient toujours à se soumettre et malgré son entêtement qui lui avait valu tellement de coups, elle s'était soumise. Obéissance et soumission. Soumission et obéissance. C'était le mot d'ordre des omégas surtout des omégas orphelines et pauvres.

Régina, _son alpha_. Emma passait d'une extrême à l'autre en sa présence. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifié mais elle se sentait complète avec elle.

Il y avait eu la gifle et la douleur, mais elle l'avait soigné.

Il y avait eu la peur pour Henri, mais elle était douce avec lui, maternelle et Henri semblait l'adorer.

Il y avait eu la pipe dans le salon, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'alpha s'était excusé pour ça, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'alpha s'excusait pour avoir pris quelque chose qui lui revenait de droit.

Il y avait eu la visite chez le médecin qui lui avait enlevé son pansement et lui ordonner de manger plus. Puis, le médecin avait voulu regarder Henri, Emma n'aimait pas qu'on touche à son fils. Elle avait grogné. Le médecin avait souri doucement. Il avait pris le dossier médical d'Henri qu'Emma avait apporté. Il avait parlé de sa femme qui était aussi très protectrice envers ses enfants, il avait parlé de ses enfants pendant qu'il tapait sur son ordinateur. Il avait marmonné qu'un rappel de vaccin devait se faire dans trois semaines et il avait convenu d'un rdv avec l'alpha. Il avait regardé son carnet de santé et marmonner qu'il fallait qu'il mange plus et mieux. Il avait demandé si Henri dormait bien et pleins d'autres questions. Emma n'avait jamais autant parlé devant son alpha, qui restait silencieuse. Le médecin avait proposé de peser Henri. Emma l'avait posé sur la balance pour bébé, puis Whale lui avait tendu un mètre pour le mesurer. Il avait finalement conseillé de mettre des céréales pour bébé dans son biberon pour qu'il **« se remplume »**. Il les avait raccompagnées à la porte de son bureau, en rappelant la date du vaccin.

Mais surtout, il y avait eu la visite chez un avocat, l'avocat de la famille Mills qui n'avait pas hésité à travailler un samedi pour « _**ses meilleurs clients**_ ». Il y avait eu des tas de papiers à signer. La revendication avait été simple, quelques papiers et Emma Swan, l'orpheline oméga était devenue Emma Mills, oméga revendiquée par un des alphas les plus puissantes de la ville. L'avocat été chargé de lui ouvrir un compte en banque, de l'assurer, de faire pleins d'autres trucs… Emma n'avait pas trop écouté, elle avait juste signé. Pour l'adoption, ça avait été plus compliquer. Elle n'avait jamais déclaré Henry donc Henry n'existait pas pour le système. L'avocat avait grimacé. **«** _ **Mais, quand on s'appelle Mills les choses vont plus vite**_ **»** avait-il dit et trois coups de fil et 45 minutes plus tard, Henri Mills, enfant de Emma Mills et de Régina Mills, avait un certificat de naissance, un compte en banque et même des actions si elle avait bien suivi.

Son attention s'était surtout arrêtée sur le terme « _héritier_ ». Si Henri Mills se révélait être un alpha, il deviendrait l'héritier de l'empire Mills et ce n'était pas rien. _C'était même trop._ Emma avait cru étouffé. Mais elle été resté silencieuse de peur que son alpha ne change d'avis ou que quelque chose de mal arrive car _forcément_ quelque chose de mal allait se produire. Sa vie avait toujours été comme ça. Une suite de catastrophe à quoi elle survivait tant bien que mal…

En bref, absolument tout avait changé en à peine 24h, pour Henri et elle. Leur lieu d'habitation, son travail, l'alpha lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'y retournerait pas, et surtout leurs noms. Emma Mills et Henri Mills. « _**De nouveaux noms pour une nouvelle vie**_ » lui avait dit son alpha à l'oreille et ça c'était à la fois terriblement effrayant et terriblement satisfaisant.

Maintenant, sa terreur est certes de contrarier l'alpha mais elle a surtout peur qu'elle la répudie. Elle a peur de faire un faux pas et que l'alpha la chasse. Elle a peur de perdre ce que l'alpha lui offre. Elle veut lui prouver qu'elle sera une bonne oméga, qu'elle sera obéissante et soumise, qu'elle est bien dressée. Elle veut, elle doit satisfaire son alpha. Elle soupire déjà d'aise à l'idée de la servir, de lui obéir, d'être à elle. Elle a hâte que son alpha la marque comme sienne. Certes, Emma est couverte de son odeur surtout depuis l'épisode du salon mais ce n'est pas suffisant, ni pour son oméga, ni pour l'alpha. Elle sait que son oméga ne sera pleinement satisfait que quand l'alpha la couvrira entièrement, la fera sienne. Elle soupire d'envie à cette idée.

Une voix douce :

 _ **\- S'est-il endormi ?**_

Emma sursaute, elle n'avait pas entendu l'alpha entrer.

 _ **\- Oui, alpha.**_

 _ **\- Régina.**_ Rétorque la brune, un peu trop brusquement.

Emma baisse les yeux et murmure « _**Régina**_ ». Cette dernière reprend :

 _ **\- La chambre d'Henri te plaît ? Il faudrait peut-être repeindre et faire quelques achats. Granny ira faire les emplettes avec toi lundi, qu'en penses-tu ?**_

 _ **\- Comme vous le souhaitez, al… Régina.**_

 _ **\- Bien, allons manger, alors.**_

Régina quitte la pièce, Emma la suit.

 _ **\- Que voulez-vous manger, alpha ?**_

 _ **\- Régina ! Emma ! Appelles-moi Régina.**_ L'alpha lui répond cela sur un ton exaspéré qui fait reculer Emma d'un pas. Elles se sont arrêtées dans le salon. _**Et pour répondre à ta question, Granny, malgré mes ordres, mais visiblement personne ne m'écoute plus dans cette maison, a rapporté des produits pour Henry et le repas de ce soir. Donc il y a des lasagnes à réchauffer et une tarte aux pommes. Cela te convient ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, alpha.**_

La voix étranglée d'Emma et ses yeux toujours rivés au sol empêchent Régina de la reprendre violemment sur son titre. Elle soupire et serre les dents. Régina s'avance doucement vers Emma et lui soulève doucement le menton pour que leur regard se croise. Elles se regardent un moment en silence, un silence contemplatif pour la brune, un silence tendu pour la blonde. Alors que les yeux de l'alpha détaillent avec appréciation le visage qui lui fait face, les yeux d'Emma se baisse irrémédiablement. Ne pas regarder un alpha dans les yeux ou pas longtemps, pour qu'il ne se sente jamais défier.

 _ **\- Emma…**_

Son prénom de lui à jamais paru plus beau, son ventre se tord de plaisir et l'oméga en elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'envoyer des phéromones alléchantes _. Saleté d'instinct._ Le grognement qui sort de la bouche de l'alpha fait trembler ses genoux. Elle ferme les yeux. Quand elle sent un souffle chaud et rapide dans son cou, elle s'attend à une morsure violente, mais ce sont des lèvres qui caressent sa carotide alors qu'un bras enserre avec possessivité sa taille et qu'une main s'enfouie avec douceur cette fois dans sa chevelure. Emma ne peut que gémir. Les phéromones de l'alpha lui font perdre la tête, quand les dents de la brune mordillent avec application son cou, elle se sent tomber, seule la prise ferme de Régina autour de sa taille lui évite la chute. La main qui était dans ses cheveux descend et se glisse sous ses fesses pour la soulever et en quelques secondes, elle est plaquée avec empressement mais sans douleur contre un mur. La pression du corps de l'alpha sur le sien lui fait comprendre que son alpha est plus que prête. Son érection est terriblement dure contre son entre-jambe. N'y tenant plus, elle se laisse gémir avec envie et couiner comme le font les omégas pour marquer leur désir. Ce son achève de faire perdre la tête à Régina. Loin de ses résolutions de l'après-midi, elle s'écarte de l'oméga qui tient à peine debout et ordonne :

 _ **\- Déshabilles-toi !**_

 _ **\- Oui, alpha, tout de suite, alpha.**_

Alors qu'Emma obéit avec empressement, la libido de Régina vacille entre le contentement d'être appelé comme ça et la contrariété et la culpabilité de la prendre encore. Régina recule et essaye de clarifier ses pensées, elle repousse son excitation et tente de parler. Mais son regard tombe sur Emma quasi nue, elle ne porte plus qu'une culotte. Régina grogne et l'oméga la regarde. Emma en petite culotte s'avance vers son alpha et commence à lui défaire son pantalon de toile. Régina sent à peine les mains qui frôle son ventre. Son regard scrute Emma, le corps d'Emma. Elle est incapable de se concentrer, sa libido est calmée.

 _ **\- Emma arrête.**_

Le ton terriblement sérieux de Régina inquiète immédiatement l'oméga. Elle recule d'un pas et baisse le regard. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle sent une colère sourde presque de la haine émanée de l'alpha.

 _()()()_

 _Bon, voilà… alors vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Le prochain chapitre est pour demain. Si j'y pense et si vous êtes sages._

 _ya des gens qui se demandaient en quoi j'étais. Je suis actuellement en L3 de philo, mais mon cœur balance entre les lettres modernes (j'ai déjà une L3 de Lettres Modernes) et la philo. Donc pour l'avenir je sais pas… voilà ça c'était la partie « on s'en fout de ma vie »_

 _Sinon un commentaire encourage les chats aveugles à prendre un chien-guide._


	8. 8-Revendiquée (deuxième partie) (M)

_Merci pour les commentaires !_

 _Certains se sont plaints que mes chapitres étaient courts… alors voilà j'en ai fait un encore moins long pour leur apprendre à se plaindre ! Nananère !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _ **\- Emma arrête.**_

 _Le ton terriblement sérieux de Régina inquiète immédiatement l'oméga. Elle recule d'un pas et baisse le regard. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle sent une colère sourde presque de la haine émanée de l'alpha._

()()()

 _ **\- Emma.**_ La voix de l'alpha tremble d'une fureur difficilement contenue. Régina prend une grande respiration pour tenter de garder le contrôle. Parce que hurler des insanités et tapant sur tout ce qu'elle trouve n'ont jamais été des bonnes solutions à quoi que ce soit. _**Emma, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques ?**_

La jeune oméga presque nue se rend compte de son erreur. _Merde, merde et merde._ Elle ne sait pas comment faire, alors elle fait comme on lui a si durement appris. Elle se met à genoux, s'approchant de son alpha et balbutie :

 _ **\- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, je suis désolée d'être si sale, si marquée… je suis désolée, pardon, pardon, mais je promets que je peux vous satisfaire quand même, je jure, alpha. Vous avez aimé ce midi…je peux faire pareil, je peux faire mieux. Je promets que je saurai vous plaire… je promets. Je sais que je ne suis pas belle mais… S'il-vous-plaît, ne me répudiez pas, s'il-vous-plaît… je vous en supplie, je serai bonne, je promets… Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, s'il-vous-plaît, je peux être utile, je peux vous satisfaire…**_ Emma a dit tout cela très vite, la tête basse, soumise et sur la fin sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, un sanglot, alors que l'alpha devant elle est figée.

Régina a envie de couvrir Emma de tendresse, de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais la quitter pour que plus rien ne lui arrive, pour que plus rien ne la blesse, jamais. Mais Régina a aussi envie de tuer, de tuer chaque foutue personne qui a osé marquer SON oméga, son âme-sœur. Ceux qui ont osé faire du mal à son Emma, à son aimé. Sa colère lui donne envie de frapper sur quelque chose, de hurler, de… Alors elle reste immobile pour ne pas faire encore plus peur à Emma, pour ne pas la blesser, lui faire du mal encore plus.

Face à la colère de son alpha, colère qu'elle pense dirigée contre elle, Emma ne sait pas quoi faire, elle panique totalement à l'idée d'être répudier, que son alpha les jette à la rue, elle et Henri. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas belle, qu'elle a été si salie, si blessée, si marquée. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas désirable, on le lui a répété, elle le sait. Elle est à peine capable de regarder son corps dans un miroir, elle ne se reconnait plus. A part le visage, ils ne tapent jamais au visage. Il faut toujours que l'oméga ait l'air présentable. Son corps n'est plus que cicatrices, avec tellement de marques. Elle a été marquée par les coups de fouet à l'orphelinat, par les autres enfants, par Neal et par les autres… Elle sait qu'elle doit avoir un tas de cicatrice sur le dos, qu'il est totalement zébré par les coups de fouet, elle sait qu'elle a des brûlures de cigarettes sur les bras et les jambes parce que ça amusait Neal de la faire crier… Elle sait qu'elle a une longue cicatrice qui part du nombril et qui arrive en dessus du sein gauche, parce qu'un des bêtas voulait lui « _laisser un souvenir_ ». Elle sait qu'elle a sans doute plusieurs hématomes sur les bras, sur le ventre, M. Gold a toujours eu la main leste.

Mais elle sait qu'elle peut tout de même la satisfaire. Satisfaire les besoins de son alpha. Elle sait sans doute que son alpha ira voir ailleurs, parce qu'elle ne suffit pas, elle ne suffit jamais. Elle n'a jamais suffi, elle n'a jamais été assez bien pour être adopté, ni pour être autre chose qu'un amusement pour des bêtas ou encore un jouet jetable pour Neal. Mais elle peut quand même être utile et agréable à sa nouvelle alpha officielle. Elle veut le lui prouver, alors elle recommence à défaire et à baisser le pantalon de l'alpha en murmurant :

 _ **\- Je peux être utile, je promets, je peux vous être agréable, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, alpha je promets…**_ Elle sanglote presque.

 _ **\- Emma…**_

Régina est coupée quand l'oméga pose doucement ses lèvres sur son sexe pas tout à fait mou malgré tout. Régina se déteste d'être aussi faible, mais elle gémit quand Emma commence à la lécher. Sa main vient automatiquement s'emparer des cheveux blonds alors que l'autre se pose sur la joue d'Emma. Elle tente encore de stopper Emma.

 _ **\- Emma, s'il-te-plait… Ne…**_

La phrase se perd dans les méandres du cerveau de Régina, alors que son oméga la prend dans sa bouche, son sexe durcit de plus en plus dans la bouche accueillante et chaude. Régina abandonne l'idée d'arrêter tout ça. Elle prend le contrôle du rythme et poussant et tirant les cheveux qu'elle tient fermement. Régina s'enfonce totalement dans la bouche d'Emma. Elle l'oblige à rester là quelques secondes, pour la regarder, pour mieux se souvenir de cette image. La blonde, la bouche pleine d'elle, a les joues rougies, elle a les yeux obstinément fermés et ses cheveux sont ébouriffés. Régina meurt d'envie de voir ses beaux yeux émeraude. Elle repousse la tête d'Emma et la maintient à quelques centimètres de son sexe dressé. L'oméga tente plusieurs fois de recommencer la fellation mais Régina l'en empêche. La main de l'alpha sur sa joue la caresse doucement, Emma adore ça. L'oméga en elle se soumet, s'en remet aux désirs de l'alpha. Elle veut tellement lui plaire, lui prouver son utilité. Les phéromones que l'oméga libère sont un mélange de désir, de peur, de besoin, de soumission et de demande de caresse. Régina raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux blonds mais sa seconde main descend vers le cou de l'oméga et la caresse tendrement. L'oméga lui offre un couinement de plaisir.

 _ **\- Emma, regardes-moi.**_

Perdue dans son plaisir, Emma obéit.

 _ **\- Tu es magnifique, Emma. Tu es tellement belle, tellement.**_

La voix chaude de son alpha, l'affection dans sa voix et ses gestes font monter les larmes aux yeux à Emma. Elle ne mérite pas tout ça. Elle ne mérite rien. Elle n'est là que pour satisfaire et donner. C'est ce qu'on lui a toujours répété. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle couine désespérément :

 _ **\- Alpha, laissez-moi vous satisfaire, s-il-vous-plaît.**_

Elle tente encore de reprendre la pipe mais Régina la retient.

 _ **\- Dis mon prénom. Je veux t'entendre le dire, Emma.**_

 _ **\- S'il-vous-plaît, Régina, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez votre oméga prendre soin de vous, laissez votre oméga vous satisfaire, s'il-vous-plaît, Régina.**_

Le ton qui ne pouvait pas être plus soumis, mais surtout les mots et la tournure employée par l'oméga font chavirer Régina. Elle dirige la bouche d'Emma vers son sexe aussi doucement que son désir le lui permet. Elle s'enfonce et se retire de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus profondément. Quand elle sent son sexe cogné contre le fond de la gorge d'Emma, elle se laisse jouir en se retirant. Elle s'aperçoit qu'Emma l'avale, elle essaye de lui dire qu'elle n'est pas obligée mais quand elle voit Emma sortir sa langue pour récolter les gouttes de sperme tombées sur son menton, sa respiration se coupe et les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge. Régina estime que cette gamine de 16 ans est la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé, qu'elle est l'être le plus beau, le plus désirable qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

Elle respire à fond dans une tentative de reprendre le dessus sur ses instincts, mais l'odeur de l'excitation d'Emma n'aide pas de tout. Son sexe est encore mi-dure et elle a encore envie de la blonde. Elle veut la faire jouir, lui faire dire son nom encore, le lui faire hurler pendant l'orgasme, et surtout elle veut la prendre, la marquer comme sienne. La mordre partout encore et encore, la couvrir et la remplir de sa semence. Elle se penche et relève Emma :

 _ **\- Allons dans ma chambre.**_

 _()()()_

 _Bon, voilà… alors vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Le prochain chapitre est pour... plus tard._

 _Un commentaire encourage les carottes albinos à faire des rencontres !_


	9. 9-Revendiquée (troisième partie) (M)

_Bon, j'ai légèrement été prise par ma fainéantise et tout et tout…_

 _Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Elle respire à fond dans une tentative de reprendre le dessus sur ses instincts, mais l'odeur de l'excitation d'Emma n'aide pas de tout. Son sexe est encore mi-dure et elle a encore envie de la blonde. Elle veut la faire jouir, lui faire dire son nom encore, le lui faire hurler pendant l'orgasme, et surtout elle veut la prendre, la marquer comme sienne. La mordre partout encore et encore, la couvrir et la remplir de sa semence. Elle se penche et relève Emma :_

 _ **\- Allons dans ma chambre.**_

()()()

Je la suis dans sa chambre. Je suis toujours pratiquement nue et mon alpha tient d'une main son pantalon mais je peux voir la naissance de ses fesses. Je souris pour moi-même, cette femme est vraiment magnifique. Et elle me trouve belle, même si j'ai du mal à la croire, je ne peux qu'adorer l'idée qu'elle me trouve belle. Sa voix était si douce si pleine de tendresse, elle résonne encore dans ma tête « _**Tu es magnifique, Emma. Tu es tellement belle, tellement.**_ » J'aimerai qu'elle me le dise encore et encore, même si je sais que c'est faux mais ça fait tant de bien de l'entendre. Je veux tellement qu'elle me prenne qu'elle me fasse sienne.

 _ **\- Emma, viens ici.**_

L'alpha me fait redescendre sur terre, elle est proche du lit et tend la main. Comme on me l'a appris je me mets à genoux et pousse sa main avec ma tête doucement pour montrer ma soumission. J'entends l'alpha marmonner « _**Elle va me tuer »**_ et je suis tellement étonnée que je lève les yeux. Je rencontre son regard empli de luxure. Je baisse les yeux et couine légèrement pour montrer mon désir de la satisfaire. Elle soupire, elle libère des phéromones qui me font trembler d'anticipation.

 _ **\- Emma, lèves toi et déshabilles moi.**_

L'urgence contenue dans sa voix me fait m'exécuter rapidement. Alors que mes mains défont aussi rapidement que possible les boutons de sa chemise, je sens des mains caressées doucement mes épaules, je gémis de plaisir. Ses mains sur chacune de mes épaules montent et descendent de mon cou à mes avant-bras. Inlassablement et doucement, elle me caresse comme ça. Je retire lentement la chemise de l'alpha. Mon regard tombe sur la magnifique et généreuse poitrine emprisonnée dans un soutien-gorge noir. Je gémis encore mon appréciation, je vois l'alpha me faire un sourire charmeur. Elle prend mes mains et les font voyager de son ventre jusqu'à ses seins encore recouverts. L'alpha soupire alors que je serre ses mamelons. Elle lâche mes mains et les pose sur mes seins. Elle joue un moment avec mes tétons, elle les pince légèrement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher un _**oh, oui**_ , qui surprend l'alpha. Elle sourit cependant. Ses mains quittent mes seins. Elle se met dos à moi et je me dépêche de lui retirer son soutien-gorge. Je pose incertaine mes lèvres sur son dos, comme pour demander l'autorisation. Elle soupire **Continue** , qui ressemble plus à une supplication qu'à un ordre. Alors je couvre son dos de baisers humides, sa nuque, ses épaules d'abord, puis je descends le long de sa colonne. J'embrasse la naissance de ses fesses. A genoux, je lui enlève ses talons et je baisse d'un coup, peut-être un peu trop brutalement pour une oméga, son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. J'embrasse ses fesses, je mordille doucement la chair. Le gémissement de l'alpha est très _très_ satisfaisant : « **Emma** ». Je mordille de plus belle. La main de l'alpha trouve ma tête et me relève. Elle se tourne et me fait face. Ses yeux capturent les miens. Je veux les baisser mais sa main s'empare de ma mâchoire et me force à les relever. Ces yeux se plongent dans les miens, ils sont presque noirs. Je mordille ma lèvre, mon regard dérivent vers ses lèvres, j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser. Mais, je n'ose pas. Je couine encore, par lui faire comprendre mon besoin. Elle sourit et finalement, enfin, elle m'embrasse. Ses lèvres prennent prudemment et doucement possession des miennes. _Oh, mon dieu…_ Sa langue joue avec mes lèvres, puis elle les mordille. Je couine encore ma satisfaction, ma soumission. Le grognement qui sort de sa gorge et les phéromones qu'elle rejette me font tourner la tête. Ses mains reviennent caresser mes seins, elle joue à les soulever et les presser. Elle étouffe mon gémissement sonore avec ses lèvres et sa langue s'empare de ma bouche. C'est si bon. Son bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et nous rapproche d'un coup. Nos seins se touchent et nous gémissons de concert. Le baiser s'éternise et mes genoux sont de plus en plus tremblant. L'alpha me pousse sur le lit. Surprise, je tombe en laissant échapper un petit cri.

L'alpha totalement nue s'allonge près de moi et enfouie sa tête dans mon cou. Elle lèche et mordille. Je ne peux que gémir. Encore et encore. « **Mienne, tellement mienne** » elle me murmure à l'oreille. Une de ses mains plonge entre mes cuisses, je me tends dans l'attente d'une pénétration rapide et douloureuse, je sais que les alphas aiment faire cela : faire couiner de douleur l'oméga. Mais au lieu de cela, je sens deux doigts qui caressent mes lèvres. Le corps de l'alpha se rapproche de moi et j'entends :

 **\- Tu es tellement mouillée pour moi, tellement humide. Emma, je veux que tu jouisses sur mes doigts, il faut que tu jouisses sur mes doigts.**

A bout de souffle et dévastée par le désir, je ne peux que gémir :

 **\- Oui, oui tout ce que vous voudrez, alpha.**

Elle grogne et cesse de me caresser, je pleure presque à la perte de la sensation.

 **\- Je veux que tu dises mon nom, Emma, je veux que tu le dises,** Elle reprend ses douces caresses **que tu le couines,** Elle insère doucement un doigt et le retire **que tu le gémisses** Elle fait aller et venir son doigt en moi, une, deux puis trois fois. C'est à la fois trop et pas assez. Elle se retire et se place devant mon entrée. **Je veux que tu le hurles de plaisir.** Elle me pénètre de trois doigts, j'arque mon dos sous la sensation exquise qui me traverse. **Dis mon nom, Emma.** Le rythme de sa main est terriblement lent, je mouille de plus en plus et j'entends distinctement le bruit de ses doigts qui entrent et qui ressortent. Je me laisse aller et murmure :

 **\- Régina, s'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît…**

Elle ronronne presque à mon oreille et elle me gratifie d'une douce morsure plus forte que les autres à l'entente de son nom. Elle accélère, elle accélère tellement.

 **\- Oui, oui, oui Régina, encore, oui.**

Ma jouissance me fait crier son nom, ses doigts ne s'arrêtent pas et je me sens couler sur sa main. Alors que je pense ne pas pouvoir ressentir plus de plaisir, elle me mord jusqu'au sang. Elle me mord le cou d'abord pour que tous voient sa marque. Puis elle me mord le sein gauche ça me fait encore hurler son nom. Enfin sa tête arrive entre mes jambes, alors que ses doigts m'emmènent sans pitié vers un autre orgasme, elle mord violemment ma cuisse. La douleur et le plaisir se mélangent alors que je perds connaissance en jouissant tellement fort que je crois en mourir.

()()()

Je la regarde dormir. Enfin elle est plutôt évanouie mais bon ce n'est qu'un détail. Mon érection est douloureuse. J'ai tellement envie d'entrer enfin en elle. Tellement. Elle est magnifique et surtout elle est à moi. Sa respiration est chaotique, sa poitrine se soulève, j'ai terriblement envie de poser mes lèvres dessus. Je m'approche d'Emma, je m'assoie au bord du lit. Elle est sublime, ses cheveux sont en fouillis, je les caresse doucement. J'adore voir mes morsures sur elle. Elle ronronne et se rapproche de moi. Son front touche ma cuisse. Son doux visage est totalement détendu. Elle paraît si jeune, si fragile. Une enfant, c'est encore une enfant. Quelque part, loin de tout ce plaisir, la culpabilité se fait sentir mais, tout s'efface, je soupire de plaisir en respirant Emma, son odeur est parfaite, mélange de plaisir et d'orgasme, mais surtout son odeur est tranquille, elle se sent en sécurité. Elle se sent bien, j'aimerai qu'elle sente toujours comme ça, qu'elle se sente toujours comme ça. Mon odeur sur elle, aussi j'aime tellement ça. Je cesse de la caresser, elle gémit de déception, je me fige, j'espère ne pas l'avoir réveiller. J'attends et je la regarde. Non, elle ne se réveille pas, elle bouge, elle enfouie sa tête dans mon oreiller et soupire. J'entends un très discret « **Régina** ». Un sourire idiot se plaque sur mes lèvres, je secoue la tête : _depuis quand suis-je aussi émue pour si peu ?_ Emma a une mauvaise influence. Je recouvre mon oméga d'une couverture et me rend compte que je suis encore en érection. Je soupire. _Comme j'ai envie d'elle, encore._

Je me lève en me demandant si mon désir pour Emma se calmera un jour mais j'en doute. Je vais dans la douche, le jet froid résout mon problème et je m'habille d'un long kimono en soie. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, ma jolie Emma dort toujours. Elle s'est recroquevillée en boule, c'est adorable. J'hésite sur la marche à suivre, mais finalement, je m'approche du lit. Je me rassoie et ma main joue à nouveau avec ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, je fais glisser ma main dans son cou, caresse doucement ma morsure puis sur son visage et caresse du bout des doigts ses lèvres. Je la sens s'éveiller doucement. Je continue mes attentions et je pose ma main libre sur son épaule et la secoue doucement. Je murmure à son oreille :

- **Emma, mon jolie ange, il faut que tu te réveilles. N'as-tu pas faim ?**

Un gargouillis sonore me répond, j'éclate de rire. Le son fait sursauter Emma qui se relève et recule sur le lit. Elle me regarde avec méfiance, comme si mon éclat de rire pouvait être déclencheur d'une quelconque cruauté à son égard. Un nouveau gargouillis se fait entendre, Emma rougit, elle est trop mignonne. Je ris à nouveau, tout en m'approchant. J'attrape son menton et lèche ses lèvres puis je l'embrasse plus franchement en titillant sa langue et en l'invitant dans ma bouche. Emma se laisse faire, sa langue est timide. Je la suce et je suis récompensée par un merveilleux gémissement. Mais le ventre d'Emma se rappelle à nous.

- **Tu as faim, jolie ange ?**

Emma reste un instant bouche-bée. Je lèche sa joue pour la rassurer. Elle me regarde surprise par mon geste et me répond :

- **Oui, al… oui Régina.**

Je la récompense d'un autre léchouille sur la joue, j'aime sa tête toute surprise.

- **Voilà, ce que je propose, tu vas prendre une douche et tu t'habilles. Tu me rejoindras ensuite dans la cuisine, cela te convient ?**

- **Oui, Régina.**

Je lui fais un franc sourire, lèche encore une fois sa joue. Elle a de plus en plus confiance c'est bien.

Je reprends mon sérieux et capture ses yeux avec les miens.

- **Emma ?**

Le changement d'atmosphère et de ton lui fait baisser les yeux.

- **Oui, alpha.**

Je laisse un instant avant de demander avec un sérieux olympique :

- **Tu préfères manger les lasagnes froides ou chaudes ?**

Je sens sa surprise dans son odeur, tellement son émotion est forte. Elle lève des yeux effarés et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater à nouveau de rire. _Elle ressemble à un chiot perdu et tout ébouriffé._ Je m'arrête immédiatement de rire quand j'entends SON rire. C'est un son extrêmement mélodieux, je regarde mon oméga rire, elle rit, elle rit vraiment. Et elle est encore plus belle. Elle se calme doucement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui caresser la joue et de rajouter :

- **Alors, chaud ou froid ?**

Elle glousse encore et me répond :

- **Comme vous voulez, alpha.**

Ses yeux rieurs et son corps détendu me font tellement plaisir. Je me penche pour lui voler un baiser et me lève :

- **Alors ça sera chaud,** ** _O-mé-ga._** Je détache méticuleusement les syllabes. Emma glousse encore. **Allez, ouste à la douche !**

()()()

 _Bon, voilà… alors vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Un commentaire satisfait mon égo surdimensionné…_


	10. 10-Discussion (première partie)

_Merci pour les commentaires !_

 _C'est un petit peu plus à l'eau de rose... avec un petit passage M dans la cuisine et oui..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Elle glousse encore et me répond :_

 _-_ ** _Comme vous voulez, alpha._**

 _Ses yeux rieurs et son corps détendu me font tellement plaisir. Je me penche pour lui voler un baiser et me lève :_

 _-_ ** _Alors ça sera chaud, O-mé-ga._** _Je détache méticuleusement les syllabes. Emma glousse encore._ ** _Allez, ouste à la douche !_**

()()()

L'eau chaude détend mon corps engourdit. Je me sens étrangement bien. Les quelques minutes de sommeil m'ont fait un bien fou. Je passe ma main sur la morsure sur mon cou, l'oméga en moi est étrangement calme. Le fait que Régina m'ait mordu trois fois à calmer mes angoisses d'abandon. Elle me garde, elle va me garder. Moi et Henri, elle va nous garder et nous protéger.

Stupide oméga, stupides instincts, tu crois que te soumettre à elle va changer quoi que ce soit, si elle décide finalement de te laisser. La panique reprend vite sa place dans mon cerveau et dans mon cœur.

Elle est si bizarre comme alpha, d'un côté elle est tellement dominante et d'un autre, elle est douce. Ses morsures furent violentes et possessives mais après elle m'a recouverte d'une couverture, elle m'a laissé dormir… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ne fait pas comme les autres ? Les autres m'auraient réveillée en me prenant violemment, mais pas elle… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire avec elle, avec les autres au moins c'est simple. Les morsures brûlent au contact de l'eau, je saigne légèrement. Le sang se dilue doucement au fond de la douche. Je ferme les yeux, la douleur est quelque chose que je connais. Elle est familière depuis toujours.

Je soupire encore, l'alpha s'est quand même contenue, ça se sentait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement satisfaite, peut-être qu'elle va encore me prendre après le repas. Mon ventre gargouille à l'idée de manger. Trois repas par jour, c'est plutôt rare pour moi depuis qu'Henri est né. Je me dépêche de finir ma douche. Je me rhabille.

Je vais dans la cuisine, je trouve des assiettes et des couverts sur la table et mon alpha en train de marmonner devant le four. Le plat de lasagne est sur le plan de travail derrière elle… L'alpha est penchée et j'ai une très belle vue de son postérieur, mes yeux s'attardent sur ses cuisses. Je me retiens de soupirer à cette vue.

Je m'approche, elle sent ma présence et se retourne :

 _-_ ** _Dis-moi, Emma, tu sais comment fonctionne le four…_**

Un léger sourire moqueur s'empare de ma bouche, je tente de le cacher en baissant la tête, mais l'alpha attrape mon menton d'un geste brusque… _Ne me frappe pas, ne me frappe pas, s'il-te-plait…_ Je ferme les yeux, j'attends le coup. Mais rien ne vient, je sens à nouveau une langue qui trace un chemin mouillé sur ma joue, puis ses lèvres sur les miennes, mes yeux s'ouvrent et trouvent les yeux rieurs de Régina

 _-_ ** _Ne te moques pas. Emma… Quand je t'ai dit que je ne savais faire marcher que la machine à café, ce n'était que la vérité… alors on ne se moque pas, petit ange…_** (nouvelle léchouille) **_Alors, ce four…_**

 _-_ ** _Laissez-mon faire, alpha… Je vais m'en occuper._**

 _-_ ** _Bien, Oméga. Je vais nous ouvrir une bouteille de vin. J'aime beaucoup le vin rouge… tu aimes ça ? Tu en veux ?_**

Alors que j'étais en train de mettre le four à préchauffer, je suis interloquée _. Elle me propose du vin ?_

 _-_ ** _Euh… Je ne sais pas, alpha, je n'en ai jamais bu…_**

 _-_ ** _Oh, alors tu veux y goûter ?_**

 _-_ ** _Oui, si vous voulez, alpha._**

Elle s'approche de moi, je recule d'instinct. Je suis dos à la porte du four. L'alpha a un étrange regard, comme une colère sourde, contenue.

 _-_ ** _Nous parlions des règles, Emma, tout à l'heure, avant…_** Elle fait une pause, il y a comme une lueur de regret dans son regard, elle regrette de m'avoir mordue… Pas de panique, elle va te garder, elle va te garder, il faut qu'elle me garde. Inconsciente de ma panique intérieure, l'alpha reprend. ** _Enfin, j'aimerai qu'on se mette d'accord sur quelques petites choses… tu veux bien, Emma ?_**

 _Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_ Je commence à paniquer, ma respiration s'accélère. Elle tente de me calmer en parlant doucement et en caressant doucement mes cheveux.

 _-_ ** _Chut, Emma… Tout va bien, je ne suis pas fâchée. Il faut juste qu'on se mette d'accord sur certaines choses. Par exemple, que tu m'appelles Régina. Tu peux le faire ?_**

 _-_ ** _Oui, alpha…_** Je réponds d'une toute petite voix.

Elle soupire.

 _-_ ** _Emma… S'il-te-plaît._**

 _-_ ** _Je suis désolée, Régina, je vais essayer._**

 _-_ ** _D'accord._** Elle me sourit doucement. **_Autre chose : j'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu veux, ce que tu aimes… Pas ce que je veux ou ce que tu penses que je veux. Ce que toi, tu veux, d'accord ?_**

 _-_ ** _Ok._** Ma voix n'est pas très assurée, je ne sais vraiment pas comment agir avec elle…

 _-_ ** _Bien, donc est-ce que tu veux goûter du vin rouge, Emma ?_**

\- **Oui, je veux bien, Régina.**

Régina s'éloigne doucement, je la regarde poser deux verres de vin sur la table et verser du vin. Le four sonne pour annoncer la fin de la préchauffe. Je mets le plat dans le four.

Je sens le souffle de l'alpha dans mon cou. Je me raidis, sa langue caresse la morsure, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir. Ses lèvres se fendent dans un sourire, puis se posent sur la morsure. Le plaisir et la douleur se mélangent encore, alors qu'un gémissement plaintif sort de mes lèvres. Quand les dents de l'alpha sortent, la douleur prend le pas et je retiens un jappement de douleur. La tension de mon corps alerte l'alpha, elle murmure doucement « _**désolé, mais tu sens tellement bon, mon ange**_ ». Elle me retourne et s'empare de mes lèvres alors que ses mains se posent sur mes hanches. Son baiser est merveilleux, sa langue s'empare de ma bouche. Mon corps est pressé contre le sien, mais je ne me sens pas prisonnière. Quand le baiser cesse, je suis étourdie par le manque d'air et l'alpha place sa tête dans mon cou mais pas du côté où elle m'a mordu. Sa langue et ses lèvres mouillent mon cou et j'entends ses soupirs de plaisir.

Je suis troublée car l'alpha ne cherche pas que sa satisfaction mais aussi mon plaisir. Et _Oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment trop bon_. Ses mains me caressent, elles descendent et remontent sur mes cuisses jusqu'à ma poitrine. Même si c'est à travers mes vêtements c'est très agréable. Je meurs d'envie de lui rendre la faveur, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'elle veut. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut… Comme si elle comprenait mon dilemme, elle gémit :

 _ **\- Touches-moi ! Touches moi, s'il te plait !**_

Mes mains tombent immédiatement sur ses fesses si appétissantes. Je gémis quand je me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas de sous-vêtements. Je presse ses fesses à travers le tissu et l'alpha dit dans un soupir « _**Oh, oui, continue mon**_ _**ange**_ ». Je fais remonter son kimono et caresse ses cuisses nues puis ses fesses. Mes mains frôlent ses couilles et l'alpha me presse plus fort contre le four. Elle grogne un « _**encore**_ », une de mes mains reste entre ses jambes et l'autre presse presque trop sa fesse. Je la sens perdre tout contrôle quand ses dents marquent encore mon cou. Pas de morsure, mais un suçon. Mon oméga est foutrement content qu'elle me marque encore.

Alors que l'alpha s'éloigne pour mieux défaire mon jean, le four sonne. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, je vois son hésitation, j'attends sa décision patiemment. C'est toujours les alphas qui décident, pas les omégas, jamais.

 _ **\- Tu préfères manger ou…**_ Elle laisse sa phrase est en suspens.

 _ **\- Comme vous voulez, alpha.**_ Je réponds rapidement.

Elle fronce les sourcils et soupire.

 _ **\- Emma, je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu me dises ce que TOI tu veux. Toujours, d'accord ? Et de m'appeler Régina et si tu pouvais me tutoyer aussi. S'il te plait, fais un effort.**_

 _ **\- Oui, je vais faire un effort, je promets.**_ Ne pas la mettre en colère. Surtout ne pas la mettre en colère. Je tente de respirer doucement. Et toujours s'excuser. _**Je suis désolée, je vais m'améliorer. Je promets.**_

 _ **\- Emma, mon ange, tout va bien. Je ne suis pas fâchée. Donc je te repose la question : tu préfères manger tout de suite ?**_

Je réfléchis, Henry va bientôt se réveiller alors il aura faim. Mieux vaut que je mange tout de suite pour pouvoir lui donner le sein, dès son réveil et peut-être jouer un peu avec lui…

 _ **\- Oui. Je voudrais bien manger tout de suite, s'il vous… s'il te plait, Régina.**_

 _ **\- Bien. Alors mangeons. Va t'assoir, je m'occupe du plat.**_

J'obéis. Je vais m'assoir à la place que j'avais au repas du midi. Régina pose le plat sur la table et commence à servir. Elle met une part dans mon assiette et dans la sienne. Puis elle s'assoit et commence à manger. Je patiente, attendant qu'elle m'autorise. Mais rien ne vient. Quand elle lève les yeux en prenant son verre, j'obtiens un regard surpris.

 _ **\- Tu ne manges pas ?**_

 _ **\- Je…**_ Je baisse les yeux, les alphas font ça souvent, ils te posent une question piège pour avoir le plaisir de te punir. Mais si je ne réponds pas, elle va s'énerver et me punir.

 _ **\- Emma, tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre mon autorisation pour manger, ni pour t'assoir, d'ailleurs.**_

Je lève les yeux, pas du tout convaincue.

 _ **\- Je peux manger alors ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, tu peux si tu veux.**_ Elle fronce encore ses sourcils. Merde elle est encore mécontente, alors que je lui ai demandé l'autorisation. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire pour la satisfaire.

Je commence à manger en silence en surveillant les gestes de l'alpha. Elle ne dit rien non plus. Le silence est lourd mais je préfère ça… Je tends le bras vers mon verre, c'est du vin rouge. Je prends une gorgée et grimace. C'est vraiment pas bon. Un gloussement me fait sursauter. Je lève les yeux, l'alpha est amusé par ma grimace.

 _ **\- Tu n'aimes pas ?**_ Je baisse les yeux. _**Emma, s'il te plaît. Si tu n'aimes pas, tu n'es pas obligée de finir. S'il te plaît, Emma, tu dois me dire la vérité. Quand tu n'aimes pas, quand tu ne te sens pas en sécurité, quand tu as peur, tu dois me le dire. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, si tu me dis la vérité. Tu comprends, Emma.**_ Mes yeux sont toujours baissés, elle dit ça mais dès que ça ne lui plaira pas, elle changera d'avis. Elle m'a déjà frappé pour la vérité. Comme si elle suivait mes pensées, elle ajoute : _**Je sais que les faits ne me donnent pas beaucoup de crédit auprès de toi, mais Emma, je te promets que je vais me rattraper.**_

Comme je ne dis toujours rien, elle soupire et recommence à manger. Une fois mon assiette finie, je fais mine de me lever, mais elle me fait signe de rester assise. Elle se penche pour prendre mon assiette, son odeur se fait plus forte et je frisonne sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Les assiettes sont mises dans le lave-vaisselle et elle pose un part de tarte sur chaque assiette et elle me tend l'assiette et nos doigts se touchent et cette fois, mon frisson fait naître un demi-sourire sur les lèvres de l'alpha, comme si elle était satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Parfois, elle se comporte comme n'importe quel alpha.

Elle s'assoit et me regarde. Nos yeux se croisent un instant, avant que je baisse une fois encore la tête. J'entends l'alpha manger, j'hésite. Elle veut visiblement que je mange mais elle ne m'a pas explicitement autorisée.

 _ **\- Est-ce que je…**_

 _ **\- Emma, c'est une règle. Tu n'as pas à me demander d'autorisation pour quoi que ce soit. Ni pour manger, t'assoir, ni pour prendre une douche, ni pour quitter une pièce pour aller t'occuper de Henri, ou jusque parce que tu le veux. D'accord ?**_

Un silence répond à sa tirade. C'est tellement dur de changer les habitudes, les règles qu'on m'a apprises. Régina se résigne encore en soupirant :

 _ **\- Manges, si tu le veux.**_

Je prends ma cuillère et je dévore ma part, c'est vraiment délicieux. Je lèche ma cuillère avec regret puisqu'il n'y a plus rien dans mon assiette.

 _ **\- Tu veux une autre part ?**_

Je lève la tête de surprise. Déjà qu'elle m'a offert trois repas aujourd'hui, elle veut m'en redonner ? J'hésite encore. Bien sûr que j'en re veux. Mais, je ne veux pas pousser ma chance.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas la peine, al… Régina. Je n'en ai pas besoin.**_

Elle fronce encore les sourcils, insatisfaite de ma réponse.

 _ **\- Emma, ce n'est pas ma question. Je me doute que tu n'as pas spécialement faim. Mais ma question est « as-tu envie d'une autre part ? ». Je te demande si tu en veux encore par gourmandise, pas par faim.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.**_ Je dis ça rapidement, pour couper court à mon malaise. Les omégas n'ont pas à être gourmand. Ils ont plus à avoir faim. J'ai plus l'habitude d'avoir faim.

 _ **\- D'accord. Comme tu veux.**_

Régina se lève en silence pour débarrasser la table. Elle semble contrariée, encore. J'ai peur de prendre la parole pour lui demander d'aller voir Henry. Je me tortille sur ma chaise.

 _ **\- Oui.**_

Je lève les yeux vers l'alpha…

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Oui Emma, tu peux aller t'occuper d'Henry.**_

Je saute presque de ma chaise et me dirige vers la chambre d'Henry.

()()()

 _Alors ? alors ? alors ? alors ?_

 _Un commentaire permet de faire pousser les cheveux plus vite. Certifié par le Ministère de la capillotraction._


	11. 11-Discussion (deuxième partie)

_Merci pour les commentaires ! Comme d'hab ça fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs (c'est un bien grand mot) de FFiction d'avoir des encouragements !_ _Stiche87 ton commentaire m'a fait bien marrer donc voici un nouveau chapitre..._ _Flying972 et_ _JUJUDEMARS Ouais les mauvaises habitudes... c'est presque un reflex et c'est vraiment désespérant pour Régina._ _irislxi Je sais pas encore comment va être Cora... mais Zelena va être extravagante et drôle comme il se doit._

* * *

 _C'est très long par rapport à d'habitude. Mais c'est essentiellement des dialogues pour faire avancer l'histoire... bon je vous le dis "je sais pas du tout où ça va nous mener, j'écris vraiment comme ça vient "... alors si vous avez des idées de scénario..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Régina se lève en silence pour débarrasser la table. Elle semble contrariée, encore. J'ai peur de prendre la parole pour lui demander d'aller voir Henry. Je me tortille sur ma chaise._

 _ **\- Oui.**_

 _Je lève les yeux vers l'alpha…_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Oui Emma, tu peux aller t'occuper d'Henry.**_

 _Je saute presque de ma chaise et me dirige vers la chambre d'Henry._

()()()

En rangeant la cuisine, enfin c'est un bien grand mot, je mets trois trucs au frigo et trois autres trucs dans le lave-vaisselle, je galère un peu à le mettre en route mais je réussis, enfin je crois.

Je prends le verre de vin d'Emma et je vais me reposer dans le salon. Je prends une grande respiration. L'odeur d'Emma commence à agréablement emplir la maison. Et j'adore ça. Je pense à ma petite oméga. Dieu, qu'elle est brisée, enfin je suppose qu'on pourrait dire bien dressée. Et mon alpha adore ça, et moi je déteste aimer ça.

Je ferme les yeux un instant pour me calmer puis me lève pour aller trouver Emma. Je la trouve fredonnant avec Henry en train de téter. L'oméga est tellement attentive qu'elle ne semble pas s'être rendue compte de ma présence. J'adore la regarder s'occuper de son fils, notre fils. Elle est tellement douce, tellement sereine avec lui. Je doute vraiment qu'il soit un alpha, il est tellement doux comme enfant. Je sais il n'a que 6 mois mais il n'est pas du tout actif, à tenter de vadrouiller partout comme un jeune alpha. On verra bien. S'il n'est pas un alpha, Mère voudra sans doute un héritier. Je me demande à quoi va ressembler nos enfants. J'imagine une magnifique fillette aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure blonde. Je souris à moi-même. Mon alpha sautille de joie à cette idée. Cela fait déjà quelques années que son alpha veut se reproduire, mais il n'y avait personne avec qui faire un enfant. Mais maintenant, il y a Emma et si j'écoutais mes instincts je la mettrais enceinte immédiatement, je la remplirais de ma semence et je l'engrosserais encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'offre une tripotée de louveteau blond et brun.

Lorsque j'étais enfant, je m'imaginais avoir un moins 5 enfants. Je me demande combien en veux Emma.

Emma. Je me concentre à nouveau sur elle, je sursaute quand je croise ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps m'observe-t-elle ? Je lui souris.

Je me racle la gorge :

 _ **\- Henry va bien ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, al… Régina. Il va très bien.**_

Je m'approche de mon oméga. Je la sens se tendre. Cela me contrarie mais je reste calme. Je me penche pour caresser le front d'Henry. Les jolis yeux de mon oméga et les miens se rencontrent. Il y a une peur, une appréhension dans son regard, cela me contrarie encore plus. Je serre les dents. Je m'éloigne.

Je m'appuie contre la porte, je suis en face de l'oméga. Je la sens me regarder, me surveiller même.

 _ **\- Emma, je ne ferai pas de mal à Henry. Jamais. Je ne ferai jamais de mal à un enfant, ni à Henry, ni aux autres.**_

 _ **\- Oui, alpha, je veux dire : Oui, Régina.**_

 _ **\- D'accord. J'aimerai qu'on discute.**_

L'oméga prend une seconde un air moqueur, que je comprends parfaitement puisque les deux dernières fois, nous avons fait « autre chose » que discuter. Mais son air moqueur disparait vite, sous un masque neutre, typique des omégas.

 _ **\- Il faut avouer que les dernières fois nous n'avons pas vraiment réussi à discuter mais je sens que la troisième fois sera la bonne. D'accord ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, Régina.**_ Il y a une nuance amusée dans sa voix, même si son visage reste neutre.

J'ordonne alors :

 _ **\- Parfait, viens dans le salon, amènes Henry, qu'il puisse jouer sur son tapis pendant que l'on discute.**_

 _ **\- Oui, alpha.**_

Je fronce les sourcils en quittant la pièce. Quand je lui donne un ordre direct, elle reprend ses mauvaises habitudes de soumission. J'entends les pas d'Emma derrière moi et les babillements d'Henry.

Je m'assois sur le canapé. Emma pose Henry sur son tapis d'éveil et l'enfant attrape son dragon et commence à mâchouiller le nez de l'animal.

Emma regarde un instant son fils avant de se tourner vers moi en attente d'un ordre, je présume. Elle sautille d'une jambe sur l'autre. Elle est vraiment mignonne. Merde, concentre-toi.

Je prends une grande respiration :

 _ **\- Viens t'assoir, s'il te plait.**_

 _ **\- Oui, alpha.**_

Elle fait mine de s'agenouiller devant moi, mais j'attrape son bras et la tire doucement. Je la fais s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de moi. J'entends Emma respirer rapidement et son odeur dégouline de peur. Mon alpha est terriblement en colère de l'état de panique de l'oméga. L'alpha a envie de la réconforter mais si je la prends dans mes bras, je sens que je vais encore perdre le contrôle.

 _ **\- Emma, calmes-toi. Tout va bien. On va juste parler d'accord. Je préfère que tu sois assise sur le canapé. Je… tu comprends, lorsque tu te mets à genoux, ça me fait partir en vrille. Tu as bien vu…**_

Un silence suit ma réplique. Emma semble attendre la suite. Alors je reprends la parole :

 _ **\- Bon, je voulais parler des règles.**_ Je sens la tension qui s'empare du corps en face de moi. _**Emma, si on met en place des règles, c'est pour que tu te sentes en sécurité. Tu comprends ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, alpha.**_

 _ **\- Donc, première règle. Tu ne dois pas me vouvoyer ni m'appeler alpha. D'accord ?**_

Emma se contente d'acquiescer doucement. Ces yeux sont baissés. J'attrape aussi doucement que possible son menton mais elle sursaute quand même. Je relève sa tête.

 _ **\- Tu as des questions sur le première règle, Emma ?**_

Ses yeux se rétrécissent. Elle prend une petite respiration et demande :

 _ **\- Même hors de votre… ta maison ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, même dehors, même en public. Partout, tu dois me tutoyer et m'appeler Régina. D'accord ?**_

 _ **\- D'accord, Régina.**_ Je lui offre un petit sourire.

 _ **\- Bien. Deuxième règle. Tu n'as pas à me demander la permission de t'assoir ni la permission de manger, ni la permission de quitter une pièce, ni la permission d'aller t'occuper d'Henry quand nous sommes à la maison. Quand nous sommes à l'extérieur, tu dois me prévenir que tu pars. D'accord ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, al- Régina.**_ Elle se reprend vite.

 _ **\- Bien, troisième règle. Nous allons nous mettre d'accord sur un mot de sécurité. Pour que je sache quand tu ne te sens plus en sécurité, pour que je sache quand tu n'es plus à l'aise. Tu comprends ?**_

L'expression du visage de la blonde est troublée.

 _ **\- Tu n'as jamais eu de mot de sécurité ?**_

 _ **\- Non, … Régina.**_

 _ **\- Je vois. Un mot de sécurité, c'est pour que tu te sentes en sécurité. Pour que tu puisses me faire stopper. Tu comprends ?**_

 _ **\- Vous faire stopper ?**_

 _ **\- Première règle, Emma.**_ Je la reprends doucement.

 _ **\- Te faire stopper ? Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée, je vais faire des efforts… je**_

 _ **\- Chut, ça va.**_ Je caresse sa joue avec le bout de mes doigts. _**Je ne suis pas en colère. Pour répondre à ta question. Tu dois dire le mot de passe quand tu ne te sens plus en sécurité, quand ce que je fais te met mal à l'aise. Tu comprends ?**_

 _ **\- Oui… oui, Régina.**_

 _ **\- Bien, donc il faut que tu choisisses un mot.**_

 _ **\- Moi ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, toi, Emma. Tu dois le choisir.**_

 _ **\- Je… je sais pas… euh Snow white ?**_

 _ **\- Sérieux ?**_

 _ **\- Euh, oui ce n'est pas bien ? ça ne vous convient pas ?**_

 _ **\- Première règle. Emma.**_

 _ **\- Ça ne te convient pas ?**_

Emma se reprend vite. Sa respiration est rapide. Et je me rends compte qu'elle a peur d'être puni.

 _ **\- Emma,**_ Je caresse encore sa joue. _**Je ne vais pas te punir. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude. Je ne vais pas te punir, d'accord ?**_ Elle hoche la tête. _**Bien, donc ton mot de passe est Snow White.**_

 _ **\- Oui…**_ Ça ressemble à une question non pas à une affirmation.

 _ **\- Bien. Quand tu dis ton mot de sécurité, je cesse de faire ce que je faisais. Quoi que ce soit. D'accord ?**_

 _ **\- D'accord, Régina.**_

 _ **\- Bien quatrième règle : Quand je te pose une question, je veux que tu me dises la vérité. Que tu me dises ce que tu penses, pas ce que tu penses que j'ai envie d'entendre. D'accord ?**_

 _ **\- D'accord.**_

 _ **\- Bonne fille.**_ Je caresse sa tête doucement, puis je descends vers sa joue. Emma appuie sa joue contre ma main. Elle couine légèrement. Elle semble se sentir bien. Elle s'approche et s'appuie sur moi. Elle pose doucement ses mains sur mes cuisses et commence à me caresser. _**Attend, Emma.**_ Elle se fige immédiatement.

 _ **\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas v… te contrarier. Je suis désolée.**_ Elle est presque en larme. _**Je croyais que vous… tu voulais de moi. Et…**_

 _ **\- Emma, bien sûr que je veux de toi. Mais, il faut que l'on parle de d'autres choses. Comme la punition et…**_

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Emma est déjà à genoux devant moi, terrifiée.

 _ **\- Je suis désolée.**_

Je lève la main rapidement pour la faire taire mais mon geste rapide ne fait que l'effrayer encore plus. Merde, merde et merde.

Sa litanie reprend :

 _ **\- Je suis désolée alpha, je vais faire mieux, je promets. S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait alpha, je serai une bonne fille, une bonne oméga, je promets.**_

 _ **\- Emma, tais-toi.**_ J'ordonne avec une voix autoritaire. Elle se tait et se recroqueville sur elle-même. Elle ferme les yeux, en l'attente d'une gifle ou d'un coup quelconque.

J'attrape son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

 _ **\- Ouvres les yeux, Emma.**_

Elle obéit. Nos yeux se rencontrent alors que sa respiration s'affole encore plus. Mon pouce caresse sa joue.

 _ **\- Calmes-toi, Emma. Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais parler de la punition, je ne voulais pas dire que tu allais être punie. Je voulais t'expliquer comment je compte te punir si tu désobéis. Tu comprends ?**_

Ses yeux n'en demeurent pas moins terrifiés, mais sa respiration est calme.

 _ **\- Donc je voulais parler des modalités de la punition chez moi. D'accord ?**_

Je sens un très léger hochement de tête.

 _ **\- Bien, avant tout, relèves-toi et rassis-toi sur le canapé, s'il te plait.**_

 _ **\- Oui, al… Régina.**_

Elle se rassoit, la tête basse et attend.

 _ **\- Bien. Quelle punition trouves-tu acceptable ?**_

L'oméga relève la tête. Sa surprise semble totale alors que c'est la norme de demander ça à l'oméga quand une relation se met en place. Enfin, c'est en tout cas, ce que moi on m'a appris.

 _ **\- Comme vous… tu veux, al… Régina.**_ Elle répond prudemment comme si elle soupçonnait un piège. Je fronce les sourcils.

 _ **\- Reste là, je reviens.**_

Je me dirige rapidement vers mon bureau pour prendre un papier. J'écris dessus les accords officiels, ainsi que les quatre règles et je marque « punition acceptée : ». Je reviens dans le salon, l'oméga n'a pas bougé.

 _ **\- Bon, voilà. Tu es d'accord avec ce qui est écrit ? Je sais que normalement c'est quelque chose qu'il faut discuter avant d'être officiellement revendiqué, mais bon…**_

Je tends le papier à l'oméga, elle le regarde un instant avant de me jeter un coup d'œil.

 _ **\- Il y a un problème, Emma ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Je veux dire j'ai juste mis les accords habituels d'obéissance et de protection au début, et puis les quatre règles et enfin une partie punition que nous allons remplir ensemble… et…**_ L'oméga me regarde toujours sans rien dire… un doute me prend… _**Emma…**_ j'hésite… _**Tu sais lire, n'est-ce-pas ?**_ Les yeux honteux de mon jolie ange suffit à répondre. _**Je vois.**_

Je m'approche, attrape le papier d'une main. Je lis doucement :

 _ **\- « Accord de principe : relation alpha/oméga. Âme sœur. Régina Mills, alpha et Emma Mills, née Swan.**_

 _ **Il est du devoir de l'oméga d'obéir et de soutenir son alpha.**_

 _ **Il est du devoir de l'alpha de protéger et de subvenir aux besoins émotionnels et physiques de l'oméga.**_

 _ **Règle 1 : Emma s'engage à tutoyer Régina et à l'appeler par son prénom dans tous les lieux.**_

 _ **Règle 2 : Emma n'a pas à demander la permission pour quoi que ce soit dans la maison. A l'extérieur, Emma doit avertir de son départ et se comporter convenablement à son statut.**_

 _ **Règle 3 : Emma possède un mot de sécurité « Snow White » qui lui permet de faire stopper Régina.**_

 _ **Règle 4 : Emma doit toujours répondre la vérité à Régina.**_

 _ **Punitions interdites : ... »**_ Après un temps de silence, je demande : _**ça te convient, mon ange ?**_ Emma me regarde puis regarde la feuille. Elle hoche la tête. Bon on progresse. _**Ok. Maintenant, la fessée, le fouet et la cravache sont des punitions habituelles, est-ce que tu es à l'aise avec ça ?**_

 _ **\- J'en ai déjà reçu.**_ Le ton est neutre.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas ma question. Règle quatre, Emma.**_

Emma hésite encore.

 _ **\- Pas… pas de fouet, s'il te plait.**_

 ** _\- Ok._** Je note. _ **Quoi d'autre ?**_

 _ **\- Pas de feu ? pas d'eau ? pas de gifle ?  
**_

Elle dit ça très vite et semble étonnée de sa propre audace. Je marque ce qu'elle vient de dire et l'encourage :

 _ **\- C'est très bien, Emma. Tu es une bonne fille. Continue.**_

 _ **\- Pas de suffocation, s'il te plait.**_ J'acquiesce. _**Pas henry…**_ Elle dit ça dans un souffle.

 _ **\- Bien sûr, pas henry, Emma. Ça ne m'aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Y-a-t-il autre chose ?**_

 _ **\- Pas… pas de privation de nourriture, s'il te plait.**_ J'acquiesce encore. _**Pas de couteau, pas d'arme à feu…**_ sa voix est chevrotante. Une arme à feu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu vivre…

 _ **\- D'accord. Autre chose ?**_

 _ **\- Pas de prêt ?**_

 _ **\- De prêt ? comment cela ? te prêter pour te punir ? Qui fait ce genre de chose ? Bien sûr, pas de prêt, je ne vais pas te prêter Emma.**_ Je vois un éclair de soulagement dans son regard. Je sens qu'il y a autre chose, alors j'interroge encore : _**autre chose ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai une question. Je peux ?**_

 _ **\- Règle deux, petit ange.**_

 _ **\- Oh… est-ce que je peux… je veux dire… le… le mot de sécurité… il… c'est idiot pardon.**_

 _ **\- Tu veux savoir si tu peux dire Snow White et faire cesser la punition, c'est cela ?**_

Emma baisse la tête.

 _ **\- La réponse est oui. Si tu utilises le mot de sécurité pendant une punition soit je suis allée trop loin, soit tu n'es pas confortable avec la punition. Dans le premier cas, la punition cesse et je prends soin de toi. Dans le deuxième cas, je trouve une autre punition. Ça te convient ? on peut mettre ça sur le papier, d'accord ?**_

Elle hoche la tête. J'écris alors que le silence s'installe. Il faut que nous parlions de son analphabétisme, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Un précepteur peut-être ?

 _ **\- Emma ?**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Tu… tu n'es pas allée à l'école ?**_ Elle rougit de honte. _**Emma, ce n'est pas grave. Ne pas savoir écrire ou lire n'est pas grave. Il suffit d'avoir un peu de temps et tu pourras apprendre sans problème.**_

 _ **\- Je suis bête.**_

 _ **\- Pardon ? comment ça tu es bête ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai jamais été douée à l'école. J'ai jamais bien lu et… les lettres ils ont toujours été flous ?**_

 _ **\- Flou ? comme quand il y a de la buée ? et tu vois mal de loin ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, je suis bête et…**_

 _ **\- Emma, arrêtes de dire ça. Tu n'es pas bête. Je pense que tu as une mauvaise vue, on verra cela lundi. Nous te trouverons un précepteur, et dans un mois tu liras sans difficulté, j'en suis sûre.**_

 _ **\- Des cours ? mais et Henry ? qui va s'occuper de lui ?**_

 _ **\- Et bien, Granny est très bien avec les enfants ou Ingrid si tu veux nous pourrions la faire venir, ou cette Belle avec qui tu es amie, d'ailleurs il faut que tu l'appelles non ? ou moi, bien sûr.**_

 _ **\- Je… Je peux pas accepter, je… c'est pas la peine. J'ai pas besoin de savoir lire, pour rester à la maison, faire le ménage et la cuisine et m'occuper d'Henry.**_

 _ **\- Oh, tu crois ça ? Comment vas-tu faire quand il sera en CP et qu'il te demandera de l'aide pour ses leçons ? et sérieusement Emma, tu veux rester ici ? Je veux dire tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un métier qui te plait ? Granny et son équipe s'occupent de la maison trois fois par semaine et la cuisine… et bien Granny m'apporte de quoi manger du lundi au samedi, et souvent elle me laisse des plats dans le frigo… Je crois que mon père le lui demande pour que je ne meurs pas de faim…**_

 _ **\- Je peux vraiment ? tu crois que je peux vraiment apprendre ? et avoir un métier ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr que tu peux. Pourquoi pas ?**_

 _ **\- Tout le monde dit que je suis bête et faible.**_

Je m'approche d'elle. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre tendrement. A son oreille, je murmure :

 _ **\- Tu n'es pas bête, Emma. Tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es ni bête ni faible. Tu as réussi à survivre dans un milieu hostile et violent, tu as protégé Henry… Tu es forte et tu es intelligente. On ne t'a peut-être jamais laissé le temps de le découvrir, mais tu es intelligente Emma. Tu me crois ?**_

Des larmes coulent dans mon cou, là où Emma a posé sa tête.

 _ **\- Tu es forte, intelligente et magnifique. Et je ne cesserai de te le prouver et de te le montrer. Mon jolie ange, ma jolie oméga.**_ Ses sanglots me brisent le cœur. Je l'entends murmurer :

 _ **\- Merci, merci, merci, je promets d'être une bonne oméga, ne m'abandonnes pas, Jamais.**_

 _ **\- Jamais.**_

Après de nombreuse minutes, je sens Emma s'endormir. Je la couche sur le canapé doucement sans l'éveiller.

Je m'approche d'Henry et m'assois à côté de lui. Je regarde l'heure. 20h30, il est encore tôt mais pas pour les petits bouts de chou de 6 mois. Je l'attrape et l'amène dans sa chambre. Je le change et le pose dans son berceau. Ses jolis yeux noisettes assez semblable aux miens, bien que plus clairs, me regardent avec curiosité.

 _ **\- Il est l'heure de dormir, petit loup.**_

Je lui tends son dragon peluche et lui met sa tétine dans le bec. J'éteins la lumière mais en laissant la lumière du couloir. Je retourne vers le berceau et je chantonne un moment. Je comprends pourquoi Emma est hypnotisé par son fils. Il est si beau, si mignon. Il est parfait. Ses yeux se ferment et sa respiration se fait plus lourde et régulière. Je sors de la chambre. Je trouve Emma toujours endormie sur le canapé. J'hésite mais je décide finalement de la soulever. Dans son sommeil, elle marmonne quand je la pose sur mon lit. Je la recouvre d'une couverture. J'enlève mon kimono et m'allonge à côté d'elle.

Alors que je commence à m'endormir, je sens mon jolie ange se blottir contre moi. Nous soupirons d'aise de concert. Ma dernière pensée consciente est une promesse, _mon petit ange, je ne te laisserai jamais partir._

()()()

 _Voilà voilà !_

 _Un commentaire augmente les chances d'obtenir une promotion ! (oui c'est faux)_

 _J'ai pas trop envie qu'Emma soit flic ça me parait pas cohérent... vous la voyez faire quoi?_

 _J'ai une pote qui veut qu'elle devienne institutrice comme Mary-Margaret... BEURK !  
_

 _pour le prochain chapitre, j'essaye de le finir ce soir ou demain... je le mettrai en ligne vendredi. zoubix !_


	12. 12-Réveil au chaud (première partie) (M)

_Et même en avance... Merci pour les commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_

 _Une Emma brillante, j'y ai pensé... hep... Une Emma dans le social... j'aime bien._

 _Visiblement la castration de Neal vous plairait... espèce de petits psychopathe !_

 _ya une petite note à la fin, un tantinet importante pour cette fiction, enfin pour son écriture._

 _Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _J'hésite mais je décide finalement de la soulever. Dans son sommeil, elle marmonne quand je la pose sur mon lit. Je la recouvre d'une couverture. J'enlève mon kimono et m'allonge à côté d'elle._

 _Alors que je commence à m'endormir, je sens mon jolie ange se blottir contre moi. Nous soupirons d'aise de concert. Ma dernière pensée consciente est une promesse, mon petit ange, je ne te laisserai jamais partir._

()()()

La première chose dont j'ai conscience à mon réveil, c'est la chaleur. Ce n'est pas qu'il fasse terriblement chaud, mais d'habitude c'est plus le froid qui me réveille. J'ai toujours eu froid. A l'orphelinat, parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de chauffage dans ce vieux bâtiment délabré. Dans la rue, forcément, il faut froid… avec Neal, il me faisait souvent dormir par terre… et puis après avec Henry, le chauffage je le mettais que dans sa chambre… Mais là, j'ai chaud. Une chaleur agréable, réconfortante, douce. Je soupire d'aise. Je sens le corps de Régina contre moi, ses bras autour de moi. Je me sens vraiment bien. Mon oméga se sent en sécurité. L'odeur de l'alpha est forte mais agréable, réconfortante. Je me souviens m'être endormie contre l'alpha… Elle m'a porté jusqu'à son lit… elle s'est occupée d'Henry ? J'essaye de me lever pour vérifier qu'Henry va bien. Mais à peine ai-je bougé que la voix de l'alpha m'arrête :

 _ **\- Salut, petit ange.**_

Je trouve l'alpha en train de me regarder tendrement. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça. Du désir, quand ce sont des alphas ou des bêtas, de la colère oui aussi très souvent… De la pitié quand c'est des gens dans la rue, de la malveillance quand c'est des gens comme Gold, avec gentillesse et compassion comme Belle et Ingrid. Mais jamais avec tendresse et amour. C'est terriblement tentant de penser qu'elle me désire, m'aime… Mais une voix dans ma tête ne fait que répéter qu'une oméga idiote et laide comme moi ne mérite pas d'amour.

Dans son regard, j'y trouve pourtant cet amour qu'on ne m'a jamais donné. Elle approche sa bouche de la mienne et me donne un doux baiser.

 _ **\- Bonjour, bien dormi ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, Régina… Est-ce que Henry…**_

Elle me sourit.

 _ **\- J'ai mis Henry au lit. Il s'est endormi très rapidement. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va très bien.**_

Elle colle son corps au mien. Je frisonne quand je me rends compte qu'elle est nue. Ses mains se glissent sous mon haut. Elle caresse mon ventre puis ses mains arrivent dans mon dos et elle me serre contre elle. Tout mon corps est contre le sien. Ses lèvres s'emparent encore des miennes. Le baiser dure. Elle se détache de moi pour que l'on puisse respirer mais elle revient inlassablement. Sa langue caresse tantôt mes lèvres, tantôt ma langue… Parfois ses dents attaquent doucement ma bouche. Je gémis quand elle suce durement ma langue. Elle se presse encore un peu plus contre moi. Je sens son membre dur contre ma cuisse. Alors que mes mains étaient sagement restées sur les côtes de l'alpha, je descends doucement sur ses hanches, j'attends prudemment la réaction de l'alpha. Puisqu'elle ne réagit pas, je descends encore. Je pose une de mes mains sur ses fesses et je caresse du bout des doigts son sexe. Elle gémit dans le baiser et ses hanches cognent contre moi.

 _ **\- Oh, mon ange, touches-moi.**_

L'alpha ordonne, l'oméga obéit. Ma main s'empare de son sexe, je le caresse vigoureusement et quand mon autre main glisse de ses fesses pour caresser ses testicules, la respiration de l'alpha se fait plus rapide. J'avais remarqué qu'elle avait aimé ça, hier. Elle m'embrasse avec passion. Je sens l'alpha sur le point de se laisser aller, mais elle m'arrête.

 _ **\- Attends, Emma.**_

J'obéis immédiatement. Elle me pousse doucement pour que je me mette sur le dos. Elle me retire rapidement mon pantalon et ma culotte. Puis elle tire sur mon haut et le passe par-dessus ma tête. Les yeux de l'alpha tombent sur mes seins nus. Elle se lèche les lèvres et me dévorant du regard.

Elle se penche et sa bouche s'empare de mes tétons. Ses lèvres, puis sa langue et enfin ses dents, elle suce, lèche et mordille l'un et puis l'autre. C'est foutrement bon, foutrement agréable. Mais ce n'est pas assez. C'est presque une torture, tellement c'est frustrant. Elle prend mes seins en main, les rapproche pour les lécher ensemble. Le bruit que sa bouche est tellement excitant.

Quand elle se décide à cesser de me torturer, elle me lance un sourire carnassier :

 _ **\- Ecartes les jambes, mon ange.**_

Je m'exécute rapidement. Elle se place au-dessus de moi. Elle prend son sexe avec sa main et frôle mon clitoris doucement. Son autre main trouve mon entrée et pour vérifier mon humidité.

 _ **\- Tellement mouillée pour moi, mon ange. Tellement prête.**_

Elle lèche ses doigts devant moi. Je gémis à ce geste. J'ai vraiment besoin qu'elle me prenne.

 _ **\- S'il-vous… S'il-te-plaît, Régina… s'il-te-plaît, prends-moi, s'il-te-plaît…**_

 _ **\- Oui, mon ange.**_

Elle pose encore son sexe contre mon clitoris, elle me frappe doucement à cet endroit avec sa bite. Je prends une respiration violemment. Régina me regarde :

 _ **\- ça va ? Je te fais mal ?**_

 _ **\- Non, Alpha, je veux dire, Non Régina.**_

 _ **\- Ok.**_ Elle plante les yeux dans les miens. _**Tu te rappelles de ton mot de sécurité, Emma ?**_

J'hoche la tête.

 _ **\- Dis-le.**_

 _ **\- Snow white.**_

 _ **\- Bien, dis-moi dans quelles conditions tu dois l'utiliser ?**_

 _ **\- Quand je ne me sens pas en sécurité.**_

 _ **\- Bien, bonne fille.**_ Elle me caresse doucement le ventre avec sa main comme pour me récompenser. Elle répète « _**Bonne fille**_ » et se penche pour m'embrasser.

Nous soupirons ensemble quand le baiser cesse. L'alpha me regarde dans les yeux. Je vois son excitation contenue. Elle s'empare encore de ma bouche. Je sens une de ses mains contre mon sexe, deux doigts entrent moi, alors que son sexe est toujours appuyé contre mon clitoris. Je me cambre de plaisir. L'alpha pose sa bouche contre sa morsure sur mon cou à peine cicatrisée. Je me fige en prévoyant la douleur d'une nouvelle morsure. Mais rien ne vient. C'est une langue que je sens contre la morsure. Les doigts bougent avec vigueur. Je sens l'orgasme monter en moi, mais les doigts cessent et sortent de moi. Et le poids de l'alpha quitte mon corps et le lit. J'ouvre les yeux. Ai-je mal fait ? Pourquoi me laisse-t-elle ?

()()()

 _Oui, c'est un peu court et je vous laisse sur votre faim…_

 _Un commentaire augmente l'intelligence des chats pour qu'enfin ils dominent le monde vers la justice, c'est-à-dire la sieste permanente pour tous et du saumon à chaque repas.  
_

 _PS : j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. la bonne c'est que j'écris une ff sur SuperCat, la mauvaise bah j'écris une ff sur SuperCat donc par conséquence logique moins de SwanQ... désolée... Mais car il y a un MAIS... le chapitre suivant, le chapitre 13 est déjà presque écrit... donc... je le pose d'ici mercredi pro... voilà !_


	13. 13-Réveil au chaud (deuxième partie) (M)

_Voilà comme promis._

 _Merci pour les commentaires !_

 _C'est un chapitre M. Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Nous soupirons ensemble quand le baiser cesse. L'alpha me regarde dans les yeux. Je vois son excitation contenue. Elle s'empare encore de ma bouche. Je sens une de ses mains contre mon sexe, deux doigts entrent moi. Je me cambre de plaisir. L'alpha pose sa bouche contre sa morsure à peine cicatrisée. Je me fige en prévoyant la douleur d'une nouvelle morsure. Mais rien ne vient. C'est une langue que je sens contre la morsure. Les doigts bougent avec vigueur. Je sens l'orgasme monter en moi, mais les doigts cessent et sortent de moi. Et le poids de l'alpha quitte mon corps et le lit. J'ouvre les yeux. Ai-je mal fait ? Pourquoi me laisse-t-elle ?_

()()()

J'ai tellement envie d'elle. Nue, les seins trempés de ma salive, les jambes écartées, le sexe foutrement humide… Je la vois me chercher des yeux en panique. Je lui souris. J'attrape un préservatif dans la table de chevet. L'oméga ne dit rien mais sa panique se calme. Je lui souris encore plus alors que je me rallonge contre elle pour l'embrasser. Je mordille son cou, puis je joue avec le lobe de son oreille, elle frisonne. Note à moi-même : cet endroit est très sensible. Je suce son lobe juste pour voir. Je ne suis pas déçue. Emma se cambre en gémissant. A l'oreille de l'oméga, je murmure :

 _ **\- Tu aimes, hein mon ange ?**_ Je recommence. _**Dis-le, Emma, Dis-le mon ange. Dis que tu aimes.**_

 _ **\- Oui. Oui.**_

 _ **\- Quoi d'autre mon ange ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autres ?**_

 _ **\- j'aime… j'aime…**_ mais elle s'arrête…

 _ **\- Oui ? dis-moi !**_ Je la regarde dans les yeux. _**Dis-moi !**_

 _ **\- Mordiller, j'aime… j'aime qu'on me fasse ça.**_

 _ **\- Vraiment ?**_ Elle baisse la tête comme honteuse.

Je m'attaque de nouveau à son cou et mordille. Elle soupire d'aise. Puis je descends sur ses seins. Et je les mordille. Je suis récompensée par un « _**Oh, oui !**_ ». Puis je descends encore. Je mordille son ventre, je lèche et pénètre de ma langue son nombril. C'est cette fois, un petit gloussement qui échappe des lèvres d'Emma. Je mordille encore un peu plus fort.

 _ **\- Comme ça, jolie ange ?**_ Elle hoche la tête.

Je repose ma main entre ses jambes, elle est toujours aussi mouillée, aussi prête. Je me lèche les lèvres. J'ai tellement envie d'être en elle. Je vais la prendre, mais j'aimerai la prendre sans préservatif… Il va falloir qu'on discute de contraception… mais pas tout de suite. Je vais me contenter de la prendre comme ça, mais jouir en elle, la remplir de moi, de ma semence. Rien que l'idée me fait frissonner de plaisir. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Je quitte le cou d'Emma. Je suis à genoux devant mon oméga, entre ses jambes écartées. Elle est très belle, merveilleusement excitante. J'ouvre le préservatif et le met sur mon sexe. Je me rallonge sur elle. Ma bouche capture encore une fois son téton. Elle gémit encore, et quand je mets les dents elle se cambre, son ventre touche mon sexe. Je m'éloigne de ses seins pour relever ses jambes.

Je frôle son entrée toute mouillée. J'adore les petits couinements qu'elle produit.

 _ **\- Tu aimes ?**_ Elle hoche la tête. _**Dis-le, mon ange.**_

 _ **\- Oui, j'aime ça. S'il-vous… s'il-te-plait…**_

Je souris…

 _ **\- S'il-te-plait quoi mon ange ? Que veux-tu ?**_

Elle se mord la lèvre. Je frôle à nouveau son sexe, plus fortement.

 _ **\- S'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plaiit… prends-moi ! Prends-moi, Régina !**_

Je capture sa bouche et place mon sexe contre le sien. Quand le baiser cesse, je murmure à son oreille : « _**ma jolie oméga, tu es mienne… Tellement mienne. Je vais tellement te prendre, encore et encore.**_ » Elle gémit à mes mots puis je prends son lobe pour le sucer et le mordiller.

 _ **\- Tu es prête mon ange ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, oui, s'il-te-plait. S'il-te-… Oh !**_

Je m'insère en elle. Même s'il y a le préservatif, j'adore me sentir en elle, la sentir autour de moi. Je sors d'elle, en gémissant puis je la pénètre à nouveau plus fortement, plus profondément. Je reste immobile.

 _ **\- Ça va, mon ange ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, oui. Tout va bien, alph.. Régina. S'il-vous… s'il-te-plait, prends-moi !**_

 _ **\- Tu veux que je bouge, que je te fasse jouir ? tu veux jouir mon ange ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, oui, je t'en supplie, s'il-te-plait… s'il-te-plait.**_

Mon alpha adore qu'elle supplie. Je me retire un peu. Pas totalement, la bout de ma bite reste dans sa jolie petite chatte. Puis je me pousse en elle. Une fois puis deux. Alors que je suis encore en elle, je me penche pour reprendre sa bouche puis son cou.

Alors que je lèche encore et mordille un peu ma morsure sur son cou, je la pénètre de plus en plus, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus rapidement. Je sens mon orgasme qui monte en moi. Les murs de l'oméga se serrent autour de moi. Mais je sens qu'elle se retient. Pourquoi ? Quelque part au fond de mon cerveau embué par le plaisir, j'envisage qu'on lui a dit de ne jamais jouir avant l'alpha. Je pose ma bouche contre son oreille et ordonne :

 _ **\- Jouis, mon ange. Jouis avec moi.**_ J'accélère encore. Emma laisse échapper un couinement. Je me fais la remarque qu'elle est très silencieuse… il faut que je remédie à cela… la prochaine fois. Je sens mon orgasme venir. J'ordonne. _**Jouis, jouis, maintenant.**_

L'oméga jouit silencieusement en se cambrant, quant à moi, un râle de plaisir s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je m'allonge sur elle, pour reprendre mon souffle. Le souffle de ma jolie oméga caresse mon cou. Je soupire d'aise. Mon sexe est encore en elle, mais je me ramollis. Alors je sors d'elle, doucement et m'allonge à côté d'elle.

Je ferme les yeux un instant. J'adore commencer mon dimanche comme ça. Je prends une grande respiration, la chambre sent foutrement bon. L'odeur du plaisir d'Emma mélangé au mien est très agréable. Je retire le préservatif et le laisse tomber de mon côté du lit. Je me sens m'endormir, je me tourne vers Emma et mon nez trouve son cou, pour mieux la sentir. Je murmure avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. « _**Tu es tellement bonne, tellement mienne**_ ».

()()()

 _Oui, c'est un peu court, à la prochaine._

 _Un commentaire permet aux dragons asthmatiques de trouver de la ventoline dragonique chez l'apothicaire._


	14. 14-Tout allait si bien

_Ok, je crains... erreur de document... je m'en excuse platement..._

 _Je suis d'accord "Bouh, moi !" je mérite d'être huer..._

 _Donc le voici... le tant attendu chapitre 14... Tout allait bien  
_

* * *

 _C'est gentil aux commentateurs de m'encourager.  
_

 _J'ai retrouvé l'inspi pour SQ grâce à un gentil lecteur qui m'a donné pleins d'idées ! MERCI à toi !_

 _Donc j'ai écris trois chapitres. En voici, un !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Je me sens m'endormir, je me tourne vers Emma et mon nez trouve son cou, pour mieux la sentir. Je murmure avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. «_ _ **Tu es tellement bonne, tellement mienne**_ _»._

()()()

Je frisonne à ses mots. Oui, je suis tienne, tellement tienne. Mon oméga aurait tellement aimé qu'elle nous remplisse de sa semence, qu'elle me mette enceinte. Il veut tellement qu'elle nous garde, qu'elle s'attache à nous. Stupide oméga qui me fait supplier. La respiration de l'alpha se fait lourde.

J'attends un long moment, une fois certaine du sommeil de l'alpha, je me lève je me rhabille en silence puis je m'enfuis presque pour retrouver Henry. Je le trouve encore endormi. J'en profite pour prendre une longue douche. L'eau chaude détend mon corps. Je soupire d'aise. Je me suis rarement sentie aussi bien. De l'eau chaude, un endroit chaud et sur. Et surtout, cette sensation d'être protéger.

Je passe ma main sur mon cou et frisonne de bonheur. La morsure ne fait presque plus mal, mais sa présence est tellement bonne, j'appuie dessus pour mieux la sentir. Je gémis doucement au souvenir des mordillements incessants de l'alpha. Je ne peux même pas croire que j'ai avoué ça. Mais elle me fait tellement d'effet, elle est si douce et si dominante à la fois. Le souvenir de sa bite en moi, malgré le préservatif, me fait haleter. C'était tellement bon. Je ne sais même plus la dernière fois où j'ai joui avec l'alpha. En général, ils s'en moquent. Ils s'en moquent de mon plaisir, ils ne s'intéressent qu'au leur. Je me rappelle d'une fois où Neal était tellement en colère qu'il m'avait fait le sucer pendant des jours sans me prendre, j'avais détesté ça. je n'aimais pas faire des pipe en général, c'était tellement facile pour l'alpha de me faire mal quand j'étais dans cette position. Mais bien-sûr, les alphas adoraient ça. « À genoux » « ouvres la bouche » c'étaient le genre de phrase qu'on m'avait le plus dit.

Avec Régina, avec mon alpha, c'était pareil, mais elle faisait attention à pas me faire mal. Même quand elle était perdue dans son plaisir, il me semblait qu'elle faisait attention. Alors que je détestais avaler les autres, elle elle avait bon goût, peut-être parce que c'était MON alpha. J'aimais bien l'avaler, j'aimais son goût sur ma langue. Le goût de son sexe avant qu'elle éjacule, le goût de son sperme, c'était très très bon. C'était bien la première fois que je désire sincèrement faire une pipe. En général, j'avais jamais aimé le sexe, c'était toujours de la domination, de la violence, de la douleur. Il y avait toujours ce sentiment d'avoir été utilisé et rien de plus. Juste utiliser pour le plaisir d'un autre. C'est ce qu'était un oméga, le corps d'un oméga n'était là que pour le plaisir de son partenaire. Alpha ou bêta, l'oméga devait se soumettre. C'est cette soumission que je détestais mais qui était indubitablement en moi.

J'essaye de repousser loin ces pensées. Rester concentrée sur le présent. Finir de se nettoyer et s'occuper d'Henry. Puis préparer le repas de l'alpha. Je me disais que si elle était satisfaite peut-être qu'elle continuerait à te laisser dormir dans son lit ou sur le matelas dans la chambre d'Henry. Tout mais pas par terre, tu n'aimais pas dormir par terre comme un animal. Neal faisait ça souvent. Et tu haïssais ça, la sensation de ne pas valoir plus qu'un chien. « T'es qu'une chienne, alors je vais te traiter comme une chienne, manges par terre, dors par terre, te faire prendre comme une chienne », tous ces mots étaient ton quotidien avant, avec Neal. Malgré la tentative de les retenir, des larmes coulent de tes yeux. Tu te trouves bête de pleurer maintenant.

Après de longues minutes, je réussie à me calmer.

Je m'habille et je remarque que je n'ai presque plus de vêtement propre. Il faut que je demande à l'alpha si je peux faire une lessive. Je réveille Henry, le change et l'habille. Et je m'assoie sur la chaise à bascule pour lui donner le sein. Sa petite bouche s'agite et ses yeux trouvent les miens. Il est si beau. Je me demande comment il va grandir. S'il sera plutôt foot ou basket ou s'il préfèrera les livres… Je me demande si je serai une assez bonne mère. Je me dis que maintenant, il y a Régina. Mais je ne sais pas si cette pensée me rassure ou m'inquiète. Quand Henry eu fini, je me rends à la cuisine avec lui dans les bras. Je commence à préparer des pancakes, Henry regarde mes mouvements avec attention. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien l'avoir dans les bras. Ses gazouillis d'enfant sont tellement adorables. Une fois qu'une dizaine de pancakes furent cuites sur l'assiette, je la pose sur la table. J'hésite mais j'installe deux assiettes et mets sur la table du sirop d'érable, du miel et des confitures. Je trouve aussi des oranges et en fouillant un peu je trouve de quoi préparer un jus. Quand finalement, je fais le café de l'alpha et mon chocolat chaud/cannelle et les pose sur la table, l'alpha ne sort toujours pas de sa chambre. Je commence à avoir faim, très faim même, je regarde l'heure. Il est presque 10h. Je ne sais pas si l'alpha veut que je la réveille. Et même si selon les règles j'ai le droit de manger, j'hésite. Je n'ai pas encore confiance.

Je décide finalement de réveiller l'alpha. Je vais dans la chambre, après avoir posé Henry dans son berceau avec le dragon, et trouve l'alpha sur le ventre, la couverture ayant presque totalement quitté son corps. J'ai une magnifique vue sur son dos et ses fesses. Je mordille ma lèvre. L'alpha ne va-t-il pas être contrarié d'être réveillé ? La dernière fois que je l'ai réveillé, elle est partie sans explication en me laissant toute seule. Mais mon ventre gargouille encore, et à ce son, l'alpha grogne et semble me chercher dans le lit. J'entends un « _**Emma**_ » tout endormi. Je me rapproche du lit et m'assoie sur le bord.

- _ **Bonjour, Régina.**_

Les yeux chocolats me trouvent immédiatement et un sourire s'empare de ses lèvres.

- _ **Oui, bonjour, en effet mon ange.**_

Sa voix chaude et sensuelle me fait frissonner. Elle a encore envie ? N'est-elle pas un peu fatiguée ?

- _ **Viens, là, Emma.**_ Elle ordonne en me tendant la main.

J'obéis, et je me retrouve contre elle, elle respire doucement dans mon cou. Et embrasse encore et encore la morsure comme pour s'assurer que son odeur ne disparaîtrait pas de sitôt. Sa langue fait des va-et-vient sur mon cou, puis elle trouve mon oreille et tantôt ses dents mordillent tantôt sa bouche suce mon lobe. Je reste immobile et soumise à ses attentions.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ses mains parcourent mon corps. Elle grogne de contrariété quand elle me sent habiller. Une de ses mains glissent sous mon t-shirt et l'autre caresse ma hanche alors qu'elle se frotte contre moi. Je sens son sexe mi dur contre mon jean. Je soupire à mi-chemin entre le désir et le fatalisme. L'alpha est insatiable mais tellement désirable.

- _ **Mmm, petit ange, pourquoi es-tu déjà habillée ? Il est si tôt encore.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée,**_ Sa main qui jusqu'alors se contentait de me caresser le ventre remonte sur mes seins. Et l'autre s'immisce entre mes cuisses et caresse mon sexe à travers mes vêtements. Je suffoque presque en parlant, _**alpha, euh Régina, mais il est presque 10h et...**_

 _ **-10h…**_ l'alpha se redresse brusquement. _**Merde !**_

Sa brusquerie me fait me tendre mais l'alpha s'est désintéressée de moi pour aller dans la salle de bain. J'entends la douche et exactement 10 minutes plus tard, l'alpha sort habillée et légèrement maquillée. Je la regarde bouche bée, pourquoi s'agite-t-elle comme ça ? J'aimerai bien poser la question mais déjà, elle sort de la chambre d'un pas rapide. Je la suis. Elle se dirige jusque dans la cuisine et je manque de la percuter quand elle s'arrête brusquement à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle se retourne et me regarde.

- _ **C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?**_ j'hoche la tête timidement. _**Oh, moi qui pensait être en retard. Tu nous sauves la mise.**_ Mes yeux interrogateurs n'y font rien parce que l'alpha semble concentrée sur l'odeur de la nourriture.

Régina prend place à la table et commence à se servir des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable. Je la regarde. Comme si elle sentait mon hésitation, elle dit entre deux bouchées :

- _ **Règle deux, Emma.**_

Alors je m'installe à ma place et commence à manger en silence. Les bruits appréciateurs de l'alpha face à ma nourriture sont plutôt amusants.

- _ **Où tu as appris à cuisiner comme ça, c'est vraiment très bon, Emma.**_

 _ **-A l'orphelinat, on cuisinait chacun notre tour.**_

 _ **-Oh. D'accord. Les autres devaient aimer quand c'était ton tour.**_

Je regarde l'alpha. J'hoche la tête, mais bon, avec seulement deux repas par jour, dont une soupe et du pain pour le soir. Que ce soit toi ou un autre qui cuisine ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

- _ **C'est vraiment bon.**_ Répète l'alpha en finissant son café. _**Emma. Il faut que je… enfin… tu vois tous les dimanches, normalement je vais chez mes parents pour un dîner hebdomadaire tu vois.**_ J'hoche la tête. Ça semble lui donner du courage. _**Alors voilà, je pense qu'il serait bien que tu viennes avec Henry.**_ Mes yeux effrayés la font continuer plus doucement. _**Enfin tu n'es pas obligée mais… enfin ma mère va tôt ou tard découvrir pour toi et Henry alors autant lui faire face tout de suite. Je pense qu'elle va être un peu contrarier mais c'est quelqu'un de gentil, tu sais derrière sa carapace d'alpha.**_ Ça ne me rassure pas du tout ça, pas du tout. J'ai pas envie qu'Henry soit en présence d'un alpha qui pourrait lui faire du mal, pas du tout. _**Mon père sera là bien sûr et ma sœur et sa famille. Comme ça, Henry pourra rencontrer des cousins. Robin Junior est de son âge. Je suis sûre que ma sœur te parlera en long et en large de ses grossesses et de tout ça. Et Robin, bah, c'est Robin.**_ L'alpha avait dit tout ça très vite. Je comprenais pas trop, elle m'informait de ma rencontre avec sa famille. _**Alors tu es d'accord ?**_

Mes yeux ronds lui suffirent pour comprendre que je ne savais pas trop de quoi elle parlait.

- _ **Pour rencontrer ma famille, Emma ? Pour emmener Henry avec nous ? Je te promets qu'ils ne te feront pas de mal. Ni à Henry.**_

 _ **-Comme vous tu veux, Régina.**_ Elle fronce les sourcils.

- _ **Non, pas comme je veux. Si tu ne veux pas, tu peux rester ici. C'est comme toi, tu veux d'accord ? la règle 4, Emma je veux la vérité. Est-ce que tu veux bien rencontrer ma famille avec Henry ?**_

Je la regarde un long moment sans répondre. La réponse est non. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec 2 alphas inconnus dans une maison inconnue avec Henry. Mais je ne peux pas dire non. Aucun alpha n'a jamais accepté que je dise non. « Non » a toujours eu des conséquences désastreuses, les pires punitions, les pires cicatrices. L'alpha perd patience, je le vois. Je ne peux pas répondre comme tu veux, alors je réponds pas. Quand l'alpha se lève, elle contourne la table et s'approche de moi. Je me tends. Je suis terrifiée : _ne me frappe pas, ne me frappe pas._ Elle me prend le bras et me lève, pas brusquement mais je sens de l'agacement dans ses gestes.

()()()

 _Un commentaire fait repousser les cheveux du Dalaï lama._

 _Bref je livrerai le prochain chapitre lundi. oui c'est totalement arbitraire et méchant alors qu'il est prêt... mais je suis méchante !_

 _Voilà, ça vous plait quand même toujours ?_


	15. 15-Apprendre à dire non

_Merci pour les commentaires !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Je la regarde un long moment sans répondre. La réponse est non. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec 2 alphas inconnus dans une maison inconnue avec Henry. Mais je ne peux pas dire non. Aucun alpha n'a jamais accepté que je dise non. « Non » a toujours eu des conséquences désastreuses, les pires punitions, les pires cicatrices. L'alpha perd patience, je le vois. Je ne peux pas répondre « comme tu veux », alors je réponds pas. Quand l'alpha se lève, elle contourne la table et s'approche de moi. Je me tends. Je suis terrifiée : ne me frappe pas, ne me frappe pas. Elle me prend le bras et me lève, pas brusquement mais je sens de l'agacement dans ses gestes._

()()()

Une de ses mains est sur mon bras comme pour m'empêcher de fuir et l'autre attrape mon menton qui tremble :

- _ **Emma.**_ La frustration face à mon silence est audible dans sa voix. Je sais que ce n'est jamais bon de frustrer un alpha. Elle répète : _**Emma, qu'est-ce que la règle numéro 4 exige de toi ?**_ J'ai tellement peur que je suis incapable de répondre. _**Répond-moi**_

Son ton est extrêmement dominant. Alors je plie en tremblant :

- _ **La règle numéro 4 exige que je réponde la vérité.**_ Mon cœur s'affole de peur. Les yeux de l'alpha brillent de quelque chose de dangereux.

 _ **-Oui, c'est exact. Et Emma, nous nous sommes également mises d'accord sur le fait que l'obéissance aux règles ne pouvaient pas faire l'objet d'une punition, n'est-ce pas ?**_

Les phéromones que l'alpha rejette dans l'air me poussent à me mettre à genoux mais sa poigne sur mon menton et mon bras me retient. Sans ça, je tomberai sans aucun doute à ses pieds. Difficilement, je murmure :

- _ **Oui, alph… Régina.**_

 _ **-Bien, donc le fait que tu me répondes « non » à une question, si c'est la vérité, si c'est ce que tu veux, ne peut donc pas entrainer une punition. Tu. Es. D'accord ?**_

Son ton est de plus en plus dominant, elle détache les derniers mots. Mon corps entier frémit sous son intense regard.

- _ **Oui.**_ Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à survivre à ça, à son élan si dominateur, comment ça a pu déraper aussi vite. Elle me complimentait sur ma cuisine, et l'instant d'après elle me fait me soumettre violemment.

Je jappe sous le dernier assaut de phéromone. A ce son, le sourire de l'alpha devient prédateur.

 _ **-Bien. Très bien.**_ Son pouce caresse ma joue. Je pourrai m'enflammer sous son regard et son toucher. _**C'est très bien, tu es une bonne fille. Une bonne oméga, mon jolie ange.**_ Malgré la tension de la pièce, ses quelques mots me font du bien. _**Donc, Emma, est-ce que tu te sens prête à rencontrer ma famille et à leur faire rencontrer Henry Junior ?**_ sa voix est basse, dangereusement basse et grave.

 _ **-Non.**_ Je dis ça presque dans un souffle.

Mais l'alpha l'entend et je ferme les yeux et retiens ma respiration.

Je m'attends à recevoir un coup, à entendre un hurlement ou quelque chose mais au lieu de ça, l'alpha pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser est doux, tendre, comme une excuse pour m'avoir poussée.

L'alpha m'enlace, un bras entoure chastement mes hanches et une main se pose sur ma nuque.

- _ **Tout va bien.**_ Elle murmure ça à mon oreille. _Comment tout peut-il aller bien, alors que je lui ai dit non ?_ _ **Tout va bien, mon ange.**_ Elle me répète ça comme si ça avait un sens. Ça n'a pas de sens, elle va à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on m'a appris. _**Tu as bien fait.**_ A ces mots, je recommence à respirer. Elle répète. _**Tu as bien fait, tu as très bien fait.**_ Je me détends dans ses bras. _**Je suis fière de toi.**_ Je suffoque presque, personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça. _**Je suis fière, si fière de toi, mon ange. Tout va bien.**_ Des larmes coulent en silence sur mes joues. Quand l'alpha s'en rend compte, elle me prend dans ses bras. D'un pas rapide, elle nous emmène dans le salon, je m'en rends à peine compte. Son odeur est tellement forte. Elle s'assoie sur le canapé et je suis sur ses genoux. Une de ses mains fait des cercles dans mon dos, tandis que l'autre caresse mes cheveux. _**Tout va bien. Chut, calme-toi mon ange. Je suis fière de toi.**_ Elle répète cela comme un mantra.

Nous restons ainsi, ce qui me semble une éternité.

Au bout d'un moment, je me dégage lentement, quitte ses cuisses pour me mettre à genoux et poser ma tête sur sa cuisse, soumise, attentive, docile.

- _ **Mon ange. Tu n'as pas à faire cela.**_

Je couine doucement et l'alpha soupire. Je sens ses phéromones. Elle me désire comme ça, elle me veut comme ça. Même si elle dit le contraire, elle aime me voir me soumettre à elle. Elle reste un alpha, un putain d'alpha dominateur, délicieusement et dangereusement dominateur. Alors que je sens sa main dans mes cheveux qui me caressent, elle soupire d'aise et de contentement.

M'avoir à ses pieds, m'avoir à genoux, la remplit de satisfaction. Elle propage des phéromones de bien-être.

La tension se calme lentement dans la pièce, au rythme des caresses sur ma chevelure. Ma tête toujours posée sur sa cuisse, je mets mes deux mains sur son mollet comme on me l'a appris et ferme les yeux. Je ronronne sous sa main et bouge doucement la tête de plaisir. Je me sens bien. Elle se comporte enfin comme un alpha normal.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure, mais c'est la crispation de la main de l'alpha sur ma tête qui me sort de mon état de béatitude. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Henry, le père de mon alpha et une femme du même âge, tous les deux une expression furieuse sur le visage. L'odeur d'alpha et la colère que dégagent la femme me font frissonner de peur.

Mon alpha se lève et s'avance vers ses parents, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, sa mère la gifle violemment. La violence du geste fait chanceler Régina. Je tremble comme une feuille face à cette brutalité. Henry lance un regard déçu, presque blessé à sa fille avant de s'avancer vers moi. Il s'assoie sur le canapé et me fait assoir à côté de lui.

Mais mon attention ne peut se détourner de la scène entre les deux alphas. Régina touche sa lèvre qui saigne légèrement, ça me pousse à me lever pour aller voir si elle va bien mais la poigne d'Henry me retient. Quand Régina voit le sang sur ses doigts, elle grimace.

- _ **Maman, je…**_

Une autre gifle l'interrompt. Le silence qui suit la seconde claque me glace le sang :

- _ **Régina, peux-tu me dire ce que tu as fait à cette gamine ?**_

()()()

 _Je suis sûre que vous vous dîtes que c'est un juste retour des choses… Mais Régina a pris deux gifles…_

 _Bref,_

 _Un commentaire initie le départ à la retraite de Trump pour débilité avancée._


	16. 16- Cora

_Merci pour les commentaires !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Mais mon attention ne peut se détourner de la scène entre les deux alphas. Régina touche sa lèvre qui saigne légèrement, ça me pousse à me lever pour aller voir si elle va bien mais la poigne d'Henry me retient. Quand Régina voit le sang sur ses doigts, elle grimace._

 _-_ _ **Maman, je…**_

 _Une autre gifle l'interrompt. Le silence qui suit la seconde claque me glace le sang :_

 _-_ _ **Régina, peux-tu me dire ce que tu as fait à cette gamine ?**_

()()()

- _ **Cette gamine est mon âme-sœur, maman. Elle est mon oméga et…**_

Encore une fois, ma mère m'interrompt brusquement et violemment en attrapant ma gorge. Seigneur, pour son âge, elle reste malheureusement pour moi, vraiment forte.

- _ **Oh, c'est ton âme-sœur, ton oméga. Et tu te comportes comme ça ? On sent sa peur et son angoisse dans toute la pièce. Régina, tu devrais avoir honte de…**_

 _ **-Maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Emma…**_

Mais la main sur la gorge se serre et je suffoque presque.

- _ **Ne m'interrompt pas ! Cette gamine va immédiatement rentrer chez elle et je t'interdis de la revoir sans un chaperon. Tu entends ?**_

Elle serre une dernière fois ma gorge avant de me relâcher. Mon alpha est furieux, on veut lui prendre son oméga.

- _ **Non, ça ne va pas être possible, Mère. Emma est légalement mon oméga et habite ici. Tu peux demander à Sydney, il a géré les papiers hier, sans difficulté. Emma est une Mills.**_

Ma mère est bouche-bée. Elle regarde mon père un instant, qui est tout aussi choqué.

- _ **Tu as revendiquée une enfant. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça, pour que tu sois un alpha abusif…**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas abusif. Mère. Comment oses tu dire cela ?**_

 _ **-Régina, la petite sent la peur et l'angoisse un plein nez et pour l'amour du Ciel, elle était à tes pieds comme une chienne,**_ tu vois Emma qui se tend à ses mots, _**Ai-je jamais fait cela à ton père ?**_

 _ **\- Ça suffit.**_ Tu aboies violemment l'ordre. Et avec tout le respect que tu dois à ta mère, tu appuies ton ordre avec ton aura d'alpha. _**Ça suffit.**_ Je me tourne vers Emma qui panique totalement. Je m'éclaircis la gorge. _**Maman, je te présente Emma Mills, née Swan, mon âme-sœur. Emma, je te présente Cora Mills, ma mère, qui n'est pas si violente d'habitude. Je vais aller nous faire des boissons afin que tout le monde se calme. Et pour que maman puisses te parler sans ma présence, d'accord mon ange.**_ Je cherche l'accord d'Emma, mais c'est un peu plus de peur que je trouve dans ses yeux. Je me tourne vers mon père. _**Papa, je te laisse Emma.**_

Quand je quitte la pièce, j'entends ma mère, maugréer contre la puissance de mon alpha. Je ricane intérieurement. Ça lui apprendra à me gifler comme si j'étais une enfant capricieuse. Je suis une adulte, un alpha mature et responsable. Merde.

()()()

Oh, mon dieu, elle m'a laissé seule avec une alpha furieuse. Oh mon dieu, je tente de me calmer, mais à l'instant où les yeux de Cora Mills se posent sur moi, je me mets à trembler de peur. Elle fronce les sourcils en s'en rendant compte, elle ressemble à Régina quand elle fait ça. Je tente de me lever pour me mettre à genoux, mais Henry me retient encore. L'alpha et son oméga croise leur regard, et Cora s'assoie finalement sur un fauteuil en face de moi et d'Henry.

Quand elle prend la parole, la voix de Cora est très douce :

- _ **Tu as quel âge, Emma ? Si ma fille t'a fait du mal ou t'a obligé à faire quoi que ce soit, tu peux me le dire…**_

Je répond d'une voix prudente.

 _ **-16 ans, alpha. Alpha Régina a été très gentille, elle m'a bien nourri et elle m'a fait dormir dans son lit.**_

- _ **Je vois.**_ Elle crispe sa mâchoire. _**Ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler Alpha, Emma. Appelles moi Cora. Et tu viens d'où, où sont tes parents ? savent-ils que ma fille t'a revendiquée ?**_

Je baisse doucement la tête.

- _ **J'ai pas de parents, alpha. J'ai été élevé par l'orphelinat général et ensuite je me suis débrouillée. Alpha Régina m'a amené ici et s'est bien occupée de moi.**_

 _ **-Une orpheline, ma fille s'est liée à une orpheline de 15 ans de moins. C'est tout bonnement lamentable.**_ Non, non ne me prenez pas, ne m'emmenez pas loin de mon alpha. _**Il est hors de question que…**_

 _ **-Cora… Ce n'est pas la bonne solution de lui faire peur ainsi.**_ C'est la voix douce et réconfortante d'Henry qui arrête l'alpha, alors que ma panique heurte les sens de Cora. Elle me regarde comme on regarde un enfant, avec gentillesse et compassion. Alors qu'elle se lève pour tenter de me réconforter, la voix de Régina s'élève :

- _ **Ne la touches pas ! Que lui as-tu fait ?**_

Cora s'immobilise devant le ton menaçant mais protecteur de sa fille. Elle hausse les sourcils. Mon alpha pose un plateau sur la table basse et s'approche de moi. Elle s'assoit et je me blottis dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me prennent à elle. Je murmure contre le cou de l'alpha :

- _ **S'il te plait, gardes moi, s'il te plait.**_

 _ **-Chut, Emma. Chut, mon ange. Personne ne va te prendre à moi, personne.**_

L'alpha propage des phéromones pour me tranquilliser, mais la voix de Cora me fait me tendre :

- _ **Régina, tu ne peux pas la garder. Tu…**_

 _ **-Oh, et tu penses pouvoir m'en empêcher. Nous avons un contrat juridique qui fait d'Emma mon oméga. Nous avons un contrat de relation et son fils et elle habitent ici. Papa nous a vu hier matin et il sait très bien que…**_

 _ **-Son fils ? Comment ça son fils ? Et attend, Henry, tu savais ?!**_

L'oméga mâle a la décence de prendre un air contrit mais son sourire en coin est plus que révélateur, alors qu'il se lève pour donner une tasse à son alpha, dans un élan de soumission, puis d'en donner une à Régina et à moi, il finit par se rassoir à côté de moi pour siroter tranquillement son café. Cora continue :

- _ **Henry, tu savais ? Donc, je suppose que Régina n'était pas souffrante lors de la soirée de vendredi… Henry Mills, tu es dans de sales draps ! Mentir à ton alpha, tu devrais avoir honte de toi. Me mentir effrontément… Non mais franchement. Et tenter de ne pas me faire venir pour voir si ma fille allait mieux… Tu es vraiment incorrigible !**_

Je me crispe. Je ne veux pas qu'Henry ait des soucis à cause de moi. Mais quitter les bras protecteurs de mon alpha ne semblent pas une bonne idée. Le sourire amusé et le calme d'Henry face aux remontrances de son alpha me semblent très étranges et dangereux.

- _ **Oh, je suis dans de sales draps ? Alors que notre fille a trouvé son âme-sœur et j'ai juste fait en sorte que tu lui laisses de l'intimité. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait faire du mal à Emma ou à Henry Junior. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait dominer ainsi la petite…**_

 _ **-Mais je ne lui ai pas fait de mal. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je ne la domine pas, j'essayais juste de…**_

Comme si Régina n'était pas en train de parler, Cora reprend :

- _ **Henry junior ?**_ Elle se tourne vers moi, comme si elle venait de comprendre. Il y a une sorte de pitié insoutenable dans ses yeux. Je déteste ça. _**Vous êtes cette Emma-là ? L'Emma à qui Henry a donné son manteau… Le monde est petit.**_ Un temps de silence. Comme si elle réfléchissait à ce que ça impliquait. _**Ça explique beaucoup de choses…**_ _**Tu m'assures que tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Régina hoche la tête comme si c'était une évidence. Puis Cora te regarde. _**Elle ne t'a pas fait de mal ?**_ Tu secoues la tête pour dire non. Ça calme sa colère et elle prend une petite expression contrite. _**Régina, euh… je suis désolée de… de ma réaction. Mais avoue que te trouver avec une enfant à tes pieds et avec cette odeur, ne jouait pas en ta faveur.**_

 _ **-Je comprend, maman.**_

Alors qu'un silence méditatif s'installe, Cora s'exclame plus joyeusement et plus légèrement :

- _ **Où est le petit louveteau ?**_

 _ **-Dans sa chambre évidemment. Il dort ou joue dans son berceau. Maman, je t'assure qu'Emma est très bien ici et Henry Junior aussi. Alors, si vous pouviez nous laisser…**_

Encore une fois, Cora ignore sa fille.

- _ **Donc, Emma, je peux voir mon nouveau petit fils ?**_

Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée, même si l'alpha est calmé et que mon alpha est présent. Je mordille ma lèvre pour trouver une solution. Mes yeux trouvent ceux de mon alpha. Elle fronce les sourcils.

- _ **Maman, je ne pense pas que…**_

 _ **-Que quoi ? Donnes moi une seule bonne raison pour que je ne puisse pas rencontrer mon tout nouveau petit-fils ?**_

 _ **-Je…**_ Régina hésite. _**Parce qu'Emma ne te fait pas confiance et je ne veux pas la forcer.**_

Cora fronce les sourcils, contrariée. Elle me regarde un instant et échange encore un regard avec son oméga :

- _ **Emma,**_ je me tends, elle va m'ordonner d'amener Henry et je ne vais pas avoir le choix. _**Je comprends que tu n'aies pas confiance.**_ Vraiment ? Elle ne m'y oblige pas. Vraiment ? _**Mais,**_ oui bien sûr il y a un « mais », _**j'aimerai que dimanche prochain, avec ou sans Henry, vous veniez toi et Régina pour le déjeuner dominical.**_

Ça c'est possible. Oui. Je regarde Régina qui hausse les épaules.

- _ **Oui, alpha, comme vous voulez.**_

Tu te dis que c'est la meilleure réponse, mais le soupir contrarié des deux femmes te fait dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait de toi. Henry prend la parole :

 _ **-Tu peux dire non, Emma. Ma femme a toujours tendance à exiger des choses avec son attitude d'alpha dominateur mais en vérité, elle est aussi douce qu'un chaton.**_

 _ **-Henry !**_ Cora s'exclame alors que Régina ricane doucement.

Aussi douce qu'un chaton, une femme qui a giflé par deux fois sa fille et qui l'a menacé de punition… je suis plus que septique. Je regarde mon alpha pour qu'elle m'aide. Elle te fixe puis :

- _ **Maman, je te redis si nous venons ou pas dimanche prochain. En attendant, oust ! Et pour l'amour, de Dieu, si je vous ai donné les clés de mon appartement c'est pour quand je ne suis pas là, pas pour entrer quand bon vous semble…**_

Cora fait un sourire sardonique alors qu'Henry se permet un sourire en coin. Tu te lèves quand Henry et Cora commence à quitter la pièce. Cora te fait un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir et enlace Régina en lui caressant la joue, sans doute encore coupable de son geste. Henry lui te pose un baiser sur la joue et puis prend tendrement sa fille dans ses bras.

Cora les presse :

- _ **Allez, Henry. Nous avons un compte à régler. Je crois qu'après toutes ses années tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il ne faut pas mentir...**_

Je me tends en comprenant la menace à peine voilée. Je me sens désolée pour Henry qui va recevoir les foudres de son alpha à cause de moi. Mais je suis bouche-bée lorsque j'entends l'oméga répondre insolemment :

- _ **Des promesses, toujours des promesses…**_

 _ **-Je vous interdis de flirter en ma présence ! Dehors ! Et plus vite que ça…**_

Mon alpha pousse ses parents vers la sortie et la dernière phrase que j'entends c'est : « _**tu sais, ma puce, il a bien fallu que moi et ton père nous flirtions pour vous avoir toi et ta sœur ».**_ La manière dont Cora avait dit « flirtions », avec plus de sous-entendu qu'il n'ait permis, m'avait fait rougir. Je vais dans la cuisine pour mettre les tasses au lave-vaisselle et j'en profite pour nettoyer la table. Une fois, que la cuisine fut propre, je retourne dans le salon.

Je trouve mon alpha les yeux fermés qui marmonne dans sa barbe. Je comprends des mots comme « _**traumatisme d'enfance**_ », « _**des années de psychanalyse**_ », « _**de vrais adolescents**_ ».

Je me replace à ses pieds sans réfléchir. Je repose mes mains automatiquement sur son mollet et alors que je pose ma tête sur sa cuisse dans l'espoir de nouvelles caresses, sa main s'empare de moi pour me faire relever la tête. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens. Elle murmure :

- _ **Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?**_

()()()

 _Un commentaire augmente le nombre de claque que va se prendre Régina durant cette fiction … na je déconne…_

 _Prochain chapitre dimanche !  
_


	17. 17-ça ne va pas ! (M)

_Merci pour les commentaires !  
_

 _Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Je me replace à ses pieds sans réfléchir. Je repose mes mains automatiquement sur son mollet et alors que je pose ma tête sur sa cuisse dans l'espoir de nouvelles caresses, sa main s'empare de moi pour me faire relever la tête. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens. Elle murmure :_

 _-_ _ **Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?**_

()()()

Je la sens se tendre et sa respiration s'accélèrent à mes mots. Sa peur sent terriblement bon. Je la tire sur le canapé à côté de moi.

- _ **Emma, qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es… quand tu te mets à genoux, comme ça ? Pourquoi tu le fais ?**_

 _ **-Pour vous-te plaire ?**_

Sa voix incertaine transforme la réponse en question.

Dieu, oui ça me plait. Stupide alpha que je suis.

- _ **D'accord.**_ Je me racle la gorge. _**Je veux dire, tu aimes faire cela ?**_ Alors que ses yeux se rétrécissent comme pour flairer un piège, je rajoute : _**Règle 4, Emma.**_

Elle baisse les yeux.

- _ **C'est agréable quand vous-tu me caresses les cheveux.**_

 _ **-Oh, d'accord. Mais je pourrais te caresser les cheveux alors que tu es allongée sur le canapé et que ta tête est sur mes jambes par exemple. Je voulais dire être à genoux**_ ¸ j'hésite mais cette conversation doit vraiment avoir lieu, _**à mes pieds ?**_

 _ **-Tu n'aimes pas, Régina ?**_

Sa question est absurde, bien sûr que j'adore la voir, l'avoir comme ça. C'est tellement bon. Mon alpha sautille de joie quand elle est à mes pieds. Lui il ne se pose pas de question, mais moi si…

- _ **Emma, bien sûr que j'aime. Mais, toi, est-ce que tu aimes ?**_

Le silence qui suit ma question aurait pu durer éternellement si je n'avais pas parlé…

- _ **Emma,**_ je capture son regard, _**si tu me dis que tu aimes alors nous continuerons, si tu me dis non alors la prochaine fois que tu veux que je te caresse les cheveux tu t'allongeras sur le canapé.**_

Je la laisse réfléchir à mes paroles. Je laisse encore une fois le silence s'installer, j'attends. Alors que je commençais à perdre patience, j'entends un tout petit « oui » murmuré.

- _ **D'accord.**_

L'alpha en moi adore que mon oméga aime se mettre à genoux. Cette pensée ne devrait pas autant m'exciter mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. En me penchant, je pose mes lèvres sur ma morsure dans le cou d'Emma, comme pour la féliciter d'être si soumise.

Stupide alpha ! Stupide odeur alléchante ! Stupide gémissement qui sort des lèvres d'Emma.

Je la rapproche de moi et je plaque mon corps au sien. Mes dents s'amusent à la faire sursauter quand je mordille un peu fort son cou ou ses épaules. Je tire plus que violemment sur son haut pour qu'elle le retire. Puis, j'enlève en 3 secondes son soutien-gorge pour mieux poser mes mains sur ses seins. Elle gémit, j'adore quand elle gémit. Sa jolie bouche fait un concerto de « oh », de « ah » et de « mmm » sans oublier le fameux « oh, mon dieu, oui, là » que j'aime particulièrement. Très vite, je sens l'humidité d'Emma, j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche. Alors que sa main caresse mon sexe à travers mes vêtements, je nous relève rapidement et je m'attaque à son pantalon. Je la fais quitter son jean et je déchire sans remord ni difficulté sa culotte. L'odeur de son sexe me frappe violemment et je la fais se rassoir sur le canapé. Cette fois, c'est moi qui me met à genoux pour mieux mettre la tête entre ses jambes. Je ne sais pas si c'est la position et si mon oméga était juste très excité mais elle jouit en quelques minutes dans ma bouche. La sensation de ma langue en elle, alors que son sexe se serre et se contracte est parfaite. Je crois que lécher mon oméga va être ma nouvelle activité préférée. Alors que je sens Emma bouger et tenter de se lever, je l'immobilise les jambes écartées pour mieux la nettoyer avec ma langue. Elle gémit quand elle comprend mon intention et se laisse complètement aller. Une fois son sexe un peu près propre, je remonte. J'embrasse son ventre un long moment et je mordille un peu, juste pour l'entendre soupirer d'aise. Puis je lèche ses seins jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait de leur humidité. Enfin, je capture la bouche d'Emma. Le baiser est d'abord doux mais très vite il devient plein de fougue. Je l'embrasse encore et encore et je mets deux doigts en elle. Elle se cambre. Je fais des va-et-vient de plus en plus vite. Je veux qu'elle jouisse encore, j'adore le bruit qu'elle fait quand elle jouit. Comme je glisse facilement en elle, je rajoute un troisième doigt. Je reprends sa bouche, violemment pour avaler son gémissement et je courbe légèrement les doigts. La sensation humide et chaude me fait tellement de bien, je pourrais jouir juste en la prenant comme ça. J'accélère encore et je sens son sexe se contracter, je libère sa bouche pour entendre les petits sons de gorge qu'elle m'offre lorsque son second orgasme la frappe. Je la regarde jouir et se cambrer, mes doigts toujours enfoncés en elle.

Je me retire et l'embrasse plus doucement pour l'aider à s'en remettre. Son souffle essoufflé ne me rend pas peu fière de moi.

Quand j'éloigne ma bouche, l'oméga s'avance pour mordiller ma lèvre. Ça c'est bon, très bon. Quand je me mets debout devant elle avec la ferme intention de jouir dans sa bouche ou entre ses seins tout humides, Emma tourne la tête presque imperceptiblement vers le couloir. Je grogne sur elle pour qu'elle se concentre et qu'elle me soulage. Ses yeux brillent de peur alors qu'elle lève les yeux vers moi et elle commence à défaire les boutons de mon pantalon. Je n'aime pas qu'elle ait peur, mais j'ai tellement envie qu'elle me fasse jouir. Je caresse sa poitrine et frôle ses pointes dressées pour me faire pardonner. Je pense qu'il faut qu'elle me suce pour que mon sexe soit suffisamment humide pour glisser entre ses seins. J'en frisonne d'avance, mais je vois encore son attention dérivée vers le couloir.

Je suis sûre le point de grogner à nouveau, quand je l'entends. Henry pleure. Plus je me concentre, plus ses pleurs sont forts. Ce qui douche un peu ma libido. Merde. Je commence à débander. Fais chier. D'un côté, j'ai vraiment envie d'elle, mais de l'autre, je ne peux pas la prendre alors qu'Henry pleure comme ça. Je regarde Emma, qui finit de défaire ma braguette à bouton. Je vois bien qu'elle n'a plus envie, qu'elle veut aller voir Henry. Fait chier. Fait vraiment, vraiment chier.

J'attrape les mains d'Emma et lui fait signe de se lever. Elle obéit sans résister et je l'embrasse doucement. Je m'écarte d'elle et la tient à bout de bras. Elle est merveilleusement nue ce qui ne me rend pas les choses plus facile. Mais j'arrive à lui dire :

- _ **Tu peux y aller.**_ Devant son air troublé, je précise : _**Henry. Tu peux aller t'occuper de lui.**_

Elle hésite encore, mais finit par me regarder avec reconnaissance et attrape son jean et son t-shirt et court presque vers la chambre d'Henry.

Je me retrouve dans le salon avec une grosse envie, un soutien-gorge et les vestiges d'une culotte.

Je vais dans la cuisine pour me prendre un verre d'eau, avant de m'enfuir dans mon bureau, il doit bien y avoir des mails qui requièrent mon attention pour me distraire de mon oméga qui se balade sans sous-vêtement.

()()()

Quand, je trouve le courage de sortir, presque deux heures plus tard, plus par faim que par courage d'ailleurs, il n'y a plus de trace de notre petit dérapage dans le salon, et je trouve Emma avec Henry dans les bras en train de préparer à manger. Ça sent divinement bon.

- _ **Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ?**_

Emma sursaute en entendant ma voix. Elle se retourne et répond docilement :

 _ **-Juste des légumes pour accompagner le reste des lasagnes. Et il reste de la tarte aux pomme. Si cela vous-te convient…**_

Pendant sa tirade, je me suis approchée et j'attire Emma et par conséquent Henry dans mes bras. Elle se crispe. Mais je passe outre en les serrant doucement.

- _ **C'est parfait. Ça sent très bon. Et qu'avait notre petit chouineur, tout à l'heure ?**_

La question fait se dégager Emma.

- _ **Rien d'important. Le repas est prêt, vous-tu peux t'assoir.**_

J'attrape Emma et l'oblige à me faire face.

- _ **Donnes le moi.**_ Elle trésaille et tente de se dégager. _**Emma, s'il-te-plait, passes moi Henry.**_

Elle me regarde avec frayeur. Elle doit sans doute penser que je suis contrariée d'avoir été interrompue et que je vais punir Henry. Je vois qu'elle ne veut pas j'hésite à la pousser dans ses retranchements pour qu'elle me dise encore une fois « non » et qu'elle voit qu'elle ne sera ni punie ni rien du tout. Mais, la matinée fut bien assez chargée en émotion comme cela, alors je laisse tomber. Je recule et lâche un « _**comme tu veux**_ ».

Je vais m'assoir. Avec Henry, dans les bras, Emma amène la poêle de légume. Je vois bien qu'elle va avoir du mal à ramener le plat de lasagne.

- _ **Sers nous les légumes, je m'occupe des lasagnes.**_

Une fois, servie des deux plats, je commence à manger. J'observe Emma qui mange timidement comme si d'un instant à l'autre j'allais la punir. Normal qu'elle soit si fine et si légère.

Nous mangeons en silence, même Henry est calme. Même si il me fait des sourires à chaque fois que ses yeux trouvent les miens. Ce bout de chou est vraiment adorable. Une fois, mon assiette finie, je me lève pour aller chercher la tarte et sert les deux assiettes. Emma mange avec un peu plus d'entrain. Elle doit aimer le sucrée. Elle se lève, me sert un café, qu'elle pose obligeamment devant moi et commence à débarrasser. Silencieuse, docile et soumise.

Je quitte ma chaise, j'attrape les hanches d'Emma et je la pousse contre la porte du frigo. Elle se recroqueville et serre un peu plus Henry contre elle.

- _ **Ça**_ _**ne va pas Emma. Ça ne va pas du tout.**_

()()()

 _Un commentaire justifie mon écriture et me réconforte ! sniff..._

 _La suite est pour jeudi !_


	18. 18-Snow white

_Merci pour les commentaires !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Je quitte ma chaise et j'attrape les hanches d'Emma et je la pousse contre la porte du frigo. Elle se recroqueville et serre un peu plus Henry._

 _-_ _ **Ça**_ _ **ne va pas Emma. Ça ne va pas du tout.**_

()()()

Oh, s'il te plait, pas Henry, pas Henry. Tout ce que tu veux mais pas Henry.

Je reste immobile, les mains de l'alpha bloquent toute tentative de fuite.

Restez calme, ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas l'énervez plus. S'il te plait, pas Henry.

J'entends :

- _ **Il faut que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance. Il faut vraiment que tu me fasses plus confiance. Emma. Si tu ne fais pas d'effort, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir t'aimer correctement.**_

M'aimer ? Correctement ? Pourquoi cette alpha est toujours si bizarre ?

Elle reprend :

- _ **Je ne ferai pas de mal à Henry. Je te promets. Alors s'il te plait, fais-moi un peu confiance et donnes le moi.**_

Je sens son pouvoir d'alpha sur moi. Ses phéromones me poussent à obéir, à me soumettre. Je résiste du mieux que je peux. Mais je sais que je vais perdre, que je vais me soumettre et qu'elle va me punir pour avoir résister, mais au moins sa colère sera dirigée contre moi et pas contre Henry. Je résiste alors que l'alpha me pousse encore :

- _ **Donnes-moi Henry, Emma.**_

Ça me fait trembler. Je supplie en pleurant presque :

- _ **S'il te plait, pas Henry, tu as promis, pas Henry.**_

A ces mots, l'alpha semble se calmer, mais elle me prend Henry des bras si rapidement que je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise alors qu'elle s'éloigne avec lui. Je ne peux pas la laisser lui faire du mal, mais je tiens à peine debout sous l'assaut de ses phéromones. Je suis au désespoir, alors je tente :

- _ **Snow white.**_

L'alpha s'immobilise et me regarde, je ne sais pas quoi lire dans son regard. Henry est dans ses bras en train de babiller, inconscient de ce qui se joue. Elle se dirige vers moi, d'un pas bien trop volontaire pour être rassurant.

Et je me dis que je le savais, qu'elle n'a fait que mentir, qu'elle va me faire mal, qu'elle va mettre fin à la mascarade du gentil et compréhensif alpha et qu'elle… je ferme les yeux et cesse de penser, prête à subir ma punition. Prête à avoir mal, prête à ce qu'elle me fasse mal.

Mais, c'est un bras doux qui s'enroule autour de moi. Je sens la tête d'Henry dans mon cou. Le corps de l'alpha est contre le mien, son odeur s'adoucit et se calme. L'odeur d'Henry, la sienne et la mienne se mélangent et j'entends l'alpha :

- _ **Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour Henry. Tu vois tu peux me faire stopper quand tu veux. Tu comprends ? Tu peux dire non, tu peux dire stop, mais si tu ne le dis pas à temps alors tu peux dire « Snow White ». Tu comprends ? Sans punition, sans rien. Quand tu dis ton mot de sécurité, je te laisse un moment pour te calmer et puis après on discute. Donc…**_ Elle prend une grande respiration. _**Tu vas coucher Henry et moi je vais finir la cuisine. Je veux que tu m'attendes dans le salon.**_ Elle rajoute immédiatement. _**Tu n'as pas à te mettre à genoux, ni rien, sauf si tu as envie.**_ Elle précise aussi. _**Je ne vais ni te punir, ni rien. Nous allons discuter. Tu peux y aller.**_

Elle me redonne Henry qui attrape mes cheveux, tout content et je quitte la pièce presque en courant.

()()()

Quand j'entre dans le salon, elle est là, irrémédiablement à genoux. Je retiens un grognement de désir. Je m'assoie sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Elle se rapproche un peu et pose doucement ses deux mains autour de mon mollet et sa tête sur ma cuisse. Je reste immobile le temps que mon cœur, mon corps et mon cerveau canalisent le rush d'émotion que ça produit en moi.

Après un moment, je pose doucement ma main sur sa tête et caresse sa chevelure. Son soupir d'aise m'indique qu'elle se sent bien.

- _ **Tu souhaites rester comme cela pendant notre discussion, Emma ?**_

- _ **Oui.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_ Ma question rend la respiration d'Emma rapide presque saccadée. Je continue à câliner sa chevelure. _**Chut, tout va bien. Prends ton temps.**_ Sa respiration s'apaise.

- _ **Parce que… tu me protèges.**_ Je sens qu'il y a autre chose. _**Je me soumets et tu me protège et tu m'aimes. C'est le deal entre un alpha et un oméga.**_

Tu n'aimes pas ça. Tu cesses de caresser la chevelure blonde.

Ce que tu veux toi c'est de l'obéissance, certes mais surtout du respect. Un respect mutuel dû à l'amour que deux personnes se portent mutuellement. D'abord, tu aimes et tu respectes et après la soumission, il y a la soumission. Quand les deux personnes sont en accord, sont confortables l'une avec l'autre. La soumission c'est entre l'alpha et l'oméga qui s'aiment et qui se vouent un attachement profond.

L'oméga se soumet mais l'alpha se met au service de l'oméga.

Amour, protection, respect. C'est ça être un alpha.

Amour, obéissance, respect. C'est ça être un oméga.

Ton silence et ton immobilisme stressent l'oméga, tu le sens dans son odeur. Alors tu la cajole à nouveau, plus tendrement encore. Tu ne sais pas comment faire pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas que ça une relation alpha/bêta.

- _ **Emma, la soumission ce n'est pas ce que je veux de toi. Je veux dire, que tu te soumettes est très agréable, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'essentiellement j'attends de toi.**_

Je laisse Emma intégrer mes paroles. Mes doigts parcourent ses cheveux.

- _ **Qu'attends-tu de moi alors ?**_ c'est une voix tremblante, incertaine qui s'élève.

Je caresse toujours Emma. J'aimerai tant voir ses yeux, voir son visage mais j'ai peur que si je change quoi que ce soit à nos positions cela brise l'instant.

- _ **De la confiance. Avant tout de la confiance. Le reste viendra naturellement. Est-ce que me faire confiance te semble possible ?**_

 _ **-… je vais essayer.**_

 _ **-Tu dois aussi me faire confiance, essayer de me faire confiance pour Henry. Tu veux bien ?**_

 _ **-Je vais essayer.**_

 _ **-Bien, c'est tout ce que je peux demander.**_

Emma ne bouge toujours pas. Ma main se perd toujours dans ses cheveux.

- _ **Emma, être à genoux comme ça, tu aimes vraiment ça ? Enfin… tu te sens plus à l'aise comme ça ?**_

Emma malgré ma question est restée calme. Il y a un très long silence

- _ **Oui.**_ Oh, juste oui. Et puis le silence.

J'imagine très bien la scène. Je rentre après une journée de travail, je trouve Emma à genoux, près du canapé, qui m'attend avec un verre. J'imagine regarder la télé en caressant ses jolis cheveux. J'essaie de repousser ma stupide et ridicule envie de la soumettre. Il faut d'abord qu'elle se sente bien, qu'elle ait confiance, sinon on ne va jamais avancer vers une relation saine.

- _ **D'accord, mais je veux que tu comprennes que rien ne t'oblige à te mettre à genoux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je te rappelle que dire « non », me dire « non » quand tu ne veux pas quelque chose ne va pas, ne va jamais entrainer une punition. Tu comprends, Emma ?**_

 _ **-Oui, Régina.**_

 _ **-Bien.**_

()()()

Le silence s'installe de nouveau. Ma main se perd dans les cheveux d'Emma qui soupire d'aise à intervalle régulier. J'aime ça, qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Dès qu'Henry est dans la pièce, elle est stressée parce qu'elle a peur de moi et de ce qui je pourrais faire à Henry, mais quand on est seule, elle est bien plus calme. Plus sereine.

()()()

 _Un commentaire préserve la faune et la flore de Vénus ! (Excellente destination de vacances)_

 _Comme c'est un peu court, le prochain est pour samedi._


	19. 19-Interlude (M)

_Mais si on est samedi ! je vous jure... je suis juste dans un autre espace temps et tout et tout !_

 _na sérieux, je me suis laissée débordée, je fait une traduction et j'ai quelque peu zappé de publier... désolé..._

 _le chapitre vous fera me pardonner..._

 _Merci pour les commentaires, comme d'hab'. !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Le silence s'installe de nouveau. Ma main se perd dans les cheveux d'Emma qui soupire d'aise à intervalle régulier. J'aime ça, qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Dès qu'Henry est dans la pièce, elle est stressée parce qu'elle a peur de moi et de ce qui je pourrais faire à Henry, mais quand on est seule, elle est bien plus calme. Plus sereine._

()()()

Elle sent terriblement bon, ma main se perd dans son cou, lorsque mes doigts appuient légèrement sur la morsure, elle soupire encore. J'aime vraiment être à l'origine de ce son. Emma tourne la tête vers moi et se déplace entre mes jambes. Elle a des gestes doux et lents, quand elle défait à nouveau mes boutons de pantalon. Sentir ses doigts qui frôle le tissu est tout bonnement délicieux. Je la regarde faire, j'ai tellement hâte de sentir sa bouche sur moi. Je me soulève pour l'aider à descendre mon bas, le pantalon et le slip en même temps. A peine, me suis-je rassis, que je sens des doigts qui frôle mes testicules. Elle me frôle comme si elle testait ce qui était acceptable ou non. Son regard levé vers moi attend clairement des ordres. J'attrape Emma et la relève. Je la fais s'assoir sur mes genoux et je m'empare de sa bouche. Je trouve ses mains et les guident vers le bas. Alors que je l'embrasse toujours et que sa langue se soumet délicieusement à moi, je pose une de ses mains sur mes couilles et l'autre sur ma bite. Je soupire quand je sens Emma bouger de manière vraiment vraiment efficace. Si j'étais pratiquement dure, là, au bout d'une ou deux minutes, je suis dure comme un roc. Elle continue ses mouvements alors que je quitte sa bouche pour retrouver son cou, j'y trouve trois merveilleux suçons que je lèche. Je me demande si un quatrième serait de trop quand le rythme d'Emma entre mes jambes s'accélère brutalement. J'halète presque sous l'assaut.

Je rejette la tête en arrière pour profiter et Emma pose sa merveilleuse bouche sur mon cou. Le grognement de pur plaisir qui sort de ma bouche me ferait honte, si j'avais encore eu conscience d'autre chose que l'orgasme qui monte en moi. Mais je ne veux pas jouir comme ça.

J'attrape les bras d'Emma pour lui faire stopper ses mouvements. Elle me regarde avec un mélange d'incompréhension, de peur et de mécontentement, et son jappement de contrariété la rend encore plus sexy.

Je nous mets debout en murmurant :

 _ **-Doucement, mon ange. Allons dans la chambre. D'accord ?**_

Elle hoche la tête doucement, ses yeux sont rivés sur mon entre jambe. Il faut dire que je suis particulièrement dure. J'embrasse Emma goulûment et j'attrape sa main et la tire vers la chambre.

A peine, nous étions entrées qu'Emma me pousse doucement vers le lit, sans attendre elle me fait m'assoir. Et puis se met à genoux, encore. Cette fois, elle pose sans demander l'autorisation sa main sur mes couilles et son autre main guide sans préambule ma bite dans sa bouche. Je gémis quand la langue d'Emma trouve le bout de mon sexe. Elle me prend entièrement avant de se retirer. Elle s'éloigne et commence à me lécher. Elle mouille et mouille encore ma bite. Entre la salive d'Emma et mon liquide pré-séminal, mon sexe est vraiment très humide. J'ai envie qu'elle me prenne en elle, dans sa bouche. Mais je ne veux pas l'obliger comme la dernière fois, enfin les dernières fois. Mais alors que j'essayais de la stopper pour parler, elle me prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Ça, ça s'était bon, tellement bon. Elle fit d'elle-même plusieurs va-et-vient et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur sa tête, de caresser ses jolis cheveux, alors que mon sexe entrait et sortait de sa bouche. De la mienne sortait un quasi constant gémissement de plaisir. Emma en sentant ma main sur sa tête, s'immobilise, mon sexe à moitié dans sa bouche et lève les yeux vers moi. Elle semble attendre que je prenne le contrôle du rythme. La voir comme ça, les yeux levés vers moi, la bouche pleine, c'était parfait. Alors je la pousse doucement pour qu'elle me prenne. Une fois entièrement en elle, je la fais rester un peu. J'adore sentir son menton contre les couilles et son nez contre mon bas-ventre. Je la fais se retirer. Ma bite dressée à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres est un spectacle dont je ne pourrai me lasser.

Ses yeux sont toujours levés vers moi.

 _ **-Tu aimes, Emma ?**_

 _ **-Oui, alpha… Régina.**_

La réponse vient trop vite et n'est pas vraiment satisfaisante pour moi mais mon alpha lui aime cette réponse. Je ressaye :

 _ **-Je veux dire, tu aimes vraiment me lécher et me sucer comme ça ? Règle 4, Emma... Parce que si tu n'aimes pas tu n'es pas obligé. Il faut que ce qu'on fasse au lit te plaise aussi.**_

Elle fronce les sourcils et baisse les yeux. Elle se mordille les lèvres, incertaine.

 _ **-j'aime… bien.**_ Elle me lance un petit regard. _**Tu aimes aussi ?**_

 _ **-Oh, moi ? oui j'adore quand tu me suces. Tu es très douée, vraiment très douée.**_

Le sourire d'Emma se fait un instant très satisfait, presque carnassier, avant de retrouver une figure plus docile. Visiblement, ma jolie oméga n'est pas si soumise que ça. Je me racle la gorge avant de poursuivre :

 _ **-Tu es vraiment douée, c'est vrai. J'aimerai beaucoup jouir dans ta si talentueuse bouche. C'est envisageable ? Encore une fois rien ne t'oblige et…**_

 _ **-J'aimerai beaucoup.**_

Elle dit ça rapidement. J'hésite, est-ce la vérité ou pas ? Mais elle rajoute :

 _ **-J'aime beaucoup ton gout.**_

Merde. Vu comme ça, je sens que je vais souvent très très souvent la faire me boire. Parce que sérieusement, c'est tellement excitant. Mon alpha sautille de joie en répétant : elle aime mon gout, elle a dit qu'elle aimait mon gout... Ouais, je vais la faire m'avaler à chaque fois. Déjà que j'adore les pipes, ses pipes mais si elle m'avale, si elle aime m'avaler…

 _ **-Ah, oui ? Tu aimes ?**_

Mon ton est joueur, léger. J'attrape son menton pour la faire me regarder. Si elle rougit d'abord, elle finit par murmurer :

 _ **-Oui, beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Et… tu veux y gouter maintenant ?**_

 _ **-Si vous-tu veux, Régina…**_

Elle dit ça avec un ton presque de défi, avec un sourire séducteur et ses magnifiques yeux sont plantés dans les miens. Ça me fait frissonner.

Putain, quand elle se sera libérée de toutes les conneries qu'on lui a inculquées, je sens que le sexe sera torride. Elle vient presque de me défier de la faire m'avaler.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner d'excitation. Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit et un petit jappement me répond, comme une invitation.

Je raffermis ma prise sur sa chevelure, sans lui faire mal, mais pour prendre le contrôle, pour lui montrer que je prends le contrôle. Je la pousse vers moi et elle me prend entièrement. Lentement, mon sexe entre et ressort de sa bouche. Les bruits qu'elle fait, la façon qu'elle a de me sucer, ça me fait tellement de bien.

- _ **Emma, comme ça. Oui, je vais…**_

Sans finir ma phrase, je me laisse aller dans la bouche de mon oméga. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour profiter des sensations qui parcourent mon corps. J'entends le merveilleux et excitant son d'Emma qui m'avale alors que je suis encore à moitié dure dans sa bouche.

Elle sort ma bite de sa bouche mais il ne semble pas vouloir me laisser me reposer, car elle commence à faire des va-et-vient avec sa main et sa bouche et son autre main sont sur mes couilles. Je la regarde faire. Parfois, elle me lèche, parfois elle me suce et ça me fait gémir. Parfois, elle se contente de m'embrasser soit la bite soit mes couilles, alors que ses mains me rendent dure, tellement dure. Les sensations de ses mains, de sa bouche sont parfaites.

Je recommence à bander au bout de quelques minutes. Et Emma me reprend dans sa bouche. Elle me suce durement, une de ses mains est toujours sur mes couilles, elle les malaxe pas si tendrement que ça, mais c'est foutrement bon.

 _ **-Emma, oh, Emma, regardes moi, mon si belle ange… regardes moi !**_

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, alors que la totalité de ma bite est dans sa bouche. Je repose ma main sur sa tête, je la fais rester là un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que je la sente suffoquer. Je la tire pour qu'elle puisse respirer, ses yeux toujours dans les miens, je la fais me reprendre en bouche plus doucement, un fois puis deux, puis j'arrête de compter… A chaque fois que je me sens au fond de sa gorge, je reste un peu, quelques dizaines de seconde, je remarque que quand c'est trop long, quand Emma commence à suffoquer, ses pupilles vrillent légèrement et sa main sur mes couilles se fait plus hésitante. Alors, je me retire...

Je pourrais faire ça toute la nuit, mais j'ai envie de jouir encore, alors je lui fais faire des mouvements rapides mais je l'oblige toujours à me prendre totalement à chaque fois. Emma, d'abord surprise par le brusque changement de rythme, a du mal à suivre, mais très vite, elle accompagne le geste en mettant sa main sur mes cuisses et son autre main se fait encore plus pressante, presque violente. Elle ferme les yeux comme pour mieux apprécier ma bite dans sa bouche. Je soupire d'aise et je prends sa main pour la guider vers mes fesses. Je la pose et lui montre comment me caresser. Elle suit le mouvement de ma main, je gémis. Quand elle s'empare d'une de mes fesses et serre, je crie :

 _ **-Emma ! Mon ange, oui, continue, continue.**_

Alors, ses deux mains se font foutrement dures. Elle suce tellement fort et je me cogne presque dans le fond de sa gorge à chaque fois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me sens sur le point de jouir alors je sors de la bouche de mon oméga, ça lui fait ouvrir des yeux interrogateurs. je la regarde, je trouve dans son regard de l'excitation mais aussi de la dévotion, un désir d'être aimé…

 _ **-Emma, j'aimerai…**_

Sans me laisser finir, elle réponds en jappant :

 _ **-Tout ce que tu veux. S'il-te-plait. Tout ce que tu veux.**_

Putain de merde, comment veux-t-elle que je me contrôle… j'essaie de garder l'esprit clair malgré… Enfin malgré tout.

- _ **Mon ange, j'aimerai jouir sur toi… Tu veux bien ?**_

Les yeux d'Emma se baissent mais j'entends son couinement d'excitation. Visiblement, ça lui plait comme idée.

 _ **-Tu aimerais ça, mon belle ange ?**_

Elle hoche la tête timidement. Je soupire de contentement. Mais je veux qu'elle le dise, je m'empare de son menton pour la faire me regarder.

 _ **-Tu veux que je jouisse sur ton visage, mon ange ? tu veux que je te marque ?**_ Elle hoche la tête plus franchement, tout en se mordant les lèvres comme pour empêcher un couinement d'excitation de sortir. Je veux qu'elle le dise. _**Tu veux que je te marque comme mon oméga, n'est-ce pas, mon ange ? Dis-le Emma.**_

 _ **-Oui. S'il-te-plait, marques-moi, s'il-te-plait, alpha.**_

Elle dit ça dans un gémissement très satisfaisant. Je caresse sa joue et la guide de nouveau vers mon sexe. C'est plus doux, cette fois, plus lent, peut-être plus tendre.

Après quelques profonds mouvements, je me retire brutalement en jouissant. Je regarde Emma les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte et le visage humide de mon foutre. Je grogne à cette vision tellement bonne, tellement provocante, tellement sexy.

 _ **-Tu es parfaite mon ange.**_ Je dis ça en la faisant se relever et je l'embrasse agressivement.

()()()

 _Un commentaire favorise la reproduction des mollusques en basse mer. Et ouais !_

 _Le prochain chapitre est pour ...!  
_


	20. 20-Interlude (M)

_Merci pour les commentaires !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Après quelques profonds mouvements, je me retire brutalement en jouissant. Je regarde Emma les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte et le visage humide de mon foutre. Je grogne à cette vision tellement bonne, tellement provocante, tellement sexy._

 _ **-Tu es parfaite mon ange.**_ _Je dis ça en la faisant se relever et je l'embrasse agressivement._

()()()

Je suis debout, penchée en avant pour profiter de son baiser, alors que mon alpha est assise sur le lit. Elle cesse de m'embrasser pour me tirer et me faire s'assoir sur ses genoux. J'aime beaucoup cette position, alors je jappe de satisfaction. Sa bouche s'étire dans un sourire avant qu'elle recommence à m'embrasser. Elle est tellement agressive et possessive dans le baiser, que je me soumet totalement. Quand elle quitte ma bouche, elle commence à me lécher pour faire disparaître sa semence, c'est bizarre qu'un alpha fasse cela. Quand un alpha me faisait ça, soit il s'en foutait et me prenait en levrette après, soit il m'ordonnait d'aller me laver.

Sa langue s'empare à nouveau de ma bouche et elle me tire plus près d'elle. Et puis j'entends un grognement de contrariété, qui me fait légèrement trembler de peur. Sans attendre, l'alpha me retourne et me fait m'allonger sur le lit. Elle est au-dessus de moi, prédatrice, dominante. Quand, je lui jette un coup d'œil, sa bouche fait une moue contrariée. Merde, j'ai encore fait quelque chose de mal ?

 _ **-Emma, comment t'es-tu débrouillée pour me faire jouir deux fois, alors que tu es désespérément habillée ? Ce n'est pas juste. Il faut absolument remédier à cette situation.**_ Un gloussement s'échappe de mes lèvres, elle est pas contente parce que j'ai des vêtements, elle a dit ça avec un ton presque boudeur. Presque enfantin... _**Oh, et tu trouves cela drôle, mon ange ?**_ Le ton se fait plus dominant, mais pas menaçant comme si ça l'amusait aussi. Je ne comprends pas, elle ne m'a ni ordonnée de me déshabiller, ni n'a essayer de le faire. Peut-être qu'elle considère que je dois être nue pour lui faire une fellation, je m'en rappellerai pour la prochaine fois. _**Oui, il faut que tu sois nue pour la suite. Il faut que ma jolie oméga soit nue.**_ Elle murmure ça comme pour elle-même. Elle attrape mon haut et le passe au-dessus de ma tête. Elle m'embrasse encore et ses mains trouvent mon pantalon. Elle s'éloigne un peu et elle me le retire entièrement. Je la regarde faire, quand elle relève les yeux, elle tombe sur mon sexe humide, un grondement sourd et menaçant sort de sa gorge, je me fige en attente. _**Emma, tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements.**_ Elle dit ça sur un ton presque de reproche. Je ne comprends pas. Mais avant que je puisse réfléchir, elle attaque violemment mon cou avec des dents, ça me fait arquer le dos tellement c'est bon et intense. Elle ne me mord pas jusqu'au sang, mais c'est quand même très bon. Elle remonte vers mon oreille et son corps est collé au mien. _ **Je pense que tu vas me tuer.**_ Et elle mordille et tire sur mon lobe. Je couine un peu pour marquer mon plaisir, je crois qu'elle aime savoir que j'aime ce qu'elle me fait. Elle aime quand je suis vocale, en tout cas, elle ne m'a jamais dit de me taire. _**Tournes-toi, mon ange.**_ Oh, j'espère qu'elle va être douce. En général, les alphas sont tellement brutaux dans cette position. Je me met à quatre pattes et j'attends. Elle est dos à moi et elle ne fait rien pendant de longues secondes. C'est assez terrifiant de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle va faire. J'entends un tiroir qui s'ouvre et un papier qu'on déchire. Elle mets un préservatif? Puis, je sens ses mains qui caressent mes fesses et qui remonte dans mon dos, elle trace mes cicatrices tendrement, je pourrais presque pleurer sous cet assaut de tendresse, si Régina ne s'était pas brusquement fait entrer dans mon vagin. Mon cri résonne dans la pièce. Un mélange, de surprise, de douleur et de pur désir. J'halète quand elle se retire tout aussi rapidement. _**Ça va mon ange ? Je t'ai fait mal ?**_ Au lieu de répondre, je me pousse en arrière et agite mes fesses pour qu'elle me reprenne, je ne veux pas la décevoir. Je veux qu'elle soit satisfaite de moi, qu'elle me prenne comme elle le veut même si ça fait un peu mal, je peux le supporter. _**Oh, mon ange, tu es tellement belle, tellement parfaite.**_ Elle s'empare de mes hanches et dans un double mouvement, elle me pénètre et me tire vers elle. Quand son sexe bute au fond de moi, mes bras ne me portent plus et ma tête tombe sur le matelas. Régina me prend de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. J'ai du mal à suivre le rythme mais ça ne semble pas déranger Régina. Quand je cesse de tenter de le suivre, quand je me laisse totalement guider, Régina accélère encore et je jouis. Je jouis en criant presque. Mais l'alpha ne cesse pas de me pilonner pour autant, je me laisse faire en serrant les dents, résistant à la douleur, des larmes perlent silencieusement de mes yeux, mais au bout d'un moment, je ne peux empêcher un gémissement bien trop bruyant de douleur de passer la barrière de mes lèvres.

A ce bruit, Régina s'immobilise et se retire vivement. Je m'effondre sur le matelas et je prends une respiration tremblante. J'ai interrompu l'alpha avant qu'elle soit satisfaite. Non mais comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ?

Je sens les mains de l'alpha qui s'empare de mon corps et me fait me mettre sur le dos. Je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux, je ne veux pas voir les yeux de Régina en colère contre moi ou déçus, je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Mais, je ne suis jamais assez bien, je ne suis jamais suffisante.

 _ **-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je ferai mieux, je serai plus silencieuse, je peux faire mieux, je promets, alph-Régina. Je prom…**_

Une main caresse mes joues et chasse mes larmes. Elle est douce, tendre.

 _ **-Chut, mon ange. Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à être désolée. J'aurai du faire plus attention. J'aurai…**_ Sans finir sa phrase, elle se rapproche de moi, elle me prend doucement dans ses bras et elle me cajole. Tendrement. Gentiment. Amoureusement. La tension en moi se calme. L'alpha n'est pas en colère et n'est pas déçue par mon comportement. _**Tout va bien. Tu es parfaite. Vraiment parfaite. Mon magnifique ange.**_ Je frissonne, je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre ça. Mon alpha me trouve parfaite. Régina me trouve parfaite. Les lentes caresses de mon alpha me font soupirer d'aise. _**Viens, Emma. Il faut qu'on se nettoie avant d'aller dormir et qu'on parle un peu de demain.**_

Elle me fait me lever et m'entraine dans sa salle de bain. Elle actionne la douche et me fait entrer. L'eau chaude me caresse la peau, je tourne mon visage vers la paume de douche et ferme les yeux. Bientôt je sens une autre caresse. Régina me lave le dos avec un gant. C'est très agréable. Elle est très douce. Elle me lave partout, sans que ce soit sexuel. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle m'embrasse. Je m'empare du gant et lui rend la pareille. Elle soupire d'aise et je vois son sexe se redresser. Quand le gant arrive sur son bas ventre, je m'agenouille. Elle murmure que ce n'est pas la peine, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit frustrée par ma faute. Un alpha frustré est un alpha violent. Alors je la prend en bouche pour la énième fois de la soirée. Je pose ma main sans le gant sur ses testicules et l'autre sur ses fesses. Je veux la faire jouir rapidement. J'ai remarqué qu'elle aime ça fort et vite. Alors je fais ça fort et vite. Les gémissements de l'alpha remplissent la cabine de douche et quand elle jouit, je l'avale encore. Je reste à genoux pour passer le gant sur ses jambes. Je finis de la nettoyer.

Quand nous sortons, Régina me donne une serviette et une sortie de bain. Elles sentent comme Régina, c'est très agréable. Elle en prend aussi pour elle.

Nous nous séchons en silence. Puis Régina me prend la main, nous retournons dans sa chambre. Elle me retire ma sortie de bain et m'allonge sur le lit. Elle éteint le plafonnier mais sa lampe de chevet est toujours allumée. Elle se met nue et s'allonge derrière moi. Elle m'attire à elle. Je suis dans son étreinte. Le sentiment que je ressens est éclatant. Sécurité, douceur, tendresse.

Mais ça ne dure jamais.

 _ **-Emma, il faut qu'on parle de deux choses. La première est ton comportement pendant que nous faisions l'amour et la deuxième c'est le programme de demain.**_

Je savais bien que je n'allais pas m'en tirer aussi facilement. Des excuses ne suffisent jamais, pourquoi ne suis-je jamais capable de me taire.

 _ **-Al-Régina, je…**_

 _ **-Non, mon ange. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Pas du tout.**_ Elle me serre plus fort contre elle. Comme si elle voulait me rassurer. _**Tout va bien, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas fâchée et je ne vais pas te punir.**_ Elle m'embrasse dans le cou pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. _**Je pensais que tu avais compris quand tu devais utiliser ton mot de sécurité. Mais tu ne l'as pas utilisé tout à l'heure. Je te faisais mal et tu aurais dû me le dire. Tu…**_ Elle me retourne et me regarde dans les yeux. _**Tu aurais dû me dire d'y aller plus doucement, d'arrêter ou me dire « snow white ». Si tu as mal et encore plus si je te fais mal, sans que ce soit une punition, tu dois me le dire, Emma. Tu comprends ?**_

Non je ne comprends pas. Mais l'alpha veut une réponse et elle veut la vérité.

 _ **-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je... je voulais te satisfaire, être une bonne oméga. Je voulais que tu sois satisfaite, ce n'est pas grave si ça fait un peu mal...  
**_

Je veux pas qu'elle soit fâchée contre moi.

 _ **-Je sais mon ange, je sais que tu voulais bien faire. Mais je ne veux pas que tu ais mal, Emma, jamais. Le sexe ne doit pas être douloureux. C'est en me disant des choses comme ça que tu seras une bonne oméga et pas autrement. D'accord ?**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

Je ne suis pas très sûre que cette alpha ait toute sa tête.

 _ **-Bien.**_ Elle pose un baiser sur ma joue et sa main se met à caresser mon ventre. Je soupire d'aise. L'alpha n'est pas fâchée et me câline encore. Donc, c'est parfait. _**Bien. Donc, demain, toi, moi et mon père, qui doit sans doute être envoyé par ma mère pour me surveiller, nous allons faire des emplettes. Il vous faut de nouveaux vêtements à toi et à Henry, il nous faut aussi des meubles pour la chambre d'enfant et je t'ai pris un rdv d'ophtalmologue pour tes yeux demain matin.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas la peine, Régina. Mes vêtements sont très biens et Henry n'a…**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas négociable, Emma. Il te faut de nouveau vêtements, tu n'as pas plus de trois tenues c'est ridicule et Henry a lui aussi besoin de vêtement.**_

 _ **-Mais…**_

Elle me grogne dessus. Un éclair de peur traverse mon corps. Elle soupire en voyant cela et se calme.

 _ **-Pas de mais.**_ Elle se racle la gorge et fronce les sourcils comme mécontente. _**Emma, mon ange. Tu es mon oméga maintenant, tu comprends ?**_ J'hoche la tête. _**Et je suis une personne assez riche et influente, n'est-ce-pas ?**_ encore une fois, j'acquiesce. _**Je me dois de véhiculer une certaine image de moi et des gens qui m'entourent. Donc, il faut que mon oméga et mon fils soient bien habillés et qu'ils vivent dans de bonnes conditions selon mes critères. Tu comprends ?**_ Encore un hochement. _**Donc pas de mais.**_

 _ **-Mais... Je veux dire, et Henry, je ne peux pas le laisser seule.**_

 _ **-Granny s'occupera bien de lui, ne t'inquiètes pas.**_

Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas. Même si la bêta avait l'air gentille, je ne veux pas laisser Henry pour si longtemps à une personne que je ne connais pas bien. Le silence s'étire. Je prends une grande respiration :

 _ **-Non.**_

 _ **-Non ?**_

Son ton est étonné, pas menaçant. Ne pas se dégonfler, pour Henry.

 _ **-Je ne veux pas quitter Henry pour si longtemps et le donner à quelqu'un que je connais pas.**_

J'ai dit ça très vite en fermant les yeux... La main de l'alpha cesse de me caresser... Elle va être en colère et me punir, me faire dormir par terre ou pire et...

 _ **-Oh… Je n'y avais pas pensé.**_ J'ouvre les yeux et je vois l'alpha qui réfléchit... **_Mmm,_** _ **Granny pourrait venir avec nous. Comme ça, tu la surveilleras quand elle gardera Henry. Et puis, je suis sûre que ça va faire plaisir à mon père, il est absolument gaga de ses petits-enfants.**_ Juste comme ça, elle change ses plans parce que je lui ai dit non, juste comme ça. C'est étrangement rassurant de savoir que je peux faire ça. Faire un compromis avec un alpha, c'est bien la première fois. Devant me air bouche-bée, Régina me demande. **_ça te convient?_** Régina demande ça en baillant. J'acquiesce de la tête. _**Bien, la chose est réglée, alors**_. _**Tu m'as usée, je suis crevée. Il faut dormir maintenant.**_

Elle se retourne pour éteindre la lumière. Dans l'obscurité, elle se rapproche de moi et pose sa tête dans mon cou, alors qu'une de ses mains se pose sur mon ventre.

Je soupire d'aise silencieusement.

()()()

 _Un commentaire entraine une diminution du temps d'attente pour le prochain chapitre._

 _Le prochain chapitre est pour *cf ligne du dessus*_

 _En vrai, j'ai rien écrit encore même si j'ai déjà une sorte de plan pour les prochains chapitres... mais j'ai des traductions de SuperGirl sur le feu en plus des différentes fanfictions et de ma vraie vie..._

 _Bref... je promet rien si ce n'est de l'attente... :-)_


	21. 21-Interlude (M)

_-Quewa ? 17 jours, 17 putains de jours sans publication ! et en plus tu oses nous faire à_ TROISIEME **INTERLUDE (M)** _et bah franchement, je te n'applaudis pas…_

… …

 _Mon *moi et mon moi* ne s'entendent guère ses temps-ci… Ne faîtes pas attention .._

… …

 _Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont suffisamment fait culpabiliser pour que j'écrive mes histoires à nouveau. Je vais publier une histoire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Minerva/Sybille. Un peu spé. Qui aura peut-être une suite… Bref. On s'en fout vous voulez lire le smut. Je vous ai perdu au M je sais pourquoi je le fais du mal…_

 _()()()_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

()()()

 _Elle se retourne pour éteindre la lumière. Dans l'obscurité, elle se rapproche de moi et pose sa tête dans mon cou, alors qu'une de ses mains se pose sur mon ventre._

 _Je soupire d'aise silencieusement._

()()()

Encore cette agréable chaleur et son étreinte. J'aime me réveiller comme ça. J'ouvre les yeux, je vois qu'il est tôt, 4h… j'ai l'habitude de me réveiller tôt pour les ménages, mais plus maintenant, l'alpha veut que j'apprenne un métier qui me plaît. Ça m'effraie un peu… l'école, apprendre, je n'ai jamais été douée… L'alpha dit que j'ai des problèmes de vue, mais je pense vraiment que je suis bête, tout le monde dit que je suis stupide. Je ne veux pas que l'alpha s'en rendre compte et me rejette… Si je suis nulle, elle va moins m'aimer… Je ne veux pas la décevoir, il ne faut pas que je la déçois.

Je veux qu'elle me dise encore que je suis « intelligente », « parfaite » et « bonne », mais surtout « sienne ». Je veux être sienne encore et toujours. Le sentiment qui s'empare de moi quand je repense à sa gentillesse, à sa tendresse, à sa douceur… quand elle m'a lavé… quand elle me prend dans ses bras… comme maintenant.

Je soupire d'aise et mon léger mouvement fait que l'alpha resserre son étreinte autour de moi. Elle se rapproche et se colle à moi par derrière. _Oh,_ je sens son membre pratiquement dure entre mes jambes. N'est-elle jamais rassasiée ? Satisfaite ? Inconsciemment, est-ce qu'elle dort ?, l'alpha se frotte une peu plus et ça me fait frissonner. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je sens ses dents sur mon cou alors qu'elle se frotte encore. Quand ses dents percent ma peau sans avertissement, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier. Et l'alpha sursaute, s'éloigne légèrement et cesse tout mouvement.

- **Quoi ?!**

Je suis vraiment bête, je l'ai encore arrêtée dans son élan, cette fois je vais me faire punir c'est sûr… a moins d'être très très docile. Alors je me retourne dans ses bras et embrasse doucement l'alpha, elle semble surprise et encore endormie mais elle répond vite au baiser. Ma langue caresse ses lèvres pour demander l'autorisation, j'entends comme un ronronnement et elle m'offre l'entrée de sa bouche. Toujours soumise, j'explore méthodiquement sa bouche. J'essaye de voir ce qui lui plaît, mais ce n'est pas facile car les mains de l'alpha sont sur mon corps, une qui caresse pas si doucement mon sein et l'autre fortement agrippée à ma fesse, ça me déconcentre dans mon apprentissage de ce qui plait à mon alpha. Je me rappelle qu'hier elle m'avait sucé la langue, alors je tente de faire ça.

Je ne suis pas déçue. L'alpha serre encore plus ma fesse et ses ongles griffent ma peau assez douloureusement, mais j'ai connu pire. Je m'éloigne de la bouche de l'alpha pour respirer et couine avec besoin tout en poussant légèrement son épaule pour qu'elle se mette sur le dos. L'alpha me regarde encore une fois avec surprise mais obtempère. J'hésite pour la suite, je ne sais pas trop si elle préfèrerait une pipe ou me baiser, mais je choisis finalement de lui demander encore un baiser, comme pour me laisser le temps de choisir ou pour lui laisser le temps de m'ordonner ce qu'elle veut. Mais elle n'ordonne rien, elle me laisse l'embrasser encore en soupirant. On dirait un chiot qu'on grattouille et qu'on cajole… enfin un chiot avec un membre dressé bien dur et de très jolies seins. _Oh,_ les seins… Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude des seins, je n'ai été prise que par des alphas ou des bêtas mâles… mais ça doit pas être bien compliqué… Je pose mes mains dessus, incertaine alors que je suce de nouveau doucement sa langue, et ça à l'air de lui plaire. Le bout de mes doigts taquine ses tétons et elle expire de contentement dans ma bouche. Ça me rend très fière de moi, alors je le refais encore une ou deux fois, juste pour voir, alors que ma bouche est conquise par sa langue. J'aime que mon alpha aime ce que je lui fais. Et elle a vraiment l'air d'apprécier si on en croit ses bruits de gorge, alors je recommence encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que l'alpha s'empare de ma tête en glissant sa main dans ma chevelure. Je m'immobilise en attente d'un ordre qui ne manque pas de venir.

- **Ta bouche.** Elle se contente de dire, en tirant pour amener ma tête au niveau de ses seins. _Oh,_ et je fais quoi maintenant ?! Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire attendre l'alpha, mais je suis pas sûre de ce qu'elle veut… Et soit par impatience, soit pour m'aider, elle ajoute en me poussant. **Avec l** **a langue.** Ça c'est plus clair ! Les alphas ne sont jamais clairs, sans doute pour mieux pouvoir punir l'oméga, après. Je sors ma langue et lèche et mouille ses seins comme elle l'avait fait. Sa main se crispe sur mes cheveux, sans me faire mal, mais juste assez pour rappeler que c'est elle qui a le contrôle. Et puis, elle ordonne. **Suce-moi.** Et alors que je commence à descendre pour lui obéir, elle me tire vers le haut. **Non, je veux dire mes seins, dans ta bouche. Tète-moi.** _Oh…_ oui, je peux faire ça… ça… ça parait très _bien_. Je pose ma bouche sur son téton humide, et j'aspire… L'alpha s'arque de plaisir contre moi. Je sens sa bite qui cogne presque contre l'intérieur de m cuisse droite… Il faut que je satisfasse mon alpha. Alors que je me retire de son sein et que l'alpha pousse ma tête pour que je recommence, je me demande comment faire pour que l'alpha me laisse la satisfaire. Peut-être que si je descends une main et que je… Mais je perds le fils de mes pensées quand la main de l'alpha trouve mon entrée et sans aucun avertissement enfonce deux doigts. Je glapis contre le sein de Régina, et j'entends. **Bonne fille ! Mon jolie ange, si mouillée pour moi… Rien que pour moi.** Ses doigts sont désespérément immobiles, j'ai tellement envie qu'elle bouge. Mais non, ce n'est pas mon plaisir qui importe c'est celui de l'alpha. Le plaisir de mon alpha. Mais quand elle retire ses doigts, je ne peux m'empêcher de japper de déception. **Chut…** Oui, être silencieuse je peux être silencieuse pour Régina. Plus un mot, si mon alpha le veut, plus un bruit, plus un gémisse…Mais quand trois de ses doigts me pénètrent, cette fois, je crie. Et l'alpha se retire et recommence en répétant. **Bonne fille, bonne fille…** Et elle attrape ma bouche pour un baiser… **Ma bonne, si bonne et si parfaite oméga…** Et elle attrape mon lobe avec ses dents…

Je sais que je ne devrais pas… mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la supplier.

- **S'il-vous-te-plait ! S'il-te-plait. Alpha, Régina, s'il te plait… Je t'en prie, je t'en priiiiie…** Je me sens presque jouir mais il ne faut pas, pas sans l'autorisation de l'alpha. Mais elle ne semble pas prête à m'offrir ma délivrance… Alors je demande comme une bonne oméga soumise et docile en couinant. **Puis-je jouir ? S'il te plait ? Je serais un bonne oméga, obéissante, je ferai tout ce que tu veux… s'il te plait, s'il te plait.**

Elle s'immobilise et ça me fait presque pleurer, et j'entends.

- **A une condition, ma jolie oméga… Tu peux jouir à une condition. Tu veux bien ?**

Je déglutis en essayant de contrôler les palpitations de mon sexe. Mes larmes coulent, et Régina fait tellement doucement aller et venir ses doigts.

- **Tout… tout ce que vous-tu ve… veux… Tout…** Je glapis. **Tout, tout…**

Régina s'enfonce plus brusquement et s'immobilise.

- **Donne-moi en deux.** Quand le sens de ses paroles me frappe, je sens en même temps ses dents percés encore ma peau et elle recommence à me prendre avec un rythme infernal. Je sens mon (premier) orgasme me traverser puissamment, je m'écroule sur l'alpha sans grâce ni retenue. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de faire ça, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, mes membres sont incapables de me porter. Mais ça ne semble pas la déranger parce qu'elle ne s'arrête pas, elle n'arrête pas le mouvement de sa main, ses doigts entrent et ressortent de moi encore et encore. Et elle dit. **Dis mon nom, dis-moi à qui tu appartiens, mon si belle ange, ma jolie Emma. Dis-moi !** Et elle accélère encore le rythme insensé de sa main.

- **Régina, Régina, mon alpha, mon alpha… à toi, à toi ! je suis à toi, à toi… Oh, mon dieu… Régi…**

Je me raidis alors que mon second et je l'espérais mon dernier orgasme s'emparait de mon corps. Je laisse la jouissance s'en aller avec presque de la reconnaissance alors que j'essaye de maitriser mon corps et ma respiration au plus vite, pour être prête quand l'alpha le voudra. Je sens ses doigts qui se retirent de moi, doucement tendrement et ça me fait gémir à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et le manque que ça me crée, et… elle s'essuie sur une de fesses, c'est assez excitant, et c'est toujours mieux qu'un coup. Non en fait c'est terriblement excitant. L'humidité chaude est foutrement excitante contre ma peau et je glapis alors que l'alpha finit de s'essayer avec un peu plus de force contre ma chair. Le son fait s'immobiliser l'alpha. Je la sens sourire contre mon cou alors qu'elle murmure à mon oreille.

- **Tu aimes ça ?!** Je rougis et n'ose pas répondre à voix haute, mais ne pas répondre n'est pas une bonne idée. Alors j'hoche honteusement la tête dans son cou. **Moi aussi,** elle me donne une légère claque sur la fesse sur laquelle elle s'est essuyée, la claque est bien plus sonore que douloureuse, et le bruit de la chair humide me fait tout doucement soupirer, **moi aussi, j'aime ça, mon jolie ange.**

Puis, elle garde le silence. L'alpha me caresse doucement pendant quelques minutes, l'une de ses mains, celle qui a tenu ma chevelure joue désormais avec mes boucles blondes, alors que celle qui était enfoncé en moi, trace un tendre chemin sur ma colonne vertébrale, du milieu de mon dos au haut de mes fesses. Je pourrais me rendormir, mais la tension que je sens contre mes cuisses, me fait me relever. Je me dois de satisfaire mon alpha, surtout maintenant qu'elle m'a autorisé à jouir comme ça. Je comptais juste la prendre en bouche et lui faire une fellation comme je savais qu'elle aimait, mais elle m'arrête. Et elle exige. **Dans le tiroir.** Je me crispe légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le tiroir ? un fouet ? elle avait dit pas de fouet… mais peut-être une cravache… Est-ce qu'elle va me cravacher alors que je la suce ou pendant qu'elle me baise… Je me tends parce que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je vais voir dans le tiroir, quand je l'ouvre, je trouve juste un livre et une boite de préservatif… _Oh_ … c'est vrai… Elle veut me prendre alors, me baiser… Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre à cet alpha… elle est tellement, tellement dure à satisfaire… Les doigts tremblants je prends un préservatif, je déchire l'emballage en remontant sur le lit. L'alpha me regarde lui mettre le préservatif. Elle semble foutrement satisfaite de mon tremblement. Peut-être qu'elle prend ça pour de l'hésitation et de la pudeur… comme si je ne l'avais pas fait des dizaines de fois sur… d'autres…

Je rejette cette pensée et ses souvenirs. Se concentrer sur l'alpha. Sur mon alpha et rien d'autre. Rendre l'alpha heureux et satisfait. Je reviens à la réalité alors que l'alpha me tire vers elle pour m'embrasser avec passion et envie. Elle nous fait rouler et elle se met à genoux entre mes jambes écartées pour elle. Elle me regarde longuement, ses yeux détaillent mon corps… J'aime pas ça, mon corps n'est pas beau… mais avec mon alpha, avec Régina, dans ses yeux, peut-être à ses yeux, mon corps semble… **Parfaite. Tu es tellement parfaite, mon Emma. Si belle. Sublime. Et rien qu'à moi.** Et elle se penche pour lécher mon cou si merveilleusement marqué de ses crocs. Ses mains écartent un peu plus mes jambes et je me prépare à son entrée brutale… qui ne vient pas… Bien sûr, elle me pénètre mais doucement, très doucement mais jusqu'au fond, et quand elle bute avec délicatesse au fond de moi, un doux soupir sortit de sa bouche. **Mmm, tellement bonne. Tellement douce.** Elle marmonne ça dans mon cou. Et je jappe de contentement en retour. Et comme si mon jappement l'avait rappelé à la réalité, elle commence à bouger lentement. L'augmentation de son rythme est graduelle, comme si elle voulait que je reprenne du plaisir et que je jouisse encore… _Oh, mon dieu_ … elle veut vraiment que je jouisse avec elle, je crois qu'elle va me tuer. Et comme si elle sentait ma déconcentration, elle pousse un peu plus fort en grognant. Je rive mes yeux sur mon alpha merveilleusement en sueur au-dessus de moi. Son rythme commence à me faire partir, et elle le sent… Donc, elle accélère. Le bruit de sa peau qui rencontre la mienne dans une musique régulière agrémentée de ses soupirs et de mes glapissements désespérés. J'ai encore envie de jouir… Tellement. **Oui, oui… Maintenant, Emma, jouis, maintenant… Oh, oh… ouiiiiiiii !** Alors que l'alpha se relâche en moi, enfin pas vraiment, mais jouit elle continue des vas-et-viens frénétiques… Et j'hurle mon plaisir en arquant le dos.

Des spasmes de mon plaisir traversent encore mon corps alors que l'alpha retire sans élégance le préservatif et le laisse tomber au sol à côté du lit. Régina se rallonge en murmurant quelque chose du genre « je vais vraiment être crevée demain » et un truc sur les omégas en chaleur… qui me fait rougir… elle m'attire encore dans ses bras, nos seins se touchent et ses bras m'entourent tendrement.

- **Dors, mon ange. Encore un peu. On se lèvera vers 8h-8h30, père et Granny ne viennent que vers 9h et quelques… Dors maintenant.**

Elle baille contre ma chevelure et embrasse le haut de ma tête en soupirant. Je reste immobile dans ses bras un long moment, le sommeil ne vient pas tout de suite malgré mon épuisement physique. Je me recroqueville contre mon alpha pour mieux me détendre. J'ai satisfait l'alpha et elle n'a pas l'air fâché. Bien. Très bien. Je me rendors alors que le réveil annonce 5h et quelques, je soupire. Quelques heures avant de devoir aller dehors… même si c'est avec l'alpha j'aime pas l'idée d'aller dehors… dehors c'est toujours dangereux et je peux faire tellement d'erreur et déplaire à l'alpha. Parce que l'alpha n'a pas donné beaucoup de règle pour dehors et tu n'aimes pas ça… Mais tu ne veux pas y penser. Non, l'alpha a dit de dormir. Alors tu t'endors avec l'odeur omniprésente de ton alpha dans la pièce, rassurante, dominante, protectrice.

()()()

 _Voilà, j'ai écrit ça en deux heures… j'espère que ça vous plait._

 _Ouais, la meuf, elle a plus d'inspi alors elle nous écrit trois slut de suite… Genre vous n'allez pas vous plaindre quand même, si ?!_

Bref, je le pose par culpabilité de ne pas avoir écrit depuis genre deux semaines parce que je traduis des histoires en anglais qui ne sont même pas du SwanQueen, *Shame on me* (sauf Dans les bois, que je recommande, bah ouais je fais de la pub et tout et tout.) Bref, à plus les loulous !


	22. 22-Je vais gagner sa confiance

_J'me suis encore trompée ! désolé ! chuis naze ! mais je me soigne !_

* * *

 _Merci pour vos commentaire._

 _C'est un peu court mais c'est toujours ça... L'inspiration n'est pas trop au rendez vous actuellement. Je suis plus en mode SuperCat, sur mes deux histoires Kara El et Cat Grant, donc pour les fan de SQ désolé...  
_

()()()

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

()()()

 _Quelques heures avant de devoir aller dehors… même si c'est avec l'alpha j'aime pas l'idée d'aller dehors… dehors c'est toujours dangereux et je peux faire tellement d'erreur et déplaire à l'alpha. Parce que l'alpha n'a pas donné beaucoup de règle pour dehors et tu n'aimes pas ça… Mais tu ne veux pas y penser. Non, l'alpha a dit de dormir. Alors tu t'endors avec l'odeur omniprésente de ton alpha dans la pièce, rassurante, dominante, protectrice._

()()()

Je me réveille dans un lit vide. Ce qui me contrarie parce que normalement il devrait y avoir une très jolie blonde dedans. Je grogne un peu. Pas seulement parce qu'Emma n'est pas là, mais aussi parce que je suis foutrement courbaturée. Je me demande ce qui a pris, à ma si belle oméga, de me réveiller à quatre heure du matin pour qu'on fasse l'amour. Pas que je me plaigne, mais je ne vais pas tenir le rythme c'est clair. J'ai plus vingt ans…

Sous la douche, l'eau chaude détend mes muscles. Je soupire de bonheur à la sensation. Je fais quelques étirements. Je devrais sans doute me remettre au sport pour… quoi que… le sport que je fais avec Emma est très très agréable et si nous gardons notre rythme je pense pas que ce soit nécessaire que je me remette un sport… que ce soit nécessaire ou même possible, où trouverai-je le temps ou l'énergie ? Mmm, rien que penser à sa manière de me regarder quand elle me suce ou quand elle jouit, j'adore tellement ça… Grrr, okay couchez l'alpha en rut !

On se re-concentre. Journée shopping avec mon Emma sans doute terrorisée d'aller dehors et qui va genre être collée à la personne qui tiendra Henry… Et mon père qui va sans doute être exubérant et intrusive… ma seule alliée c'est Granny quoi que je présume qu'elle va faire un rapport de ma mère en plus du rapport de mon père… Je ne suis entourée que d'espions… Et mon Emma va être paniquée et elle va me rendre dingue à avoir peur… ça promet d'être une journée d'enfer.

Une fois lavée et habillée de vêtement confortable, je sors de la chambre pour immédiatement me heurter à Emma qui voulait entrer. Elle trébuche et je la saisis par le bras pour la retenir et la faire se stabiliser sur ses pieds. Elle commence à s'excuser :

- **Pardon alpha, je...** Je l'embrasse doucement pour la faire taire, ma main qui était un son bras, monte vers sa joue puis se glisse dans ses cheveux encore humides d'une douche et mon autre bras s'enroule autour de sa taille. Je l'embrasse longuement pour finir par lui souffler contre ses lèvres.

- **Bonjour, mon ange. Tu as bien dormi ?**

Déconcertée, Emma répond.

- **Oui, Al-Régina. J'ai bien dormi et j'allais vous-te réveiller, il est 8h15. Comme tu l'as ordonné hier… enfin tôt ce matin. Henry joue dans son berceau et il est prêt. Le petit déjeuner est prêt lui aussi.**

Elle dit ça très vite, les yeux baissés. Je la regarde un instant en silence, ordonner ? J'ai vaguement le souvenir de lui avoir parler des horaires, mais ce n'était nullement un ordre. Je fronce les sourcils légèrement. Elle a pris ça pour un ordre ? Je me concentre sur Emma, qui attend clairement que je me décide à faire quelque chose ou à dire quelque chose. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi, et murmure à son oreille.

- **C'est très bien. Tu as très bien fait, mon ange.** Je sens Emma vibrer de contentement d'être féliciter ainsi. Je m'écarte un peu. **Tu es parfait,** en disant cela je lui caresse la joue, et ma main se glisse sur son cou pour toucher délicatement ma morsure. Nous soupirons de satisfaction de concert.

Mais je me reprends avant que ça ne dégénère. J'attrape sa main et je nous dirige vers la cuisine.

Je m'assois et Emma fait mon café et me le donne. Je dévore le petit déjeuner, elle cuisine vraiment merveilleusement bien. Après un moment à savourer, le gout de mes pancakes les yeux fermés, je rouvre les yeux pour trouver Emma toujours debout juste à côté de ma chaise. **Il y a un problème Emma ?** Elle me regarde, hésitante, sans répondre. **Tu ne veux pas t'assoir et manger ?** Elle baisse les yeux.

- **J'ai déjà mangé, Al-Régina.**

Encore un silence, elle se mordille la lèvre.

- **Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?** Elle hoche la tête, mais elle reste silencieuse. Je bois une gorgée de café et je réfléchis. Les fois où elle a été le plus détendue était quand elle était à genoux... **Emma, viens là.** Je fais un vague geste vers le bas à côte de ma chaise. Elle s'approche, la tête basse. Sans que je le lui dise, elle s'agenouille et pose doucement sa tête contre ma cuisse en soupirant, ses mains entourent docilement ma cheville. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et je redemande. **Parles-moi, Emma. Quel est le problème ?**

 **-Je… Comment… comment voulez-veux-tu que je sois dehors ?**

Ah, donc c'est ça le problème. Bien. Je prends une grande respiration et expulse l'air. Puis je prends la parole.

- **C'est simple, nous allons faire des règles pour cette sortie là, d'accord, Emma ? pour que cela soit plus facile. Mais ce sont des règles que pour aujourd'hui. D'accord?  
**

 **-Oui, al-Régina.**

Je lui caresse la tête doucement pour la rassurer.

- **Tu dois me tutoyer et m'appeler Régina comme quand tu es ici, d'accord ? Donc la règle 1 s'applique partout.**

 **-Oui, Régina.**

 **-Bien, bonne fille.** Elle jappe, toute contente. **Donc, il y va avoir Henry et Granny. Tu les appelleras comme ça et tu peux les tutoyer aussi. Granny n'aime pas qu'on la vouvoie et mon père, je suis sûre qu'il appréciera que tu le tutoie, il est ton beau-père après tout. D'accord, Emma ?**

 **-Oui, Régina. Appelez Granny et Henry par leur prénom et les tutoyer.**

 **-Exactement, tu peux faire ça pour moi… ma jolie Emma.** Ma main s'enfonce un peu dans ses cheveux, alors que je continue à boire mon café. **Ensuite, tu dois rester avec moi, ou avec Henry ou Granny ne pas trop t'éloigner.**

 **-Oui, Régina. Restez près de toi.** Elle ronronne presque.

- **O... oui,** je bredouille… **C'est ça... et..** **et avec les autres personnes, et bien tu les vouvoies et tu les appelles monsieur ou madame. Tu n'as ni à t'agenouiller, ni à leur obéir si tu n'as pas envie, d'accord ?**

 **-Oui, Régina. Vouvoyer les autres, et leur parler respectueusement, et n'obéir qu'à toi.**

Bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… Mais en même temps, c'est un peu ça aussi.

 **-Emma,** je la reprends, je lui lève la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, **Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, si tu as peur, tu peux me dire ton mot de sécurité, d'accord ? Je suis ton alpha, je te protège d'accord ?** Elle me regarde avec adoration et hoche la tête. **Dis ton mot de sécurité.**

- **Snow white.**

 **-Bien, parfait.** Alors que je la regarde toujours dans les yeux et je dis, **Quant à Henry Junior, j'aimerai que tu le laisse un peu avec Granny.** Elle se crispe. **Tout va bien, d'accord ? Quand je dis que tu dois le laisser avec Granny, je ne veux pas dire sans surveillance de ta part ou loin de toi, je veux dire dans les bras de Granny, elle restera dans ton champ de vision et près de toi, tant que tu n'auras pas confiance en elle et en ses capacités à s'occuper d'Henry. D'accord ?**

 **-Oui, Régina.** Elle se détend un peu.

 **-Parfait.** Je caresse la joue d'Emma et elle ferme les yeux pour apprécier le contact. J'adore la voir toute détendue et en confiance comme ça, malgré ce qu'elle a vécu. **Mon parfait petit ange… Mmm, quoi d'autre… Oh, tu dois donner ton avis. Pour tes vêtements, pour ceux d'Henry, sur les meubles que l'on va acheter et tout le reste. D'accord ?**

 **-Oui, Régina.** Mais je sens bien que ce n'est pas un vrai oui, c'était plutôt une réponse automatique. Alors j'attrape fermement son menton, elle ouvre les yeux brusquement, paniquée à l'idée de m'avoir contrariée. Elle ouvre la bouche sur le point de faire des excuses… mais je prends la parole avant.

- **Tout va bien. Je veux que la règle 4 s'applique, Emma. Je veux que tu me dises la vérité quand je te pose une question. Et tu peux demander des choses, si tu veux tel ou tel vêtements… tel ou tel couleur… oui ?** Emma me regarde avec méfiance, comme si elle réfléchissait à un quelconque piège que je lui tends. Je soupire. **Tu ne seras jamais punie pour me dire la vérité Emma ! L'ai-je déjà fait ?** Et il y eu une sorte d'éclair dans les yeux d'Emma et un éclair de compréhension dans les miens. Bien sûr, que je l'ai déjà fait. Quand je l'ai frappé i peine soixante-douze heures. Je tire Emma sur moi pour qu'elle s'assoit sur mes genoux et je la serre contre moi. **Je te promets Emma, je te promets de passer le reste de ma vie à me faire pardonner pour ça… Je ne te frapperai plus jamais comme ça… Je te le promets… Tu me crois, s'il te plait, mon Emma ?!**

 **-Oui, Régina, je te crois.**

Elle dit ça mais je ne suis pas sûre, pas sûre du tout qu'elle me croit vraiment.

Mais je vais gagner sa confiance. Et la rendre heureuse. J'en fais la promesse.

()()()

()()()

 _Voilà, c'est fini._

 _Fini et posté dans la foulée._

 _Je suis en période de révision et d'examen et de dossier à rendre..._

 _DONC_

 _le prochain chapitre n'est pas écrit du tout du tout_

 _Soyez patient(e)s_

 _Un commentaire me fait grave plaisir, fait palpiter mon petit cœur de joie !_


	23. 23- Shopping

_Merci pour vos petits mots doux, c'est sympathique de votre part !_

 _()()()_

 _ **Appréciez la délicieuse et délectable histoire que se crée sous vos yeux.**_

…

 _ **Ça change de « bonne lecture ».**_

()()()

 _Elle dit ça mais je ne suis pas sûre, pas sûre du tout qu'elle me croit vraiment. Mais je vais gagner sa confiance. Et la rendre heureuse. J'en fais la promesse._

()()()

J'étais dans la voiture de l'alpha, à l'arrière et j'aimais bien que Régina regarde de temps et temps dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que nous allions bien moi et Henry. Il y avait Henry dans un siège auto pour enfant que Granny avait apporté, sur l'ordre de Régina. J'étais à l'arrière de la voiture du côté gauche avec les deux Henry. Parce que Henry Sénior voulait jouer avec _Junior_ et donc Granny avait laissé sa place avec un sourire presque indulgent envers le vieil oméga.

Je me méfiais un peu de Granny, elle portait sur elle l'odeur d'un alpha très fort et je n'aimais pas ça. Sentir un autre alpha, même s'il n'était pas là. Ça me donnait envie de me blottir contre Régina, pour qu'elle me protège et m'imprègne de son odeur.

Un peu avant de partir, elle m'avait prise dans ses bras, et m'avait doucement caressé le dos pendant presque 10 minutes, tout doucement. Je n'avais pas très bien compris pourquoi elle avait fait ça, mais ça avait permise d'être encore un peu plus imprégnée de son odeur, et je me sentais plus rassurée.

J'essayais de me dire que ça allait bien se passer. Mais, je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien à l'idée d'aller dans une grande surface. Avant je n'allais que dans des petites boutiques pour les gens sans argent, où il n'y avait que des omégas sans alpha, ou des bêtas ou des alphas sans argent. C'était là que j'avais rencontré Ingrid. Une oméga veuve très gentille qui adorait les enfants et gardait très souvent mon Henry, pour presque rien. Elle refusait une fois sur deux de prendre mon argent et elle achetait souvent des choses pour Henry. J'essayais de refuser mais je n'avais souvent pas la force de me battre contre la gentillesse d'Ingrid. Je me demande si elle va bien, j'aimerai bien la revoir, si mon alpha m'y autorise… Et Belle aussi, elle était si gentille avec moi, elle avait offert un livre à Henry pour que je puisse lui lire des histoires. Je n'avais pas osé lui dire que je ne savais pas lire, les images étaient très belles et je racontais à Henry des histoires que les images m'inspiraient.

Mais, là en cet instant, il fallait que je pense aux magasins. Régina voulait que j'ai des vêtements plus classe, plus comme elle… Je me demandais si elle allait m'acheter des robes ou des choses comme ça. Moi je n'aimais pas trop ça, mais si elle le voulait je porterais ce qu'elle m'ordonnerait de porter. Si ça pouvait lui plaire, la faire m'aimer plus…

Quand Granny et Henry sont arrivés, ils ont presque immédiatement volé Henry de mes bras, ce qui m'aurait fait grogner si mon alpha n'avait pas d'autorité repris Henry pour me le redonner en affirmant que Henry Junior restait dans mes bras sauf si son Emma disait le contraire. Henry avait fait la moue. Henry Sénior avait toujours été gentil avec moi, alors je lui redonne son petit _Junior_ qu'il cajole tendrement. Pendant ce temps Régina avait dit que Granny que si elle avait Henry, elle devait rester près de moi. Granny m'avait souri alors que je la laissais prendre Henry à contre cœur pour qu'elle l'installe dans la voiture. Elle avait fait une plaisanterie sur les jeunes parents qui ne voulaient pas laisser leur bout de chou avec d'autres personnes. Elle avait regardé Henry Sénior qui avait rougi. Ça avait entrainé une conversation légère sur l'enfance de Régina et des anecdotes sur Henry avec ses filles. J'avais même ri avec les autres, à certains moments. L'alpha était toute rouge et grognait aux remarques. L'ambiance détendue et les rires avaient amusé Henry Junior qui riait avec nous, tout en gazouillant avec son dragon qu'Henry Sénior faisait virevolter devait ses yeux écarquillés.

()()()

Mais lorsque nous nous sommes garés devant le centre commercial, un très très grand centre commercial, j'avais commencé à paniquer un peu, trop de monde, trop de gens, trop de bruit, trop de possibilité de faire une erreur et que l'alpha me rejette…

Et j'ai eu soudain peur que l'alpha me perde, aussi... Et j'avais pris Henry contre moi et m'étais précipitée dans les bras de mon alpha. Et j'avais placé mon nez contre son cou et couinant avec peur et besoin. Je voulais rentrer mais je savais que l'alpha voulait acheter des choses et que j'aille voir un ophta-je-sais-plus-quoi… Mais je ne pouvais pas. Mais je ne voulais pas décevoir mon alpha.

- **Emma, mon ange tout va bien. Je suis là. Près de toi, je suis là.** Sa voix était apaisante mais je ne voulais pas y aller. Et si l'alpha me perdait et si je me retrouvais seule avec Henry, ou pire sans Henry… **Mon Emma, tu vas être ma courageuse oméga. Nous allons au magasin de vêtement et après chez l'ophtalmologue puis nous rentrons. Promis. Nous verrons les meubles après, plus tard. Mais les vêtements sont nécessaires et le rendez-vous pour tes yeux aussi. Chut, calme-toi. Je vais rester près de toi, tout le temps.** J'entendais Granny et Henry parler à voix basse à côté de moi et de l'alpha. Mais la voix de l'alpha et ses gestes me firent me concentrer sur elle. Elle s'était emparée impérieusement de mon menton et me regardait dans les yeux, alors que son bras enserrait merveilleusement ma taille. **Emma, tu es à moi, je ne vais laisser personne te faire de mal, je ne vais laisser personne te toucher. Tu comprends ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, parce que tu es à moi et que je protège ce qui est à moi. Tu comprends ? Tu me fais confiance pour te protéger ?**

Sa voix était forte, dominante, pleine d'assurance et de sa puissance d'alpha. Elle laissait son caractère d'alpha m'envelopper complètement. Ça aurait dû me terrifier mais ça me rassurait. Sa puissance d'alpha était là pour me protéger, avec une telle force, personne ne me fera de mal. C'est ce qu'elle voulait me montrer. Et je me détendis dans ses bras. Je me frottais un peu à elle, toute soumise pour lui montrer que j'étais bien à elle, rien qu'à elle. Pour que son odeur, nous imprègne Henry et moi. Elle grogna d'envie et elle me lâcha un peu brusquement, s'éloigna d'une dizaine de pas et me tourna le dos. J'étais un peu déçue en regardant l'alpha, j'avais espéré qu'elle m'embrasse, mais un raclement de gorge me fit me retourner au aguet.

- **Ce n'est que moi.** C'était Granny qui me souriait et sans faire de commentaire sur la scène qui venait de se produire, elle me montra du doigt une poussette, visiblement sortie du coffre du véhicule de Régina. **Tu sais comment attacher Henry là-dedans ?**

 **-Je peux encore marcher,** plaisanta Henry Sénior. **Tu vas voir Emma c'est très simple.**

Sans prendre Henry Junior, ils me donnèrent des instructions pour attacher Henry qui gigota un peu, pas du tout habitué, mais une fois qu'il eut entre les mains sa peluche il lui mordit le nez joyeusement, indifférent aux attaches de la poussette.

Henry Sénior appela Régina, en lui indiquant que si elle ne venait pas tout de suite, ils partiraient sans elle. Ça me fit me crisper, je ne pouvais pas entrer dans ce magasin plein de monde sans mon alpha pour me protéger. Mais Régina arriva et m'attrapa par la taille.

- **P'tit'Henry est prêt pour la balade ? Tu veux pousser la poussette, mon ange ?**

 **-Oui, Al-Régina. J'aimerai bien.**

 **-Parfait. Allons-y.**

()()()

Je regardais les vêtements d'enfant. Tout était horriblement cher. L'alpha avait dit que l'argent n'était pas un problème mais… si je calculais même avec les réductions il y en avait pour 548,31 € et ça faisait beaucoup d'argent.

J'avais essayé de dire à l'alpha qu'Henry n'avait pas besoin de 20 linges de corps, de 20 bodys, de sept grenouillères… mais l'alpha et son père étaient excessifs et surexcités, et je les regardais en grimaçant, avec Granny à côté de moi et un Henry endormi dans sa poussette. Comme si elle suivait mes pensées, la bêta affirma :

 **-Tu sais ce n'est rien. Il y a encore les vêtements que Zéléna la sœur de Régina va te donner, sans oublier ce que Cora va offrir…** Elle rit carrément devant mon visage horrifié. **Tu sais ça ne sert à rien de lutter contre leur enthousiasme. Ils veulent juste faire au mieux. Et…**

 **-Emma, viens ici, s'il te plait !** Je fais un regard d'excuse à Granny et regarde Henry qui dort tranquillement, j'hésite mais si je déplace la poussette Henry va se réveiller. Je lance un dernier regard à Granny qui mit sa main sur la poussette en me souriant, avant d'obéir à mon alpha. J'arrive devant elle, elle est toute sourire. **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** Elle montre un petit costume pour enfant. Je fronce les sourcils, mais j'interromps mon geste. Elle aime ou elle n'aime pas ? **Emma, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** Elle répète avec plus d'insistance. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre. Et Régina semble comprendre alors elle me murmure tout bas. **Règle 4, mon ange.**

 **-Je pense…** Régina m'enlace la taille pour m'encourager… **que ça n'a pas l'air très confortable, al-Régina.**

 **-Ah ! Je te l'avais dit ! Tu vois papa, Emma est de mon côté.** Régina a un ton moqueur, et Henry a l'air dépité. **Bon mon ange, est-ce que tu vois s'il y a autre chose dont Henry a besoin ?**

 **-Non, Régina. Il y a plus que le nécessaire.**

Régina fronce les sourcils en voyant le panier, les paniers bien remplis… Je me fige immédiatement, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir et l'alpha est mécontente. Mais au lieu de me réprimander, elle demande :

- **Tu crois qu'on en a trop pris, où tu penses que je dépense trop ?** Elle semble très sérieuse. Je sais qu'elle veut la vérité, mais si ça ne lui plait pas… Elle répète : **Règle 4, mon Emma.**

 **-Je… il y a quand même trop de chose…**

 **-Ah, comme quoi ?**

Elle me pousse encore, j'articule.

 **-Je pense que 20, de chaque c'est beaucoup… 10 c'est suffisant déjà. Largement. Régina. Et puis, si comme l'a dit Granny, Madame Mills offre aussi des vêtements et que ta sœur donne des vêtements aussi… il y en aura encore… plus… trop…** Je finis avec une petite voix.

L'alpha réfléchit, elle se tourne vers Granny, pour l'interroger du regard. Cette dernière s'exclame :

- **La petite a raison. Toujours excessif ces Mills !**

 **-Et pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit avant à papa et à moi ?**

 **-M'auriez-vous écouté, jeune fille ? Non, je ne crois pas ! Je pense que comme Emma ça ne sert à rien d'en avoir 20, oui, 10 ça suffit, je sais de source sûre que votre mère et votre sœur vont vous faire une « surprise » dimanche…**

Encore une raison de ne pas y aller… Et Régina semble penser comme moi, car elle grimace ouvertement sous le ricanement de son père. Après un tri où _presque_ la moitié est retirée, Régina déclare pernicieusement :

- **Papa, puisque ça t'amuse et Granny pour n'avoir rien dit, vous êtes chargé de remettre en place les articles et de payer avec la carte que tu utilises pour les courses habituellement, d'accord Granny ? Ne laisse pas mon père payer. Emma, moi et P'tit'Henry nous allons dans la boutique d'en face. A plus.**

Et sans demander son reste, elle m'attrape par la taille et pousse d'une main la poussette d'Henry réveillé depuis peu, pour sortir du magasin. Henry piale joyeusement à la pointe de vitesse. Régina s'arrête avant d'entrer dans le magasin de vêtement pour femme. Elle me regarde. **Est-ce que tu es prête ?** Je croise le regard de l'alpha et hoche la tête. Ça n'avait pas été trop horrible pour l'instant et Henry et l'alpha été restés proche tout le temps. **Je suis très fière de toi mon ange. Tu as été courageuse et parfaite.** Elle dit ça en m'enlaçant plus près et en posant un doux baiser sur mon front. Je soupire et m'appuie un peu contre l'alpha. Après une minute de calme, Henry commence à bougonner. Nous nous éloignons l'une de l'autre et Régina me laisse pousser Henry alors que nous entrons dans le magasin. C'est visiblement un magasin assez luxueux, ce qui ne me rassure pas. Une vendeuse s'avance immédiatement. C'est une alpha, je le sens tout de suite. Ça me fait me rapprocher de Régina, qui me prend par la taille. Sa main enserre l'os de ma hanche, je trouve ça rassurant, terriblement réconfortant.

- **Miss Mills, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir si vite. Que puis-je pour vous ? Une demande spécifique peut-être ? Une robe de soirée, encore ?** L'alpha, qui vient de parler, me regarde avec beaucoup d'étonnement, mais ses yeux s'agrandissent carrément quand elle remarque Henry.

 **-C'est Madame, en fait et depuis peu.** Répond Régina l'air de rien. En me serrant un peu plus contre elle. L'alpha étranger fronce les sourcils. Mais Régina ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. **En fait, nous sommes là pour mon Emma. Pourrions-nous donc avoir une vendeuse bêta ou oméga, je préfèrerai, Emma n'est pas très à l'aise avec les autres alphas vous savez comment sont les jeunes liés, toujours possessifs…** La main de Régina qui était sur ma hanche se déplace jusqu'à mon cou et elle frôle sa morsure. Je frissonne.

L'autre alpha recule ave compréhension et déclare avec difficulté.

 **-Oh… Euh… bien sûr. Je… je vous laisse aller dans le salon d'essayage quatre. Une vendeuse arrive au plus vite. Voulez-vous une boisson ou autre ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas… un café pour moi et un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle…** Elle m'interroge du regard, j'hoche la tête avec enthousiasme, j'aime l'idée qu'elle sache ce qu'il me plaît et qu'elle s'occupe si bien de moi. Régina continue, **pour Emma. Oh, et mon père et une amie nous suivent, faîtes-les nous rejoindre.**

 **-Oui, tout de suite. Oui, bien sûr. C'est un plaisir de revoir Monsieur Mills.**

Elle s'éloigne rapidement et Régina me guide vers de petites pièces au fond du magasin. Elle s'assoit sur une chaise. Et j'attends qu'elle m'autorise à…

- **Mon ange, si tu détachais Henry et t'asseyais tranquillement avec lui pendant que la vendeuse et que nos boissons arrivent.** J'obéis et m'assoie à côté d'elle. Henry tout content de quitter sa poussette, attrape avec application mes cheveux et les entortillent entre ses doigts. Il rigole et gazouille. Je sens l'alpha merveilleusement détendue à mes côtés. Elle pose son bras autour de mes épaules et fait des grimaces à Henry. Je souris, j'aime que mon alpha soit bien. Elle sourit en retour, en sentant ma satisfaction dans mon odeur, et sa main s'enfonce dans mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon crâne pour me pousser dans un baiser à en perdre la tête.

Nous revenons sur Terre avec Henry qui jappe de mécontentement de ne plus avoir d'attention de la part des adultes. Régina s'empare sans prévenir d'Henry et le fait sautiller sur ses genoux. Henry éclate de rire. Même si je suis plutôt contrarié qu'Henry ait quitté mes genoux, je me sens merveilleusement bien, malgré le fait que l'on soit dans un endroit étranger avec des alphas inconnus, je me sens bien près de ma Régina, de mon alpha forte et protectrice, qui joue tendrement avec mon fils.

()()()

Après un court moment, une femme, une oméga d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux roux, les yeux bleus, et avec un plateau dans les bras entre dans la salle. Elle sourit timidement.

- **Bonjour, je suis Ariel, j'apporte vos boissons et je serais votre vendeuse aujourd'hui.** Elle s'approche et nous tend les boissons. J'attrape immédiatement les deux et donne le café à mon alpha. C'est mon rôle d'oméga de servir mon alpha, pas à une autre. **Puis-je vous demander quel genre de vêtement vous recherchez ?** Elle me pose clairement la question puisqu'elle me regarde, mais je regarde Régina.

- **Emma et moi venons de nous trouver.** Elle caresse doucement mon poignet. Ariel sourit tendrement. **Mon Emma n'avait pas véritablement le même niveau social et ses vêtements ne conviennent pas du tout. En fait, je souhaiterai une garde-robe complète. Des sous-vêtements,** je rougis à ça, **au t-shirt, en passant par les vêtements de nuit et les chaussures. Emma que préfères-tu comme vêtement et autres, oh et comme couleur aussi ? Ariel choisira en fonction de ça et tu essayeras les vêtements ici.**

Je regarde l'alpha. Je n'étais pas préparée à une telle question, parce que je pensais que l'alpha allait décider. Mais au lieu de ça, Régina me regarde en attendant une réponse. Je me répète : _Règle 4, Règle 4…_ et finalement j'énonce avec hésitation :

- **Je… J'aime les jeans et des t-shirts longs…** Pour cacher les cicatrices… **C'est pratique. Et euh… euh… je ne sais pas trop, pour le reste. En couleur, j'aime le rouge et euh… en fait j'aime pas le rose et j'aime le blanc… et… le bleu aussi… pas de vert… euh…**

Je regarde mon alpha un peu en panique. Elle me sourit. Ariel est très étonnée de mon comportement. Mais elle dit finalement avec un ton professionnel.

- **D'accord. Je vais prendre vos mesures et je vais vous chercher de quoi faire quelques essaies. Voulez-vous vous mettre debout ?** Ariel dit cela en se levant et en sortant un mètre mesureur.

Elle prend quelques mesures et part en précisant qu'elle en avait pour dix minutes maximum. Je regarde l'alpha toujours un peu paniquée. Elle murmure :

- **Viens là, mon Emma.** Et, comme ce matin, je me précipite à ses pieds. Elle sursaute à mon geste, mais se contente de me caresser les cheveux, pour me calmer, alors qu'Henry gazouille sur ses genoux. Etre dans cette positon me rassure, j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra me faire de mal. Après un moment, Régina ordonne. **Mon ange, relève-toi. Mon père et Granny arrivent et la vendeuse ne va pas tarder.** J'obéis à contre cœur. **Assis-toi et bois ta boisson.** Ordonne-t-elle, encore. **Tu veux récupérer Henry avant que mon père le kidnappe ?**

 **-Oui, Régina, j'aimerai bien.** Elle me tend Henry et je le serre contre moi.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, Henry S et Granny arrivent en indiquant qu'il avait déjà rangé les achats d'Henry J. dans la voiture. Et le vieil oméga me vole honteusement mon fils et je fais une moue contrarié mais ma Régina me caresse la cuisse pour me distraire.

La vendeuse arrive avec encore plus de vêtement que je l'avais craint. Et elle me montre d'abord quelques modèles de sous-vêtements et des vêtements de nuit. Des simples et pratiques et des beaucoup plus aguicheurs, je penche la tête vers l'alpha, qui semble bien aimer l'idée.

Et ensuite, elle me donne diverses tenues que je dois essayer. Les vêtements sont très beaux, et ils cachent les cicatrices. Mais, après la dixième tenue complète que j'essaye, je commence à en avoir marre et à la quinzième, je supplie Régina du regard. Parce qu'il fallait supporter l'enthousiasme d'Henry S, les commentaires de Granny et de la vendeuse et surtout le fait que je ne voyais ni Henry J, ni Régina pendant que je me changeai. Alors je voulais partir, Régina me sourit. Et annonce qu'ils partaient car ils avaient un autre rendez-vous.

Je me sentais comme libérer de prison lorsqu'on fut sorti du magasin. Lorsqu'on reprit la voiture le coffre était plein à craquer et je donnais le biberon d'Henry alors qu'il était dans le siège auto. Je commençais aussi à avoir faim, pas comme si je n'avais presque pas mangé depuis une semaine, mais juste un peu faim, comme il est temps de manger. Mais je savais que Régina nous emmenait chez l'ophtalmo… quelque chose.

()()()

Nous étions dans une salle d'attente. Et on attendait. Henry J était en train de mâchouiller le nez de son dragon sur les genoux de Granny.

- **Emma ?** Je quitte des yeux le spectacle de mon fils, pour me tourner vers Régina. **Il va falloir laisser Henry dans la salle d'attente avec mon père et Granny.** Je la regarde dans les yeux, non… **L'examen dure une demi-heure. Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais… Granny et mon père sont tous les deux-là, ils ne feront aucun mal à Henry. Je te promets. Une demi-heure, ce n'est presque rien. S'il-te-plait, Emma ?**

- **Mais… Henry… il va…**

Régina pose sa main sur ma cuisse, et me caresse doucement.

- **Il va aller très bien. Mon père a eu deux enfants et Granny a vu entre ses mains pas mal d'enfants… Henry ira très bien. Juste 30 minutes, ok ?** Je baisse les yeux, non, ce n'est pas ok, pas du tout du tout ok. Mais l'alpha le veut. **Mon Emma,** je relève la tête, **je sais que tu veux protéger Henry, mais mon père est incapable de faire du mal, encore moins à un enfant et je connais Granny depuis mes trois ans, alors je t'assure qu'il ne craint rien. Tu peux leur faire confiance, tu veux bien ?**

J'essaye de ne pas froncer les sourcils de mécontentement, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais au fond de moi qu'Henry ne ferait pas de mal à mon Henry, mais… il faut que je me montre forte pour mon alpha.

- **Oui, al-Régina, je veux bien.**

Régina me sourit et m'embrasse sur le front, satisfaite de moi.

- **Merci, mon ange. Tu es parfaite. Vraiment parfaite.**

()()()

 _Voilà, c'est fini._

 _A la prochaine._


	24. 24-Frustration (M)

_Merci pour vos reviews ! J'aime les commentaires !_

 _()()()_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Léger (M)**_

()()()

 _J'essaye de ne pas froncer les sourcils de mécontentement, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais au fond de moi qu'Henry ne ferait pas de mal à mon Henry, mais… il faut que je me montre forte pour mon alpha._

 _-_ _ **Oui, al-Régina, je veux bien.**_

 _Régina me sourit et m'embrasse sur le front, satisfaite de moi._

 _-_ _ **Merci, mon ange. Tu es parfaite. Vraiment parfaite.**_

()()()

Je soupire doucement en m'asseyant sur la chaise de mon bureau. Cette journée a été une véritable épreuve comme je l'avais redouté. Emma a été un véritable bombardier d'hormones et de phéromones.

Quand elle s'était précipitée sur moi en sortant de la voiture et quand elle s'était frottée contre moi, j'aurai pu la prendre contre la voiture si je ne m'étais pas éloignée.

Parce qu'elle était tellement effrayée, tellement demandeuse, tellement soumise et docile. Elle semblait si fragile que mes instincts m'ordonnaient de la ramener à la maison et de la « rassurer » encore et encore, de la marquer, de l'imprégner de mon odeur…

Dans la boutique pour enfant, j'avais presque fui en parcourant les rayons pour choisir des vêtements pour _Junior_ avec mon père. Bon, je voulais aussi la laisser avec Granny mais visiblement à part regarder Henry et me suivre du regard, mon Emma n'avait pas véritablement fait connaissance avec Granny. Elle avait donné son avis, avec un peu d'encouragement de ma part. Elle faisait des progrès. C'était au moins ça.

Et puis, quand j'avais eu envie d'un moment seul avec Henry et Emma, ça avait été la pire idée de l'année. D'abord avant la boutique, elle angoissait alors j'avais voulu la rassurer. Dieu, heureusement qu'Henry nous a dérangé parce que sinon j'aurai sans doute commencé à bander. Et après, quand la vendeuse avait disparu dans les méandres du magasin, je voulais juste qu'elle vienne m'enlacer, pas qu'elle s'agenouille comme elle l'avait fait. Mais je sais que ça la rassure, alors je me suis contentée de lui caresser les cheveux doucement, tendrement. J'avais tellement eu envie d'elle.

Ensuite, chez l'ophtalmologue, il m'a fallu tout mon self-control pour ne pas prendre Emma dans les bras et brûler tout le reste, tout envoyer au diable. Elle était si effrayée par tout ce que l'ophtalmologue pouvait faire ou dire… Heureusement que c'était un bêta et qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir Emma. J'aurai dû choisir une femelle, Emma était moins effrayée par les femelles.

Je grogne aux souvenirs de l'odeur de peur d'Emma. Évidemment, Emma avait une très mauvaise vue et les verres seraient prêts dans la semaine, il allait falloir qu'on aille chercher des lunettes. Merde je n'allais sans doute pas survivre à une autre matinée dans les magasins avec mon Emma toute terrifiée.

Je soupire à nouveau. Papa et Granny sont partis et Emma est en train de faire à manger. Et moi, je me planque dans mon bureau pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de relâcher la pression. Je suis ridicule. J'entends des coups doucement frapper à la porte. Et la voix d'Emma un peu étouffée me demande si je veux manger tout de suite. Je soupire encore. Je me répète de me calmer et que tout allait bien se passer.

Je sors du bureau et je trouve Emma, un peu tremblante, la tête basse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est comme ça, mais ça n'arrange rien à mon humeur et à ma frustration. Elle attend visiblement que je passe devant elle pour qu'elle puisse me suivre, comme toute bonne oméga. Alors je me dirige vers la cuisine, j'y trouve deux assiettes déjà posées sur la table. Je m'assoie et hume la bonne odeur. J'ouvre la bouche pour féliciter Emma mais je la trouve debout près de sa chaise, elle se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre.

- **Tu ne comptes pas t'assoir ?** Je dis ça avec un peu trop de mauvaise humeur. Emma s'immobilise, crispée.

- **Je… Alpha, puis-je…**

 **-Non ! Non, Emma !** Je crie presque et elle baisse les yeux et tombe à genoux. Elle tremble encore et des larmes glissent sur ses joues. Et ça n'arrange rien parce que mon alpha a très envie de tuer la personne qui la met dans cet état sauf que cette personne c'est moi. Je prends une grande respiration et exige : **Rappelle-moi la règle 2.** Elle ne dit rien. Ce qui m'agace d'autant plus. **Qu'exige de toi la règle 2 ?**

 **-Que… euh… que je n'ai pas à demander la permission de faire quelque chose dans la maison...** Elle dit ça d'une traite.

- **Exact… Alors pourquoi le fais-tu, Emma ?**

Il y a un long silence. Emma s'approche de moi toujours à genoux. Elle murmure :

- **Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je vais faire mieux.** Elle pose la tête sur ma cuisse. **Je suis désolée, je suis une mauvaise oméga, je suis désolée… je… je mérite une punition et…**

Je pose ma main sur sa tête et tire lentement, sans lui faire mal, sur ses cheveux pour qu'elle me regarde. Elle est terrifiée et moi je suis tellement frustrée et énervée.

- **Tais-toi ! ça suffit.** J'appuie mes mots avec des phéromones de dominante. Elle jappe d'excuse presque désespérément. **Ce n'est pas toi qui décide si tu es une bonne ou une mauvaise oméga, ce n'est pas toi qui décide si tu mérites ou pas une punition. Je suis ton alpha et c'est moi qui décide, c'est moi qui suis en charge. N'est-ce pas, Emma ?** Je serre plus fort ses cheveux, cette fois elle couine douloureusement. **Réponds-moi.**

 **-C'est toi, qui est en charge. Tu es mon alpha. Je suis désolée, je…**

 **-Je t'ai dit de te taire. Je veux que tu respectes les règles que nous avons mises en place, Emma ? Tu comprends ? Réponds !**

 **-Oui, al-Régina.**

 **-Bien.** Je desserre ma prise sur sa chevelure, elle laisse échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Merde, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Alors pour m'excuser, je me penche et l'embrasse. **Bonne fille.** Je caresse sa joue puis je me détourne. **Maintenant relèves toi et mangeons. D'accord ?**

 **-Oui, Régina.**

 **-Bonne fille.** Je répète pour bien faire comprendre à Emma que tout va bien, malgré mon état de frustration avancé.

()()()

Nous mangeons en silence, l'alpha semble ne pas être en colère, pas vraiment, mais elle m'a crié dessus. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Qu'elle soit contrariée… à cause de moi… C'en encore dans le silence qu'elle me regarde débarrasser la table et ranger la vaisselle. Il y a quelque chose de dangereux dans son regard, je ne sais pas comment faire pour me faire pardonner. Je suis tellement inutile, pas foutu capable d'obéir à quatre règles…

J'essaye de faire au mieux pour la satisfaire pour qu'elle ne soit plus en colère. Je demande docilement.

\- **Voulez-veux-tu un café ?**

Au lieu de répondre, l'alpha se lève et se dirige vers moi, rapidement. Je m'attends à un coup ou quelque chose comme ça… mais elle m'attrape les hanches et me pousse contre le frigo, pas si doucement que ça, mais sans me faire mal. Sa bouche se pose violemment sur mon cou, et elle perce encore ma peau à l'endroit de sa première morsure. Je couine de douleur mais elle se met à me lécher le cou et ça calme un peu la souffrance.

 **-Mon Emma.** Elle grogne de frustration. **Tu me rends complètement dingue ! Putain qu'est-ce que tu me rends dingue !** Elle me pousse un peu plus et son corps est terriblement chaud contre le mien, je gémis sans interruption alors que ses mains parcourent mon corps avec empressement. **Tu me rends foutrement dingue.** Elle est si… si désespérée comme si elle était en manque mais elle m'a prise il y a quoi 12h… **Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu m'as fait, hein mon ange… Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu es excitante, à quel point tu sens divinement bon.** Elle me serre contre elle encore un peu plus alors que sa main passe sous mon haut pour me griffer le ventre. **Tu me fais agir comme un alpha en rut, tu ne te rends même pas compte tellement tu me fous en l'air…** Je voudrais lui dire que je suis désolée mais tout à l'heure elle m'a dit de me taire. Alors je me tais, ou plutôt je continue à japper de plaisir. Sa main passe sur mon sein droit, elle le prend en coupe et caresse le téton à travers le soutien-gorge. Son autre main trouve mes fesses. C'est très bon, je couine en me frottant et elle sourit dans mon cou, satisfaite de mes réactions. **Tu es tellement parfaite, tellement soumise,** elle me mordille légèrement le cou et je jappe avec allégresse en lui offrant un peu plus de peau à mordre, **je déteste te voir effrayée. Je déteste quand tu as peur, j'aimerai toujours te voir détendue et sereine…** Je me frotte contre elle avec empressement pour qu'elle me prenne, il faut qu'elle me prenne, je veux la satisfaire. Alors je couine, elle me retourne et prend ma bouche. Quand elle se retire du baiser, c'est pour mieux mouiller mon cou de sa langue et moi, je lui rend la faveur, je lui lèche le cou avec besoin et envie. J'aime le gout de sa peau, j'aime sentir son pouls s'accélérer sous ma langue. Je lèche et mordille avec application sa clavicule. **Mmm, oh, oui, mon ange,** j'avais besoin de me faire pardonner pour l'avoir contrariée, alors je me suis mise à genoux, pour la sucer. Elle me laisse faire en posant sa main sur ma tête et en me câlinant. J'ouvre son pantalon et je sors son sexe déjà bien dur. **Oh, ma jolie oméga, ouvres ta jolie bouche mon ange.** Elle prend le contrôle et me fait la prendre presque entièrement dès le début. Ce n'est pas très agréable mais après un moment, ça devient plus facile, et les gémissements satisfaits de l'alpha me rendent très fière de moi. Je fais un effort et ouvre encore un peu plus la bouche pour mieux la prendre, pour en prendre plus. Elle me récompense en disant : **Tu es tellement parfaite, tellement belle. Continue, continue, et tu vas m'avaler ma jolie oméga, ma douce…** Elle me fait aller de plus en plus vite, j'arrive à peine à reprendre ma respiration et quand elle gicle en moi, je ne suis pas prête et je n'arrive qu'à tousser et me dégageant, je tombe par terre, sans l'avaler. Sa semence dégouline par terre. Je suis une très mauvaise oméga. Même pas foutue d'obéir à ses ordres.

Je suis à moitié allongée sur le parquet froid de la cuisine, essayant de reprendre mon souffle et je sais que je vais avoir des problèmes, je n'ai pas suivi son ordre, et elle va me punir. Elle est au-dessus de moi, j'ai peur de lever la tête.

()()()

Putain qu'est-ce que je peux être une abruti d'alpha. Je regarde Emma par terre, qui tousse et qui reprends son souffle. Putain, mais merde ! Je suis vraiment lamentable, pas foutue de me contrôler et de contrôler ma frustration. Merde ! Merde ! Emma me fait confiance et je me comporte comme tous ceux qui l'ont abusée. Putain, merde. Et je vois bien qu'elle pense que je vais la punir, je le vois dans sa position, je le vois dans ses membres tremblants. Merde, merde, merde. Comment j'arrange ça ?

Bon première étape, se rhabiller. Je fais trois pas en arrière et je remets mon sexe dans mon pantalon à peine baissé. Ça, c'est fait. Je prends quelques respirations, les yeux fermés, pour me calmer, essayant de montrer que je ne suis pas en colère. Mais ça ne la calme pas, parce que j'ouvre les yeux, je trouve Emma toujours prostrée, en position de soumission. Elle est à genoux, la tête basse, les yeux baissés, les mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses. Elle tremble de tout son être.

- **Emma,** elle tressaille, **je veux que… Mon ange, tu…** Je m'agenouille à côté d'elle, et je la prends dans tes bras. Elle est silencieuse et tendue. **Emma, tout va bien, je ne suis pas fâchée. Pas du tout. J'aurai dû être plus douce et faire plus attention, je suis désolée d'avoir été brusque et… je ne suis pas fâchée… vraiment…** J'essaie de croiser son regard mais il est obstinément baissé. **Mon ange, tout va bien, d'accord ?** Elle agite la tête de droite à gauche. **Dis-moi, je t'ai fait mal ? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Pourquoi ?** Demande-t-elle. Et je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi quoi ? Emma continue avec beaucoup d'hésitation. **Pourquoi vous-tu n'es pas fâchée ? Je n'ai pas obéi, je n'ai pas avalé, je suis une mauvaise oméga et…**

 **-Non. Non mon ange. Nous en avons parlé juste avant. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise oméga. Il nous faut du temps à toi et à moi, pour trouver une bonne dynamique, c'est tout.** Cette fois, c'est elle qui ne comprend pas. Je le vois à sa frimousse troublée. Mon dieu, qu'elle est adorable. Je la serre contre moi. **Ce n'est pas ta faute.**

 **-Mais je n'ai pas obéi. Pourquoi tu ne me punis pas ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas fâchée ?**

 **-Emma, tu…** Et soudain une question me vient. **Pourquoi tu veux que je te punisse ? Pourquoi est-ce important ?**

 **-Pour que tu me pardonnes et que tu sois plus fâchée. Pour que je m'améliore, que je te satisfasse mieux. Être une meilleur oméga, mieux… mieux te servir…** Elle a presque les larmes aux yeux.

Je la regarde un long moment.

- **Très bien.** J'attrape son menton et j'ordonne d'une voix dure et autoritaire. **Tu** **vas nettoyer ce que tu as salie.** Je fais un vague geste vers le sol. **Puis tu iras dans la chambre et tu m'attendras…** Je rajoute pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'agenouille pas… **sur le lit.**

 **-Oui, alpha.**

Je quitte la pièce alors qu'Emma se précipite pour trouver de quoi nettoyer le sol. Et moi, comme toujours je m'enfuis dans mon bureau.

()()()

()()()

Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière.

 _A la prochaine._


	25. 25-Punition (M)

_Oh ! un autre chapitre ! Youpi !_

 _()()()_

 _Lisez bien !_

()()()

 _Je quitte la pièce alors qu'Emma se précipite pour trouver de quoi nettoyer le sol. Et moi, comme toujours je m'enfuis dans mon bureau._

()()()

Je me dépêche d'obéir. Je nettoie rapidement mais efficacement le sol. Je me sens tellement bête de ne pas avoir réussi à obéir. Des larmes coulent de mes yeux. Je suis tellement incapable de bien faire.

Mais je sais que mon alpha va me corriger et je vais m'améliorer. Elle va me punir et après elle ne va plus m'en vouloir. Ça va faire mal et ça va être dur mais après elle va de nouveau m'aimer. Ma vision est totalement brouillée par mes larmes alors que je frotte le sol. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas sangloter audiblement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit encore plus fâchée. Une oméga qui pleure est une oméga inutile.

()()()

Je suis assise et je me cogne ma tête contre le bois dur et froid de mon bureau. Bam, Bam, Bam… encore et encore, ça ne suffit pas à me punir de ma stupidité mais c'est au moins quelque chose. Comment ai-je pu être si bête ? si déraisonnable ? si animale ? avec ma douce Emma ?

Bam, Bam, Bam… J'entends des pas légers qui m'indique qu'Emma se trouve dans la chambre. Bam, Bam, Bam et maintenant ?

()()()

Je suis dans la chambre de l'alpha. Elle a dit sur le lit… je m'assoie dessus mais ça ne semble pas bien d'être sur le lit alors que l'alpha n'est pas là. Je me relève… mais l'alpha a dit sur le lit, il ne faut pas que je lui désobéisse au nouveau… Et soudain, je sais ce qu'il ne va pas… il faut que je sois nue… les punitions avec Neal… j'étais toujours nue… je commence à me déshabiller. Je pose mes vêtements sur la chaise près de la porte. Et je me rassoie sur le lit…

Mais je me redresse. Avec quoi veut-elle me punir ? Elle ne l'a pas précisé. Mais il faut que ce soit prêt. L'oméga doit toujours aller l'objet dont l'alpha va se servir pour le punir. A l'orphelinat c'était comme ça et avec Neal aussi… Mais je ne savais pas où était les choses… j'hésite encore, mais il faut que l'alpha soit satisfaite, il faut que tout soit prêt pour la punition. J'ouvre la penderie de l'alpha. Je fouille un peu les tiroirs mais je ne trouve rien. Je regarde plus haut mais je ne trouve rien. Pas de cravache, rien. Je ne trouve rien, rien du tout. J'ai encore envie de pleurer l'alpha va être si déçue, je ne suis même pas capable de tout préparer pour la punition… Mais mes yeux tombent sur une ceinture en cuir. Je frisonne d'appréhension. Après le fouet, les ceintures de cuir sont les instruments de punition qui laissent le plus de marque et qui font le plus mal et le plus longtemps. J'ai envie de pleurer pour une autre raison maintenant.

Non ! Il faut que je sois une bonne oméga, une bonne soumise et accepter ma punition. Il le faut pour que l'alpha soit fière et m'aime de nouveau. Pour mériter que l'alpha me dise que je suis parfaite. Je prends la ceinture avec résignation.

()()()

Bam, Bam, Bam… ça doit bien faire la quinzième fois que mon front heurte le bois.

Je laisse ma tête reposer contre le bureau. Il va falloir que je me décide à aller dans la chambre et à gérer les conséquences de mon acte totalement idiot.

Je me lève et me dirige le plus lentement possible vers la chambre. Quand j'entre, je me fige devant ce que je vois.

Emma, mon Emma, si belle, si brisée. Mon oméga est allongée sur le ventre, nue. Totalement et merveilleusement nue. J'allais grogner de plaisir, mais je vois la ceinture poser à côté d'elle. Putain ! Quelque part je note qu'il faut lui donner des indications plus précises pour qu'elle ne fasse pas ça, qu'elle ne trouve pas une PUTAIN de ceinture de CUIR et qu'elle pense que je vais la frapper avec.

Je m'approche d'Emma. Elle a les yeux fermés, tout son corps est tendu.

J'inspire profondément puis je prends la parole :

- **C'est très bien. Tu as bien fait. Tu es sur le lit comme je l'ai dit. C'est bien.** Je ne la touche pas même si je meurs d'envie de l'enlacer pour faire cesser le tremblement de ses épaules. **Tu es nue, c'est bien, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mais c'est bien.** Je touche doucement sa tête, elle sursaute violemment. Je sers les dents et reprends. **Quant à la ceinture…** Cette fois, j'entends avec un sanglot étouffé par le drap. Je l'entends essayer de retenir ses pleurs. **Je ne vais pas l'utiliser. Je vais te punir,** Je prends une grande respiration, **je vais te punir pour ne pas… avoir obéi… et tu vas recevoir cinq fessées. Tu as compris ? Réponds-moi Emma.** J'ordonne ça le plus doucement possible.

- **Oui, alpha.**

- **Non, tu auras une fessée supplémentaire pour m'avoir appelé alpha. Tu comprends ?**

 **-Oui… oui, Régina.**

Je lui caresse de nouveau la tête, en murmurant : « **Bonne fille** ».

- **Mets-toi à quatre pattes.** Elle obéit. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés et ses joues sont striées de larmes. **Tu vas recevoir 6 fessées. Après chaque fessée tu vas dire « je suis une bonne oméga », dis-le.**

 **-Je… je suis une bonne oméga.** Murmure-t-elle avec hésitation.

- **Plus fort et avec plus de conviction. Redis-le.**

 **-Je suis une bonne oméga.**

 **-Encore !**

 **-Je suis une bonne oméga.**

 **-Oui, tu l'es. Tu es ma bonne et parfaite oméga.** Je pose ma main sur ses fesses, elle sursaute. Je la caresse un instant. La pièce est silencieuse. **Je vais commencer et tu vas dire « je suis une bonne oméga » après chaque fessée. Tu as compris ?**

 **-Oui, al… Régina.**

 **-Bonne fille.**

Je la frappe six fois, ni trop durement, ni trop doucement. Ses fesses rougissent mais la couleur disparaîtra dans une heure, deux maximum.

()()()

Clack.

- **Je suis une bonne oméga.** C'est le premier coup. L'alpha me frappe très… doucement. En tout cas, elle ne veut pas vraiment me faire mal. Je prends une grande respiration.

Clack.

- **Han,** La douleur n'est pas horrible mais j'halète… **Je…** Il faut que j'obéisse… qu'elle soit fière de son oméga. **Je suis une bonne oméga.**

Clack.

-Je serre les dents. **Je suis une bonne oméga.**

L'alpha accélère et me frappe encore une fois.

Clack.

- **Je suis une bonne oméga.**

Et encore.

Clack.

- **Je suis une bonne oméga.**

Et enfin.

Clack.

- **Je suis une bonne oméga.**

- **Oui,** dit-elle. **Oui, tu es une bonne oméga. Mon Emma.** Elle frôle mes fesses sans doute rouges, et fait remonter sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je reste immobile, docile alors qu'elle me caresse le dos. Quand elle s'assoit sur le lit, puis s'allonge, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle voulait encore une pipe mais elle m'a tiré doucement sur elle. Elle a guidé mon corps pour que je m'allonge complètement sur elle. Elle a ensuite mis un drap léger sur nous. Ma tête était confortablement posée sur sa poitrine, j'avais envie d'enfouir mon nez dans son cou mais je n'osais pas bouger. L'alpha soupirait d'aise. Elle murmure : **Tu es parfaite. Tu es parfaite, mon ange. Tu es ma bonne oméga, ma bonne fille. Tu es parfaite.** Une de ses mains me caressait les cheveux pendant que l'autre se baladait sur mon dos, tendrement. Je glousse et me tortille sans le vouloir, alors que sa main s'égare sur mes côtes chatouilleuses. Elle me serre plus fort, mais pas pour me faire tenir tranquille, pour m'immobiliser, non elle fait ça juste pour me sentir plus près, pour mieux me sentir. **Tu es ma parfaite oméga, ma parfaite Emma. Et tu as très bien enduré ta punition.** Je ronronne de plaisir sous ses mains et ses paroles. **Tout va bien, maintenant. N'est-ce pas ?** J'hoche la tête docilement. Elle me fait bouger un peu et ma tête se retrouve dans son cou. Je soupire de plaisir dans son odeur envahit mes sens et me rassure. **Endors-toi mon Emma. Une petite sieste ne nous fera pas de mal. Endors toi… mon jolie ange.**

C'est sous ses doux mots et ses lentes caresses que je m'endors.

()()()

 _C'est un peu court mais intense… donc voilà !_

()()()

 _Je veux bien votre avis. Parce que les chapitres et même l'écriture changent un peu._

 _Les chapitres qui alternent de point de vue aussi rapidement, ça vous plait ?_

 _Et l'écriture plus libre, plus oral dirons-nous, ça vous plait ?_

 _A plus !_


	26. 26-La chambre d'Henry

_Oh ! un chapitre !_

 _Quelle bonne surprise !  
_

 _Ouais Zéro culpabilité, Zéro honte !_

 _()()()_

 _Bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Je soupire de plaisir et son odeur envahit mes sens et me rassure._ _ **Endors-toi mon Emma. Une petite sieste ne nous fera pas de mal. Endors toi… mon jolie ange.**_

 _C'est sous ses doux mots et ses lentes caresses que je m'endors._

()()()

Quand je me réveille, Emma n'est plus là. Encore. Je regarde l'heure. 16h et quelques… Je grogne. Visiblement des deux, c'est moi qui était la plus épuisée. Je soupire et m'étire avec un gémissement de contentement. Ça s'est plutôt bien passé. La ceinture a disparu sans doute rangée par Emma. Je soupire, il va vraiment falloir revoir mon contrôle à la hausse et lui donner des indications plus précises. Putain de ceinture. Je n'imagine même pas ce que son cerveau a fait comme travail pour aller jusqu'à prendre cette ceinture.

Je me lève, je traverse le couloir pour trouver mes deux petits anges dans le salon. Emma et Henry rient aux éclats. Ils sont tous les deux par terre et jouent avec le dragon et une autre peluche qui devait être dans leurs affaires. C'est mignon. Emma fait parler et chanter les peluches sous les yeux d'Henry. Leur rire mêlé me rend extrêmement calme et heureuse. J'ai presque peur d'entrer pour ne pas troubler ce petit moment entre Emma et Henry. Je fixe mon attention sur Henry et Emma, qui ne se sont toujours pas rendue compte de ma présence.

Elle a l'air si jeune près de son fils. Si jeune et fragile, comme ça à genoux en face d'Henry. Je reste sur le pas de la porte et je ferme les yeux en inspirant fortement. L'odeur mêlé de mon oméga et d'Henry contente mon alpha. Je les sens en sécurité et heureux, rien de mieux que cette odeur de paix et de satisfaction. Je respire calmement assez longtemps, alors que les rires d'Henry et les paroles d'Emma me font sourire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je reste là, mais au bout d'un moment, j'entends un timide :

- **Al-Régina ? Vous-tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vou-toi, Al-Régina ?**

J'ouvre les yeux pour trouver Emma devant moi, sa position est très soumise comme si elle était sur le point de tomber à genoux aux moindres mouvements d'insatisfaction de ma part. Je lui souris doucement en secouant la tête.

- **Non, je n'ai besoin de rien. Je vous observais, toi et Henry. Tu es adorable avec lui, mon ange.** Elle rougit. Vraiment adorable. Je vois Henry qui balbutie et qui tente de marcher à quatre pattes mais il n'arrive qu'à reculer comme tous les enfants de cet âge et il s'éloigne donc des peluches qu'il tentait d'attraper. Il couine de contrariété. C'est vraiment mignon. Emma s'est tournée pour observer la scène. J'en profite pour attraper ses hanches et l'enlacer doucement. Elle semble surprise mais elle ne dit rien. **Tu es si belle avec lui, notre Henry est si beau.** Je murmure à son oreille. Elle garde le silence alors je continue. **Mon Emma, j'aimerai qu'on range vos vêtements, enfin qu'on les mette à laver et tout…**

 **-Je m'en suis occupée, Al… Régina. J'ai fait trois machines avec les vêtements d'Henry. Presque tous ses vêtements sont prêts à être portés. Et je vais faire mes vêtements après, si tu es d'accord ?**

 **-Oh ? Tu as fait tout ça ? depuis combien de temps es-tu levée ?**

 **-Je me suis endormie après la… punition et, mais quelques minutes plus tard, Henry s'est réveillé… alors je me suis levée et je me suis occupée du linge... J'ai rangé les vêtements d'Henry dans son armoire, je pensais remettre Henry au lit pour une heure et demi parce qu'il commence à être grognon… si tu es d'accord ?**

Toujours son hésitation, et sa manière de demander l'autorisation pour tout… je soupire intérieurement.

- **Oui, je suis d'accord, c'est parfait.** J'embrasse son cou doucement, elle frissonne. **Je pensais me faire un café, veux-tu un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle ?**

 **-Je couche Henry et je t'apporte ton café… si tu veux ?**

 **-Emma, ce n'est pas ma question. Est-ce que tu veux un chocolat chaud ?**

 **-Ce… ce n'est pas la peine, Al… Regina…**

Je tourne Emma vers moi. J'attrape doucement son menton pour lui faire lever la tête et pouvoir capturer son regard.

- **Emma,** elle tremble légèrement, **Emma, tu comprends que tu peux, si tu en veux un, ou si tu veux quoi que ce soit d'autre, que tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui, al-Régina.** Je caresse sa joue lentement, tendrement.

- **Et tu comprends que tu n'as pas à hésiter ? tu peux demander, avoir et prendre ce que tu veux, si tu en as besoin ou envie. Tu comprends ?**

 **-Oui, Régina…** Mais son ton tremblant et presque absent me fait penser le contraire. Mais je décide de laisser tomber pour l'instant. Je sais que ça va prendre du temps avant qu'elle se sente véritablement à l'aise… J'ordonne alors :

- **Emma… Une fois que tu auras couché Henry, j'aimerai que tu apportes mon café dans mon bureau. C'est d'accord ?**

 **-Oui, alpha-Régina,** elle se reprend vite, **je vous l'apporte tout de suite.**

Je la regarde attraper Henry et les deux peluches et se précipiter vers le couloir qui mène aux chambres.

()()()

Je caresse les cheveux d'Henry, et lui chantonne sa berceuse pendant que je le change. Il semble pas très heureux d'être mis au lit mais avec ses deux peluches je pense que même s'il ne s'endort pas tout de suite, il ne va pas faire de bruit. Il ne dérangera pas l'alpha.

Je lui mets un de ses nouveaux pyjamas. Ses nouveaux vêtements sont vraiment de meilleurs qualités, plus doux et plus chauds. Et surtout, il en a désormais presque quatre fois plus. Et lui, il a de la chance il n'a pas dû essayer ses vêtements… contrairement à moi.

Je chantonne encore un peu en le posant dans son berceau puis j'éteins la lumière mais je ne ferme pas la porte et allume la lumière du couloir. Ça semble convenir à Henry qui balbutie et mordille ses deux peluches.

Je me dépêche d'aller à la cuisine pour faire le café. Le temps qu'il se fasse, je m'occupe de la dernière machine de linge d'Henry et fait une autre machine, avec mes vêtements à moi. Je reste un moment à regarder la montagne de vêtement que je possède, enfin que l'alpha a acheté pour moi. Ils sont vraiment très beaux, très luxueux. Trop pour moi. Heureusement l'alpha a bien voulu que je ne prenne que des vêtements que j'aimais bien. Même si j'ai fait attention à prendre des vêtements qui lui plaisaient aussi. Son regard appréciateur sur moi était très agréable.

Je retourne dans la cuisine pour prendre le café puis je me dirige vers le bureau de l'alpha. Je n'y suis jamais entrée, je reste un moment devant la porte close. Mais l'alpha m'attend, alors je frappe doucement.

- **Entre, mon ange.**

La voix de l'alpha est douce, pas du tout impatiente même si j'avais mis plus de vingt minutes à lui apporter son café. Quand j'entre, Regina est assise à son bureau la tête penchée vers son ordinateur, avec des lunettes sur le nez. Ça lui donne un air très professionnel mais aussi sacrément sexy.

Vraiment vraiment très sexy.

En fait, je la fixe un moment avant qu'elle ne relève la tête et que nos regards se croisent. Elle me lance un sourire carnassier quand elle comprend la raison de mon arrêt.

Elle ronronne presque :

- **Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, Em-ma ?**

 **-Je… je… euh…** Je balbutie… puis je tente un changement de sujet… **Voici ton café…**

Son sourire devient indulgent et elle accepte la diversion.

- **Parfait. Viens.** Avec empressement, je pose son café à sa droite puis je me place à genoux du même côté. Alors que je m'apprêtais à poser ma tête sur sa cuisse, sa main s'empare de moi, elle tire sans me faire mal sur mes cheveux pour me faire la regarder. **Emma, mon ange. Je…**

()()()

Je suis incapable de me concentrer. Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux, si pleins de… de je ne sais quoi qui fait chavirer mon alpha. Je serre la mâchoire et ferme les yeux. Emma couine doucement et je soupire pour tenter de ne pas succomber à mes instincts. J'expulse des phéromones de bien-être auxquels Emma répond immédiatement par un autre couinement de désir et de besoin. Merde. C'est quand si elle me suppliait de la prendre… mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle fait c'est juste me supplier de ne pas lui faire mal… c'est ce qu'elle fait en vérité… ce qu'on lui a appris… Alors il fait que je me calme et que je résiste… Je prends plusieurs respirations…

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je reste bloquée par la vision que j'ai d'Emma. Je tombe dans ses yeux océans. Elle est si belle comme ça, fragile certes mais aussi si sublime, un ange tombé du ciel.

Mais je me reprends, je m'oblige à faire taire les envies de mon alpha.

- **Lèves toi mon ange, il faut que l'on discute un peu.** Emma obéit doucement un peu déçue visiblement de ne pas avoir de caresses. Elle se lève et reste debout à côté de moi. Ses yeux voguent dans la pièce pour trouver un endroit où se mettre. Je réalise que mon bureau n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour discuter, puisqu'il n'y a que ma chaise et des étagères remplies de livre... Je sens bien qu'elle veut en faire la remarque mais elle s'abstient… **Oui, tu as raison. Allons dans le salon.** Emma me regarde avec de grands yeux surpris, sans doute étonné que j'ai pu si facilement répondre à sa remarque silencieuse, mais après la surprise, c'est un léger sourire, un de ces sourires en coin, insolent et mordant, qui trouve le chemin vers ses lèvres. C'est fugace mais c'est bien là, et ça me permet de penser qu'Emma va vite reprendre du poil de la bête... Je suis sûre que quand elle aura repris confiance, mon Emma ne sera, plus du tout, soumise... Je la vois au contraire particulièrement insolente et moqueuse… Mais il y a encore du chemin… J'attrape mon ordinateur et mon café. **Viens, mon ange. Allons-nous installer sur le canapé.** L'oméga me suit docilement. Je pose le pc et ma tasse sur la table basse que je rapproche un peu du canapé. Quand je me retourne Emma est _à sa place_ , je suppose selon ses critères, c'est-à-dire à genoux près du canapé. **Mon ange, s'il te plait…** Pendant que je parle je m'assoie et tire Emma pour qu'elle s'assoit près de moi… **ça sera plus facile si tu es assise à côté...** sur tout ça m'évitera de me jeter sur toi… et t'arracher tes vêtements et de te prendre dans une merveilleuse levrette… Je me racle la gorge pour refocaliser mes pensées… **J'aimerai qu'on trouve des meubles pour Henry, qu'on lui fasse une vrai chambre d'enfant, tu vois ? Et… comme les magasins te mettent mal à l'aise…** Enfin, que te voir toute peureuse et terrifiée me retourne le cerveau… **je pensais qu'on pourrait faire un choix en ligne… tu vois ?** Emma me regarde un long moment, comme si elle ne savait pas comment répondre. Elle est légèrement bouche bée. Elle ne me facilite pas la tâche… Alors je tente d'enchainer… J'ouvre l'ordinateur et retrouve le site que j'avais sélectionné… **Donc, je pensais à des couleurs chaudes orange et un rouge pas trop foncé et…** Emme regarde la chambre en 3D que j'ai créée à partir d'un logiciel disponible sur le site. Les murs de la chambre sont rouges grenadines et gris. Il y a un berceau blanc ainsi qu'une armoire de la même couleur… il y a une table de change qui est grise claire… On trouve aussi trois coffres à jouet et des armoires… Je la vois jeter un coup d'œil à l'onglet panier où le nombre d'article et le prix étaient affichés… Elle grimace avant de reprendre un air plus neutre. **Tu n'aimes pas ?** Elle baisse les yeux… **Emma, je veux savoir si tu aimes, si tu es d'accord ? Je veux que tu me donnes ton avis ! D'accord ?**

 **-Oui, al-Régina.** Mais elle garde le silence.

Alors j'insiste :

 **-Donc pour la couleur des murs, d'abord, tu…**

()()()

()()()

Voilà…

C'est fini… a plus !

Un commentaire ? pour m'engueuler? pour me dire votre joie de me revoir? pour me menacer? pour me dire que je vous aie manquer? bref... un commentaire?


	27. 27 Dérapages (M)

**_Oh ! Non ! Vraiment qu'une semaine d'attente ! Franchement, je suis auto fière de moi ! Sans déconner !_**

 ** _Le plus beau c'est que je promets un autre chapitre dans une semaine aussi !_**

 ** _Oh ! que de joie et de félicité !_**

 ** _Bref Vive moi !_**

 ** _Et bonne lecture à vous !_**

 _()()()_

()()()

 _-_ _ **Tu n'aimes pas ?**_ _Elle baisse les yeux…_ _ **Emma, je veux savoir si tu aimes, si tu es d'accord ? Je veux que tu me donnes ton avis ! D'accord ?**_

 _ **-Oui, al-Régina.**_ _Mais elle garde le silence._

 _Alors j'insiste :_

 _ **-Donc pour la couleur des murs, d'abord, tu…**_

()()()

Je regarde l'alpha silencieusement, elle est en train de finaliser les achats et de prendre des références pour des peintres et d'autres trucs... La chambre d'Henry va vraiment être très belle, avec de jolies couleurs et pleins de jouet… ça coute affreusement cher mais l'alpha n'a pas cillé devant le prix total comme avec les vêtements… Je trouve que… que c'est à la fois merveilleux et affreux. J'imagine déjà les yeux émerveillés d'Henry face à toutes les choses que l'alpha veut lui acheter. Henry est déjà fan de sa peluche dragon et l'alpha veut acheter plein d'autres peluches de toutes les sortes et de toutes les couleurs…

Tout ce que l'alpha veut acheter c'est tellement trop, tellement plus que ce que moi j'avais, tellement plus que ce que j'avais un jour rêvé d'offrir à mon fils…

Et l'alpha offre tout ça pour Henry alors que ce n'est pas son fils biologique alors que ce n'est peut-être même pas un alpha…

Finalement, après presque une heure d'achat par internet et autres, l'alpha affirme, toute contente, que la chambre d'Henry sera prête dans une semaine tout au plus…

Des peintres sont sensés venir demain pour faire un devis et les meubles et tout ce que l'alpha a commandé arrivent vendredi prochain…

L'alpha s'enfonce dans le canapé et s'étire en soupirant. Sa main se pose sur ma cuisse, je retiens mon sursaut face à ce geste. Je lève lentement les yeux vers elle et nos regards se croisent, elle me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire avec hésitation.

J'aime vraiment l'idée qu'elle veuille qu'Henry soit bien installé mais si elle change d'avis, si quand on se rendra compte qu'Henry n'est pas un alpha, si elle le rejette, si elle en veut un autre… et qu'elle veuille abandonner Henry ou l'envoyer loin…

- **Mon ange, ça va ?** L'alpha interrompt mes pensées, elle serre un peu plus ma cuisse avec sa main, pas pour me faire mal, juste pour capter mon attention. Je fixe mes pensées sur l'alpha.

- **Oui, alph-Régina. Je… je vou-te remercie pour tout ce que vou-tu as acheté pour Henry et pour moi. Je… je ne sais pas comment te remercier…**

 **-Mon ange, tu n'as pas à me remercier… Emma, ce que j'achète, c'est selon moi, le minimum qu'un alpha doit offrir à son oméga… il est normal qu'un alpha offre une vie aussi confortable que possible à son oméga. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une très bonne expérience de la relation oméga/alpha mais Emma je t'assure que la plupart des alphas se comportent comme moi je me comporte avec toi et pas comme ce Neal se comportait.**

A la mention de Neal, je grimace intérieurement, je ne veux plus penser à lui, plus jamais.

Comme si elle comprenait mon mal aise, elle se fait plus présente, plus insistante.

Sa main me caresse plus fortement la cuisse puis remonte sur mon ventre, elle trouve son chemin sous mon t-shirt. Quand sa main touche ma peau nue, je fredonne de désir pour qu'elle continue. Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est d'abord tendre, puis Régina happe ma lèvre supérieure et la suce durement. Je jappe et l'alpha grogne de plaisir. Alors que je commence à caresser l'entre-jambe de mon alpha pour lui plaire, mais elle attrape vite mes mains pour les poser sagement sur mes cuisses, je retiens un jappement déçu mais elle met sa tête dans mon cou et renifle avec bonheur, ce qui me fait oublier mon sentiment de déception.

Sa main se fait douce, juste une caresse légère sur mon ventre.

Mais pas comme des préliminaires, juste comme ça, juste pour sentir ma peau contre la sienne, juste pour me faire me sentir bien… L'odeur prenante de l'alpha envahit mes sens, et je couine pour montrer ma soumission. Régina réagit en me serrant plus contre elle et en laissant échapper un grognement d'envie.

Mais comme si elle avait finalement changé d'avis, comme si finalement, elle avait besoin de plus. Elle me tira sans douceur sur ses genoux. C'était assez inédit comme position, j'étais au-dessus d'elle, je la dominais de ma hauteur. C'était assez rare qu'un alpha fasse cela, mette son oméga dans une position dominante.

Mais l'alpha reste en charge, bien sûr, elle m'ordonne dans un grognement d'envie :

- **Enlève ton haut.** Je m'exécute rapidement. L'alpha attaque tendrement mes seins avec ses dents, même à travers mon soutien-gorge c'est parfait. Mais l'alpha n'est pas du même avis, alors elle le dégrafe et le jette par terre, puis retourne à mes seins. Je gémis encore et encore alors que l'alpha mouille et mordille ma gorge et ma poitrine. J'essaye de rester immobile sous les assauts de Régina mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me frotter à elle. Elle grogne fortement en réponse. Je m'immobilise pour ne pas qu'elle se fâche après moi, mais j'entends alors que deux mains s'emparent de mes fesses pour me faire continuer mon mouvement : **Continue, c'est tellement bon, mon ange !** Je jappe et je frotte la bosse qui se forme entre les jambes de l'alpha. Les mains de l'alpha remontent vers mon dos et me caresse, alors que sa bouche dévore de plus en plus durement ma poitrine, quand elle mord un peu plus, un peu trop, fort mon sein, là où elle m'avait déjà mordu et mon cri de douleur la fait se figer.

 _Merde… Pourquoi fait-il toujours que je gâche tout…_

Mais au lieu de se fâcher, l'alpha commence à lécher délicieusement la morsure et sa langue se promène longuement, lentement. Mes jappements de délice ne font qu'encourager l'alpha, et elle grogne de plaisir en réponse. Ses grognements sortent, bas et rauques, de sa gorge, ce sont des grognements terriblement excitants, terriblement demandeurs… J'ai envie de poser mes mains sur la tête de l'alpha, de lui caresser les cheveux, j'ai envie de caresser son dos, mes doigts picotent d'envie de toucher mon alpha…

Mais d'un coup, tout bascule mais pas dans le bon sens… l'alpha se fait moins pressant, et doucement se détache de moi, détache sa délicieuse langue de ma peau, je gémis presque douloureusement de déception.

Elle me fait m'assoir _sagement_ sur ses genoux, et pose simplement sa tête dans mon cou alors qu'une de ses mains fait de longues caresses sur mon dos et que l'autre se perd dans mes cheveux. Je tente de cacher mon excitation et utilise toute ma volonté pour ne pas me frotter contre l'alpha. Pour ne pas qu'elle me prenne pour une stupide chienne en chaleur incapable de se contrôler.

Si l'alpha dit non alors c'est non. J'aimerai tellement encore dormir avec elle dans son lit, si je suis bien sage, peut-être qu'elle voudra bien…

Les caresses de l'alpha sont douces et chaudes. Elle murmure après de longues et merveilleuses minutes de calme et de tendresse.

- **Mmm, comme tu sens bon, mon ange… Tellement bon…** Elle me renifle encore un peu et mordille… J'essaye d'attiser son désir en me cambrant contre elle alors que ses dents titillent ma peau. Mais, elle soupire et, visiblement à contre cœur, elle se redresse et quitte mon cou. Elle me fait m'assoir à côté d'elle. Je retiens un soupire de frustration et serre les dents pour contrôler mon envie de couiner de besoin. L'alpha se penche pour récupérer mon vêtement et me les tend. **Remets ça mon ange...** L'alpha détourne les yeux de ma poitrine en rougissant encore une peu plus... J'obéis docilement et un silence s'installe pendant quelques instants mais l'alpha prend une grande respiration et commence : **Mon Emma,** elle a repris un ton sérieux et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille… **tu te rappelles de notre conversation sur le fait que tu ne savais pas lire…** Je baisse la tête et rougit de honte, _idiote, idiote, idio…_ **Non, mon ange, arrête ça…** Sa main s'empare de ma tête et elle m'oblige à croiser son regard. Elle me regarde avec fermeté et elle me réprimande, **Emma, je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à avoir honte, que tu étais tout à fait capable d'apprendre à lire, mais qu'il fallait un peu de temps et de travail…**

 **-Oui, al-Régina, je suis désolée,** je murmure mon excuse tout doucement, en baissant quand même les yeux, même si je sais que ça l'agace quand je fais ça, mais il ne faut pas regarder un alpha trop dans les yeux, c'est la meilleure manière de se prendre une gifle.

- **Bien, je voulais te parler du professeur particulier qui va te prendre en charge. Je pensais à une remise à niveau en trois ans pour que tu puisses passer le brevet et ensuite un bac général et d'ici là tu trouveras ta voie j'en suis sûre…**

Je la regarde avec incompréhension, j'ai toujours été nulle à l'école, je ne sais même pas lire et elle veut que je passe le brevet et le bac…

- **Mais, je…** j'hésite un moment… **Régina, je…**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je ne sais même pas lire… et… avec Henry… je...**

 **-Emma, tu veux apprendre à lire, pouvoir aider Henry quand il ira à l'école, avoir un métier qui te plait…**

 **-Je… comme vou-tu veux alpha…** Je tremble comme une feuille quand je sens la colère contenue de l'alpha. Je me lève, pousse un peu la table basse et m'agenouille devant l'alpha, ce qui ne fait qu'attiser sa colère. **Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je…**

 **-Tais-toi !** hurle Régina avec colère. **Je ne veux plus t'entendre t'excuser, je ne veux plus…**

Le hurlement de l'alpha disparait alors que les cris d'Henry se font entendre. Je ferme les yeux, en panique, l'alpha vient de me dire de me taire, mais il faut que j'aille voir Henry. Il le faut mais, si je désobéis à l'alpha à cause d'Henry, elle va être furieuse pas seulement contre moi mais aussi contre Henry.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, l'alpha est partie… Et je commence à paniquer totalement…

()()()

Voilà…

C'est fini… a plus !

prochain chapitre le 2 juin !


	28. 28-La prochaine fois

_Oh ! Je suis à l'heure en avance en fait mais demain je n'aurais pas le temps !_

 _Je m'étonne moi-même d'être à l'heure et tout et tout !_

 _()()()_

()()()

 _Quand j'ouvre les yeux, l'alpha est partie… Et je commence à paniquer totalement…_

()()()

Régina réapparait après de longues minutes d'angoisse, Henry est dans ses bras.

Elle ne me jette pas un regard alors qu'elle pose Henry sur son tapis d'éveil et qu'elle lui donne ses deux peluches préférées. Mes yeux sont rivés sur les mains de Régina, même si je sais que je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de faire mal à Henry, je peux quand même espérer de toutes mes forces… L'alpha reste un moment avec Henry, elle est tendre et douce avec lui, puis une fois certaine qu'il n'a besoin de rien, elle se retourne vers moi. Nos yeux se croisent un instant. Les siens sont encore remplis de colère contenue. Ça me donne envie de m'excuser encore et encore, mais je reste silencieuse pour ne pas m'attirer encore plus ses foudres. Elle s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur le canapé, un peu plus loin. Nous sommes à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Dans d'autres circonstances, je me serais approchée un peu et j'aurais posé ma tête sur sa cuisse dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques caresses mais, en cet instant, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je recevrai. Alors j'attends que l'alpha ordonne quelque chose.

- **Emma, viens là.** Sa voix est passablement calme, elle semble fatiguée, pas énervée. Je m'approche lentement pour retarder la punition. Je m'arrête aux pieds de l'alpha, la tête basse et les mains derrière le dos, silencieuse et docile. **Emma,** l'alpha attrape mon menton sans douceur, ses mains sentent la crème d'Henry et le savon, elle a changé Henry ?, **regarde-moi,** je plante mon regard dans le sien, résignée, **Emma, la prochaine fois que tu me réponds « comme tu veux », la prochaine fois que tu transgresses l'une des règles que nous avons établies, tu seras punie, tu comprends ?**

 **-Oui,** Je sanglote de soulagement et de peur… elle a dit la prochaine fois, pas maintenant, mais la prochaine fois… Il faut que je me calme peut-être que si je me calme et si je suis une bonne oméga pour le reste de la soirée, elle me gardera avec elle dans son lit… **Oui, je comprends… je suis désolée, je serais une bonne oméga, je…**

 **-Non, j'ai dit plus d'excuse. Tu es une bonne oméga, je t'assure, calme-toi, maintenant… calme-toi…** L'alpha se met à me caresser doucement la tête et le visage. **Chut, mon ange… tout va bien, je ne suis plus fâchée… chut, tout va bien… Je suis désolée d'avoir crié, chut, calme toi, viens là.** Je pose ma tête sur sa cuisse et me calme comme elle me l'ordonne. Quand mes sanglots cessent, l'alpha me tire pour me faire m'assoir à côté d'elle, elle me garde dans ses bras un moment, avant de reprendre la parole. **Mon ange, ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure… je voulais te parler de ton professeur particulier, il se nomme Archie Jiminy, c'est un oméga mâle. Je pensais le faire venir du lundi au vendredi de 9h à 12h et de 13h à 16h, ça fait six heures par jour, il sera chargé de te faire passer le brevet en fin d'année si possible… et puis le bac ensuite d'ici trois ans…** Je ne veux pas la contrarier alors cette fois je garde le silence. Mais sérieusement, je ne vais jamais y arriver. Apprendre tout ce qu'on doit apprendre pour le brevet d'ici, quelques mois… C'est irréaliste… et encore plus le bac même dans trois ans… c'est impossible… Mais je me concentre sur les paroles de l'alpha… car elle parle d'Henry… **Donc, M. Jiminy va venir ici et pendant ce temps, Granny ou Ingrid ou qui on voudra, surveillera Henry. Henry et le ou la baby-sitter resteront principalement ici pour que tu puisses t'assurer qu'Henry va bien… ça te convient ?**

 **-Comme tu…** Mais je m'arrête alors que la main de l'alpha se crispe douloureusement sur mon crâne, **Je veux dire, oui, oui c'est bien, ça me convient.**

L'alpha soupire.

- **Bien, je suppose que c'est réglé. Demain, M. Jiminy vient pour te rencontrer, je serai là et on parlera tous les trois. Il vient à 9h.** J'hoche la tête pour marquer ma compréhension, trop heureuse que l'alpha ne me punisse pas.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau sauf qu'il y a Henry qui babille non loin. J'aimerai bien aller jouer avec lui mais l'alpha commence à bouger sa main dans mes cheveux et m'attire un peu plus contre elle. Je suis dans ses bras forts et protecteurs. Je soupire d'aise alors que l'alpha câline mon bras et ma chevelure.

Je ne comprends pas trop le fonctionnement de l'alpha. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas punie ? Pourquoi elle nous donne toutes ses choses ? Pourquoi m'autorise-t-elle à apprendre et à avoir des diplômes ? Pourquoi voudrait-elle que j'ai un travail ? On m'a toujours dit qu'un bon oméga était un oméga au foyer et que les omégas servaient à deux choses, à satisfaire l'alpha et à faire des enfants.

La main de l'alpha cajole toujours ma tête sans interruption, alors que toutes ces questions tournent dans mon esprit…

Peut-être que l'alpha allait vouloir que je travaille avec elle, dans son cabinet. J'imagine voir l'alpha avec ses lunettes sexy sur le nez. Un sourire a dû se dessiner sur mon visage car l'alpha demande :

- **A quoi tu penses, mon ange ?**

- **Euh…** J'essaye de gagner du temps…

- **A** _ **quelque chose**_ **d'agréable au moins ?**

 **-Euh…** Visiblement, elle m'a grillé… Elle semble amusée, elle n'est plus du tout fâchée après moi… **Oui…**

Elle sourit et n'insiste pas, mais, après ça, ses caresses sont un tout petit peu plus appuyées. Je ronronne audiblement ce qui fait naître un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Régina. Mon oméga est calme malgré la journée difficile et les colères de l'alpha. Je jappe pour obtenir l'autorisation de me lover contre le flanc de l'alpha. Elle me regarde avec surprise mais m'attire plus près encore et pose ma tête dans son cou. Je gémis de contentement. J'entends un grondement de plaisir qui sort de la gorge de Régina. C'est parfait. Tout bonnement parfait. Ce serait encore mieux si Henry était dans mes bras, comme ça je me sentirais vraiment complète…

()()()

Après de longues minutes, l'alpha cesse de me caresser et me pousse un peu pour se lever.

Devant mes yeux interrogateurs et mon air clairement déçu, l'alpha me tire dans un doux baiser. Elle murmure contre mes lèvres.

- **J'aurai aimé te caresser encore et encore, mon ange,** Elle caresse ma lèvre supérieure avec sa langue avant de poursuivre d'une voix un peu rauque, **mais je dois confirmer le rendez-vous avec M. Jiminy et j'aimerai voir s'ils s'en sortent sans moi au cabinet…** Elle pose un autre baiser sur mes lèvres. **Tu gères Henry et le repas, mon ange ?**

 **-Oui, Al-Régina. Régina ?**

 **-Oui, mon ange ?**

 **-Que veux-tu que je prépare à manger et pour quelle heure ?**

J'ai besoin d'être une bonne oméga, de satisfaire mon alpha pour qu'elle me trouve parfaite.

- **Mmm, je sais pas…** elle regarde sa montre, **il est 18h… vers 19h30-20h. Fais ce que le contenu du frigo t'inspire, mon ange.**

Elle se contente de dire ça, de me voler un dernier baiser avant d'aller vers son bureau. J'en profite pour admirer la courbe de ses fesses.

Une fois l'alpha partit, je m'approche d'Henry et le prend contre moi. Je le berce un peu puis lui colle une flopée de bisou sur le visage pour le faire rire.

Je vois Henry renifler un peu mes vêtements puis mes cheveux. Je regarde son expression, il doit reconnaitre l'odeur de l'alpha. Il semble sourire un peu. Je vérifie qu'il est propre puis je l'emmène avec moi dans la cuisine. Il chouine légèrement à la perte de ses deux compagnons de jeu que j'ai laissé dans le salon mais dès que je m'active dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, il regarde avec attention et amusement ce que je fais. Il met mes cheveux dans son bouche alors pour l'en empêcher, je les attache avec mon chouchou. Alors Henry grogne et gronde de mécontentement, comme un petit alpha en colère… peut-être qu'Henry est un alpha après tout !

Je trouve de quoi faire un risotto, j'espère que l'alpha va aimer. J'aime bien qu'elle me trouve douée en cuisine, j'aime quand elle me complimente.

Les deux matins quand j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner on aurait dit que je lui avais fait la plus belle des surprises. Je m'applique donc pour que le repas soit parfait. Il le faut.

Pendant que le riz cuit, je donne le sein à Henry pour ne pas qu'il embête l'alpha durant le repas. Henry tête goulument, il a toujours les yeux grands ouverts quand il tête et il me regarde avec ses petits yeux pétillants.

Il est vite rassasié et je lui donne aussi un petit yaourt pour bébé que Granny a ramené. C'est la première fois qu'il en mange, il fait une de ses têtes, c'est trop mignon. Mais après un moment il tête la cuillère avec application et semble même un peu grognon quand le pot fut vide. Je lui nettoie un peu la figure et lui fais faire son rot.

Ensuite, je mets la table. Je sais très bien que je ne vais pas manger ce soir. Quand on avait fait quelques choses de mal à l'orphelinat, on avait pas le droit de manger pendant 24h minimum. Et avec Neal, il y avait la punition mais il fait que je montre que j'étais désolée, vraiment désolée, alors je ne mangeais pas pour montrer que je savais que ce n'était pas bien.

Je sais que l'alpha avait dit pas de privation de nourriture mais je sais aussi que c'est le mieux à faire, montrer que je suis désolée, peut-être qu'elle me laissera être près d'elle, à genoux à côté de sa chaise pendant qu'elle mangera, et si je suis sage peut-être qu'elle m'en donnera un peu, ou qu'elle me laissera finir son assiette, peut-être…

Et peut-être, peut-être qu'elle me fera dormir avec elle… et que je me réveillerai au chaud dans ses bras et avec son odeur sur moi.

()()()

Voilà… allez jamais deux sans trois… a dans une semaine les loulous !

Soit prochain chapitre le samedi 9 !


	29. 29-Problème de confiance (1) (M)

_Nous sommes bien le 9 Juin et voici encore un autre chapitre délivré en temps et en heure._

 _Que de joie._

 _()()()_

 _Je sais que l'alpha avait dit pas de privation de nourriture mais je sais aussi que c'est le mieux à faire, montrer que je suis désolée, peut-être qu'elle me laissera être près d'elle, à genoux à côté de sa chaise pendant qu'elle mangera, et si je suis sage peut-être qu'elle m'en donnera un peu, ou qu'elle me laissera finir son assiette, peut-être…_

 _Et peut-être, peut-être qu'elle me fera dormir avec elle… et que je me réveillerai au chaud dans ses bras et avec son odeur sur moi._

()()()

Quand je sors du bureau, c'est une délicieuse odeur qui m'accueille et comme toujours, Henry est dans les bras d'Emma qui cuisine, elle a attaché ses cheveux en une sorte de chignon lâche qui dégage sa nuque et son cou mais des mèches rebelles tombent ça et là. C'est très beau, elle est très belle. Je la regarde bouger avec fluidité et efficacité. Mes yeux suivent ses courbes alléchantes. Mais quand mes yeux trouvent la table, je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. _Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il qu'une assiette ?_

Mon regard retourne vers Emma, qui me regarde avec appréhension, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- **Emma, pourquoi n'y-a-t-il qu'une assiette ?**

L'oméga baisse immédiatement les yeux à ma question.

- **Je… un oméga ne mange pas quand il est puni…**

Emma dit ça doucement comme si c'était une évidence comme si c'était normal… comme si ne pas manger n'était pas grave…

- **Emma, premièrement, tu as** _ **déjà**_ **été punie, deuxièmement, nous nous étions mises d'accord sur le fait que la privation de nourriture ne pouvait pas être une punition, et enfin Emma, je veux que tu manges…** Je dis tout cela sur un ton calme, elle me regarde en coin et ne dit rien. Je me demande intérieurement si Emma n'est pas en train de me tester pour voir si je respecte nos règles. Mais, elle ne ferait pas ça… _si ?_ Emma est toujours à quelques pas de moi, avec Henry dans les bras, les yeux irrémédiablement baissés. Le silence s'éternise… maladroitement, je le coupe en ordonnant. **Donc, mets le couvert pour toi aussi, Emma.**

J'entends un très discret soupir alors qu'Emma s'exécute.

Nous mangeons en silence sauf les babillements d'Henry. Emma semble très effacée depuis la punition, même lorsque nous faisions du shopping en ligne elle était comme absente. Elle faisait des réponses automatiques. Je la regarde manger. Elle engloutit littéralement son plat comme si elle avait peur qu'à tout instant je lui ordonne de cesser. Je n'imagine même pas combien de fois elle a dû avoir faim… Mes sombres pensées sont interrompues par la douce voix hésitante de mon oméga.

()()()

Je mange rapidement et en silence pour ne pas contrarier encore plus l'alpha. Mes chances de dormir avec elle s'amenuisent à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche.

Je ne devrais pas me plaindre puisque je suis en train de manger. L'alpha a tenu sa parole, elle n'a pas changé les règles juste parce qu'elle le veut et le peut. Elle a respecté sa parole. Et peut-être, peut-être que _le contrat de relation_ comme elle l'appelle, peut-être qu'elle va le respecter. Peut-être…

Je regarde de biais Régina, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. Elle a fini son assiette mais ne semble pas vouloir quitter la table. Au bout de quelques minutes, je tente d'une voix hésitante :

- **Al-Régina ?** Elle lève les yeux vers moi, avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur, **Je… vous… tu vas bien ?**

 **-Non.** Elle répond ça durement, trop durement. Et ça me glace le sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?! **Emma, mon ange, tu…** Son ton est redevenu doux mais terriblement sérieux. **Emma, j'aimerai que tu comprennes que tant qu'il y aura à manger dans cette maison, tant qu'il y aura à manger sur la table, tu n'auras pas faim, je ne le permettrai pas. Tu comprends ?** Devant mon air, elle poursuit : **Ni toi, ni Henry, aucun de vous n'aura plus jamais faim, tu comprends ?**

 **-Oui, alph'Régina. Oui Régina…** Je me reprends vite.

- **Je ne veux plus jamais que tu supposes que tu n'auras pas à manger, ici. Tu comprends ? Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ne mettes qu'une assiette, plus jamais ! Je me fais bien comprendre, Emma ?**

 **-Oui… Je suis dé…**

 **-Non. Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Ne… ne le fais plus, c'est tout. D'accord ?** J'hoche doucement la tête. **Bien. Bien… Je vais m'occuper de la table, tu devrais t'occuper de notre petit bout de chou qui commence à dormir dans tes bras…** Je baisse la tête et je vois qu'en effet, Henry se bat pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je me lève pour l'emmener dormir, mais l'alpha m'arrête à mi-chemin : **Attends,** Elle s'approche à grands pas, et s'empare d'Henry sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Et elle commence à lui faire de doux baisers sur le front et les joues. **Bonne nuit, mon prince. Sois sage et fais de beaux rêves, mon doux prince !** Henry, presque endormi, marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais qui fait sourire l'alpha. Elle lui fait un dernier baiser sur la joue et me rend Henry. Nos regards se croisent et j'essaye de ne pas avoir l'air effrayée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui contrarie l'alpha. Son sourire vacille devant mon expression, puis elle se détourne rapidement. Et ensuite, elle ordonne avec une voix contrariée et fatiguée : **Va le coucher !**

Je me précipite sans trop avoir l'air de courir hors de la pièce.

()()()

 _Putain de bordel de merde ! Merde ! Merde et Merde !_

Je hurle dans ma tête alors que je débarrasse la table et range rapidement la cuisine.

 _Putain ! Putain de merde ! Bordel ! Je ne vais pas faire de mal à Henry ! Putain ! Merde ! ça m'insupporte qu'elle me surveille, qu'elle ait peur ! Putain !_

Je flanque violemment le lave-vaisselle. Quand je me retourne je vois Emma au seuil de la cuisine qui me regarde avec terreur, parce que je suis furieuse, parce qu'elle doit évidemment sentir ma colère et ma fureur et que ça lui fait peur, et… Putain de merde, ça me fout encore plus en rogne.

Je vois Emma qui tremble alors que je m'avance vers elle, elle tente de s'agenouiller mais j'attrape son bras pour l'en empêcher. Je lui attrape le menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

- **Tu sais pourquoi je suis en colère, Emma ? Le sais-tu au moins ?**

 **-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée,** Elle pleure maintenant, des larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues et ses yeux se baissent. **Je vais m'améliorer, je vais mieux faire je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, je serai une bonne oméga, je promets… je promets…**

 **-Emma, stop ! Stop.** Je resserre ma prise sur son menton pour lui faire lever les yeux, et je trouve deux lacs tristes, profondément et totalement tristes et désespérés, sa litanie d'excuse ne s'interrompt pas… **Emma, Stop !** Cette fois, c'est avec une poussée de phéromones que je lui ordonne d'arrêter, elle jappe et elle serait tombée à genoux, encore, si je ne l'avais pas retenue. **Emma, sais-tu au moins pourquoi je suis furieuse ?**

 **-Moi,** Gémit-elle, **c'est toujours de ma faute, toujours… Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je devrais être punie, je…**

 **-Stop !** J'expulse encore un peu de phéromone et Emma couine sa soumission… **Ecoute. Moi. Bien !** J'appuie chaque mot et tente de parler calmement. **Je suis furieuse parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance pour Henry, je suis furieuse parce que ce que je voulais c'était juste lui faire un bisou de bonne nuit et toi, TOI, tu me regardais comme si j'allais lui arracher un bras !** J'essaye de garde mon calme… **Et ça me blesse et ça me fout en rogne, tu comprends ?!** Je serre un peu ma poigne autour de son bras… **Tu comprends à quel point c'est frustrant ?! A un moment, tu es dans mes bras détendue, calme, heureuse, et l'instant d'après tu me regardes comme si j'étais le pire des montres, comme si… comme si je n'étais pas ton alpha, comme si j'allais te faire du mal… alors que** Je bafouille dans ma colère… **Alors que tout ce que veut mon loup, tout ce que veut mon alpha, tout ce que JE veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse, en sécurité, que vous soyez heureux et en sécurité toi et Henry… Mon alpha ne veut que ça, ne me fait penser qu'à ça ! Et toi, mon oméga, mon Emma, tu me regardes comme si tout ce dont j'étais capable était de te faire du mal, vous faire du mal !** J'essaye de ne pas hurler, de ne pas l'effrayer encore plus, mais je vois bien que, c'est complètement raté.

Elle est terrifiée et moi, je suis à bout, à bout de patience et à bout de retenue.

()()()

L'alpha est furieuse, furieuse contre moi. Encore. Encore… Je suis incapable de faire bien… Elle me hurle dessus et me serre douloureusement le bras…

Je ferme les yeux, cette fois c'est sûr, elle va me faire mal, me frapper, elle va m'apprendre _ma place_ et…

Elle me plaque contre le mur et sa bouche est dans mon cou. Elle murmure contre ma peau, contre sa morsure sur moi.

- **Tu es à moi ! Tu es à moi ! Tellement mienne ! à moi ! Je ne te ferai pas de mal, ni à toi ni à Henry… parce que tu es à moi.** Ses dents ne me font pas saigner au contraire, je gémis quand l'alpha mordille encore et encore sa morsure. **Jamais, jamais…** **Tu es à moi, et je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse et en sécurité…** Ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait me punir, ni comme si elle voulait me dominer, non elle fait juste ça… pour se ou me rassurer, je crois… **Toi et Henry, je vous protégerai, je vous aimerai…** Je couine doucement pour montrer ma soumission et offre un peu plus de mon cou et de ma chair à ses dents. Le grognement qui sort de ses lèvres me fait trembler, mes genoux me lâchent mais l'alpha me tient fermement et ses mains attrapent ma taille. Puis, alors que ses dents se transforment doucement en langue et en lèvres, elle me guide pour que mes jambes encerclent sa taille.L'alpha commence à faire de lents mais appuyés mouvements de hanche, et d'instinct je serre mes jambes autour d'elle. Elle grogne de plaisir en réponse et je sens son membre contre moi. **Em-ma,** soupire Régina à mon oreille, **mon ange, tu es à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Mon oméga, mon oméga à moi !** Elle lèche mon oreille puis suçote tendrement mon lobe, puis elle ordonne : **Dis-le, dis-le que tu es à moi, que tu es mon oméga.** Son mouvement de hanche se fait plus puissant alors qu'elle me plaque un peu plus contre le mur.

- **hum… Alph'Réginaa,** Je gémis de désir, il faut que j'obéisse, **à toi, je suis à toi, tu es mon alpha, je suis,** Un autre mouvement de hanche coupe ma respiration tellement le plaisir est fort, **mmm ton oméga, ton oméga…**

Elle gronde de contentement et une main passe sous mon haut. Mon ventre se remplit de chaleur alors que Régina me caresse tendrement le ventre, son mouvement de hanche est devenu plus lent, plus doux… mais toujours aussi tentant.

Sa bouche descend vers mon cou et elle me couvre de baisers mouillés alors qu'elle exige encore :

- **Redis-le que tu es mon oméga, mon ange, mon Emma.** C'est presque une supplication, mais un alpha ne supplie pas normalement.

- **A toi, à toi, Alph'Régina, Je suis à toi, ton oméga, rien qu'à toi !**

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase que l'alpha m'embrassa. Le baiser est parfait. Sa langue cueille la mienne et la soumet doucement à sa volonté. Je sens sa langue m'inviter dans sa bouche, alors avec hésitation, je caresse les lèvres puis entre timidement. Je frôle les canines de l'alpha, je sais que ça rend toujours les alphas fous d'excitation, et ça ne manque pas. Régina me presse durement contre le mur, et sa main sur mon ventre parait trembler.

Régina grogne :

- **Encore…** _ **Oh,**_ **Putain Emma, fais ça encore !** J'obéis et cette fois, j'appuie plus et caresse de ma langue ses canines. Si je ne connaissais pas mieux les alphas, je dirai que Régina est presque soumise à cet instant, tremblante de désir, la bouche ouverte, presque docile sous ma langue. Je me retire un peu mais l'alpha exige dans un soupir : **Encore, encore mon ange, c'est tellement bon…** Alors je recommence mais cette fois avec plus de force, et la main sur mon ventre me griffe presque jusqu'au sang, je jappe de surprise et de douleur et me recule un peu. **J'ai besoin de toi mon ange, j'ai tellement besoin de toi en moi !** Sans attendre ma réponse, elle me serre un peu plus contre elle et nous fait quitter le mur. Elle nous emmène dans sa chambre et elle me pose sur le lit doucement.

()()()

Et ouais, je coupe ici ! Je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas ?

()()()

Voilà…

A samedi prochain, le 16 Juin.

Donc de parution irrégulière, cette fiction passe à une publication régulière, hebdomadaire, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué : Tous les samedis.

Alors Heureux ?!

Un commentaire pour me dire votre colère pour avoir couper mon chapitre, votre joie de savoir qu'une publication régulière se met en place, me dire que vous avez peur de l'orage qui s'abat sur la france enfin sur la Bretagne, me dire que votre chat est malade ? (Perso ma licorne a un rhume…)

A plus !


	30. 30-Problème de confiance (2) (M)

_Me revoilà !_

 _()()()_

 _ **J'ai besoin de toi mon ange, j'ai tellement besoin de toi en moi !**_ _Sans attendre ma réponse, elle me serre un peu plus contre elle et nous fait quitter le mur. Elle nous emmène dans sa chambre et elle me pose sur le lit doucement._

()()()

J'ai tellement envie d'elle, de la prendre, de la _rassurer._ J'ai tellement besoin qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Mon alpha est fou de désir pour Emma. Il fallait que je la prenne encore, en fait il fallait que je la prenne encore et encore et encore.

J'ai le désir, le besoin impérieux de la faire mienne. Parce qu'il me semble que les seuls moments où elle se laisse aller quand elle est avec moi, les seuls moments où elle se détend, c'est quand on fait l'amour.

J'ai besoin de la prendre, de la prendre contre moi, en moi… J'haletais de désir, essoufflée à la simple idée d'être en elle.

Elle était allongée sur mon lit, toute habillée, et pourtant complètement prête pour moi. Je le savais, je le sentais. Son humidité pour moi, son excitation… Je grogne sur Emma, et elle frissonne de tout son être à ce son, mais pas de peur, pas vraiment… C'est plutôt de l'appréhension mêlée d'envie. Je me penche sur elle pour prendre possession de sa bouche, j'ai tellement aimé qu'elle me caresse les canines comme ça, je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait être aussi bon. J'étais presque totalement perdu dans la sensation, alors je tente de lui faire la même chose. Quand ma langue frôle sa canine droite, un gémissement plaintif sort de sa gorge. Et je ne peux que recommencer. J'aime tellement, tellement ça. Alors que j'explore un peu plus sa bouche, mes mains s'activent, j'ai besoin de vérifier tactilement l'humidité que je sens à plein nez. J'ai besoin de sentir, de toucher le sexe d'Emma dégoulinant pour moi. Je défais juste assez son pantalon pour passer ma main dedans, elle couine encore un peu plus en sentant ma main recouvrir son clitoris pour toucher son entrée du bout des doigts. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir doucement à sentant le sexe d'Emma, sa chaleur, son humidité. Je sens l'aisance avec laquelle j'entre deux de mes doigts, je glisse sans difficulté, sans rencontrer de résistance alors qu'Emma écarte autant qu'elle le peut ses cuisses, malgré son pantalon. L'angle n'est pas idéal mais je n'ai clairement pas la patience de faire autrement. Je ne peux pas me détacher d'Emma. Je m'allonge presque totalement sur elle, attrape sa chevelure de ma main libre pour la tirer dans un autre baiser, sans cesser de faire des mouvements lents mais profonds entre ses jambes. Je laisse un peu la bouche d'Emma pour mieux m'attaquer à son cou que je mordille allégrement. Emma se cambre contre moi :

- **Alph'Régina, Régina…**

Son ton absolument suppliant me fait presque vibrer et j'accélère autant que je peux mon mouvement. Je la sens sur le point de jouir, alors je l'encourage en susurrant à son oreille.

- **Laisse-toi aller mon ange, je veux que tu jouisses, tu es si belle, si belle quand tu jouis. Tu me rends tellement dure, tu sais ça mon ange, tellement dure pour toi, une fois que tu auras joui sur mes doigts, je te remplirai tellement fort de moi que tu jouiras encore… Car je vais tellement de remplir que tu en dégoulineras, tu dégoulineras de moi…** La respiration saccadée d'Emma et ses gémissements quasi constants me font dire qu'elle est sur le point de jouir. Alors je lui murmure encore plus bas avant de la mordre. **Je te remplirais tellement de moi que tu ne pourras plus penser à rien d'autre que moi, que moi en toi. Et tu jouiras encore…** A l'instant où je goûte à nouveau son sang, elle jouit fort et longtemps. Elle crie sa délivrance en se cambrant.

Après un moment, pendant lequel j'ai doucement léché ma morsure, je retire mes doigts qui étaient encore profondément enfouis en elle. Emma jappe quand je retire ma main de son entre jambe. Quand je lui présente ma main luisante de son orgasme, elle n'hésite même pas et commence à me nettoyer avec application. Je me frotte contre elle en soupirant.

- **Bonne fille, bonne oméga… Mon Emma, mon ange, tu es parfaite, ma parfaite oméga… Ma parfaite Emma…** Je retire mes doigts de sa bouche et je cesse de me frotter contre elle, je ne vais pas jouir dans mon sous-vêtement, ce serait vraiment ridicule. Je ne suis pas non plus un alpha adolescent qui jouit dans son pantalon, enfin il ne faudrait pas grand-chose. Je pose doucement ma main encore humide de la salive d'Emma contre sa joue et je soupire d'aise quand elle couine son envie de moi, suppliante. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle pour tenter de reprendre mon souffle et de contrôler mon désir, mais je demande : **Emma, déshabilles toi !**

 **-Oui, Alph'Régina…**

Je la vois se lever presque précipitamment. Elle m'obéit. Son pantalon est retiré rapidement avec son sous-vêtement, en un seul geste. Puis elle enlève son haut et dégrafe son soutien-gorge en quelques minutes. Moi, j'étais sur le lit assise maintenant et je la regardais faire. Mes yeux parcourent son corps nu. Elle est si belle, si parfaite, les marques de son corps la font paraitre si fragile, si en demande de protection…

 **-Viens là, mon ange.** Elle fait mine de se mettre à genoux, mais je la rattrape et la fait s'assoir sur mes genoux, la pression est exquise bien qu'à la limite de la torture. Je vais peut-être mouiller mon pantalon de foutre tout compte fait. **Emma, embrasse-moi, mon ange !** Emma s'exécute avec enthousiasme. Elle lèche et lèche encore mes lèvres avant d'entrer et de faire doucement danser sa langue contre la mienne. Elle se fait soumise mais joueuse mais surtout pendant qu'elle m'embrasse elle se frotte contre mon entre jambe. En grognant, j'attrape brusquement ses hanches pour la faire arrêter, je ne veux pas jouir tout de suite mais elle ne me facilite pas la tâche. Elle se fige et ses yeux se teintent de peur. **Chut, tout va bien mon ange… tout va bien, tu n'as rien fait de mal… Mais il faut que je te prenne… maintenant…**

C'est plus une supplique qu'un ordre, mais Emma répond immédiatement.

- **Oui, Alph'Régina.** Et elle descend de mes genoux pour m'aider à retirer mon pantalon. Elle libère mon pénis en érection, elle gémit d'envie et demande doucement... **Voulez-veux-tu jouir dans ma bouche ou… ?** Je grogne et fais oui de la tête. Emma soupire de contentement et sans autre forme de procès, prend le bout de mon sexe dans sa bouche. Je gémis et attrape sa chevelure pour la faire me prendre un peu plus. Pas violemment comme la dernière fois, malgré la puissance de mon désir. Je lui fais faire un mouvement lent mais profond. Parce que je ne veux pas jouir tout de suite, je veux prendre mon temps, apprécier la sensation et la vue, _oh mon dieu_ , la vue est parfaite. Tellement parfaite. Je gémis alors que je suis tout au fond de la gorge d'Emma.

- **Oh, mon ange, tu es tellement parfaite, tellement…** J'entends un couinement étouffé qui me répond. Même la bouche pleine de moi, elle réussit à montrer son plaisir et sa soumission. Elle est vraiment une oméga si parfaitement soumise, le rêve pour n'importe quel alpha. Je tire un peu pour libérer sa bouche. **Regardes-moi mon ange.** Quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens, j'aurai pu jouir rien qu'à leur vue. En fait, je veux jouir sur elle alors qu'elle me regarde comme _ça_. Ses yeux sont remplis de tellement d'adoration et de désir, de désir de plaire, de donner, d'obéir, de se soumettre. **Emma fais-moi jouir sur toi…** Elle jappe et ses mains commencent à faire de parfaits et particulièrement efficaces mouvements sur ma bite. Je me sens jouir avant même de pouvoir le formuler. Je gicle sur ma jolie Emma, elle me regarde toute couverte de foutre dans l'espoir d'avoir une caresse et sa langue se promène sur ses lèvres et son menton pour me goû grondement qui sort de ma bouche à la vue de mon oméga ainsi, toute frémissante de moi, couverte de moi, me ferait honte, si j'avais encore un peu de conscience humaine en moi, et mon alpha prend les commandes.

()()()

Incapable de parler, j'attrape fermement la gorge d'Emma et la relève sans douceur. Je la jette presque sur le matelas. Je lui grogne dessus pour la faire rester immobile pendant que je finis de me déshabiller.

Une fois nue, je me place au-dessus d'Emma, j'ai besoin de l'avoir maintenant. _Maintenant et fort !_

Emma semble comprendre que j'ai perdu le contrôle et se laisse faire, bien consciente de mon état et de mon besoin animal de la contrôler, de la dominer. Si je pouvais penser je m'inquièterai de la peur que je lis dans ses yeux… mais à cet instant, cette peur ne la rend que plus excitante, que plus attrayante, ma jolie, jolie petite proie…

Je suis un prédateur, qui aime jouer avec sa proie. Et au lieu de l'empaler tout de suite, je l'observe, je la regarde et l'admire. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas eu dans mon lit une si jolie proie ? Je me souviens de Quinn une blonde pendant mes années d'université, mais ma proie actuelle est bien plus belle, et si soumise, si obéissante, et si prête pour moi… Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage à l'idée qu'elle est mienne, tellement mienne. Que ce n'est pas qu'une vague proie, c'est mon oméga, mon autre, mon âme-sœur… Je grogne encore pour la faire frémir… Je veux qu'elle supplie, je veux qu'elle supplie son alpha de la prendre, je veux qu'elle me le dise, qu'elle couine comme une chienne en chaleur, qu'elle couine avec besoin comme une bonne oméga.

Emma murmure, comme si elle savait ce que je voulais par le grognement bestial qui fait vibrer ma gorge.

- **Alpha, alpha, prends-moi, prends-moi, s'il te plait. Je t'en supplie, prends ton oméga, prends-la, prends-moi.** Puis, elle couine encore et encore, et elle écarte les cuisses.

Dans un grognement, je réussie à dire :

- **Em-ma, mon ange…** Avant de m'enfoncer en elle, brusquement. Puis je fais des va-et-vient quasi furieux. Je la prends comme un chien en rut. Je lui mords le cou puis l'épaule et ses cris de surprise et de douleur sont une douce musique, la marquer, la marquer comme mienne et la prendre. Aveuglément, je jouis une puis deux fois, avant de reprendre vaguement conscience et contrôle de mon corps.

()()()

 _Oh, mon dieu,_ Régina a perdu le contrôle. Je le sens, elle n'est plus là, ce n'est plus que l'animal, le loup alpha qui me regarde. _Oh, mon dieu…_ Il me regarde comme une proie et je vais tellement avoir mal, je le sais. Il va sans doute me retourner et me prendre en levrette et il va me griffer et me mordre, il va me frapper pour que j'aille plus vite, parce que je ne suis pas assez bien… Il va être si brutal… Ils sont toujours si brutaux… mais peut-être _peut-être_ que si je me soumets dès le début, il sera plus gentil, plus doux… Il sourit doucement et grogne encore. Ça me fait frémir _de peur_ et _d'excitation_ , parce que même si mon esprit est terrifié, mon corps lui et mon oméga ont tellement envie de l'alpha. Mon oméga se sent tellement attirée par la force et la puissance de Régina. Je vois une lueur joueuse dans les yeux de l'alpha, pas perverse, mais joueuse… Puis un son presque inhumain sort de la gorge de l'alpha et mon oméga prend presque le pas sur moi.

Comme si ce n'était pas moi, je m'entends supplier :

- **Alpha, alpha, prends-moi, prends-moi, s'il te plait. Je t'en supplie, prends ton oméga, prends-la,** **prends-moi.** Et ensuite, si j'avais conscience d'autre chose que de la chaleur douloureuse de mon ventre, j'aurai sans doute honte des couinements désespérés qui sortent de ma bouche. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir les jambes. Une partie de moi espère que l'alpha ne va pas me prendre en levrette, et une autre ne veut que ça. Sentir l'alpha pousser contre mon cul, sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mes hanches alors qu'il tire pour m'empaler plus fortement, plus profondément, plus douloureusement… Sentir ses couilles gifler mon intimité, bruyamment, avec violence… Sentir une main impérieuse tirer mes cheveux, griffer mon dos déjà si marqué, frapper mes fesses, juste pour le plaisir, parce qu'il peut, parce qu'il aime me faire mal… Mon oméga meurt d'envie de satisfaire l'alpha comme ça, qu'importe que ça fasse mal pendant et après, tant que l'alpha est content et satisfait… Mais, je préférerai qu'il me prenne comme ça sur le dos, peut-être qu'il me mordra encore mais j'aime ses dents, et l'idée qu'il me marque encore comme ça me fait vibrer de contentement.

Je distingue vaguement : **Em-ma, mon ange…** Et ensuite, ce n'est plus que plaisir et douleur intimement mêlés. Elle me mord encore violemment et ses coups de bélier sont presque douloureux. Mais aussi tellement bons, tellement puissants… J'halète alors que l'alpha me culbute sans pitié. Après sa seconde morsure sur mon épaule, je sens sa semence qui gicle en moi, mais Régina ne cesse pas pour autant ses va-et-vient. Cette fois, c'est presque presque trop douloureux, mais je me retiens de gémir trop fort, je veux que mon alpha soit satisfait de moi. Tout le corps de l'alpha est contracté dans son mouvement pour entrer et sortir de moi, pour cogner en moi à chaque fois… Et c'est quand, je sens une seconde salve de foutre jaillir en moi, qu'un orgasme dévastateur s'empare de mon corps.

L'alpha s'effondre en grognant, toujours en moi. Régina semble reprendre un peu le contrôle, son souffle est lourd dans mon cou. Une main douce se pose sur ma joue et son pouce me caresse, je soupire d'aise. Un grondement sourd et profond sort de sa poitrine puis j'entends comme un murmure à mon oreille :

- **Mon ange, tu es parfaite, tellement parfaite. Je t'aime, je te protégerai, je te promets…** Je couine d'appréciation, peut-être, peut-être que je peux la croire…

Pendant quelques instants, nous restons comme ça, Régina encore en moi et sur moi, qui me possède entièrement.

Mais lentement, je sens son membre se ramollir en moi, j'aime ça, qu'elle reste en moi, un peu… Je souffle de plaisir et contracte mon sexe pour plaire à l'alpha, pour lui procurer du plaisir.

- _ **Oh,**_ **mon ange…** Le membre de l'alpha se durcit légèrement, alors je recommence une fois puis deux… Mais au bout de la troisième fois, c'est un grognement d'inconfort qui sort de la gorge de Régina. **Ahhh… mon ange…** Elle halète, **Il faut que tu arrêtes, il faut qu'on arrête de faire ça.** _ **Oh putain**_ **, tu vas me tuer de plaisir si tu continues.** L'alpha fait un mouvement pour se retirer, je gémis de déception au mouvement qui me vide avec douceur. **Je sais mon ange, moi aussi j'adore être en toi,** l'alpha me fait un sourire fatigué et s'écarte un peu pour que tout son poids ne soit pas sur moi, **mais si je jouis encore une fois aujourd'hui, je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque, mon ange…** Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser et au lieu de se fâcher, Régina avance sa bouche vers la mienne et m'embrasse tendrement, puis sa langue parcourt doucement mon visage pour me nettoyer d'elle, je ne sais pas si je suis déçue de ne plus avoir la semence de mon alpha sur moi ou si j'aime qu'elle fasse ça. Mais ce n'est pas grave, si le foutre de mon alpha n'est plus sur moi parce qu'il est en moi. L'oméga en moi est tellement heureux de ça, d'avoir la semence chaude de l'alpha. Mon oméga a tellement hâte que l'alpha l'engrosse, m'engrosse, pour donner plein d'enfant à l'alpha, pour que l'alpha nous garde pour toujours…

Puis, Régina pose doucement sa tête dans mon cou et lèche tendrement sa morsure toute fraîche en grondant de plaisir.

- **Tu es tellement parfaite mon ange, tellement si belle, si soumise…** Régina encercle mon ventre, qui palpite encore, d'un de ses bras et m'enlace plus étroitement. **Mon oméga à moi, rien qu'à moi…**

()()()

Voilà… C'était chaud… hep hep hep…


	31. 31-Peut-être

_La suite !_

 _En temps et en heure !_

 _J'ai une baisse d'inspi alors j'ai plus de chapitre d'avance... donc je promets rien pour samedi pro... mais j'essaye quand meme !_

()()()

 _Elle pose doucement sa tête dans mon cou et lèche tendrement sa morsure toute fraîche en grondant de plaisir._ _ **Tu es tellement parfaite mon ange, tellement si belle, si soumise…**_ _Régina encercle mon ventre d'un de ses bras et m'enlace plus étroitement._ _ **Mon oméga à moi, rien qu'à moi…**_

()()()

Je la regarde dormir, elle est recroquevillée contre moi. Je caresse doucement sa chevelure, en soupirant d'aise. Il est très tôt encore mais je préfère largement la regarder que de me rendormir. Je sens mon alpha vibrer de contentement à la vue des morsures qui parsèment le corps d'Emma. Les autres cicatrices qui sont sur son corps sont tellement horribles. Moi, je la mords pour la faire mienne mais quel est l'intérêt de la frapper, de la blesser et de la marquer ainsi.

Il n'y a que des êtres cruels et malades pour faire cela. Plus personne ne posera une main malveillante sur elle, plus jamais. Elle est mienne et je protège et choie ce qui est à moi. _Mienne, terriblement mienne._ Un grognement de plaisir sort de ma gorge et Emma bouge doucement puis ouvre les yeux à ce son. Elle tente de s'écarter un peu mais je la retiens tendrement contre moi. Elle lève la tête pour rencontrer mes yeux. Elle les baisse doucement et mordille sa lèvre, d'un air coupable. Je fronce les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore dans sa jolie petite tête ?_

Sa voix tremble :

- **Je… je vais être punie ?** _Comment ça « puni » ?_ Devant mon froncement de sourcil, Emma reprend, les larmes aux yeux. **Je v't'ai appelé alpha hier, pendant…** Elle rougit doucement et baisse la tête.

 **-Oh, non,** Emma lève la tête brusquement, comme incertaine de comprendre… **durant le sexe, tu peux m'appeler alpha, pas tout le temps… mais tu peux, surtout… surtout quand c'est mon alpha qui… qui prend le contrôle… comme ça… Je…** Devant l'air étonné d'Emma, je ricane un peu et me lève du lit pour me diriger vers ma salle de bain. Je m'arrête et la regarde. **Tu veux venir prendre une douche avec moi ?** Emma se lève immédiatement, toute contente et me suit gentiment. J'hésite à lui demander si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut et lui dire qu'elle n'est pas obligée mais elle semble contente et son sourire est quasi solaire et ses yeux pétillent de joie. Une fois entrée dans la salle de bain, j'allume l'eau et me retourne vers Emma, qui se tient docilement la tête basse, les yeux baissés, les mains derrière le dos. En attente. **Mon ange, tu viens ?** Elle hoche la tête vivement et entre dans la douche après moi.

()()()

L'alpha me touche doucement et me caresse. Elle me lave avec gentillesse et je lui rends la pareille. Je soupire d'aise contre son corps ferme et mouillé. L'eau chaude est délicieuse et les douces attentions de mon alpha me font presque ronronner. Ça fait un moment que nous sommes _propres_ mais l'alpha ne semble pas vouloir sortir. Ma tête est contre son épaule et ses mains caressent mon dos. Elles suivent les cicatrices qui le parcourent. J'aurai pu pleurer de honte mais l'alpha est douce, calme, aimante. Quand elle sent mon angoisse sans doute à la tension de mon corps ou à mon odeur, elle me murmure doucement :

- **Chut, mon ange. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Je suis là, je suis là. Je suis ton alpha. Je ne laisserai plus personne te toucher, plus jamais.**

 **-Oui, mon alpha…** Je ronronne doucement en écho.

Et l'alpha pose délicieusement ses crocs sur la morsure de mon cou, pas pour faire mal, juste pour appuyer ses mots, qu'elle continue de me susurrer.

- **Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je te protègerai mon ange, toujours et de tous. Tellement à moi, rien qu'à moi.** Ses dents disparaissent et ce sont ses lèvres qui prennent le relais. Puis sa langue parcourt doucement mon cou alors que je commence à me frotter à elle, en couinant mon envie de l'avoir en moi. _**Oh…**_ **Mon ange, doucement…** Ses mains cessent de prendre soin de mon dos, pour m'attraper les hanches et faire cesser mon mouvement. Je couine de déception. Et l'alpha rit nerveusement : **Emma, tu te rends compte que j'ai plus joui avec toi en quelques jours que… durant les six derniers mois…** Je penche la tête, l'alpha veut me faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas d'amant avant moi ? Pas possible, tous les omégas devaient lui courir après… Devant ma tête étonnée et incrédule, elle sourit encore : **T'es trop mignonne, tu sais ça, mon ange…** Elle embrasse mes lèvres avec application et me serre contre elle. Je sens son membre à demi dure… ça me fait penser que l'alpha a peut-être changé d'avis, alors je tente de poser ma main sur son sexe. Quand je rencontre la peau presque dure, elle frissonne entièrement mais attrape ma main pour l'éloigner… **Il faut que l'on se calme… tu es tellement, tellement parfaite… Mais…** Je couine encore, déçue de ne pas faire jouir mon alpha, **mon ange, il faut que l'on mange, que l'on s'occupe d'Henry et M. Jiminy va bientôt arriver.**

- **Oui, Al'Régina.** Je ne veux pas la contrarier alors je fais un petit pas de recul…

Elle se penche pour poser ses lèvres rapidement sur les miennes et murmurer :

- **Bonne fille.**

Elle quitte la douche et attrape une sortie de bain, l'enfile. Elle me fait signe de faire de même. Alors qu'elle se sèche tranquillement, je me demande si l'alpha va m'en vouloir si je vais voir Henry.

L'alpha quitte la salle de bain avec une serviette sur les cheveux. Je la suis, mais je n'aime pas avoir de serviette dans les cheveux parce que ça les tire et ça me rappelle quand le surveillant nous tirait par les cheveux pour nous faire entrer dans la pièce à punition. Je frissonne et ferme les yeux au souvenir désagréable.

- **Emma, ça va mon ange ?** Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je trouve ceux de l'alpha, doux, tendre, inquiets. Quand je baisse le regard je me rends compte qu'elle est nue. Je reste un instant bloqué sur la vision de son corps. L'alpha a dû sentir mon changement d'humeur dans mon odeur, de la tristesse et de la peur à l'excitation… **Mon ange, on reste concentré…** J'entends son amusement, et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de répondre effrontément.

- **Mais, je suis concentrée…** L'alpha grogne à ma phrase et je me frappe mentalement, mais quelle idiote, mais quelle stupide…

- **Concentrer, humm ?** L'alpha ricane et m'attrape d'un geste rapide, mais elle le fait tendrement, pas violemment. Et son odeur est toujours calme et comblé. Elle m'enlace et place ses mains sur mes fesses à travers la sortie de bain et serre un peu, en soupirant de satisfaction. **Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de me** _ **concentrer**_ **sur toi, mon ange… tellement envie…** Je sens sa langue dans mon cou et je gémis… **Mais, pas tout de suite, plus tard… Va t'habiller, allez oust ! Avant que je décide de te jeter encore sur mon lit !**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Oust, j'ai dit !** Ce n'est pas un ordre pas vraiment, c'est dit sur un ton joueur, alors j'obéis, non sans rouler un peu plus des hanches pour que les yeux, faute des mains, de mon alpha restent un peu plus longtemps sur mon corps.

J'entends un murmure plus amusé que mécontent : **Allumeuse !**

()()()

Non mais sérieusement, rouler son petit cul comme ça. Grrr… Une honte et un putain délice pour les yeux… Grrr, s'habiller, manger, s'occuper d'Henry… sans baisser son pantalon pour prendre Emma, ça peut le faire… Okay, calmer ses ardeurs… Mmm, une douche froide, ouais c'est une bonne idée. Quand je suis fin prête, j'entends Henry baragouiner dans son berceau. Je me dirige sans attendre vers sa chambre.

()()()

Toute habillée des nouveaux vêtements, un jean serré et un chemisier à manche longue, que l'alpha avait bien aimés lors de l'essayage, je décide de préparer rapidement de quoi manger pour l'alpha, qui aime tant que je le fasse.

Après un rapide tour d'horizon des provisions, je fais des œufs sur le plat et trouve en fouillant un grille-pain. Je prépare le tout, je regarde assez fière de moi la table, deux assiettes prête à être mangées. Je fais aussi deux verres de jus de fruit et met en route la machine à expresso pour Régina et prépare un chocolat cannelle pour moi. Une fois que le tout est posé sur la table, je fronce les sourcils parce que l'alpha n'est toujours pas là. Ça ne prend pas tant que ça de se préparer, si ?

Je me dirige vers la chambre de Régina, mais j'entends du bruit chez Henry. Mon cœur s'accélère, en panique, _tout mais pas Henry !_

J'essaie de ne pas courir ni faire trop de bruit en entrant dans la chambre pour ne pas avoir l'air angoissé. J'y trouve l'alpha qui câline doucement et chantonne Henry en le changeant. Il gazouille tranquillement, sans sembler avoir été maltraité ou battu. _Peut-être,_ que je peux faire confiance à l'alpha, peut-être… Les odeurs mêlées de mon fils et de l'alpha sont très agréables, je soupire d'aise, même si je reste attentive aux mouvements de Régina.

- **Emma ?** La voix de Régina me fait sursauter tellement j'étais concentrée sur ses gestes envers Henry. Elle est toujours dos à moi. Je réponds docile.

- **Oui, Al'Régina ?**

 **-Tu veux bien me passer une tenue pour Henry s'il te plait. Et des chaussettes aussi.**

 **-Oh… Oui, oui tout de suite.** Je me dirige vers l'armoire et attrape un joli body de jour et des chaussettes. Je me dépêche de les donner à Régina.

 **-Merci mon ange.**

Elle les prend et continue d'habiller Henry qui ne gigote pas trop (pour une fois). Je reste l'air de rien à côté de l'alpha pendant qu'elle habille mon fils. Ses gestes sont toujours doux, jamais brusques. Et son odeur m'indique qu'elle est calme et attentionnée. Peut-être que je peux lui faire confiance…

- **Allez, mon ange, je crois que notre petit prince à faim. Je te laisse le nourrir, tranquillement. D'accord mon ange ?**

 **-Oui, Régina.**

Elle me sourit tendrement en me passant Henry. Elle me regarde m'installer sur la chaise et ouvrir ma chemise. J'entends un soupir d'envie alors que l'alpha sort.

()()()

Je me dirige vers la cuisine en me disant que je vais préparer les boissons et que je quémanderai un petit-déjeuner à Emma, avec des baisers et des caresses, je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera sans soucis. Mais je me retrouve devant une table mise et la nourriture prête. Je dois vraiment dire à Emma qu'elle n'est pas obligée de faire ça… C'est sûr c'est très agréable mais, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente contrainte de faire quoi que ce soit… Je me demande comment le lui dire, comment lui dire qu'elle n'est pas obligée d'être une oméga domestique… Je ne veux pas une maîtresse de maison, je veux qu'elle… je ne sais pas… qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle veut… Mais mon estomac gargouille et l'alpha en moi est foutrement satisfait que son oméga lui prépare à manger. Stupide instinct !

Je m'installe à table et entame mon assiette avec appétit.

J'ai fini mon plat depuis un moment et je sirote mon café quand j'entends les pas d'Emma. Je me retourne et trouve mes deux petits anges qui s'avancent vers moi. Emma marche d'un pas sûr et tranquille et j'ai même droit à un magnifique sourire quand nos yeux se croisent même si elle les baisse immédiatement après. Mais une fois entrée dans la pièce, elle se fait plus hésitante. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas de moi. Je fronce les sourcils

- **Un problème, mon ange ?**

 **-Je… Je me demandais si… vous… tu voulais prendre Henry… euh… sur tes genoux… le… le temps de finir votre… ton café… et que je… mange et que je m'occupe de la table et… Sauf si… euh…**

Elle bafouille affreusement et rougit, je l'interromps gentiment.

 **-Ça serait avec plaisir Emma.**

 **-Oh. Okay.** Elle s'approche et me tend Henry en tremblant un peu.

Je suis bien consciente de l'effort qu'elle fait pour me faire confiance. Je lui fais donc mon meilleur et plus rassurant sourire.

- **Merci, mon ange. Viens Henry, tu vas laisser Maman prendre son déjeuner tranquillement, hein mon prince. Viens voir Mama…** Emma fait un pas en arrière et se dirige lentement vers sa chaise sans véritablement me quitter des yeux. Enfin sans quitter Henry des yeux. Je fais mine de ne pas remarquer ses yeux scrutateurs comme dans la chambre. Il faut que je fasse moi aussi des efforts pour ne pas me comporter en alpha colérique ou en alpha en rut. Je prends sur moi et continue à parler avec Henry, enfin à Henry qui jappe, couine et grogne un peu en réponse de mes intonations. Il tente d'attraper mes cheveux et l'oméga prévient :

- **Fais attention, il adore mâchouiller les cheveux et aussi les tirer, enfin il ne fait pas exprès mais…**

Je lève les yeux vers Emma qui vient de parler avec naturel et sans hésiter sur le tutoiement. _Bien_.

 **-Vraiment ? Mes neveux faisaient ça aussi, ils adoraient attraper les cheveux de leur mère mais pas les miens.** Emma penche la tête comme pour me demander de continuer. **Tu vois, ma sœur est rousse, très très rousse. Et je crois que Robin Junior et Roland n'aimaient mâchouiller que les cheveux roux. C'était assez mignon, je crois que Papa a des centaines de photo avec Robin ou Roland en train de manger la chevelure de Zéléna.** Emma sourit devant cette anecdote de famille, comme lors du trajet de voiture avec Granny. **Tu verras mon père est un fan de la photographie, dimanche il va sans aucun doute kidnapper Henry pour faire des photos avec ses nouveaux cousins… et…** Le sourire d'Emma est parti et il y a comme de l'appréhension dans son regard maintenant… **Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Je… tu… tu crois qu'ils, ta famille, vont nous aimer Henry et moi ?** J'aurai ri à sa question s'il n'y avait pas cette peur immense dans ses yeux, la peur de ne pas être accepter…

Je prends une grande respiration pour trouver les mots justes. Je me lève avec Henry toujours dans les bras et m'agenouille à côté d'Emma. Elle me regarde avec stupeur comme si je ne pouvais, ne devais pas me mettre à genoux devant elle, pour elle. _Si elle savait ce que je serai prête à accomplir pour elle…_

 **-Emma, ma mère m'a giflé, deux fois, parce qu'elle pensait que j'avais abusé de toi, avant même de savoir que tu étais mon âme-sœur ou que tu étais l'Emma de Papa… Elle ne savait rien de toi, et elle voulait quand même te protéger... Mon père t'a aidé alors que tu n'étais qu'une enfant dans un orphelinat. Ma sœur et son époux seront eux aussi ravis de t'accueillir. Roland, le plus grand adore les bébés et RJ sera ravi de ne plus être le petit dernier de la famille. Je t'assure Emma, ils vont t'aimer, ils vont vous aimer toi et Henry comme je vous aime. Je te promets. Tu me crois mon ange ?**

 **-Je… je… oui, je te crois.**

Je vois dans ses yeux que ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité, c'est plutôt de l'espoir que je dise vrai. Mais c'est déjà un bon début. Je lui souris et me relève. Henry rit de mon mouvement rapide vers le haut. Et je ris avec lui.

 **-Régina ?**

 **-Oui, mon ange ?**

 **-Je… tout à l'heure tu t'es appelé** _ **Mama**_ **, tu… tu veux qu'Henry t'appelle comme ça… plus tard ?**

 **-Oui, enfin si ça te convient ?**

 **-Ça me convient, oui, bien sûr que ça me va !**

Je lui souris doucement et j'ajoute

 **-Emma je veux vraiment que tu comprennes que je considère Henry comme mon fils, même s'il n'a pas mon ADN. Tu comprends ?** Elle hoche la tête. **Je suis sérieuse, Emma, Henry est un Mills et toi aussi, c'est important pour moi, tu es importante et Henry aussi. Je… Je suis ton alpha mais je suis aussi le responsable alpha légal d'Henry. Et ça veut beaucoup dire pour moi, je veux qu'Henry soit bien, en sécurité et qu'il grandisse dans la joie.** Emma me regarde toujours sans rien dire. **Je veux que… enfin il est un peu tôt pour en parler mais… Henry ira dans une bonne école, la même école que Robin et Roland, il aura tous les privilèges dû à son nom, tu… tu comprends ?**

Emma répond d'une voix hésitante et son visage est pâle.

 **-Oui, je comprends. Henry sera un bon garçon, je promets. Il fera honneur au nom de Mills, je promets.**

Je fronce les sourcils.

- **Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je ne veux pas qu'Henry soit parfait sous peine qu'il perde son nom,** L'oméga pâlit encore plus, **Emma, Henry sera toujours un Mills quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il casse sa Porsche au bout de trois jours ou pas, tu comprends ?**

 **-Sa Porsche ?** La tête d'incompréhension d'Emma est très drôle et mignonne, ça me donne envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Je lui souris encore avec tendresse et lui caresse la joue.

 **-C'était un exemple idiot. Je voulais dire que Henry quoi qu'il fasse, même s'il fait des bêtises plus grosses que lui, sera toujours un Mills. Il sera toujours ton fils et le mien. OK ?**

 **-Oui, Régina. Toujours.**

 **-Bonne fille.** Le silence s'allonge un peu alors que je m'éloigne pour me rassoir et finir ma tasse de café et qu'Emma s'active pour ranger. Je fronce les sourcils, sa tendance à vouloir tout ranger et tout faire dans la maison est certes pratique, mais il est hors de question qu'elle reste enfermée ici à être une femme au foyer. Je sais, je suis sûre qu'elle a du potentiel, il suffit de l'aider à trouver sa voie. Et je fais confiance à Archie Jiminy pour l'y aider. Emma a fini de ranger la cuisine et elle me regarde avec hésitation en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. **Oui ?**

 **-Je me demandais si… enfin avec… avec M. Jiminy… hmmm, il y a des… règles ?**

- **Euh…** Là je suis un peu prise de court… **Et bien… être polie ? et… Emma, M. Jiminy est là pour être ton professeur, donc écoute le et travailles au mieux avec lui. C'est tout ce que je te demande. OK ?**

- **Oui, al'Régina.**

 **-Bien, je te laisse avec Henry. Je vais travailler un peu dans mon bureau.** Je regarde l'horloge. **M. Jiminy arrive dans une heure.** Je fais un petit bisou sur le front d'Henry et le donne à Emma. **Amusez-vous bien mes anges.**

()()()

Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre, nous nous retrouvons dans une semaine pour la suite !

()()()


	32. 32-La semaine (M)

_Je fais un chapitre avec un long saut, (une semaine mais c'est bcp pour moi) car certains m'ont fait remarqué à raison que je suis un peu bloquée et que je tourne en rond…_

 _Donc j'espère que ça va plus vous plaire…_

 _Il y a un tout petit spoil sur la fin de la saison 1 de Game of Thrones au cours du chapitre mais bon si vous l'avez pas encore vue… Shame on you !_

 _()()()_ __

 _ **-Bien, je te laisse avec Henry. Je vais travailler un peu dans mon bureau.**_ _Je regarde l'horloge._ _ **M. Jiminy arrive dans une heure.**_ _Je fais un petit bisou sur le front d'Henry et le donne à Emma._ _ **Amusez-vous bien mes anges.**_

()()()

 _Le lundi matin suivant._

Je me réveille doucement dans l'étreinte serrée de l'alpha. Nous sommes toutes les deux nues, même si elle ne m'a pas prise hier soir. Cela fait presque deux jours que Régina ne m'a pas prise, ni n'a demandé de lui faire une pipe, ni rien. Ce qui n'est pas rassurant, même si elle est toujours aussi tendre, même si elle me laisse dormir dans son lit… Mon oméga n'aime pas ça… Je me demande comment réagirait l'alpha si je la réveillais pour qu'elle me prenne… L'idée est tentante mais je sais que l'alpha retourne au travail aujourd'hui. Il faut qu'elle dorme. Je n'aime pas ça non plus, l'alpha va me laisser seule, seule avec Granny qui s'occupe d'Henry et du professeur Jiminy, enfin d'Archie, qui me fait cours…

Je soupire je veux profiter encore de la présence de mon alpha et comme il est encore très tôt, trop tôt pour commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner ou s'occuper d'Henry, je me love contre l'alpha en refermant les yeux. Comme son odeur est alléchante, rassurante, j'aimerai toujours que son odeur inonde mon odorat comme en cet instant. Ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je suis avec elle et je ne veux pas qu'elle reprenne le travail… De plus, elle a travaillé dans son bureau plusieurs heures par jour, chaque jour, pendant que je travaillais avec Archie.

Elle aurait pu continuer comme cela, mais elle a dit que sa mère la _punissait_ pour notre désertion de dimanche dernier. Je crois que l'alpha a dit ça pour rire, mais ça ne me rassure pas… et je culpabilise un peu… Je ne voulais pas y aller, pas encore, pas tout de suite… Régina m'a demandé si je me sentais à l'aise avec l'idée de rencontrer sa famille et j'ai dit non, une deuxième fois… et l'alpha m'a écouté, encore… Et ensuite mon alpha a prévenu sa mère par téléphone, samedi soir… Je n'ai pas entendu la conversation téléphonique entre Cora et Régina, mais quand mon alpha est revenue, elle était très contrariée… J'ai été très docile depuis pour me faire pardonner.

Cette semaine a été très étrange, assez effrayante et déroutante.

()()()

D'abord, il y avait le professeur Jiminy qui voulait absolument que je l'appelle Archie. C'était un oméga mâle très grand et très mince avec des cheveux très roux et ses lunettes lui faisaient des yeux énormes. Il semblait assez effrayant au début, tous les professeurs que j'avais eu me semblaient effrayants. Mais il avait des gestes calmes et posés, il parlait d'une voix douce, et il me regardait avec attention mais pas avec malveillance. Au début, j'avais essayé de rester près de l'alpha, très près de l'alpha et j'avais couché Henry, juste au cas où le professeur ne serait pas gentil. Quand il avait sonné, j'étais vite allée chercher l'alpha pour qu'elle lui ouvre, je ne voulais pas être auprès d'un inconnu sans l'alpha, sans mon alpha. Ils s'étaient salués très poliment, l'oméga mâle se comportait avec réserve mais pas vraiment avec soumission devant Régina et mon alpha n'avait pas tenté de soumettre l'oméga qui entrait chez elle. Après quelques instants, Régina me présenta et l'oméga tendit la main, je ne voulais pas véritablement lui serrer la main mais l'alpha m'avait demandé d'être polie. Je lui ai serré la main et c'était assez plaisant, pas trop serré mais ferme, dynamique, amical. Et il me faisait un grand sourire.

La conversation après fut assez terrifiante. Archie et Régina parlait des horaires et des honoraires, et de leur attente. L'alpha dépensait vraiment beaucoup pour moi et j'avais peur de la décevoir si je n'y arrivais pas. Et puis après cela, Archie s'était tourné vers moi et m'avait posé plein de question. Sur mes cours, mes connaissances et d'autres choses. Mais je ne savais presque rien, rien du tout… J'avais peur que ça le contrarie ou que ça contrarie l'alpha… mais l'un comme l'autre restaient calmes et compréhensifs. Le professeur Jiminy a demandé à l'alpha de nous laisser, ça non plus ça ne me plaisait pas… et il m'a fait écrire des choses sur une feuille. _Une dictée._

Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

A l'école, celui qui avait la moins bonne note était puni, autant dire que c'était tout le temps moi. J'essayais de m'appliquer mais Archie disait le texte trop vite et je n'arrivais pas à suivre. Quand il eut fini ma feuille ressemblait à du gruyère et j'avais des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient de mes joues. Il a pris la feuille et il l'a lu silencieusement. Il a sorti de sa poche un paquet de mouchoir et m'en a donné un. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me faire travailler et que dans un mois au plus tard, j'écrirais cette dictée sans faute et sans difficulté. Il m'a gentiment touché l'épaule et m'a dit à demain. Et il était parti et mes larmes silencieuses se sont transformées en sanglot incontrôlé.

()()()

L'alpha était retournée dans son bureau pendant que je faisais la dictée et je ne savais pas si elle était occupée mais j'avais terriblement envie d'être dans ses bras. Alors j'ai frappé à la porte et quand Régina me donna l'autorisation d'entrer, j'ai traversé presque en courant la pièce et je me suis jetée à ses pieds toujours en pleurs. Et j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que je n'allais pas y arriver, que j'étais désolée, que j'étais idiote et que j'étais désolée qu'elle ait une oméga si incapable et… L'alpha m'a gentiment relevée et m'a fait m'asseoir sur elle. J'étais sur ses genoux, mes jambes de chaque côté d'elle. Elle m'a longuement consolé et cajolé.

Régina me murmurait des mots doux et rassurants en me caressant. Une de ses mains jouait avec mes cheveux tandis que l'autre se baladait sur mon dos. Je me trouvais ridicule, personne ne veut d'un oméga pleurnichard, surtout pas une alpha aussi puissante que Régina. Et j'essayais encore de m'excuser mais elle m'a embrassé pour me faire taire et m'a dit plein de belles choses. Je me suis calmée lentement. Mes hoquets et mes sanglots se sont calmés et j'ai commencé à ronronner de plaisir sur ses genoux, sous ses mains aimantes. Ma tête était profondément enfouie dans son cou et sa chevelure me chatouillait le nez et la joue, mes mains étaient innocemment agrippées à ses épaules. Elle me murmurait des choses à l'oreille doucement et des mots comme « bonne », « parfaite », « amour », « protection » et surtout « mienne » et ses mains toujours douces et caressantes… C'était parfait, j'aurai pu rester des heures dans ses bras…

()()()

J'avais dû m'endormir car ce sont des tapotements de doigts sur un clavier qui m'ont réveillée. J'ai gigoté et les bras de l'alpha se sont resserrés sur moi immédiatement pour m'empêcher de tomber. Elle m'a murmuré.

 **-Bien dormi mon ange ?**

Je me suis écartée un peu d'elle mais l'alpha ne fit pas mine de vouloir que je descende de ses genoux. J'ai baissé doucement la tête et j'ai murmuré :

 **-Oh… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas m'endormir et vous… t'empêcher de travailler… je…**

Elle me fit taire en m'attrapant le menton et en m'embrassant doucement, sa langue se fit langoureuse sur mes lèvres, mon frisson l'avait fait sourire et elle avait dit :

 **-Chut, tout va bien mon ange, tu es si belle, si adorable quand tu dors… et puis… Je me suis remise au travail quand je me suis rendue compte que tu dormais, enfin à travailler un peu, j'ai quand même principalement continué à te caresser, c'était bien plus agréable… Je pense que je travaillerai bien plus à domicile si tu es là contre moi…** Puis elle s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres. Je ronronnais mon avis positif, avoir l'alpha pour toujours ici, c'était une très bonne idée… L'alpha quitta mes lèvres et les posa sur sa morsure dans mon cou, j'ai gémi audiblement et j'ai senti le membre de l'alpha se durcir entre mes jambes. **Oh, mon ange… Mmmm…** J'ai tenté de me frotter contre l'alpha mais encore une fois elle attrapa mes hanches pour me faire cesser. **Non, non, non, vilaine fille, qui me chauffe…** Je me suis crispée à ses mots, mais l'alpha les avait dit sur un ton joueur, **qui m'allume impunément...** J'ai ronronné encore un peu en embrassant doucement le cou de l'alpha, je ne savais pas ce que l'alpha voulait… Elle voulait que j'arrête, que je me soumette ou que je joue avec elle ? **Vraiment une si vilaine fille, qui sent si bon, qui me fait tellement d'effet… Tu es une vilaine fille ou une bonne fille, dis-moi mon ange ?**

Je ne savais pas faire ça _jouer_. Maisl'alpha voulait une réponse.

- **Une bonne fille.** J'ai murmuré à bout de souffle, **Je suis une bonne fille pour mon alpha.** J'ai appuyé mes mots d'un baiser plus marqué sur sa gorge et j'ai continué : **Une bonne fille, une bonne oméga doit satisfaire son alpha, tous les désirs de l'alpha…** J'ai appuyé mes dents contre sa peau, pas trop fort, juste pour voir si elle le voulait, si elle m'y autorisait…

 **-Oh, Putain ! Em-ma, mon ange tu…**

 **-Madame ?! Miss Emma ?**

L'alpha avait sursauté violemment quand la voix étrangère se fit entendre, un peu étouffé. La personne qui avait parlé était sans doute dans l'entrée.

- **Merde !** Je l'avais regardé pour demander plus d'information. **C'est sans doute Granny. Je lui ai demandé de faire les courses…** J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai initié un mouvement pour descendre des cuisses de l'alpha… Elle avait soupiré de frustration alors que je me remettais debout. J'essayais de remettre de l'ordre dans les vêtements pour ne pas avoir l'air de trop avoir été interrompu et l'alpha, qui s'était levée, faisait de même. L'alpha m'a murmuré à l'oreille avant de sortir : **Tu me prouveras à** _ **quel point**_ **tu es une bonne fille, ce soir, mon ange…** Puis elle est sortie rejoindre Granny.

Et c'est moi qu'on traite d'allumeuse…

()()()

La semaine se passa assez tranquillement. _Archie_ venait tous les jours et c'était assez stressant mais je commençais à m'habituer, et puis ça allait mieux depuis que l'alpha m'avait donné des lunettes. L'alpha avait fait venir une bêta avec des centaines de paires de lunettes pour que je les essaye et que je choisisse celles qui me plairaient. Je ne savais pas trop alors la bêta m'avait aidé. J'avais été horrifié du prix mais l'alpha m'avait fait son regard « _ne t'occupe pas de ça »_. J'avais finalement choisi des lunettes noires de forme carré. Et ça allait mieux, les lettres étaient moins floues et donc, les cours étaient plus faciles. Mais il faut dire qu'Archie n'était jamais impatient et il ne criait jamais. Il n'avait pas levé la main sur moi. Il était toujours doux et calme et me laissait aller voir Henry presque toutes les heures. On travaillait l'orthographe et l'écriture le matin et après je déjeunais avec Régina le repas que Granny avait préparé et je m'occupais un peu d'Henry, puis Archie revenait et il m'apprenait des choses sur un peu tout. J'aimais bien l'après-midi, c'était comme une conversation et Archie ne trouvait jamais mes questions idiotes. Vers 16h30, il partait et j'allais voir Henry, jouer avec lui. Granny partait souvent vers 17h en ayant fait le repas du soir. Je n'aimais pas ça que quelqu'un d'autre prépare à manger pour mon alpha et mon fils. Mais l'alpha l'avait ordonné.

()()()

Je me fonds un peu plus dans l'étreinte de l'alpha. Je la sens grogner légèrement, _Oh_ , comme ce son est excitant. Tu refais le même mouvement et le même son, peut-être un peu plus bas, sort encore de la gorge de l'alpha, mais elle reste endormie. Je soupire de déception.

()()()

Durant cette semaine l'alpha avait été très tactile souvent séductrice mais rarement sexuelle. Après l'interruption de Granny, elle n'avait pas semblé vouloir reprendre nos activités précédentes et elle s'était contenté de lire ou de faire semblant de lire un livre pendant que je jouais avec Henry dans le salon. Et le soir, j'avais tenté de proposer mes services à mon alpha mais elle n'avait pas répondu positivement. Et Mercredi, même si elle m'avait encore invité dans la douche, ce que j'adorais, elle ne m'avait pas prise malgré mes tentatives. Mais ce que j'avais bien aimé c'était le bain qu'on avait prise ensemble, pas seulement parce qu'on avait fait l'amour dans la baignoire, non pas seulement pour ça… J'avais aimé parce qu'elle m'avait fait coulé un bain juste pour moi et qu'elle avait accepté de venir avec moi, alors qu'elle avait sans doute d'autres choses d'alpha à faire. Elle m'avait souri tendrement et elle s'était installé derrière moi. Au début, j'avais été très sage, mais ensuite… ensuite j'avais commencé à remuer tout contre elle et à l'allumer comme elle dit. Quand j'avais senti son membre durcir, je m'étais retournée et je lui avais demandé si mon alpha avait envie de son oméga… elle avait légèrement rougi et surtout elle avait grogné. J'avais docilement jappé en retour, j'essayais de paraître soumise mais l'alpha était toute timide semblait-il… Alors j'avais commencé à la toucher et à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient tout en me penchant pour lécher son cou. Elle avait soupiré, elle m'avait totalement laissé faire. Même quand je l'avais chevauché sans autorisation, elle ne m'avait même pas donné le rythme. J'avais joui avec ses yeux dans les miens et des paroles d'encouragements qui sortaient de sa bouche, entrecoupées de grognement. Je voulais que mon alpha me remplisse encore mais elle m'avait arrêté. Elle s'était assise sur le bord de la baignoire, je savais ce qu'elle voulait alors sans attendre, j'ai commencé à lui faire une pipe et seulement quelques minutes plus tard, je l'avalais goulument. L'alpha semblait ravie et elle sautillait presque de joie en sortant de la salle de bain. Elle ressemblait à un chiot qui remue la queue, c'était adorable.

()()()

Je rouvre les yeux pour regarder le réveil… Il me reste encore une trentaine de minute avant de me lever. Je me demande ce que je vais faire pour le petit déjeuner. L'alpha semble apprécier mes gaufres, je vais peut-être faire ça. L'alpha avait dit que préparer le petit déj' n'était pas nécessaire, mais je voulais prouver à mon alpha que je pouvais le faire, je voulais être utile à mon alpha. Parce qu'elle dépensait tellement pour moi et pour Henry. Vêtements, lunettes, cours et surtout la chambre d'Henry.

()()()

Des peintres étaient venus pour repeindre. La chambre était maintenant plus claire et c'était très beau. Même si ça sentait un peu la peinture, Henry semblait adoré. Il y avait surtout des dessins de dragons sur les murs, pas des dragons effrayants, mais des dragons trop mignons et il y avait aussi des chevaliers et des châteaux. C'était très beau et j'avais dit au moins milles fois merci à l'alpha, même si ça ne suffisait pas et même si elle m'avait dit que ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Et maintenant avec les nouveaux meubles et les nouveaux jouets, le seul meuble que Régina avait gardé était la chaise à bascule, même si elle l'avait fait repeindre et que maintenant, il y avait des cousins pour que _je sois plus confortablement installée pendant que je nourrissais notre petit prince_ , c'est ce qu'avait dit l'alpha. Régina faisait tellement pour nous, et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire, rien du tout. Puisque Granny s'occupait de presque tous les repas, du linge et du ménage. J'avais essayé de parler à Granny, de lui demander de me laisser faire de choses mais elle avait rétorqué que mon travail s'était de bien travailler avec Archie et de m'occuper d'Henry. Que si je continuais à quémander des tâches à faire, elle allait demander à Régina de venir plus tôt pour faire notre petit déjeuner. Devant mon air dépité et apeuré, elle avait ri… et avait exigé que je lui montre ma recette de gaufres que l'alpha préférait plus que les siennes. Granny était parfois déroutante mais je l'aimais bien. Et elle connaissait plein de choses sur les enfants. Après une semaine, j'avais toute confiance pour qu'elle s'occupe d'Henry, elle était douce et maternelle, et elle était ravie de s'occuper d'une autre génération de Mills, parce que je cite « _la petite Léna avait décidé de s'occuper toute seule de ses enfants, une honte, franchement de ne pas me laisser m'en occuper, c'est pas comme si j'allais les lui voler ses louveteaux, franchement…_ » Granny me racontait plein de chose sur les Mills, car elle était employée depuis avant l'arrivée de Cora chez les Mills. Elle me racontait des anecdotes sur Henry quand il était encore un jeune garçon. C'était super. J'aimais bien ça, être dans la cuisine avec Henry dans mes bras et Granny qui me racontait des choses tout en finissant la vaisselle.

()()()

Je souris doucement en pensant à ma semaine. Ça avait été un changement tellement positif pour moi et Henry. Tellement. Henry avait une magnifique chambre et il mangeait à sa faim et il avait une famille et un nom puissant. Et je ferais tout pour qu'il garde tout ça. Et moi, moi, je n'avais pas eu faim, ni froid de toute la semaine. Je dormais chaque nuit avec l'alpha même si elle ne m'utilisait pas et elle me prenait dans ses bras forts et rassurants. Elle n'avait été que tendresse et douceur durant le reste de la semaine. Je pense que le fait que je lui accorde plus de confiance avec Henry et avec tout le reste comblait l'instinct protecteur de son alpha. C'était la première fois qu'un alpha me protégeait, me protégeait vraiment, pas que faire semblant pour pouvoir me faire mal et m'utiliser après. L'alpha était vraiment toujours à mon écoute et elle essayait de prendre soin de moi. Toute la semaine après le diner et une fois qu'Henry était couché, je me mettais à ses pieds et elle me caressait pendant que l'on regardait la télévision. C'était la première fois qu'un alpha m'autorisait à regarder la télé, au début j'avais docilement tourné la tête vers elle, mais elle m'avait demandé si et ce que je voulais regarder. Elle avait compris à mon air ahuri que je n'avais pas vraiment regardé la télévision. Alors elle avait souri et elle m'avait proposé de regarder le début d'une série _Game Of Thrones_. C'était une histoire compliquée mais c'était vraiment bien. On avait regardé deux épisodes chaque soir, on avait regardé le dernier épisode de la saison 1 hier soir, ça avait été trop bien. Avec les petits dragons… trop mimi… J'avais essayé de convaincre l'alpha de regarder le premier épisode de la saison 2 mais elle m'avait dit non et elle m'avait donné un baiser à couper le souffle pour me faire arrêter de bouder. J'avais abdiqué parce que et bien c'est une alpha et puis j'avais espéré qu'elle me prenne avant de dormir. Mais l'alpha m'avait juste prise contre elle, et avait murmuré un « bonne nuit ». C'était terriblement frustrant parce que nous étions toutes les deux nues dans le lit et qu'elle me serrait délicieusement contre elle. Mais je ne voulais pas passer pour une pute d'oméga en chaleur, alors j'avais refréné mon envie. Mais en cet instant, alors que son membre était pratiquement dur contre mes fesses, c'était vraiment vraiment frustrant.

()()()

Je promets rien pour samedi prochain.

Je suis sur deux traductions dont une assez longue…

Et puis j'essaye de finir mon Super Cat. Ce qui n'est pas facile…

()

Un commentaire d'encouragement ?

()()()


	33. 33-Partir et revenir

_Mais je ne voulais pas passer pour une pute d'oméga en chaleur, alors j'avais refréné mon envie. Mais en cet instant, alors que son membre était pratiquement dur contre mes fesses, c'était vraiment vraiment frustrant._

()()()

Je regarde Emma préparer le petit déjeuner, elle semblait contrariée de ne pas s'être réveillée avant moi et que le repas ne soit pas prêt. Je l'avais trouvé tout contre moi à mon réveil et j'avais eu terriblement envie d'elle. Mais j'avais réfréné mon envie de la prendre ou de la réveiller pour qu'elle prenne une douche avec moi. Je voulais qu'elle ne se sente pas obligée de me satisfaire, je voulais qu'elle pense que je ne voulais que ça d'elle. Alors j'avais essayé d'être sage la semaine dernière même si ça me tuait, même si elle ne me facilitait pas les choses. Quand elle se mettait à quatre patte pour jouer avec Henry, quand elle me regardait avec ses beaux yeux, quand elle me souriait, quand elle s'agenouillait... Mais le pire ça avait été la baignoire, où j'avais perdu le contrôle. J'avais voulu qu'elle se détente parce que les cours d'Archie la stressaient énormément… Ça avait été foutrement agréable quand elle avait pris le contrôle... Putain, ça avait été parfait. Même si je n'avais pas pu remplir son sexe de ma semence, j'avais adoré qu'elle prenne le dessus, qu'elle ose prendre le dessus. Je l'avais sentie stressée mais elle n'avait pas demandé la permission ni rien. Elle m'avait merveilleusement chevauchée. Elle reprenait confiance en elle et avait de plus en plus confiance en moi pour ne pas la blesser et pour respecter les règles que nous avions établies.

Personnellement, je préfère regarder Emma bouger dans la cuisine, pendant que je donne son biberon à Henry, plutôt que le repas soit déjà tout prêt. Mais j'avais entendu Emma marmonner qu'elle devait être une bonne oméga. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle comprenne que je ne voulais pas spécialement ça d'elle, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse de me faire le petit déjeuner pas angoissée que je la punisse si elle ne le faisait pas ou si ce n'était pas bon.

Emma et Granny avait fait en sorte qu'Henry ne s'habitue à n'être nourri au sein que trois fois, le midi, le gouter et le soir. Et depuis deux jours, Emma m'avait laissé donner son biberon à notre petit prince. C'était foutrement bien, mon alpha adorait ça. S'occuper d'Henry. J'avais hâte d'en avoir un ou une autre, mais je voulais attendre qu'Henry grandisse et qu'Emma obtienne au moins le bac. Trois ans à attendre… je soupire doucement en imaginant la difficulté de la conversation sur la contraception que je devais absolument avoir avec Emma. Bien sûr, les chances qu'elle tombe enceinte alors qu'elle n'est pas en chaleur sont minces, mais restaient suffisamment élevées pour que la contraception soit tout de même nécessaire. Je n'allais pas passer trois ans à mettre des préservatifs...

Le bruit de mon soupir fait que les jolis yeux d'Henry s'ouvrent et me regardent avec attention. J'ai même l'impression que sa petite main, qui est posée sur la mienne, s'est un peu crispée. Je lui fais un grand sourire et le serre un peu plus contre moi pour le rassurer. Après quelques instants, il referme les yeux pour se concentrer sur son biberon. Il est vraiment adorable. Quand il boit au biberon, il boit la première moitié très vite et puis après, il ralentit comme s'il était sûr que tout irait bien maintenant et qu'on n'allait pas lui prendre le biberon de force. C'était mimi, je me demande s'il fait pareil quand il boit au sein. Je lève les yeux quand je sens la douce présence d'Emma qui pose une assiette pleine de gaufre devant moi et mon café.

- **Merci, mon ange.** Emma me sourit timidement, comme si elle avait toujours peur que je lui fasse des remontrances pour avoir attendu mon petit déjeuner. Je la vois se diriger vers la cuisine pour ranger et nettoyer. **Emma, mon ange, viens manger. Granny s'occupera de ça.**

 **-Mais…** Je sais que ça la dérange que Granny et son équipe fassent la plupart des tâches ménagères, mais je la coupe tout de même.

 **-Emma, s'il te plait. Je ne vais pas rentrer avant ce soir, laisses moi au moins profiter un peu de ta présence.** Je vois son visage se fendre dans un sourire incroyable et elle se dirige vers moi pour se mettre doucement à genoux et poser sa tête sur ma cuisse. J'entends un murmure.

- **Mon alpha. Tienne. Rien qu'à toi.**

J'aimerai caresser sa tête mais Henry est toujours dans mes bras. Je me mords les lèvres. _Merde_ , si elle me fait ça, je ne vais jamais réussir à partir.

- **Oui, Mon oméga, mon ange. Tu vas me manquer. Tellement.** Devant la force de mes mots, elle relève la tête et ses yeux rencontrent les miens. **Emma, quand j'ai dit « profiter de ta présence », je voulais dire manger ensemble pas…** _ **ça**_. _Pas me retourner le cerveau avec tes jolies yeux, ta jolie bouche, ton décolleté et tes hormones qui me hurlent de te prendre…_

- _ **Oh…**_ **je suis désolée, je n'avais pas compris ce que tu voulais,** _ **mon alpha…**_

Mais elle ne bouge pas et ne baisse pas les yeux. Non, au lieu de ça, je vois une lueur joueuse dans ses yeux, puis elle repose sa tête contre ma cuisse en soupirant de plaisir. Nous restons comme ça un moment. Mais une fois qu'Henry a fini son biberon, je demande doucement à Emma d'aller s'assoir pour manger et je me lève pour mettre le petit loup dans sa nouvelle chaise haute en lui donnant des jouets à mordiller. La moue déçue d'Emma ne fait rien pour calmer ma libido, mais j'ignore mon envie croissante de la prendre pour me concentrer sur mon café et mes délicieuses gaufres.

()()()

Non seulement, je me suis rendormie mais en plus l'alpha est sur le point de partir pour toute la journée. Je me demande si je peux lui demander de venir manger avec nous ce midi, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis une oméga pleurnicheuse, incapable de gérer.

J'avais presque pleuré de rage quand je m'étais réveillée sans l'alpha qui était sous la douche. Elle ne m'avait pas réveillé pour la prendre avec elle… Mais je ne me suis pas laissée aller et je me suis vite habillée et me suis occupée d'Henry. J'ai essayé de me dépêcher mais je n'avais pas réussi à tout préparer avant l'arrivée de l'alpha. Régina avait donné son biberon à Henry, ça ne semblait pas l'embêter de le faire, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense qu'Henry lui prendrait trop de temps. J'avais fait les gaufres en un temps record mais j'avais entendu l'alpha soupirer et j'avais eu peur qu'elle s'impatiente mais elle semblait calme et Henry aussi.

Elle m'avait demandé de rester et… et bien, je l'avais un tout petit peu allumée, juste un peu pour qu'elle veuille vite revenir, pour qu'elle revienne. Je voulais qu'elle veuille me prendre toute la journée et qu'elle me prenne ce soir… ou tout de suite… s'il n'y avait pas eu Henry…

Mais maintenant, Henry était avec Granny et _Archie_ allait bientôt arriver. Et Régina, mon alpha partait, mon oméga paniquait totalement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'elle parte… et si elle ne revenait pas… si elle décidait de ne plus vouloir de moi… et si…

- **Mon ange, ça va ?**

L'alpha me touche doucement l'épaule et ses yeux inquiets parcourent mon visage. J'essaye de me calmer et de ne pas avoir trop l'air désespéré alors que je demande.

- **Vou-tu vas revenir, hein ?**

Son expression s'adoucit. Et elle me prend dans ses bras.

- **Mon ange, bien sûr que je vais revenir. Je vais revenir très vite tu ne vas même pas avoir le temps de penser que je te manque… tu vas voir…** Devant mon air absolument pas convaincu, elle murmure contre mon oreille. **Tu vas énormément me manquer, mon ange. Je reviens vers 18h-18h30… Mmm, 19h au plus tard… d'accord ?**

 **-Oui, al-Régina.** Je baisse les yeux. Elle va partir si longtemps. Je murmure pour faire bonne figure et d'être une bonne oméga. **Tu voudras manger immédiatement ou… ?**

 **-Emma, tu… tu veux que je passe manger ce midi ?** J'avais brutalement relevé la tête, je le voulais bien sûr mais… Je voulais pas que l'alpha perde son temps avec moi… Je voulais pas qu'elle me trouve trop prenante, trop dans le besoin d'elle, si elle commençait à s'ennuyer de moi, à s'ennuyer du fait que j'étais si… tellement faible… et… **Emma, mon ange, je veux toujours la vérité, tu te rappelles… Tu ne seras jamais punie quand tu me dis la vérité.** J'hoche faiblement la tête. **Non, mon ange, je veux t'entendre.**

Je sens ses phéromones dominatrices sur moi, j'ai envie de japper et de me mettre à genoux mais elle me tient tendrement contre elle. Je réponds docile.

 **-Oui, al-Régina, toujours la vérité… sans punition.**

 **-Bien. As-tu besoin que je vienne déjeuner pour que tu te sentes plus en sécurité ?**

 **-Oui… s'il te plait.**

Ce n'est qu'à peine un souffle mais l'alpha l'entend. _Stupide oméga, si faible…_

 **-Alors, je serais là à midi.** Elle pose un baiser sur ma joue, visiblement satisfaite de ma confession. **Dis-le à Granny pour que le repas soit prêt à 12 pile. Okay mon ange ?**

 **-Oui, al-Régina. Tout ce que tu veux.**

Un sourire passe sur ses lèvres et elle me donne un baiser appuyé sur les lèvres avant de me relâcher. Elle attrape son sac à main et son sac d'ordinateur.

 **-A ce midi, mon ange.**

()()()

J'ai un sourire idiot alors que j'entre dans ma voiture. _Elle a besoin de moi, elle veut que je revienne, elle me veut, pour elle, pour la protéger, pour la rassurer. Je vais la voir ce midi !_ Stupide alpha… Je sens ma joie me quitter au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne d'Emma. 4h… il me reste quatre heures entière avant de revoir Emma… Je ne sais pas qui est la plus désespérée entre elle et moi ?

Je suppose que ce n'est pas le même besoin… Emma se sent plus en sécurité quand je suis dans le coin et moi, je la sais plus en sécurité avec moi, donc plus je m'éloigne plus mon alpha est inquiet pour Emma…

Toute la matinée, malgré le fait que je fasse mon travail convenablement, mon alpha ne pense qu'à Emma. Son odeur, _merveilleuse,_ ses yeux, _magnifiques,_ ses cheveux, _sublimes_ , sa voix, _mélodieuse_ , son sourire, _magique_ … Emma, Emma, Emma…

- **Régina !** Le son me fait sursauter et je vois ma mère sur le pas de mon bureau. J'essaye de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Je regarde l'horloge… 10h49… Je soupire. **C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ta mère ? A quoi pensait-tu ?** J'essaye de répondre mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps. **Oh… laisses moi réfléchir… Blonde, jolie, avec deux yeux bleus et un fils que je n'ai pas encore vu ?**

 **-Mère…**

 **-Pas de « Mère… », je veux rencontrer mon peut-être héritier et je veux parler à Emma. Cette semaine !**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Pas de « Mais… », non plus jeune fille ! Et je veux que tu calmes tes ardeurs. Il y a des omégas et des alphas, ici, même sous-inhibiteurs, tu sens la frustration à des kilomètres.**

 **-Maman !** Je rougis violemment.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie, je comprends... Quand j'ai rencontré ton père… Je ne pouvais penser qu'à lui…** Les yeux de Cora se font plus doux, nostalgiques. **Il me semblait parfait et il l'était bien sûr... Il l'est toujours, d'ailleurs. Au début, quand je n'étais pas avec lui, ça m'était terriblement inconfortable. Surtout que ses parents n'appréciaient pas qu'une** _ **petite alpha sans le sou**_ **traîne autour de leur fils unique chéri même pas majeur… Quand bien même son âme-sœur…**

Elle sourit presque à ce souvenir, d'elle du haut de ses 18 ans et papa qui n'avait même pas 15 ans. Je savais qu'au début, Grand-Mère et Grand-Père n'appréciaient pas Maman, mais elle avait su leur montrer de quoi elle était capable. Maman avait dû batailler ferme et faire des concessions pour tout. Elle avait pris le nom de Papa, pas que ça avait de l'importance, elle disait souvent que ce qui importait c'est qu'ils aient le même nom elle et son oméga et qu'ils portent le même nom que leurs enfants. Elle avait dû signer un contrat de mariage drastique et supporter les répliques désobligeantes des parents de son âme-sœur. Elle avait travaillé jusqu'à exceller dans ses études, elle était première de sa promotion. Maman avait fait un prêt ne voulant rien devoir aux Mills et ce n'est que presque 8 ans après leur première rencontre, après les études de papa, le remboursement total du prêt de maman, que Papa et Maman furent liés et mariés avec l'autorisation faute de la bénédiction des Mills et que Papa et elle avait créé le cabinet d'avocat, Mills et Mills.

L'arrivée de Zéléna, la naissance du premier enfant, exactement un an après leur mariage avait définitivement fait de Cora une Mills, ça et la fantastique réussite du cabinet.

- **Comment tu as fait maman ? Comment tu as fait pour rester loin de papa si longtemps ? ça fait à peine quelques heures et je ne tiens déjà plus…**

Cora s'approche et s'assoit en face de moi.

- **Tu sais ma chérie… Ma situation était très différente… Henry était un oméga choyé et protégé, il ne pouvait rien lui arrivé. Et surtout, il était terriblement sûr de lui. Ton père a toujours été comme ça… Tu sais à notre époque, il y avait très peu d'avocat oméga… mais ton père voulait être avocat et il était aussi têtu que ta sœur… Enfin bref… en vue de tout cela, même si je n'étais pas avec lui, je savais qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il se sentait en sécurité... Non ce n'est pas ça… Je savais qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour se sentir en sécurité… alors qu'Emma… C'est tout l'inverse, n'est-ce-pas ?** J'hoche la tête. **C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait revenir, pour qu'elle apprenne à se sentir en sécurité sans toi, qu'elle comprenne que tu la protèges même si tu n'es pas avec elle.**

 **-Je vois. Donc ce n'était pas une vengeance puérile pour notre désertion de dimanche ?**

Un sourire de crocodile se dessine sur le visage de ma mère.

- **Il faut toujours lier l'utile à l'agréable.**

Je ne réplique pas et fait la moue avant de changer complètement de sujet, pour parler travail.

()()()

- **Emma, concentres toi, s'il-te-plait. Et arrêtes de regarder cette horloge.** C'est la premier fois qu'Archie hausse le ton, ce qui me fait sursauter et je m'oblige à poser les yeux sur ma feuille où les lignes que je devais faire sont de plus en plus illisibles et de moins en moins droites. Je me recroqueville un peu sur ma chaise. Peut-être qu'il va me punir et ça va faire mal et... Devant mon sursaut et mon air effrayé, Archie baisse d'un ton : **Emma, encore 30 minutes et nous avons fini pour ce matin. J'aimerai finir ça et si tu te concentres nous n'en avons pour à peine 15 min. Je sais que ton alpha te manque mais nous devons finir, d'accord ?**

J'hoche un peu la tête. Satisfait, Archie reprend le cours. A exactement 11h52, soit 21 minutes plus tard, il me dit que c'est fini et me souhaite « bon appétit ».

Je range rapidement les affaires pour pouvoir accueillir Régina. Je me trouve dans la cuisine où Granny met la table pour trois et où Henry est déjà dans sa chaise-haute. Avec des traces visibles de purée de carotte autour de la bouche. Il est trop mignon, je lui fais un tendre bisou sur la tête parce qu'il m'a terriblement manqué même si ça fait moins d'une heure que je l'ai vu. Je fais un sourire franc à Granny avant de presser le pas pour attendre Régina.

J'attends, impatiente de re-voir mon alpha, de re-sentir son odeur. Il est midi pile comme elle l'a dit mais personne n'ouvre la porte et la panique commence à me submerger.

()()()

Saleté de trafic… Il faudra que je parte plus tôt pour être ici à midi. Je grogne en entrant chez moi, 15 minutes de retard. J'espère qu'Emma…

Des phéromones anxieuses et apeurées m'attaquent à peine rentrer et une blonde presque en pleurs se jette dans mes bras. Ses sanglots sont entrecoupés d'excuses et de jappements soumis.

- **Je suis désolée, je ferai mieux, s'il te plait, s'il te plait… … … Je serais une bonne oméga, je te satisferai je promets, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse plus… Ne pars plus, s'il te plait… J'ai besoin de toi, tellement besoin. Je n'oublierai plus de faire le petit déjeuner, je m'occuperai d'Henry, je ferai mieux, je promets...**

Au début, j'essayais de lui faire entendre raison doucement mais elle était perdue dans sa panique. Alors je libère des phéromones apaisantes et la garde contre moi en lui murmurant.

- **Chut, calmes toi, tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tu es parfaite, tellement parfaite. Je suis désolée d'être en retard. Chut c'est ma faute pas la tienne. Tout va bien. Chut, tu es parfaite.** Je lui répète ça encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise et qu'elle se calme. Puis je reprends : **Tout va bien, je suis en retard à cause du trafic pas à cause de toi. Tout va bien. Tu es mon parfait petit ange. D'accord ? Ma parfaite petite oméga, et nous allons manger ensemble et je vais repartir au travail** Je la sens se tendre **et revenir vers 19h au plus tard… Et on mangera, puis on couchera Henry et on regardera le premier épisode de la saison 2 de Game of Thrones… C'est entendu mon ange ?**

 **-Oui, tu vas revenir…**

Je souris doucement… oui je suppose que c'est tout ce qui importe.

()()()

Et voilà, ce fut écrit hier parce que je suis en panne d'inspi mais que j'essaye quand même.

Ça ne me satisfait pas mais ça fait avancer… Et remarquer que c'est assez long.

Je ne sais toujours pas où on va mais au moins on y va une fois par semaine, c'est déjà ça.

Je vais essayer de publier un peu de SuperCat la semaine pro.

UN COMMENTAIRE, PLEASE !

Au Revoir et à samedi !


	34. 34-Revenir (1) (M)

Moins d'une demi heure de retard ce n'est pas du retard... tout le monde le sait...

* * *

 **-Oui, tu vas revenir…**

 _Je souris doucement… oui je suppose que c'est tout ce qui importe._

()()()

Cette fois pas question d'être en retard. Je pars du bureau après une longue et frustrante après-midi. Je grimpe dans ma voiture à 18h pile. Je soupire de satisfaction à l'idée de serrer Emma dans mes bras. Je démarre rapidement et m'engage dans le trafic dense de la ville. Je sais qu'Emma est seule avec Henry à la maison.

Le déjeuner fut une véritable épreuve de force. Même Granny qui ne sentait pas à proprement parler la panique d'Emma voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le repas fut donc silencieux et tendu. Malgré Henry qui babillait joyeusement, Emma était terriblement stressée et semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot à tout moment. Elle n'avait presque pas mangé et cela n'avait pas arrangé l'état d'inquiétude de mon alpha. Avant de partir je l'ai longuement prise dans mes bras et je l'ai cajolé et caressé tendrement. Elle avait enfoui sa jolie tête blonde dans mon cou et m'avait respiré bruyamment en jappant un peu. Mes instincts m'ordonnaient de rester, ils me hurlaient de rester près d'Emma mais Maman avait raison elle fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle est en sécurité même si elle n'est pas avec moi. Alors je me suis détachée d'elle doucement, je l'ai tendrement embrassé et je suis partie même si son sanglot retenu m'avait presque fait me retourner. Presque.

Mais maintenant j'étais là à quelques dizaines de minute de retrouver Emma. J'avais hâte. Tellement hâte. Je me forçais à ne pas mettre le pied au plancher malgré mon désir croissant et de plus en plus incontrôlable. Quand je me gare enfin je saute presque de mon siège et je m'empare de mes affaires et j'essaye de ne pas courir jusqu'à la porte.

Comme ce midi, mon jolie ange se jette dans mes bras. Et je le serre fortement. Emma semble légèrement moins angoissée sans doute parce que je ne suis pas en retard. Ça me fait tellement de bien d'être contre elle, que je laisse échapper un grognement de plaisir. J'aurai eu un peu honte de moi si Emma ne m'avait pas répondu en couinant. Je baisse les yeux pour attraper son regard et lui sourit. Elle penche la tête dans un mouvement presque enfantin et adorable… Mon dieu, elle est si parfaite… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Je me penche et j'attrape tendrement ses lèvres. Ses mains s'agrippent à ma veste comme pour me retenir. Le baiser est merveilleux. Emma se soumet entièrement et je m'invite dans sa bouche sans attendre. J'approfondis le baiser et suçote sa langue tandis qu'une de mes mains s'égare sur ses fesses. Le son de gorge d'Emma me fait tressaillir et durcir. Mon dieu, si je me laissais aller je la prendrais maintenant, dans le hall, contre la porte. Comme si Emma suivait mes pensées, elle jappe d'appréciation et sa main s'engage sur mon entre-jambe. Elle me caresse à travers le tissu, longuement... Je soupire d'aise, ça fait quelques jours que je ne l'ai pas prise, et j'ai tellement envie d'elle, mais… mais je ne veux pas forcer les choses, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que…

()()()

L'alpha est là et à l'heure. Elle n'a pas menti. Depuis 18h, je l'attends… Je sais qu'elle a dit 19h au plus tard mais… Mais je ne veux pas la louper. Et puis Granny est partie et le repas est prêt… Et Henry dort… donc je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre mon alpha. Je sais que je ne devrais pas stresser ou paniquer mais plus les minutes s'écoulent moins je suis calme. Quand j'entends enfin Régina arriver, je me jette presque sur elle. Dieu… son odeur m'avait manqué, ses bras forts autour de moi, et son léger grognement de satisfaction, je m'entends lui répondre d'un couinement quémandeur. Je sens l'entre-jambe de l'alpha bouger. Mais, l'alpha me regarde avec tendresse et, pour montrer ma soumission, je penche doucement la tête pour qu'elle marque encore un peu mon cou ou qu'elle me morde encore, ou tout ce dont elle a envie mais au lieu d'attaquer mon cou, Régina s'empare de ma bouche, délicieusement. Mes jambes deviennent cotonneuses alors j'attrape les épaules de l'alpha, j'espère que ça ne la dérangera pas… Ses lèvres attaquent les miennes et très vite, j'ouvre la bouche pour qu'elle m'embrasse encore. Mais sa langue caresse doucement la mienne et s'éloigne… pour me faire venir dans sa bouche chaude et accueillante. J'obtempère pour plaire à l'alpha, je voulais lui caresser les canines mais elle commence à sucer ma langue et je sens une main impérieuse sur mes fesses. Je sais que Régina aime quand je suis vocale alors je montre bruyamment mon désir et pose avec hésitation mon main sur la bosse qui s'est formée. Comme Régina ne m'arrête pas, je palpe et touche son sexe à travers le pantalon. Mais l'alpha ne semble pas vouloir me déshabiller ni m'ordonner de faire quelques choses. Dois-je prendre les commandes comme dans le bain ? ou… ou alors elle ne veut pas de moi ? Peut-être qu'elle est fatiguée… Peut-être qu'elle s'ennuie déjà de moi… Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle se lasse alors je me mets à genoux parce que je sais qu'elle aime ça, qu'elle ne pourra pas se lasser de ça… Je sais qu'elle aime que je lui fasse une pipe. Si je dois lui faire une fellation tous les jours pour qu'elle me garde, je le ferais.

J'entends :

 **-Emma, mon ange…**

Je lève les yeux vers elle, je connais cette voix… celle qui veut dire non… mais ses pupilles sont dilatées et son odeur me dit qu'elle en a envie… pourquoi elle ne veut pas ? J'hésite entre la supplier en couinant ou lui obéir…

()()()

 **-Emma, mon ange,** _Putain,_ elle me regarde avec ses beaux yeux… Rien que la vue me rend un peu plus dure… Elle semble déçue et fait presque la moue… **Emma, tu… tu sais que… tu… tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit… tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?**

Les yeux d'Emma se voilent de confusion.

 **-V-Tu ne veux pas ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?**

Elle est presque paniquée à l'idée. Je pose ma main sur sa joue pour la rassurer. Mauvaise idée, elle jappe doucement sous la caresse et mon sexe devient encore un peu plus dure. Je grimace.

 **-Ce… ce n'est pas ça. Je veux… je veux que tu en aies envie… que tu en aies envie aussi, tu comprends ?**

 **-Donc… tu as envie ? de moi ?**

J'essaye de rester concentrer sur la conversation, mais Emma à genoux, ses yeux rivés dans les miens et sa bouche à quelques centimètres de ma bite… _putain…_ J'halète en répondant.

 **-Oui, mon ange, j'ai envie de toi mais… je veux être sûre que toi aussi tu en as envie… tu vois ?**

Elle me regarde un moment en restant immobile puis je vois un sourire aguicheur se dessiner sur ses belles lèvres. Et elle murmure d'une voix soumise et rauque.

 **-J'aimerais beaucoup… J'ai très envie de prendre…** **de te prendre dans ma bouche, alpha…** Elle fait une pause et je reste immobile enfin presque, puisque je me sens devenir dur comme un roc. Emma reprend de plus belle, visiblement satisfaite de son effet… **Mon… alpha, veut-il ma bouche, la bouche de son oméga autour de son sexe si dur et si long ?**

Elle dit tout cela en me regardant dans les yeux et sa langue lèche trop doucement sa lèvre inférieure pour que ce ne soit pas voulu. _Putain de merde._

Sans répondre, j'attrape sa chevelure et ordonne ou je supplie je ne sais pas trop :

 **-Suce moi, mon ange… s'il-te-plait… Suce moi...**

()()()

L'alpha m'ordonne enfin de la prendre. Je me dépêche d'obéir… je défais rapidement son pantalon et son sous-vêtement… Mais alors que je veux suivre les directives de l'alpha, elle me retient en serrant mes cheveux. Pas douloureusement mais quand même alors je lève encore les yeux vers elle et jappe.

- **Sors juste la langue, mon ange…** J'obéis immédiatement et l'alpha pose son sexe dur et tendu sur ma langue et fait des va-et-vient en gémissant de satisfaction. **Regardes moi, oui c'est ça… Mon ange… tu es si bonne, si parfaite… Je vais tellement jouir dans ta bouche… tellement…** Sans prévenir, l'alpha fait entrer son sexe dans ma bouche et le recule d'instinct mais elle me retient… **Tout va bien… je ne vais pas te faire de mal… tu es si bonne, Emma, tu es si bonne.** Régina fait de mouvements des hanches pour me faire la prendre mais plus ça va plus elle me fait la rencontrer en appuyant, poussant et tirant sur mes cheveux. _C'est si bon…_ Son sexe va de plus en plus loin, j'accompagne avec joie le mouvement pour la prendre encore plus. Je veux tout prendre, je veux qu'elle entre toute entière dans ma bouche. Je veux, je veux la faire jouir dans ma bouche, je veux l'avaler et qu'elle me remplisse encore et encore. Je jappe et couine autant que possible pour encourager l'alpha. Et elle accélère et amplifie ses poussées. Elle entre en moi totalement. Son sexe bute contre le fond de ma gorge et ses couilles touchent mon menton. Après quelques secondes, elle se retire complètement pour me laisser le temps de reprendre ma respiration. **Tellement parfaite… ta gorge est parfaite… tellement… Je veux te prendre encore, remplir ta bouche… Tu veux ça mon ange, n'est-ce pas ?** Je couine en accord, parce que je mouille tellement en la suçant… je pourrais jouir en la suçant et en me caressant… si elle m'y autorisait… **Mon ange ?** Une bite chaude et mouillée touche ma joue et je lève les yeux vers l'alpha prête à m'excuser mais avant que je puisse parler, Régina répète, alors que son sexe est toujours contre ma joue : **Tu veux** _ **bien**_ **que je te prenne comme ça, que je te fasse me prendre entièrement ? Tu as** _ **envie**_ **de ça, mon ange ?** Je la regarde, est-ce une vraie question ? Je pensais que c'était juste comme ça… Mais l'alpha semble vouloir une vraie réponse.

- **Oui… oui, s'il te plait, remplis** _ **profondément**_ **la bouche de ton oméga, s'il te plait, mon alpha, s'il-te-plait…**

Régina grogne de plaisir et sa main se crispe douloureusement sur mon crâne avant de se relâcher et qu'elle me guide à nouveau vers sa queue et commence par des mouvements lents mais profonds… pas assez profonds, cependant, pour buter au fond de ma gorge.

L'alpha pose ses deux mains d'un côté et de l'autre de ma tête… _Oh, mon dieu, elle va s'enfouir dans ma gorge… ça va être tellement…_

()()()

Je pousse pour arriver au fond d'elle, de sa belle et si profonde et si bien entrainée gorge. Une fois au fond, je serre sa tête pour la forcer à rester immobile et je fais de petits mouvements rapides qui me permet de frapper le fond de sa gorge à chaque poussée et de l'entendre gémir et suffoquer quand je me retire. Je le fais sept fois avant de me retirer complètement. Emma respire fort mais elle semble aller bien. Je sens son excitation qui me dit que tout cela lui plait et qu'elle ne se force pas, je vois aussi son excitation et sa soumission dans ses yeux. Je dois absolument recommencer, je veux recommencer à buter rapidement au fond de sa bouche, mais je veux être sûre qu'elle va bien.

- **Emma,** Elle me regarde avec tellement de désir, tellement de plaisir… **Tu aimes ça ?** Elle baisse les yeux. **Non mon ange, je ne te punirais jamais pour me dire la vérité et… je ne te punirais jamais pour être…** Une foutue allumeuse, la meilleure suceuse que je n'ai jamais eue, une putain en chaleur… **enthousiasme pour le sexe… Je veux savoir si tu aimes mais surtout si je te fais mal… Tu te souviens que tu peux tout arrêter…** Putain, c'est un peu tard pour lui rappeler ça… **Tu peux dire ton mot de sécurité et j'arrête…**

Elle relève un peu la tête et murmure :

- **Je ne veux pas arrêter, s'il te plait... J'aime… ça… j'aime vraiment… ça fait pas mal… mais pas trop longtemps… s'il te plait… s'il te plait n'arrête pas…**

Bon, si elle aime, si ça ne lui fait pas mal et que personnellement, j'adore… alors tout va bien.

- **Ok. Donc, je peux recommencer…** Elle me regarde en léchant ses jolies lèvres… _Fuck._ Je reprends sa tête à deux mains et je la tire pour me prendre. Mais cette fois, je m'enfonce directement et je fais 10 mouvements rapides, et ça encore et encore. Emma semble à la fois prendre le rythme et se fatiguer rapidement. De toute façon, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Entre le son que fait mon sexe dans sa bouche et les sensations sur mon sexe, je vais jouir d'ici peu. Pour la dernière fois, je reste un peu plus longtemps immobile tout au fond d'elle, elle se laisse faire… _Putain… Elle se laisse faire_ et quand je me sens jouir, je me retire un peu. Je ne sors pas de sa bouche parce que je veux qu'elle m'avale totalement… j'exige : **Avale moi… avale chaque goutte… Emma…**

Je la regarde m'avaler. Ses yeux sont fermés et mon sexe est toujours à moitié dans sa bouche, elle gémit doucement de plaisir alors qu'elle ouvre les yeux… visiblement en attente d'un nouvel ordre ou quoi que ce soit…

()()()

Un commentaire ?

L'un de vous m'a fait remarquer qu'il n'y a pas de suspens... et il a raison...

Oh... a samedi peut-être... Rien n'est encore écrit...

Pour mes SuperCat, je rame... Mais je n'abandonne pas.

A plus !


	35. 35-Revenir (2) (M)

_Je la regarde m'avaler. Ses yeux sont fermés et mon sexe est toujours à moitié dans sa bouche, elle gémit doucement de plaisir alors qu'elle ouvre les yeux… visiblement en attente d'un nouvel ordre ou quoi que ce soit…_

()()()

Je regarde l'alpha qui ne dit rien… Son sexe est encore à demi dur dans ma bouche alors je commence à nouveau à la sucer. La main de Régina s'attache une fois encore à mes cheveux mais sans me guider plus pour me caresser. Je suce de plus en plus fort, je veux que l'alpha jouisse encore dans ma bouche. J'entends les mots confus de l'alpha m'encourager à continuer. La prise sur ma tête se crispe presque douloureusement quand je pose mes mains sur ses bourses. Je les caresse et les fais rouler dans mes mains. Et l'alpha gémit de plus belle. Je commence à fatiguer alors dans un dernier effort, j'accélère et suce de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Je fais entrer entièrement sa bite en moi à quelques reprises et soudain, sans crier gare, l'alpha me tire en arrière alors qu'elle éjacule violemment. Si un peu de foutre se retrouve dans ma bouche, la quasi-totalité se pose sur mon visage et l'alpha grogne de contentement et de satisfaction.

L'alpha m'attrape et me relève avec empressement et sa langue commence à me nettoyer doucement. C'est vraiment très agréable de sentir la langue chaude et douce de l'alpha, et elle fait des petits grognements appréciateurs, qui seraient adorables s'ils n'étaient pas autant sexuels... Sous sa langue, mes jambes faiblissent et je mouille de plus en plus, j'essaye de ne pas trop japper de besoin, mais quand sa langue trouve mon cou et que ses dents se posent sur la morsure, pas pour me remordre, mais juste pour réappuyer sur la peau sensible, je laisse échapper un honteusement long gémissement de plaisir. J'allais me mettre à supplier l'alpha quand une de ses mains serre mes fesses et l'autre défait le bouton de mon jean. Mon alpha baisse mon pantalon et ma culotte d'un coup et sans attendre, elle me soulève et me plaque contre la porte d'entrée.

Mes jambes sont serrées autour de la taille de l'alpha, qui a son bras enroulé autour de la mienne pour me tenir et elle me murmure à l'oreille :

- **Si tu savais comme j'ai eu envie de toi, toute la journée… Je n'ai fait que ça, penser à toi, à ton odeur, à tes jolis yeux, à ta merveilleuse bouche…** Elle mordille sans douceur mon cou, s'arrêtant sur les nombreuses marques qu'elle m'a faites mais qui commentent malheureusement à s'effacer. **J'ai pensé à te faire mienne toute la journée… Si tu savais ce que tu me fais… J'aime tellement quand tu me suces… Tu aimes ça aussi ?** Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre. **Je sais que tu aimes ça, ma merveilleuse petite suceuse…** Je me tends, mais contrairement à… aux autres, elle ne dit pas ça comme une insulte mais plutôt comme un compliment. **Tellement mienne…** Je gémis quand elle pose ses dents sur la morsure. **J'aime aussi que tu sois recouverte de foutre, de mon foutre…** Elle grogne son plaisir… ça me fait presque vibrer. **C'est si bon de te voir couverte de moi… et tu aimes ça aussi hein ?** Je jappe pour acquiescer. **Oh, oui, tu aimes ça… Dis-le… Dis le mon ange.**

En essayant de reprendre mes esprits et mon souffle, j'obéis à l'alpha.

- **Oui… oui… j'aime…ça.**

 **-Oh, oui…** elle me serre plus fort, et elle appuie sur mon centre, **mais il faut me le dire. Dis-le, dis-moi que tu aimes me sucer, que tu aimes être couverte de mon foutre parce que tu es à moi… Mon oméga, mon oméga, tellement parfaite… dis-le mon ange…**

 **-Je…** Je sens le membre de nouveau dur de l'alpha… _**Oh… oh, mon dieu**_ **… oui… j'aime… j'aime te sucer, s'il te plait, s'il te plait… j'aime quand… quand tu me couvres de foutre, c'est si bon… Parce que…** Je couine quand une de ses mains pince mon téton, **oh…** _ **oh**_ **, je suis à** _ **toi, à toi, s'il-te-plait.**_ Quand elle me pince un peu plus fort, je me cambre et sans retenu, je gémis un : **Oh MON DIEU…**

L'alpha semble plus que satisfait de son effet quand elle gronde en retour et murmure à mon oreille avant de la lécher et de mordiller avec application.

- **Ma si bonne oméga, mon Emma à moi…** Elle tire avec ses dents sur mon lobe alors que sa main descend et touche mon humidité croissante. **Il faut que tu jouisses mon ange, c'est ton tour… tu es tellement mouillée pour moi, n'est-ce pas, mon ange ? Tu sens tellement bon… Je vais glisser en toi, tellement facilement, ma si bonne Emma…**

 **-Oui… oui pour v-toi… pour toi alpha… s'il-te-plait.**

 **-Régina.** Elle mordille mon cou comme pour me punir, mais c'est la meilleure punition de tous les temps… Et je gémis en essayant de me cambrer encore pour être plus proche de l'alpha.

- **Régina…** Je soupire de contentement en répétant son nom et je continue de la supplier… peut-être qu'elle va me prendre si je continue à supplier… **s'il-te-plait… s'il-te-plait… s'il-te-plait…** Je répète encore et encore.

Visiblement satisfaite de ma litanie de supplication, Régina s'éloigne un peu et place sa bite devant mon sexe avec sa main. Je suis émerveillée et excitée par notre position. L'alpha me tient contre la porte avec son bras qui encercle fermement la taille et elle s'enfonce brusquement et profondément en moi. C'est tellement bon. Je sursaute presque de plaisir essayant de ne pas jouir tout de suite, sous ses coups profonds et assurés. Mais quand elle commence faire de rapides et puissants mouvements dans mon sexe et je ne peux que me poser contre son épaule en tremblant de tout mon être m'empêchant à grande peine de jouir.

- **Mon ange, tu es si douce, tellement douce… je suis si bien en toi.** Elle attrape ma bouche pour un baiser qui me fait perdre la tête et le contrôle.

Je jouis presque douloureusement alors qu'elle gicle en moi mais elle continue à faire des va-et-vient, toujours plus vite. Je tente de faire revenir le plaisir mais ses coups de rein me font mal, c'est trop sensible… Je reste silencieuse un moment mais je finis par gémir de douleur et supplier.

- **Stop… stop, s'il te plait… Snow whi…**

L'alpha se retire immédiatement sans que je finisse et avant que je puisse paniquer à l'idée de lui avoir déplu, Régina murmure et me serre un peu plus contre elle.

- **Bonne fille. Ma bonne et parfaite oméga… C'est bien… Merci, merci de m'avoir dit d'arrêter, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais joui… Bonne fille. Je ne veux pas que tu es mal, jamais plus jamais…** Je ferme les yeux et me détend un peu à ses mots. Tout va bien. Elle n'est pas fâchée et elle me dit toujours de belles choses. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et j'entoure son cou de mes bras. **Bonne fille… Ma jolie Emma est fatiguée…** J'hoche la tête dans son cou. **Quand une oméga est fatiguée… il est du devoir de l'alpha de l'amener au lit…** Je sens Régina remonter ses vêtements, sans me lâcher. Ensuite, elle se dirige vers sa chambre. J'adore ça, qu'elle me transporte comme ça, tout contre elle. Je gémis de déception quand elle me pose sur son lit et qu'elle s'éloigne. Mais elle revient vers moi pour me déshabiller avec douceur, elle embrasse, mes épaules, mes seins et mon ventre, j'ai, un instant, peur qu'elle veuille encore de moi, alors que je me sens déjà m'endormir, mais elle place la couverture sur moi. Elle m'embrasse sur la bouche et murmure contre mes lèvres. **Endors-toi mon ange… Tout va bien, je suis tellement fière de toi… Tu es tellement parfaite… Endors-toi, mon parfait petit ange.**

()()()

Quand je me réveille, je suis seule dans la chambre. Je regarde le réveil, il est 19h et des poussières. La porte s'ouvre et je vois l'alpha avec Henry dans les bras. Henry parait tout content et tend les bras vers moi. Malgré ma nudité, Régina me donne l'enfant et me caresse doucement la joue.

- **J'allais te réveiller mon ange. J'ai mis la table mais je comptais sur toi pour…** Elle semble gênée… **Tu sais… allumer le four…** Je cache assez bien mon sourire en baissant les yeux vers Henry, qui est sur mes genoux, maintenant. Il doit être affamé. **Mais je crois que notre petit prince a faim.** En effet, normalement je donne le sein à Henry vers 18h45. Je me dépêche de m'installer plus confortablement et prend Henry plus près de moi. Le petit louveteau tète avec entrain… **Mon ange…** Je relève la tête pour voir Régina qui danse d'un pied sur l'autre assez gênée semble-t-il.

- **Oui ?**

 **-Je… je peux rester ou…**

Je lui souris avec joie.

- **Oui, bien sûr, tu peux rester.**

 **-Oh… ma sœur foutait tout le monde à la porte, même son alpha quand elle allaitait. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer… tu fais déjà tellement d'effort pour me faire confiance avec Henry…** Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et pose sa tête dans mon cou tandis qu'une de ses mains trouve ma cuisse nue, mais pas pour le sexe, juste comme ça pour me toucher et être tendre. Je soupire de bonheur. Henry et Régina contre moi, c'est tellement parfait. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier la sensation de total sécurité et de confort que je ressens, mais l'alpha reprends **Je veux que tu saches que j'apprécie que tu me fasses confiance et que j'espère qu'avec le temps, tu comprendras que tu es en sécurité maintenant que je sois près de toi ou pas…** J'hoche la tête mais ne répond pas. Est-ce qu'elle me trouve trop pleurnicheuse et dépendante d'elle ? Mais elle rajoute tout de suite : **Je veux que tu te sentes bien… tout le temps… pas que quand je suis là… je veux, je veux vraiment que tu te sentes chez toi, ici, chez nous… Que tu te sentes aimer et protéger…** J'hoche encore la tête, sans vraiment comprendre… **Toi et Henry…** Elle remonte sa main pour la mettre sur la mienne, celle qui tient Henry contre moi. **Vous êtes des Mills avec ou sans moi, tu comprends Emma ? Les papiers que tu as signés sont des contrats de lien et de légation… ce qui est à moi est à toi… tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **-Non, je… je ne sais pas trop…** Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu les lire…

 **-Mmm,** elle respire bruyamment contre mon cou, comme droguée par mon odeur, sa voix est plus douce et lente, presque trainante… **Cela veut dire que tu possèdes légalement ce qui est mien. Le comptable de ma famille a rajouté ton nom sur toutes mes possessions, si quelque chose m'arrive, tu seras en sécurité toi et Henry. Tu comprends ? Si demain tu vas voir un avocat pour demander la dissolution du lien, tu pourras obtenir la moitié de mes biens, tu comprends ?**

 **-Mais… je… je ne veux pas…** Elle relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux, surprise et peinée. Alors je rajoute. **Je ne veux pas dissoudre le lien et… Vous-Tu es sûre de vouloir ça ? Me donner tout ça ? Je… n'ai pas besoin de tout ça… Juste… Juste de… toi…** Je rougis un peu.

- **Emma,** elle prend une voix très sérieus0, même si sa tête est toujours dans mon cou, **j'ai attendu toute ma vie de te rencontrer… je ne te laisserai pas partir et je ferai tout pour que tu te sentes bien. Toujours. Mais, si toi… si toi, tu ne veux plus de moi, je ne t'obligerai jamais à rester contre ton gré.** Je suis à la fois ravie et terrifiée. Elle me donne tant et moi, je ne lui procure que de l'inquiétude et des embêtements. Je voudrais lui répondre que je ne partirai jamais, peu importe ce qu'il se passera mais Henry interrompt notre discussion en remuant un peu. L'alpha sourit et propose : **Tu veux que je le prenne et je vais le mettre dans sa chaise haute, le temps que tu te rhabilles.** Elle me sourit alors que ses yeux parcourent mon corps à demi découvert.

- **Oui, al-Régina.**

 **-Super. Rejoint nous vite… tu nous manques déjà…** Elle me prend Henry et m'embrasse rapidement sur la bouche avant de quitter la chambre.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain de Régina. Elle dit notre salle de bain parce que c'est là que l'alpha veut que je mette mes produits et elle dit aussi notre chambre parce que visiblement elle ne veut pas que je dorme ailleurs, et elle dit aussi notre dressing, puisqu'elle a décidé que je devais ranger mes affaires avec les siennes. Ce qui était bien parce que mon odeur se mettait sur ses vêtements pour que les autres omégas comprennent que Régina n'est plus libre et que son odeur se mettait sur mes vêtements, ça me permettait de la respirer toute la journée. Je trouve les vêtements que l'alpha m'a retiré tout à l'heure dans le panier de linge. Je soupire en y repensant, l'alpha a été tellement bonne et gentille. Elle s'est arrêtée dès que je l'ai demandé…

Je décide de prendre une douche rapide avec les produits de l'alpha pour sentir comme elle. Je reste quelques secondes dans la douche sous l'eau chaude en posant ma main contre ma morsure. C'est tellement rassurant qu'elle pose sans cesse ses lèvres et les dents sur ma morsure, sur sa morsure sur moi. Je fredonne de contentement.

()()()

 _Bien, Régina._ Je m'auto-félicite… J'avais réussi à ne pas me jeter sur elle à nouveau. Alors qu'elle était merveilleusement nue et si belle, et dans mon lit, alléchante. Dieu, ce n'avait clairement pas été gagné. La présence d'Henry a aidé. Le petit ange est sur sa chaise en train de mordre et de grogner sur sa peluche. Il est si mignon. Je joue quelques minutes avec lui.

Je décide ensuite de voir si tu peux commencer à lancer le repas. Je fouille dans le réfrigérateur et je trouve un plat de gratin. Miam, parfait ! Bon, il suffit de le faire réchauffer. Je commence à bidouiller les boutons du four, qui refuse d'entendre raison et de s'allumer.

Je sens l'odeur d'Emma se faire plus forte, plus _proche._ Sauver par son oméga contre un four récalcitrant… Je dis sans me retourner.

- **Il va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à le mettre en route ce satané truc. Je commence à mourir de faim…**

()()()

Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, je vois que le gratin de Granny a été sorti du frigo et que l'alpha est devant le four avec un air contrarié alors qu'Henry, qui est dans sa chaise, baragouine et mordille ses jouets posés devant lui. Je lui pose un baiser sur le front et évite de justesse qu'il attrape mes cheveux, et je me dirige vers l'alpha. Avant que je puisse parler et proposer mon aide, Régina commence :

- **Il va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à le mettre en route. Je commence à mourir de faim…**

Je me tends et dit doucement :

- **Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû mettre le four en marche avant vo-ton arrivée et…** Je ne veux pas la contrarier alors que tout était parfait… _Stupide oméga, tu aurais dû prendre moins de temps pour te rhabiller, ne pas prendre de douche, elle t'attendait et toi tu…_

Mes pensées sont coupées par le bras de l'alpha qui m'enserre la taille.

- **Je n'ai pas dit ça, mon ange… au contraire, si je n'étais pas incapable de faire fonctionner ce foutu four, le repas serait prêt. C'est bien plus ma faute que la tienne…**

 **-Mais… je… je suis ton oméga et je dois te servir et satisfaire tes besoins…**

A ces mots, les pupilles de l'alpha se dilatent et elle lèche sa langue, ce qui me fait frissonner. Elle répond d'une voix rauque.

- _ **Oh**_ **, mais tu m'as très,** _ **très**_ **bien satisfaite tout à l'heure.** Son ton est clairement joueur et sans perdre de temps, elle attrape mes lèvres. Le baiser est doux, tendre. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres. Quand elle se retire, je gémis, déçue. **Ce que je voulais dire, c'était qu'il va falloir que tu m'apprennes à faire fonctionner cet appareil. Tu veux bien ?**

 **-Oui, al… Oui, Régina.**

 **-Mmm, parfait.** Elle se tourne vers le four et demande. **Alors, dis moi déjà… Comment on l'allume ?**

Je cache mon amusement et lui montre les boutons pour allumer le four et pour préchauffer. L'alpha est tactile et elle m'écoute attentivement. Pendant que le repas se réchauffe, l'alpha se serre un verre de vin et me raconte ses déboires d'enfant dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que sa mère, qui est une véritable chef étoilé selon Régina, la banisse. C'est très rare qu'un alpha soit bon en cuisine et c'est visiblement le cas de Régina, mais sa mère est douée. C'est bizarre. L'alpha me dit que si nous allons chez ses parents lundi, je me ferais sans doute enrôler par Zélena et Cora pour cuisiner. Ce qui est encore une excellente raison de ne pas y aller, a affirmé l'alpha. Mon hochement de tête vigoureux fait rire l'alpha, qui m'embrasse le cou.

Je me surprends à rire sans crainte avec l'alpha. C'est simple et facile, discuter avec elle, rire avec elle. C'est tellement agréable, tellement domestique. Régina accoudée au bar avec un verre de vin qui me couve des yeux et Henry qui n'est pas loin. Parfait. Tout simplement parfait.

()()()

DES COMMENTAIRES ! JE VEUX DES COMMENTAIRES !

voilà c'est dit !

a plus très chers lecteurs, chères lectrices...


	36. 36- Revenir (3) (M)

_Nan, tu imagines... moi avoir du retard... Nan, tu rêves... quoi deux heures... pas possible..._

 _Bref bonne lecture !_

()()()

 _Je me surprends à rire sans crainte avec l'alpha. C'est simple et facile, discuter avec elle, rire avec elle. C'est tellement agréable, tellement domestique. Régina accoudée au bar avec un verre de vin qui me couve des yeux et Henry qui n'est pas loin. Parfait. Tout simplement parfait._

()()()

Je regarde Emma dormir. Pendant le repas, Emma avait été détendue et j'avais adoré ça. Elle parlait, riait et souriait. _Dieu, son sourire…_ J'avais constamment envie de la faire rire et sourire. Elle était allée coucher Henry alors que je débarrassais la table, j'aimais bien sa tête surprise mais contente quand je lui avais dit que j'allais m'occuper de la cuisine et qu'elle devrait s'occuper d'Henry. Je savais qu'elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec Henry, mais qu'Archie était assez strict, selon Emma, mais selon moi, une pause toutes les heures étaient légèrement abusées. Mais si ça rassurait Emma, je pouvais bien l'accepter.

J'avais eu Archie au téléphone. Les progrès d'Emma étaient fulgurants mais rien d'étonnant selon lui. Un adulte qui n'a jamais eu la chance et le temps d'apprendre est toujours très doué. Tant mieux, même s'il disait qu'à chaque erreur même minime, Emma se marmonnait des insultes et se traitait d'idiote ou d'incapable. Ce qui me dérangeait beaucoup. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle était parfaite et intelligente et… parfois je ne savais plus comment lui dire. Peut-être qu'il fallait juste attendre… Elle me faisait plus confiance, elle se laissait aller à être plus spontanée, plus joueuse, plus naturelle. Et c'était bien, seulement quelques jours et déjà, ça allait mieux. Granny me disait aussi qu'Emma était très détendue avec elle et lui parlait sans soucis. Principalement pour tenter d'obtenir des tâches ménagères que Granny lui refusait systématiquement, mais c'était déjà ça. Donc avec une bêta et un oméga, ça allait. Mais je redoutais qu'Emma panique en présence d'alpha. Avec ma mère et Robin. Parce que nous n'allions pas pouvoir échapper au diner familial de dimanche prochain et ma sœur me « harcelait » un peu pour rencontrer l'oméga qui allait « me mettre en laisse ». _N'importe quoi._

Après le coucher d'Henry et le nettoyage de la cuisine, comme prévu nous avions regardé deux épisodes de GOT. Ma petite oméga s'était mise à genoux comme à son habitude et j'avais doucement caressé ses cheveux. Revoir les épisodes ne me dérangeait pas et j'aimais les petits bruits qu'Emma laissait échapper. Tantôt elle hoquetait de surprise ou de dégout. Pendant une scène de sexe, elle avait ronronné. _Ma petite allumeuse…_ Mais je n'ai pas mordu à l'hameçon et j'ai continué comme si de rien n'était à cajoler sa chevelure, j'avais cru voir une moue déçue mais je l'avais sans doute rêvé. Elle avait encore tenté de négocier un autre épisode mais je n'avais pas cédé et au lieu de ça, j'avais embrassé son cou, juste à l'endroit de ma morsure et je lui avais dit de me rejoindre dans la chambre. Elle m'avait suivi de près et je l'avais tendrement déshabillée en l'embrassant et elle avait fait de même, beaucoup moins chastement. Mais dans un acte héroïque, j'avais réussi à ne pas (trop) bander, et je l'avais simplement faite s'allonger pour dormir. Elle avait fait un petit bruit frustré et avait frotté son joli petit cul contre mon entre-jambe. _Ciel…_ Que ça m'avait excité, mais j'avais grogné un peu et lui avait dit de dormir. Ce n'était pas un ordre ni rien mais ça avait sans doute était perçu comme ça par Emma qui s'était immobilisée et tendue. Elle s'était légèrement recroquevillée sur elle. Et ensuite on s'était endormie.

Mais maintenant, il était 3h du matin et j'avais la trique. Merde, comme elle peut me faire ça. J'ai joui deux fois dans sa bouche et une fois dans sa jolie chatte, il y a de cela même pas 10 heures et je bande encore. _Putain…_ Mais elle est si belle et surtout si détendue. Et si sexuelle. Je me lèche les lèvres et soupire. Deux solutions prendre une douche froide ou prendre Emma. Je laisse échapper un grognement sourd à la pensée d'Emma autour de moi en train de me chevaucher en gémissant comme dans la baignoire. Mon grognement fait réagir Emma qui jappe un peu et bouge comme si elle me cherchait. Toujours endormie, elle couine déçue de ne pas me trouver et redevient immobile. Je fais un soupir de soulagement si elle se réveille je ne pourrais pas résister à ses beaux yeux.

Va pour la douche alors.

()()()

Quand je me réveille, la première chose qui me frappe c'est l'odeur de sexe et la deuxième c'est la bite dure de mon alpha contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse. J'avale difficilement et essaye de retenir mon souffle. J'ai la tête posé contre l'épaule de l'alpha et j'ai visiblement plus ou moins grimpé sur elle dans mon sommeil. Et maintenant, nos entre-jambe respectives sont affreusement proche. Terriblement près l'une de l'autre. J'essaye de rester silencieuse malgré le gémissement d'envie qui monte en moi, mais quand dans un mouvement inconscient, le sexe de l'alpha frôle mon clitoris, je couine bruyamment. Quand je lève les yeux vers l'alpha en espérant ne pas l'avoir réveillée, je trouve ses yeux embués de sommeil et de désir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lécher mes lèvres et ce geste fait gronder l'alpha qui pose avec besoin ses lèvres dont mon cou. Ses dents attaquent et la douleur mêlée de plaisir m'indique que l'alpha m'a délicieusement marquée. Je jappe de plaisir à cette pensée et je tends la main vers le sexe de l'alpha. Je le caresse délicatement d'abord, mais les bruits de gorge de Régina me font accélérer. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, l'alpha exige :

- **Attends.** Je lève les yeux vers elle en arrêtant ma main. **Je… je veux te prendre, Emma. Tu… tu veux bien ?**

 **-Oui, oh mon dieu, oui…** je réponds tout de suite, **s'il te plait.**

Elle grogne et me tire sur elle.

- **Je veux que tu me chevauches. Tu es si belle quand tu fais ça.**

Sa voix me coupe le souffle, oui, milles fois oui.

Je me soulève un peu. Et sans difficulté en vue de mon excitation, je fais facilement entrer le sexe si dur de mon alpha, qui grogne de plaisir en disant mon prénom. J'entends :

- **Emma, oh, oui, oh, Emma, Emma… Emma**

Je commence à bouger et je serre les dents pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Je veux jouir avec Régina, avec mon alpha. Mais encore une fois, elle m'arrête et ça me donne presque envie de pleurer :

- **Attends.**

Elle tend la main vers le tiroir, je sais ce qu'elle chercher alors je supplie.

- **Non…** Elle suspend son geste et fronce les sourcils. Mais j'essaye encore. **Non, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, remplis moi…, remplis moi de toi, mon alpha, s'il te plait.**

 **-Emma…** Mais sans la laisser parler, je me penche et l'embrasse dans le cou. Mais surtout je recommence à bouger. A la faire entrer et sortir de moi, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite.

Régina semble un instant vouloir m'arrêter mais finalement, elle se laisse faire. Et grogne de plus en plus fort. Quand je la sens jouir, je me laisse aller moi aussi. Je reste allongée sur Régina, qui reprend son souffle. Le cœur de l'alpha tambourine dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle respire vite pour reprendre son souffle et qu'elle se ramollit. Je bouge légèrement pour laisser son sexe sortir de moi, elle soupire et me serre contre elle. Je jappe de contentement en sentant le sommeil revenir et j'entends l'alpha qui murmure : **Ma petite oméga rien qu'à moi… pleine de moi…**

Je me rendors en soupirant de bonheur, pleine d'elle…

()()()

Putain, je suis crevée… je retiens un bâillement alors que je sors de la douche. Dieu, quand le réveil a sonné je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir dormi. Emma n'était plus au lit, ce qui était aussi bien en vue de ma capacité inexistante à ne pas la baiser. _Stupide alpha… pas capable de mettre un putain de préservatif… foutu Emma…_ Je lèche mes lèvres… _Emma…_ Douce et merveilleuse Emma…

Emma… Mon Emma.

Je soupire en suivant son odeur vers la cuisine. Son odeur, l'odeur d'Henry et l'odeur de la nourriture. Miam quoi de mieux.

Je reste un moment à l'entrée de la cuisine pour regarder Emma. Elle est belle et se déplace librement et sans peur. Elle jette des coups d'œil à Henry sagement dans sa chaise et surveille la casserole où deux œufs et du bacon cuisent en crépitant. Je m'approche sans bruit.

()()()

Je sursaute quand je sens les bras de l'alpha se refermer autour de moi et deux lèvres douces qui embrassent mon cou. Je soupire.

- **Al' Régina.**

 **-Mmm, bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi.** Elle pose mes lèvres sur ma morsure.

- **Oh… bon… bonjour. Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Et… et toi ?** J'essaye de garder ma respiration calme mais c'est un échec en vue de mon balbutiement.

- **Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Mon ange.** Elle lèche doucement son cou. Puis elle arrête, visiblement à contre cœur, sans doute, avant que ça dégénère. **Tu as donné son biberon à Henry ?**

 **-Non, je… je voulais que tu le fasses. Tu as envie ?** j'essaye de ne pas paraitre anxieuse en éteignant le feu sous la poêle et quand l'alpha me retourne, je commence à stresser mais ses lèvres trouvent tendrement les miennes dans un baiser court mais doux.

Elle murmure contre moi.

- **Merci mon ange.**

Le souffle court, je réponds :

- **De rien, Régina. Le biberon est dans le micro-onde. Il doit être à bonne température.**

 **-Parfait.**

Je la regarde sans trop en avoir l'air alors qu'elle donne le biberon et que je finis de préparer son, enfin notre, petit-déjeuner. Œuf, bacon et pain grillé avec beurre et confiture. Je soupire de plaisir. Granny m'a demandé quel était ma confiture préférée et elle a acheté de la confiture à la fraise et de la gelée de mûres. Et du miel, j'adore le miel. Surtout le crémeux. Je ne connaissais pas et Granny a dit que c'était le meilleur miel au monde selon elle. Et c'est carrément vrai. Je finis de faire le café de l'alpha et le pose avec son assiette devant elle. Elle murmure un « **Merci, mon ange** » tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur Henry qui la regarde avec attention. Je m'éloigne silencieusement et pose ma tasse et mon assiette à ma place. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'alpha et hume un peu son odeur pour voir si je peux m'assoir. Elle semble calme et sereine. Je m'assoie l'air de rien et commence mon repas. Je lève les yeux de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'Henry va bien. Il a fini son biberon et a fait son rôt. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras déjà pour débarrasser l'alpha mais aussi parce qu'il me manque un peu. J'ai l'impression de très peu le voir même si il est toujours à quelques pas de moi. Je soupire en finissant mon chocolat-cannelle. C.A.N.N.E.L.L.E. Archie m'a dit que ça s'écrivait comme ça. J'aime bien ce mot. La voix douce de l'alpha me fait sortir de mes pensées :

- **Mon ange. Tu sembles triste. Il y a un problème ?**

 **-Oh… euh… je…** La vérité. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait la vérité. Toujours. **C'est qu'Henry me manque. Parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas assez le voir. Parce que souvent il dort et quand il ne dort pas, je suis avec Archie… et il… il me manque.**

 **-Oh. Tu veux le prendre maintenant ?**

 **-Comme tu…** Devant les yeux mécontents de l'alpha, je tente de me rattraper. **Je veux dire… oui, s'il te plait. J'aimerai bien.**

 **-Ok.** Elle se lève et me le donne. Elle caresse ma tête tendrement avant de prendre nos assiettes et nos tasses et de les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. **Emma ?**

 **-Oui, al-Régina ?** Je panique un peu. La voix de Régina est très sérieuse et ça me stresse.

- **Si tu trouves que les horaires d'Archie sont trop lourdes et que tu ne vois pas assez Henry. On peut peut-être alléger un peu. Nous en parlerons avec Archie ce soir. Je vais rentrer plus tôt.** Je lui fais un sourire radieux. L'alpha va rentrer tôt. **Par contre, je ne peux pas venir pour le déjeuner. J'ai un déjeuner d'affaire de prévu.** Oh… Devant la déception qui doit être visible sur mon visage, Régina poursuit : **Je suis désolée mon ange. Je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. Je suis la fille des patrons, faut bien que ça serve.** Elle plaisante en embrassant mon front.

Elle quitte la pièce. Je reste un moment à bercer contre moi Henry. Qui est silencieux mais qui pose ses petites mains un peu partout. Mon pull est en cachemire selon l'étiquette et est donc très doux. Henry plonge ses petites mains dedans avec un sourire satisfait. Il est trop mimi. Vraiment. Si beau. L'odeur de l'alpha se fait forte et quand je lève les yeux, elle est à quelques pas de moi. Elle me regarde, ou plutôt elle nous regarde avec adoration. Mon oméga savoure ce moment, nous nous regardons pour ce qu'il me semble être une éternité. Mais soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Granny se fait entendre :

- **Madame, vous n'êtes pas encore partie ? Votre mère va vous taper sur les doigts.**

Régina coupe le contact visuel et jure :

- **Merde.** Elle me regarde à nouveau. **Je dois y aller mon ange.** Elle s'avance et m'embrasse délicieusement. **Sois sage avec ta maman et avec Granny, d'accord mon petit ange ?** Et elle caresse le front d'Henry avant de lui embrasser la joue. **A ce soir. Bon courage avec Archie. Je reviens avant qu'il parte.** Elle pose encore une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et quitte la pièce.

Je l'entends parler rapidement avec Granny avant que la porte avant ne se referme.

Je soupire tristement et Henry me regarde avec des grands yeux, comme s'il m'interrogeait.

 **-Elle me manque déjà, tu sais.**

 **-Oui, je sais, Emma. Je m'en doute.** C'est Granny qui me regarde qui vient de parler. Elle a un regard compréhensif bien qu'un peu moqueur. **Pas la peine de paniquer. Elle va revenir. Tu sais je crois que si elle se comporte comme un alpha adolescent au bureau, sa mère va la renvoyer ici.**

 **-Tu crois ?** Je demande avec espoir.

- **C'est possible. Mais si c'est le cas. Il y a de grandes chance de voir Cora débarquée ici donc...**

 **-Oh.**

 **-Oui. Oh.** Granny se moque de moi, je crois. Enfin peut-être. **Allez donne-moi ce petit bout de chou et va préparer la table pour votre travail à toi et Archie. Il arrive dans même pas quinze minutes.**

 **-Oui, madame.** Je lui donne Henry un peu à regret.

 **-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !**

 **-oui, madame.** Je réponds en m'enfuyant.

- **Saleté, va.** Granny part dans un rire qui fait rire Henry. **Oh, ça te fait rire louveteau. Alors, que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui ? ça te dit qu'on aille s'habiller et après activité « je mâchouille ma peluche ». Ne me regardes pas comme ça, je sais que c'est ce que tu préfères. Avoue, louveteau.**

Je souris au discours de Granny. Elle parle toujours à Henry. Elle dit qu'il comprend et que plus on lui parle plus il parlera vite et bien. J'aimerai être avec lui, jouer et parler avec lui, mais il faut que je travaille avec Archie pour que l'alpha soit fière.

Et peut-être si je fais vraiment des efforts, l'alpha acceptera qu'Archie vienne moins souvent pour que je puisse rester plus avec Henry. Ça serait vraiment bien.

()()()

Commentaires?

A samedi !


	37. 37-Samedi

_**Bon... je suis en avance parce que je ne pourrais pas avoir accès à internet samedi et que si je le fais pas maintenant je vais oublier...**_

 _ **Donc voilà (quelques infos en fin de chapitre)**_

()()()

 _Je souris au discours de Granny. Elle parle toujours à Henry. Elle dit qu'il comprend et que plus on lui parle plus il parlera vite et bien. J'aimerai être avec lui, jouer et parler avec lui, mais il faut que je travaille avec Archie pour que l'alpha soit fière._

 _Et peut-être si je fais vraiment des efforts, l'alpha acceptera qu'Archie vienne moins souvent pour que je puisse rester plus avec Henry. Ça serait vraiment bien._

()()()

Quand je me réveille et que je bouge un peu, j'entends un grognement ensommeillé et les bras qui m'entourent m'enserrent un peu plus. Je soupire d'aise. _Mon alpha._ Mon alpha qui fait tout pour me faire me sentir en sécurité et aimer. Ma Régina.

Ma Régina qui a fait en sorte que je puisse passer plus de temps avec Henry. Maintenant, Archie part une heure plus tôt et je peux jouer avec Henry. Comme ça, je ne vois pas le temps passé et je ne regarde pas anxieusement l'horloge pour savoir combien de temps il reste avant le retour de mon alpha. Je m'enfouis un peu plus dans son étreinte et une grognement satisfait se fait entendre. Elle est si animale quand elle dort. Toujours à grogner, de mécontentement quand je m'éloigne ou de plaisir quand je reste et que je la touche plus. Comme maintenant. C'est samedi et il est encore tôt. L'alpha m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait prévu une surprise, une bonne surprise, a-t-elle ajouté en voyant ma tête inquiète. J'aime vraiment qu'elle me rassure comme elle le fait. Hier soir on a fini la saison 2 de GOT, et après comme je m'endormais presque sur elle, elle m'a porté jusqu'au lit. C'était vraiment trop bien. Elle n'était pas fâchée ni rien. Au contraire, elle m'a déshabillée et ensuite elle m'a cajolé et caressé en me disant des mots doux. Je crois que j'ai ronronné en m'endormant.

Et maintenant, il est tôt et Régina me sert contre moi. Elle est nue, comme toujours contre moi. Peau contre peau, c'est très agréable. Je me tourne un peu pour enfouir ma tête dans son cou, pour mieux la respirer. Je me rendors entourée de la chaleur protectrice de mon alpha.

()()()

Je soupire de frustration. Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit si compliqué, sérieusement ? Comment ça se fait que je rate toujours tout comme ça ? Je regarde encore une fois la recette de crêpe, c'est genre inratable normalement… mais vu l'était de ma première crêpe, j'ai dû loupé quelque chose… Merde. Je voulais juste faire le déjeuner d'Emma pour une fois… Merde…

Je suis vraiment nulle en cuisine. C'est une catastrophe. Je regarde encore d'un air mauvais ma première tentative de crêpe quand j'entends :

- **Régina ?** C'est la petite voix incertaine d'Emma. Je me retourne toujours contrariée de ne pas avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de comestible. Pourtant, tout c'était bien passé. J'avais réussi à sortir du lit sans réveiller Emma et j'avais trouvé une « recette facile » de crêpe sur internet. J'avais non sans mal trouvé les ingrédients mais après ça avait commencé à déraper. Quand un œuf était tombé par terre, quand la farine avait débordé, et quand j'avais mis trop de sucre et enfin… quand pour finir la crêpe avait obstinément refusé de cuire dans la poêle…

Je grogne encore de mécontentement. Mais je vois mon petit ange, qui tient un Henry habillée dans les bras, faire un pas en arrière, alors je tente de me calmer :

- **Bonjour mon ange… j'ai comme qui dirait tenté de faire des crêpes…** Je fais un large geste vers la cuisine, qui n'est pas dans un état aussi catastrophique qu'on aurait pu le croire…

- **Oh…** Les yeux d'Emma virevoltent dans la cuisine pour prendre en compte l'étendu des dégâts. J'ai l'impression d'être un chiot qui attend sa punition. Je vois la frimousse d'Emma se contracter pour ne pas rire… Mais son envie d'éclater de rire s'entend dans sa voix alors qu'elle poursuit : **ça ne s'est pas bien passé, hein ?**

Je grogne un peu, mais ça ressemble plus à un jappement qu'à autre chose.

- **Bon, tu m'aides ou tu vas juste te moquer ?** Ma mauvaise humeur se sent dans mon ton. Et Emma se fige. Mais avant que je puisse me reprendre et m'excuser, elle dit soumise :

 **-Oh… Je vais aider… oui… bien sûr… Je vais t'aider, mon alpha…** Elle me regarde dans les yeux et continue avec défi… **à allumer la bonne plaque pour commencer…**

 **-Oh…** Je me tourne vers les plaques à induction… **ça explique pourquoi ça ne cuit pas…** j'ai murmuré ça alors qu'Emma pouffe dans sa main.

- **Si tu veux, je m'en occupe pendant que tu donnes son biberon à Henry ?**

 **-Mmm… oui, faisons cela. Viens mon ange… au moins toi, tu n'as pas de bouton compliqué ?**

Je continue à parler à Henry alors qu'Emma fait les crêpes, je suis presque jalouse de sa dextérité. Le biberon englouti, j'attache Henry dans sa chaise et je mets la table. Confiture, sucre… j'ai cru voir du miel quelque part. Pendant que je fais les boissons, je vois Emma qui commence à ranger mon bazar. Mais je l'arrête.

- **Mon ange, je vais le faire après le repas. Va t'assoir et manger.** Je ne veux pas que ça sonne comme un ordre alors je rajoute : **Si tu veux bien ?**

 **-ça ne me dérange pas de ranger. Je… comme c'est toi qui a fait à manger ?**

Je rêve où elle utilise mes arguments contre moi. C'est le monde à l'envers. Elle semble satisfaite de ma surprise car un sourire discret se pose sur ses lèvres.

- **Mmm, un point pour toi… mais viens manger quand même.** Je lui donne sa tasse en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement. Elle me regarde avec surprise et je murmure : **Je n'avais pas encore eu de baiser ce matin… Alors je t'en vole un…** Elle me sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je l'entends murmurer :

- **Il ne faut jamais laisser un crime impuni.**

Dieu, cette petite oméga, que je l'aime. Mon ventre fourmille de désir pour elle. Et Dieu me vienne en aide, elle le sait et en joue.

()()()

Je dirais même deux zéro, vu la tête de Régina. Une petite voix me dit que je ne devrais pas tirer sur la corde, mais elle est si drôle quand je la surprends. Je mange avec appétit mes crêpes j'adore ça. Et en plus l'alpha m'en a fait, m'en a fait que pour moi. Je soupire d'appréciation en fermant les yeux alors que je mange une crêpe au miel crémeux. Miam, miam, miam…

- **C'est la crêpe ou le miel qui te fait ronronner mon ange ?**

Je regarde Régina qui me fait un sourire ravageur. _Oh…_ Elle veut jouer…

- **oh,** _ **alpha…**_ Régina frisonne littéralement au titre, **C'est le miel… J'adore ça. C'est tellement sucré et doux…**

 **-Vraiment…** L'alpha semble à bout de souffle et ses yeux sont obstinément dans les miens.

- **Oui… J'aime tout ce qui est doux et sucrée… surtout si c'est** _ **liquide…**_

A mon dernier mot, l'alpha grogne bruyamment. Ce qui fait réagir Henry, qui jappe de peur et d'angoisse. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, l'alpha est déjà prêt de lui, j'ai une micro seconde peut qu'elle lui fasse mal, mais elle le prend dans ses bras et le berce doucement :

- **Désolé, mon petit prince, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Chut tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, personne ne lèvera jamais la main sur toi, jamais. Chut…** Elle me regarde en souriant alors qu'Henry se calme tout contre elle. **Des fois ta maman fait sa vilaine petite allumeuse,** Je me crispe à ses mots, **et je perds un peu,** elle capture mes yeux, **peut-être beaucoup le contrôle mais je ne te ferais pas de mal… ni à ta maman. Jamais. Promis.** Elle me parle plus à moi qu'à Henry et ses yeux sont tellement tendres. Comment fait-elle pour passer de _je joue avec toi_ à _je te ferai jamais de mal_? Je soupire d'aise et m'approche un peu pour me blottir contre elle tout contre Henry. **Mes petits anges.** Murmure-t-elle dans mes cheveux alors que son bras enlace ma taille pour me serrer contre elle et Henry. Nous restons un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'Henry s'ennuie et commence à remuer.

Régina me le donne et me dit d'aller jouer avec lui pendant qu'elle finit de ranger son bazar. Je tente de protester mais elle reste sourde à mes tentatives.

()()()

Je regarde Emma qui suit Henry alors que ce dernier tente de se mettre debout en se servant du fauteuil en face de moi. Je les regarde tous les deux depuis une heure en faisant semblant de travailler. J'ai mon ordinateur ouvert avec quelques papiers, la comptabilité de mois que _Mère_ m'a ordonné de faire pour ma désertion, et au lieu de regarder les chiffres et les frais, je regarde mes petits anges déambulés dans le salon. Rouler, ramper, tenter de se mettre debout, tomber, chouiner, et recommencer… Je pourrais le regarder pendant des heures. Je pourrais les regarder pendant des heures, Emma si attentive à Henry et Henry si plein d'énergie. En fait, je les regarde depuis presque une heure. Je grogne un peu contre ma distraction et me reconcentre sur mon écran. Je rentre quelques chiffres mais les rires mêlés d'Emma et de son-notre fils m'obligent à lever les yeux, je vois Henry sur le ventre et Emma entrain de lui faire des chatouilles sur les flancs. Mon ventre se crispe de plaisir devant cette image et un sourire stupide se plaque sur mon visage. Dieu, je ne pourrais jamais plus vivre sans eux.

()()()

Je sens les yeux de l'alpha sur moi. Encore. Enfin sur nous. Sur Henry et moi. J'ai été surprise de voir que l'alpha au lieu d'aller dans son bureau s'était installée dans le salon avec son ordinateur portable et des papiers, qui semblaient compliqués et écrits en tout petit. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas contrariée par les bruits que nous faisons Henry et moi, parce qu'elle a grogné, mais je la vois sourire en nous regardant. J'aime bien qu'elle nous regarde, qu'elle nous surveille, pas pour le contrôle ou la soumission, non juste parce que ça lui plait, ça lui fait plaisir. Juste parce qu'elle a besoin de nous savoir en sécurité et confortable. Heureux. Mon petit Henry se dépense bien à faire des roulades et à ramper. Il essaye de se mettre debout mais c'est pas encore ça. Granny a dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop l'aider avec les mains, que c'était mieux de le laisser trouver son équilibre tout seul, alors je le laisse faire. Mais au bout d'une petite heure et demi, je le sens un peu fatigué et ses jolis yeux se ferment de temps en temps. Après avoir prévenu Régina, j'emmène Henry au lit. Il s'endort après quelques minutes de berceuse, je laisse la porte ouverte.

Je vais dans la cuisine et prépare un café pour l'alpha et lui apporte prestement pour enfin me mettre à genoux à côté d'elle. Je pose avec prudence ma tête sur sa cuisse. Mais contrairement à d'habitude aucune caresse ne vient, j'essaye de ne pas m'en attrister. Cependant au bout de longues minutes, je ne peux empêcher des larmes de me monter aux yeux. Peut-être qu'elle est déjà fatiguée de moi ? Peut-être qu'elle…

Mais alors que mon esprit se perd dans ma panique, la main de l'alpha se pose assurée et possessive dans ma chevelure et sa voix ferme envahit mes oreilles :

- **Emma, tout va bien. Chut… tout va bien mon ange… Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.**

 **-Je… je suis désolée… Je…** J'essaye de retenir mes larmes, j'ai encore tout fait foiré.

 **-Chut. Tout va bien. Emma, mon ange, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas… il y a une minute tout allait bien et maintenant tu es complètement affolée.** Sa voix est calme, mais je sais d'expérience que ça ne veut rien dire. Qua ça peut faire aussi mal…

 **-Je suis désolée… Je vais mieux faire…** Je sanglote complètement maintenant. **Je… Je voulais pas te déranger… je…**

- **Stop.** La main sur ma tête me lève et Régina me tire sur elle. Je me retrouve en pleurs sur ses genoux et j'essaye encore de m'excuser, mais elle guide ma tête dans son cou et son nez respire bruyamment contre mon oreille. **Tout. Va. Bien.** Ses mots sont appuyés par des phéromones puissants et je jappe de surprise. Les phéromones sont apaisantes et je gémis à travers mes larmes. Sa bouche descend pour trouver ma morsure et elle murmure contre ma peau marquée. **Tout va bien, mon ange. S'il te plait, dis-moi pourquoi tu aies dans cet état.**

 **-Je… tu…** J'essaye de retrouver mes pensées et de ne pas avoir l'air trop désespérée. **Tu ne me caressais pas… et… et peut-être que tu en as marre de moi… que tu vas vouloir que je parte… et…** Je sanglote encore plus à l'idée… **Ne me fais pas partir… S'il-te-plait.**

 **-Emma, regarde-moi.** Je lève mes yeux vers elle, incertaine, inquiète, désespérée. **Je ne vais jamais, jamais, te faire partir. Ni toi, ni Henry. Je n'aurai jamais marre de toi, jamais. Si je ne t'ai pas caressé c'est parce que je travaillais, mais si tu avais demandé ou si tu avais ronronné ou jappé comme tu… tu le fais souvent, j'aurai sans doute mis une de mes mains dans tes cheveux, mais Emma taper sur un clavier à une main ce n'est pas facile. Et… enfin… Emma, si tu veux quelque chose de moi, demande-le mon ange. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux, tout ce dont tu as besoin. Tu me crois, Emma ?** Et ses yeux et ses paroles semblaient si sincères que sans hésiter, j'ai hoché la tête. J'ai tellement envie de la croire. Bien. Sa main voyage jusqu'à ma joue et elle attrape ma mâchoire avec douceur pour me guider vers elle. Le baiser est tendre, presque léger. Sa langue ne pousse pas, ne domine pas. Juste des caresses. **Mon Emma.**

 **-Mon alpha.** Je ronronne en réponse contre ses lèvres, qui me répondent d'un sourire.

Nous soupirons de bien-être de concert.

- **Emma, tu veux savoir ce qu'est ta surprise ?**

 **()()()**

 **Un peu d'info pratique:**

 **Traduction de**

 **-Opening of hearts :** 12% (rapidité du processus très très lent)

 **-Chap 4 de Alien l'une à l'autre :** 0% (en attente, je vais le faire... avant septembre)

 **Écriture de **

**-Chap 9 de Cat Grant :** 0%

 **-Chap 9 de Kara Kal :** 0%


	38. 38-Surprise (M)

_Nous soupirons de bien-être de concert._

 _-_ _ **Emma, tu veux savoir ce qu'est ta surprise ?**_

()()()

Je regarde l'horloge avec impatience en bougeant un peu alors que l'alpha caresse ma tête comme pour m'apaiser, je soupire d'aise sous ses doigts.

Après ma crise de larmes, Régina m'a caressé le dos un moment mais je savais qu'il fallait que je la laisse travailler. Alors je suis doucement descendue de ses genoux pour me remettre à ses pieds et reposer ma tête sur sa cuisse. Cette fois, une main est tout de suite venue me caresser. Même si de temps en temps, sa main partait pour taper des choses sur l'ordinateur ou pour prendre une feuille, elle revenait toujours quelques minutes plus tard. C'était agréable, très agréable.

Je jette encore un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Les invités-surprises de Régina vont bientôt arrivés. J'ai hâte. D'habitude, je les vois pratiquement tous les jours et cela fait presque deux semaines que je ne les ai pas vues.

J'ai hâte de montrer à Ingrid les progrès et les nouvelles choses d'Henry et j'ai hâte de montrer à Belle mes progrès en écriture et en lecture. L'alpha a dit qu'elles étaient censées venir vers 12h pour le déjeuner. Il est déjà 10h30 et j'aimerai commencer à préparer le repas avant le réveil d'Henry… mais en même temps, je suis tellement bien près de mon alpha. J'essaye de rassembler ma volonté et mes esprits, embrumés de bien-être pour demander à l'alpha ce que je dois préparer pour le repas, mais les ongles de l'alpha commencent à gratter mon cuir chevelu avec insistance.

Le repas complètement oublié, je jappe de contentement en fermant les yeux. Je frotte un peu ma joue contre la cuisse de Régina pour montrer mon plaisir _(comme si mon jappement n'était pas suffisant)._ Régina semble satisfaite de mes réactions et à l'odeur elle semble aussi excitée que moi. Peut-être veut-elle que je la suce,, j'aimerai bien... Ça fait presque trois jours que je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me déplace entre les jambes de l'alpha et gémissante, je pose les mains sur son entrejambe en expulsant des phéromones de désir et de soumission. L'alpha grogne un peu, elle pose ses affaires de travail un peu plus loin et elle attrape mon menton pour me faire la regarder.

Ses yeux sont noirs de désir, mais elle serre les dents et me demande :

- **Emma, tu… tu n'es pas obligée, tu le sais ?** Ses yeux fouillent les miens pour s'assurer que je vais dire la vérité.

 **-Oui…** Je réponds vite, déjà à bout de souffle, haletante à l'idée de prendre mon alpha dans ma bouche.

- **Tu… tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que tu le veuilles aussi…**

 **-Oui ! S'il-te-plaît… J'ai envie…** Je prends une respiration puis la regarde droit dans les yeux en disant. **Tu sais comme j'aime ce qui est… liquide et… sucrée…**

Elle grogne encore et la bosse contre mes mains se durcit. Je vois ses pupilles se dilater. Satisfaite de mon effet, je baisse les yeux, image même de l'oméga soumise.

- **Putain… Emma, t'es vraiment une allumeuse tu sais ça…** Elle pose une main sur ma nuque pendant que l'autre s'active à déboutonner son pantalon. Je jappe et tente d'aider l'alpha mais elle me grogne dessus et affirme en serrant ma nuque : **Les vilaines allumeuses mettent leurs mains derrière leur dos quand elles sucent leur alpha.** Le ton et les mots me font saliver, même si j'ai un peu peur de la fermeté et de l'autorité soudaine de l'alpha. J'obéis prestement. Lorsque nos yeux se croisent, elle voit mon appréhension et elle reprend plus doucement : **Mon ange, si tu n'aimes pas, si tu as peur, si tu veux qu'on arrête, il suffit de dire ton mot de sécurité. D'accord ?** J'hoche timidement la tête. **Dis-le.**

 **-Snow white.**

 **-Bien. Bonne fille.** Puis sans plus me prêter attention, elle me lâche et elle finit de déboutonner son pantalon. Elle se lève et descend son pantalon et son sous-vêtement sans autre forme de procès. Elle est debout devant moi, son sexe est dur, et il sent divinement bon. Je me lèche les lèvres d'anticipation. Et l'alpha répète : **Bonne fille. Tu es une bonne fille, hein Emma ?**

 **-Oui… ?** Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut que je réponde, alors mon oui ressemble plus à une question.

- **Mmm, oui, une bonne fille, une bonne petite allumeuse…** Elle lèche ses lèvres avant de continuer. **Et tu sais ce qu'obtienne les petites allumeuses auprès de leur alpha ?** Je secoue négativement la tête. Régina me sourit doucement. **Elles obtiennent une bonne dose de foutre dans leur belle bouche…** Je gémis d'envie… **C'est ce que tu veux Emma, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui...** Les mots de l'alpha sont durs et dominants mais sans violence. Je mouille totalement maintenant. Et mon oui ressemble plus à un gémissement qu'à un vrai mot.

- **Alors fais-moi jouir, ma petite allumeuse…** Alors que je m'avance et tente de prendre son sexe avec mes mains… **Non,** Je la regarde sans comprendre… **que ta bouche. Seulement ta magnifique et talentueuse bouche… Tes mains derrière le dos, Emma, je ne le répèterai pas.**

 **-Oh…** Je remets mes mains dans mon dos et regarde un instant le visage de l'alpha prendre une expression satisfaite avant qu'un coup de langue sur le bout de son sexe lui fasse perdre cette expression. L'alpha semble déjà combattre l'orgasme… ce qui aurait très très satisfaisant pour moi, si je n'étais pas dans le même état.

()()()

Je regarde Emma me lécher et me sucer avec passion. _Putain…_ Elle m'allume alors que deux invités sont prévus dans un peu plus d'une heure, _merde…_ Quand elle prend dans sa bouche une de mes boules, je gémis de plaisir et attrape sa tête pour la faire rester là un moment.

- **Emma, putain… C'est bon…** Elle me répond par une sorte de gargouillis étranglé qui m'excite un peu plus. _De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui ne m'excite pas à propos d'Emma…_ Sa délicieuse langue s'applique à me rendre incohérente et sa bouche chaude me fait gémir encore et encore. Je ne vais clairement pas tenir longtemps, et j'ai envie, non _besoin_ de jouir dans sa bouche, de la faire m'avaler. Je tire sur ses cheveux et sans attendre, je la fais me prendre. **Comme tu es bonne, Emma, tellement bonne…** Je lui fais faire des va-et-vient lents mais peu profond pour faire durer mon plaisir… Emma commence à respirer par le nez et son odeur est de plus en plus alléchante. Je sens sa gorge se détendre et se préparer pour moi. J'essaye de ne pas jouir quand Emma ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans les miens. Ses pupilles sont totalement dilatées, je ne vois presque plus le bleu, **Tu aimes ça mon ange…** Sans attendre la réponse, je m'enfonce profondément dans sa gorge, je vois ses yeux rouler de plaisir puis se fermer. Je reste un moment puis me retire complètement. **Tu es ma petite suceuse, ma jolie suceuse rien qu'à moi… N'est-ce pas, Emma ?**

 **-Oui… Rien qu'à toi…** Elle est à bout de souffle et elle gémit. **S'il te plait…**

Et son gémissement me fait comprendre qu'elle est au bord de l'orgasme, _rien qu'en me suçant_. Je grogne encore plus fort et lui dit.

- **Tu sais ce que j'aimerai que tu fasses, mon ange ?**

Ses yeux essayent de se focaliser sur moi mais ils sont toujours embrumés de plaisir.

- **Tout… tout ce que tu veux alpha.**

 **-Tout ?** Je répète avec douceur, je pose ma main sur la joue rouge de plaisir d'Emma et caresse ses lèvres de mon pouce.

- **Oui, tout, s'il-te-plait… Je t'en suppl-**

 **-Chut, tout va bien. Tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi mon ange…**

()()()

 **-Chut, tout va bien. Tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi mon ange…** Elle fait une pause et se lèche les lèvres, se délectant à l'avance de ce qu'elle va m'ordonner de faire… **Je veux que tu déboutonnes ton jean.** Je la regarde un instant sans bouger… **Maintenant, Emma.** Son ton est autoritaire, pas méchant ou impatient mais j'obéis de suite. **Bonne fille…Je veux que tu descendes ton jean au maximum, ta culotte aussi…** Je m'exécute et obtiens une caresse sur la joue. **Bonne fille, bonne oméga… Et ensuite, je veux que tu te mettes deux doigts dans ta chatte toute mouillée…** J'hésite encore, mais les yeux désireux et fiévreux de l'alpha me font dire qu'elle ne me teste pas mais qu'elle le veut vraiment. Alors je suis ses instructions, j'enfonce deux doigts en soupirant de plaisir. **Emma, tu es mouillée pour moi, toute mouillée ? N'est-ce pas, ma belle oméga ?**

 **-Oui…** Je sais qu'il ne faut pas mais j'ai tellement envie de bouger mes doigts. Mais l'alpha ne me l'a pas encore ordonné.

- **Tu veux jouir sur tes doigts pendant que j'enfonce mon sexe dans ta gorge et que tu m'avales, n'est-ce pas, mon ange ?**

Sa voix est presque aussi désespérée que le oui qui m'échappe.

- **Oui !**

 **-Bien… Faisons ça alors. Fais-toi jouir pendant que tu m'avales.**

Elle attrape mes cheveux avec urgence… Et s'enfonce presque entièrement dans ma bouche. Et ce, encore et encore. Je tente de suivre le rythme mais j'abandonne et je m'abandonne à ses mains alors que celle entre mes jambes s'active avec énergie. Je me sens jouir violemment alors que l'alpha me fait faire des va-et-vient toujours plus rapides. Je la sens jouir dans ma bouche en se retirant et j'avale goulument alors que je me contracte encore contre mes doigts. Je gémis et lèche les quelques gouttes qui sont tombés sur mes lèvres puis je retire mes doigts de mon sexe. J'entends l'alpha se rassoir lourdement sur le canapé. Je m'approche un peu et pose ma tête sur sa cuisse en léchant mes doigts.

- **Emma, ne fais pas ça…** J'ouvre les yeux pour trouver ceux de Régina en train de me contempler avec désir.

- **Oh… pardon.** Je dis ça mais ça ne sonne pas du tout désolée et elle doit l'entendre aussi parce qu'elle grogne de frustration.

Le silence confortable qui s'installe ensuite ne dure que quelques minutes avant que Régina sursaute :

- **Merde. Faut qu'on se prépare.** Elle remonte son pantalon et continue. **Emma, va te doucher. Pour le repas…**

Elle semble hésiter alors je tente en me relevant après avoir reboutonner mon jean :

 **-Je peux faire quelque chose de rapide…**

 **-Tu es sûre, je peux commander un truc...**

 **-Oui, Régina, je suis sûre…**

 **-Bien, alors… Tu prends une douche dans notre salle de bain. Moi, je vais dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'ami, ensuite tu fais le repas, pendant ce temps-là je range mon bazar et je réveille Henry et je le gère. Tu seras plus rapide sans notre petit prince dans les bras. Ça te va comme plan ?**

J'aime qu'elle me demande mon avis pour Henry et pour le reste.

 **-Oui, Régina. Ça me va comme plan.** Je répète docilement.

Elle me regarde avec envie sans doute à cause de ma soudaine servilité qui doit lui plaire, mais elle ne dit rien.

 **-Super, mon ange.** Affirme-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

()()()

Je soupire pour évacuer le stress accumulé alors que je ferme la porte derrière Belle et Ingrid. Mais tout s'était bien passé, à merveille. Mon plan était parfait. Je fis un sourire content et satisfait. En me retournant, je trouve Emma, qui est à côté de moi et qui me regarde avec de grands yeux interrogatifs.

()

Belle comme Ingrid sont très importantes pour Emma, je le sais car elle en parle sans cesse lors des repas ou autre... _Ingrid a fait ça, Belle m'a dit ceci…_

Si je suis un peu honnête envers moi-même, je pourrais affirmer que je suis légèrement jalouse de l'importance de ses deux femmes auprès de mon Emma, mais je ne l'avouerai certainement pas.

Emma les considère comme sa famille, Ingrid est clairement une figure maternelle et Belle fait office de sœur pour Emma. Et je voulais que les deux m'apprécient, vraiment.

Je ne voulais pas qu'Emma dise au revoir aux quelques personnes qui avaient été gentilles avec elle, au contraire, je voulais qu'elle fasse de sa famille, _notre famille_. C'est pourquoi je les avais invitées, je savais pertinemment qu'Emma ne prendrait pas ce genre d'initiative malgré ses progrès.

De toute façon, après quelques minutes, j'étais sûre que mon père allait bien s'entendre avec Belle, leur amour des livres allait les rapprocher sans aucun doute. Et ma mère et ma sœur ne pourraient qu'apprécier une femme forte et assurée comme Ingrid. Ma famille et celle d'Emma allait n'en former qu'une.

 _Mon plan prenait forme dans mon esprit._

A l'arrivée de Belle et d'Ingrid, Emma était survoltée et elle leur fit faire le tour de la maison en finissant par la cuisine, elle sautait presque sur place. Mon bureau me valut un regard admiratif de Belle sans doute grâce à mes étagères pleines de livres, qu'elle avait parcourues avec deux yeux avides. Et la chambre d'Henry m'apporta des points après d'Ingrid, qui me fit un petit signe de tête favorable.

Les deux invités étaient assez tendus au début mais le fait de voir qu'Emma était parfaitement bien traitée, heureuse même, si je pouvais me laisser le croire, tout comme Henry les avait faites se détendre.

De fait, le repas se déroula très bien. La nourriture était excellente comme toujours quand mon Emma s'en occupait et les conversations étaient agréables et faciles. Emma fit d'ailleurs presque toute la conversation et je l'écoutais avec tendresse, tout comme les autres. En racontant les cours d'Archie et ses journées, ce qu'elle découvrait et le reste. Elle semblait très jeune en cet instant. La culpabilité et la colère vis-à-vis de ce qu'avait subi Emma que j'avais enfoui revenaient et Ingrid le voyait bien. Nos yeux se croisèrent et j'y vis de la reconnaissance pour aider Emma, mais aussi un avertissement. Il y avait quelque chose comme de la glace, violente et froide dans cette femme, quelque chose de dur, que j'identifiais comme une menace certaine.

Quant à Belle, elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente, en demandant pourquoi Emma ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle ne savait pas lire. Et Emma baissa la tête sans rien répondre. J'allais sauter à la gorge de cette idiote qui rendait mon Emma triste quand Ingrid prit la parole pour expliquer les raisons d'Emma, avec gentillesse et compassion. Cette femme, c'est vraiment quelque chose. Ingrid quant à elle fit semblant d'être outrée en apprenant qu'elle avait été remplacé en tant que baby-sitter d'Henry. Emma avait semblé désolée et m'avait regardé avec ses jolis yeux bleus. J'avais assuré à Ingrid que l'on avait plus besoin de ses services de gardiennages… mais que sa présence en tant que grand-mère était tout à fait acceptable. Ce qui m'avait valu un sourire incandescent d'Emma et un rire d'Ingrid, affirmant être trop jeune pour être grand-mère. Belle avait aussi affirmé qu'il fallait une tante au Petit Prince. Ce que j'avais approuvé.

Emma semblait débordée de joie et elle sautilla presque en allant chercher le dessert qu'Ingrid avait fort heureusement apporté. Un crumble au pomme tout à fait succulent. Encore une raison de garder Ingrid. Les rires et les anecdotes continuèrent même après le dessert, j'avais invité Emma à faire s'assoir nos invités dans le salon pendant que je préparais les boissons. J'avais été très satisfaite de retrouver Emma parfaitement détendue sans moi, en train de parler avec Ingrid alors que Belle avait récupérer un Henry qui s'endormait.

J'avais donné les cafés à Belle et à Ingrid puis avait donné son chocolat-cannelle à mon ange. J'avais esquissé un geste pour aller m'assoir près de Belle pour tenter de récupérer un peu mon petit ange, mais la main douce d'Emma m'avait agrippé pas si doucement pour me faire m'assoir près d'elle. Je m'étais laissé faire et elle s'était blottie contre moi, en continuant sa conversation avec Ingrid, comme si de rien n'était. Ingrid m'avait fait un sourire tendre et Belle m'avait fait un sourire équivoque, mi attendrie, mi moqueuse. _Merde, mon Emma me menait par le bout du nez…_ Pas du tout contrarié, mon alpha était terriblement content de l'état de paix d'Emma et du contact physique qu'elle avait demandé, enfin exigé... Heureusement que ce sont deux bêtas parce que sinon, elles m'auraient trouvé particulièrement ridicule à m'exciter comme ça et vu le sourire d'Emma, elle se sentait très satisfaite de mon état. _Foutue allumeuse…_

Quand Henry devint grognon à cause de son envie de dormir, Ingrid propose d'aller avec Emma le coucher. Et Belle et moi avions continué notre conversation animée sur Verlaine. Franchement, fait-il être une gamine naïve pour préférer Rimbaud à Verlaine…

Une fois le petit louveteau couché, et malgré le fait que Belle et moi n'avions clairement pas fini notre dispu-discussion poétique. Ingrid a poussé Belle et elle-même vers la sortie. J'ai un instant paniqué, mais sur le pas de la porte j'ai finalement proposé de les revoir demain pour un dimanche familial qui pourrait être une nouvelle routine.

Ingrid et Belle parurent enchantées et promirent d'être là demain vers 11h30. Avec un crumble a promis Ingrid. _Parfait._

()()()

- **Une question peut-être, Emma ?** C'est avec désinvolture que l'alpha me demande ça, alors que je la suis dans le salon où elle collecte les tasses puis vers la cuisine où elle commence à remplir le lave-vaisselle. Je pense un instant que je n'avais jamais vu un alpha si domestique pour ensuite me concentrer vers ma question.

- **Demain…, c'est dimanche.**

Je la vois sourire alors qu'elle se baisse pour mettre des assiettes dans la machine.

- **Oui, je sais, mon ange. Et alors ?**

 **-Demain c'est dimanche et tu… tu as proposé à Ingrid et à Belle de venir manger et que ça deviennent une habitude…**

 **-Tu as toujours tout bon, mon ange. Et alors ?**

J'entends son sourire amusé jusque dans sa voix. Je commence à paniquer un peu.

- **Mais… mais, je pensais qu'on allait devoir aller voir ta famille et si on ne le fait pas… ta mère va être en colère et te punir encore et puis… Être en colère contre moi… Et je ne veux pas que…**

Régina cesse de remplir le lave-vaisselle pour me regarder dans les yeux. Elle dit doucement :

- **Mon ange. Demain, nous allons avoir un repas dominical à la Mills-Swan. Avec ma famille et la tienne. Ici.**

 **-Oh…** Un temps. J'intègre l'information. Je ne vais pas devoir aller dans un lieu inconnu avec Henry et Régina et rencontrer des inconnus ou des quasi-inconnus. Je vais juste devoir rencontrer des inconnus ici avec Régina, Belle et Ingrid pour être là pour moi et Henry. _**Oh.**_

L'alpha me sourit, bien trop satisfaite de son effet.

- **Oui.** _ **Oh.**_ **Tu aimes ma surprise, mon ange ?**

Je lui souris et sans prévenir, je la plaque contre le plan de travail et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je veux tellement la remercier. Lui faire comprendre à quel point j'aime qu'elle me protège. Le baiser est doux et je demande l'autorisation d'entrer de sa bouche. Ce qu'elle me donne immédiatement alors qu'une de ses mains enserre ma taille et que l'autre s'attache à ma nuque pour me maintenir contre elle. Une fois ma langue dans sa bouche, je m'attaque à ses canines sans préambule. Je joue à frôler et caresser ses dents si sensibles et un frisson parcourt le corps de Régina. L'alpha tente de se reculer pour parler mais j'attrape ses joues à deux mains pour la tirer vers un autre baiser. Et cette fois, l'alpha me répond en m'attrapant sous les fesses et en me retournant pour me poser sur le plan de travail. J'écarte les jambes pour pouvoir être tout contre Régina. Les baisers s'enchaînent et les minutes s'envolent. Je serre les jambes pour enserrer la taille de l'alpha, pour m'assurer qu'elle reste contre moi. Elle a repris le contrôle maintenant et sa langue soumet la mienne. Délicieusement dominatrice. Ses dents pincent mes lèvres et bientôt mon cou se retrouve lécher, sucer, embrasser et mordiller. Mes gémissements répondent aux grognements impérieux de Régina. Quand les ongles de l'alpha griffent mon dos, je jappe bruyamment plus de surprise que de douleur.

Et tout s'arrête.

Régina se fige et recule malgré mon jappement de déception et ma tentative de la retenir. Elle recule de quelques pas et je vois à son entre-jambe qu'elle a envie de moi alors pourquoi elle s'arrête. Peut-être veut-elle encore une pipe ? Je descends du plan de travail et fais un mouvement pour me rapprocher et me mettre à genoux, mais Régina m'arrête d'un grognement d'avertissement. _Pas bouger._ Ça veut dire pas bouger. Je reste immobile et Régina ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Légèrement inquiète, je surveille l'alpha, ses gestes, ses expressions faciales et son odeur. Elle ne semble ni en colère, ni contrariée. _Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?_ Mon cerveau essaye de trouver le problème mais l'alpha interrompt mes pensées.

- **Je pense que ta surprise te plait alors ?** Sa voix semble gênée et son souffle est encore court.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi Régina nous avait arrêté. Mais je réponds.

- **Oui, Régina.**

 **-Okay. Bien. Je… Emma… Il faut que l'on parle de quelque chose d'important… quelque chose à propos du sexe, enfin pas vraiment… mais…** L'alpha rougit profondément. **Il faut que l'on en parle avant de… avant de le refaire. Tu comprends ? C'est important… Tu veux bien aller dans le salon et m'attendre, j'ai presque fini de ranger la cuisine. J'arrive juste après.** J'hoche la tête incertaine… **Emma, tu veux bien… tu veux bien juste t'assoir sur le canapé, pas… pas te mettre à genoux comme d'habitude, tu veux bien ?** Devant mon air apeuré, elle reprend. **Tout va bien, je t'assure…** Elle fait un geste vers moi, mais s'arrête comme incertaine de sa capacité à se contrôler. **Juste pour cette fois, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?**

 **-Oui, al-Régina.**

Je tourne les talons pour aller dans le salon et m'assoir là où j'étais quand Belle et Ingrid étaient là. J'attends l'alpha en essayant de ne pas paniquer. J'ai été une bonne oméga non ? J'ai été sage et docile non ? Sauf pour le sexe… mais elle aime ça quand je suis effrontée et allumeuse pendant le sexe non ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal ?

()()()

C'est assez long pour une fois. alors content(e) ? Cher(e) Lecteur/lectrice?

En plus j'ai presque fini le chapitre qui suit... pour une fois.

Donc à samedi prochain !


	39. 39-Procréation

**Désolé... Une soirée vendredi s'est transformée en week-end de fête... Donc j'ai pas eu le temps... Désolé...**

 **()()()**

 _Je tourne les talons pour aller dans le salon et m'assoir là où j'étais quand Belle et Ingrid étaient là. J'attends l'alpha en essayant de ne pas paniquer. J'ai été une bonne oméga non ? J'ai été sage et docile non ? Sauf pour le sexe… mais elle aime ça quand je suis effrontée et allumeuse pendant le sexe non ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal ?_

()()()

Je regarde la plaquette de petits cachets que l'alpha veut visiblement que je prenne.

Quand elle était entrée dans la salon et qu'elle avait pris en compte ma panique. Elle m'avait gentiment prise dans ses bras en me murmurant à quel point j'étais une bonne fille, une bonne oméga et à quel point j'étais parfaite. Et surtout surtout, elle m'avait murmuré qu'elle m'aimait jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

Mais ensuite, elle avait posé le paquet de médicament, des pilules de toute évidence, des pilules contraceptives sur la table et était allée s'assoir en face de moi.

Et mes yeux font des vas-et-viens entre les pilules et l'alpha depuis quelques secondes déjà.

 **-Emma ?** Je pose mes yeux inquiets sur l'alpha à l'entente de mon prénom avant de les détourner. **Emma… Mon ange… On peut en parler. Non en fait, il faut qu'on en parle. Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui, al-Régina.** Je vois sa grimace quand je manque de me tromper.

- **Emma, dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète.** Devant mon silence, elle ajoute. **S'il te plait.**

J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. _Mon alpha ne veut pas que je porte ses louveteaux._ C'est tout ce à quoi peut penser mon oméga. La panique s'installe encore. Elle ne veut pas de moi, pas vraiment. Elle ne m'aime pas assez pour ça, pour porter ses petits. Mon alpha ne veut pas de moi…

- **Je…** Mes larmes coulent, **Je…** Je ferme les yeux et ne sachant pas quoi dire, je me lève et me place aux pieds de mon alpha. Avec un mouvement de surprise, Régina me laisse faire et, à l'instant où mon front touche sa cuisse, elle pose sa main dans mes cheveux, affectueuse. Elle me caresse et expulse des phéromones pour que je me calme. Je ferme les yeux plus fort, espérant bêtement que la conversation que l'alpha veut avoir ne se fasse pas.

- **Chut. Tout va bien. Mon si belle ange. Tout va bien. Dis-moi de quoi tu as peur pour que je puisse te rassurer. Dis-moi tes peurs pour que je les fasse disparaître.** Que ses mots sont beaux et rassurants. Je soupire d'aise alors que sa main se perd dans mes cheveux puis tombe sur ma nuque. Sa main sur ma nuque était à mi-chemin entre une tendresse absolue et la possession typique des alphas. Parfait. Parfaitement rassurant. Protectrice et aimante. Je me mets à ronronner et à me frotter contre sa cuisse. **Emma, mon Emma tout va bien, mon ange. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.**

Je sanglote un peu mais je veux vraiment obéir, être une bonne oméga et respecter les règles. Dire la vérité.

- **Je… Tu…** Mais je n'arrive pas à dire, à trouver les mots.

- **Chut. Mon ange, prends ton temps. Tout va bien. Tu es ma parfaite oméga, Emma. Je t'aime tout va bien.**

Elle me laisse me calmer et reprendre mes esprits. Durant de longues minutes, je me concentre sur ma respiration et je tente de rassurer mon oméga. Je suis à mon alpha. Rien qu'à elle. Elle me trouve parfaite, elle me l'a dit, elle me le dit tout le temps. Elle dit que je suis une bonne fille, une bonne oméga. Elle va me garder, elle veut me garder. Elle fait tout un tas de truc pour moi, comme des vêtements et des lunettes et… elle a engagé Archie et elle veut que je sois heureuse et elle aime Henry et elle veut le garder aussi… Elle va me garder, nous garder. Et elle a été gentille avec Belle et Ingrid et surtout surtout, elle veut que je me sente bien et en sécurité alors elle a fait en sorte que je rencontre sa famille, ici avec elle mais aussi avec Belle et Ingrid. Et elle va me garder. Pour toujours. Je sens ma panique reculer et mon oméga se calmer. Alors je prends la parole, ma voix est très douce et docile.

- **Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? D'enfant avec moi ?**

 **-Oh, mon ange. J'aimerai tellement avoir des enfants avec toi. Te remplir et te voir porter mes louveteaux, tout une portée.**

Elle dit le dernier mot avec presque de la sauvagerie, comme si son alpha n'attendait que ça. Mais alors pourquoi ? Je questionne encore avec une petite voix :

- **Mais alors pourquoi tu veux que je prenne** _ **ça**_ **?**

Elle rigole un peu, sans doute à cause du ton que j'ai utilisé pour dire « ça », avec un dégoût presque enfantin.

- **Mon ange. Tu es très jeune,** elle dit ça en tirant un peu sur mes cheveux pour que je la regarde. **Et je veux que tu obtiennes ton bac avant que nous commencions à donner à Henry des frères et sœurs.**

 **-Mais…** Je me stoppe mais Régina penche la tête pour m'encourager à continuer. **Mais, je… je veux maintenant.** Je sais que c'est mon oméga qui parle, que c'est lui qui veut qu'elle nous prenne et nous remplisse de ses enfants pour qu'elle nous garde pour toujours.

L'alpha gronde de contentement à ses mots.

 **-Emma, mon ange… Mon alpha a… le besoin de se reproduire depuis quelques années mais je voulais attendre la bonne personne, mon âme-sœur.** Ses doigts s'enfoncent délicieusement dans mes cheveux et grattent mon crâne avec application. **Je t'attendais, Emma. Et, moi aussi, je veux te prendre et te faire porter mes enfants… Maintenant. Tellement.** Je jappe mon accord et les doigts se figent et se crispent un peu. **Mais…** L'alpha a le souffle court. **Mais, je peux attendre encore un peu. Je veux que notre relation soit forte, que tu me fasses plus confiance…**

 **-Je te fais confiance.** Je dis ça rapidement avec autant de conviction que possible.

- **Je sais que tu essayes et je t'en remercie Emma. Quand tu auras pleinement confiance en moi et quand tu auras ton bac, on en reparlera. D'ici là, j'aimerai que tu prennes la pilule…** Je fais une moue contrariée. **Si tu prends la pilule, j'arrêterai de mettre des préservatifs.** Mmm, ça c'est plutôt un bon point, mon ventre se réchauffe à cette idée. Plus de préservatif… En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je n'arrivais pas à la convaincre de pas en mettre. Je n'arrive pas à empêcher un sourire légèrement trop arrogant d'éclore sur mes lèvres. **C'est vraiment une vilaine chose d'être si satisfaite de soi, mon ange ? Une très vilaine chose.** Je vois un sourire complice sur le visage de l'alpha. Elle n'est pas fâchée au contraire, elle semble assez excitée. Peut-être qu'elle veut qu'on reprenne nos activités précédentes. Je me lèche les lèvres pour l'aguicher et ses pupilles se dilatent. _Bien._ Mais avant que je puisse réfléchir à mon prochain mouvement, elle se lève en disant. **Nop, mon ange. Je dois bosser un peu, la compta ne va pas se faire toute seule.**

 **-** _ **Oh…**_ La déception sur mon visage fait se retourner l'alpha. Elle m'embrasse sans retenue. Puis malheureusement, elle fait quelques pas vers son bureau avant de se retourner.

- **C'est ok ? pour les pilules ?** J'hoche la tête résignée. **Ok, super… Il faut les prendre tous les jours à la même heure normalement. Et euh… Enfin, ça fonctionne au bout d'une semaine… Enfin bref…** Elle me regarde avec envie, alors que je suis encore à genoux. **Je dois… je dois aller bosser.**

()()()

 _Pfff, j'ai encore fui dans mon bureau. Je suis vraiment le pire alpha du monde… Mais c'est quand même une sacrée allumeuse. Ce que j'aime ça… en même temps…_

Je me grogne dessus pour m'obliger à me concentrer sur cette foutue comptabilité. Ça fait presque deux heures que je suis, j'ai bien avancé, disons que je n'ai plus que quatre ou cinq heures de travail dessus. Je m'étire et soupire. Puis j'entends un léger bruit. Je tends l'oreille et je reconnais Henry qui baragouine dans son berceau. Sans même une once de culpabilité ou de regret, je me lève et quitte mon bureau pour aller trouver le petit prince.

Quand j'entre dans la chambre, Henry se tourne vers moi et très vite, ses petits bras se lèvent pour m'encourager à le soulever et à le sortir du berceau. J'obéis avec empressement et il m'enserre le cou dans un câlin absolument adorable. Je lui rends son câlin en le berçant et le pose ensuite sur le sol. Il tente de faire du quatre pattes et mais n'y arrivant pas très bien et en désespoir de cause, il s'agrippe à mon pantalon et se met debout. Je lui souris et je m'assois près de lui avec précaution pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Ses magnifiques yeux verts me regardent avec intensité. Et il fait un geste de la main pour attraper mes cheveux. Comme ils sont trop courts pour les mettre dans sa bouche, il utilise l'option deux c'est-à-dire rapprocher sa bouche de mes cheveux. Ce qui m'oblige à reculer pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité sanitaire. Finalement, je me lève et lui attrape son dragon puis prend quelques jouets sur l'étagère à côté de son lit pour les lui proposer. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise et de joie et ses petites mains tentent de tout attraper. Je le regarde faire et joue avec lui.

()()()

Je suis au pas de la porte de la chambre d'Henry et je regarde l'alpha jouer avec lui. Ils sont tellement mignons. Je comprends pourquoi l'alpha nous regarde jouer Henry et moi, c'est tellement rassurant et réconfortant. Tellement domestique, tellement familiale. Je soupire de plaisir et le son fait que l'alpha lève les yeux vers moi. Ses yeux sont tendres et elle me sourit.

- **Viens mon ange.**

J'obéis sans hésiter et je m'assois près de Régina. Henry semble tout content de me voir et lève les bras vers moi. Je l'attire contre moi et sans surprise je sens mes cheveux être tirée sans douceur et Henry fait le petit son content qu'il fait toujours quand il attrape mes cheveux. Je souris un peu plus et un bras fort se pose sur ma taille alors que l'alpha respire dans mon cou. Tellement agréable. Tellement bon. _Parfait._ Un ronronnement grave sort de la gorge de l'alpha. _Sienne, siens. Totalement et entièrement._ Je jappe faiblement et Régina me serre plus près. Après quelques minutes, Henry commence à gigoter et Régina s'éloigne et le prend dans les bras en lui faisant des grimaces pour l'amuser. Je ris en entendant Henry rire et je regarde l'alpha avec adoration. Elle est si gentille et douce avec mon-notre fils.

Mais Henry se remet à chouiner et l'alpha se tourne vers moi. Je souris et affirme :

 **-Il doit avoir faim. C'est pour ça que je suis là, en fait.**

 **-Ah… Okay… Je vais… mettre la table ou…**

 **-C'est fait. La table est mise et le repas est prêt.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui, Régina.**

 **-Mmm… Merci mon ange.** Elle s'approche de moi et me donne Henry. Mais sans s'éloigner, elle me tire dans un baiser. **Bonne fille. Si domestique.** Elle dit ça gentiment et sa langue lèche mes lèvres une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce.

Je souris bêtement :

- **Elle dit que je suis une bonne fille.** Henry me regarde avec indifférence et recommence à grogner. Je me dépêche donc de lui donner le sien.

()()()

Je regarde la cuisine. Il y a un tas de casseroles sur le feu et je me demande bien ce qu'Emma nous a fait à manger. Je m'étire et soupire. Les heures penchées sur mon travail et le fait de mettre assise par terre avec Henry ne font pas du bien à mon dos. Je grogne d'inconfort quand ma colonne vertébrale craque.

- **Régina ?**

 **-Mmm ?** Je me retourne et je vois Emma qui porte Henry. Ses yeux parcourent mon corps et elle semble incertaine.

- **Tu vas bien ?**

- **Oui, mon ange. Je vais bien, juste un peu mal au dos.** Je montre la cuisine du menton. **C'est quoi tout ça ? C'est pour ce soir ?**

 **-Euh… en partie…** Je regarde mon petit ange se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre gêné. **Le reste c'est pour demain.**

- **Ah… Si tu me disais ce que tu as prévue pour demain pendant qu'on mange.**

Emma s'empresse d'attacher Henry dans sa chaise et de servir les plats. Emma est étrangement domestique et très soumise. Elle parle d'une voix douce et ses yeux sont fuyards. Elle demande sans cesse mon avis presque ma permission l'air de rien. Sans doute la perspective de demain qui la stresse. Mais je n'aime pas ça. Pas de tout.

Alors quand elle était allée coucher Henry, je lui avais fait couler un bain. J'avais réussi à résister à ses tentatives pour que je la rejoigne. Quand elle était sortie de la salle de bain, elle semblait plus détendue et heureuse, et j'étais encore en train de travailler sur le lit avec mon ordinateur. J'avais croisé son regard et mon ventre s'était crispé. Elle était nue et elle se déplaçait avec langueur. _Allumeuse._ Elle m'avait souri avec défi et arrogance devant mes yeux qui la balayait de haut en bas. _Foutu allumeuse._

Elle avait grimpé sur le lit, ses seins étaient mis en avant par sa position, elle me regardait avec beaucoup trop d'insolence.

- **Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi, Régina ?**

Je m'étais presque étouffée avec l'air que je tentais de respirer.

- **Emma…** Mon ton était dangereusement bas et elle frissonna. **Mon ange… Il faut vraiment que je finisse ça,** je montre mon ordinateur du menton, **Et… Emma, je suis un peu fatiguée, tu veux bien être sage, ce soir. S'il te plait ?**

 **-Mais…** Je vois bien qu'elle s'arrête par peur, elle baisse les yeux. **Désolée.**

- **Emma, j'ai terriblement envie de toi, j'ai toujours envie de toi et j'adore quand tu m'allumes mais pas ce soir. Okay ?**

 **-Oui, Régina.** Elle boude un peu et mordille sa lèvre intérieure, ce qu'elle fait quand quelque chose la tracasse.

- **Tu veux quelque chose ?**

- **Je… je peux avoir un câlin ?**

Mon souffle se coupe, devant la détresse que trahit sa voix et ses mots. J'ouvre les bras.

- **Bien sûr,** elle se jette presque dans mon étreinte, la position n'est pas très pratique pour travailler mais qu'importe. Si ça peut éviter à mon Emma de se sentir mal.

()()()

Je suis tout contre l'alpha, elle porte seulement un kimono et je suis nue. Le son du clavier et sa respiration me calment. Je ne veux pas penser à demain, j'ai tellement peur que ça se passe mal, que je fasse quelque chose qui déplaise. L'alpha a tout fait pour me rassurer mais la panique est quand même présente. Je me concentre sur l'odeur de l'alpha et sans que je m'en rendre compte les minutes passent. De tel sorte que je suis presque surprise quand l'alpha annonce qu'elle a fini. Je me pousse, l'alpha sort quelques minutes de la chambre pour ranger son ordinateur et quand elle revient, elle enlève son kimono. Je gémis de désir et le regard de l'alpha est mi amusé, mi réprobateur. Pas de sexe, ce soir, visiblement. Je soupire de déception, mais Régina me tire à elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir qu'elle me serre contre son corps. Et Régina murmure :

- **Je crois que j'aime les vilaines allumeuses. Vraiment beaucoup. Je me disais aussi que les vilaines allumeuses vont peut-être avoir besoin d'être dressée un peu, qu'en penses-tu, mon ange ?**

 **-Je…** Ses mots sont à la fois excitants et effrayants.

 **-Tout va bien mon ange.** Elle me serre tendrement contre elle. **Le sexe, la domination, la soumission, c'est juste pour le jeu. Tu comprends ?**

 **-Je…**

Mon hésitation semble la contrarier. Non, pas vraiment la contrarier mais la déranger. Elle attrape mon menton et m'embrasse tendrement, terriblement tendrement. Ses lèvres sont douces et bougent lentement contre les miennes. Sa langue s'invite dans ma bouche et nos langues se touchent et se caressent sans pression, sans jeu de pouvoir. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter des sensations qu'elle m'offre. Amour, sécurité, protection. Je gémis quand sa langue frôle une de mes canines et un doux grondement sort de sa poitrine. C'est tellement bon. Après un long moment bien trop court, elle met fin au baiser et elle murmure contre mes lèvres :

 **-Ça. C'est ce que je ressens pour toi. D'accord, mon ange ?**

Un peu étourdie, j'hoche la tête.

Ses lèvres capturent à nouveau ma bouche et ses mains touchent mon corps. C'est presque chaste, tellement c'est tendre. Je jappe de bonheur dans le baiser. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. J'ai presque envie de pleurer tellement c'est agréable et réconfortant.

 **-Tu aimes quand je t'embrasse comme ça ? Que je te touche comme ça ?**

 **-Oui.**

Elle me sourit tendrement.

 **-Moi aussi, j'aime ça, tellement.** Elle pose des baisers rapides sur mes lèvres. **Et ce n'est pas parce que je te domine de temps en temps que « ça »** , ses lèvres sont de nouveau sur les miennes encore plus doucement si cela est possible, **n'existe plus dans mon cœur. Ce n'est pas parce que je te domine que je ne t'aime plus. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas parce que je te dis que tu es « une vilaine allumeuse qui a besoin d'être dressée » que je ne t'aime plus, tu comprends ?**

 **-Je crois.**

 **-Bien.**

L'alpha est un peu près satisfaite. Malgré ses baisers, le sexe ne semble toujours pas être une option ce soir. Donc je me pelote contre l'alpha pour trouver une position de sommeil. Elle me laisse faire. Pour finir, je suis tout contre le flanc de l'alpha, ma tête posée contre son épaule. Une de mes mains est sur son autre épaule et son bras encercle ma taille, possessivement. Je soupire d'aise et de bien-être. Peut-être… Peut-être que demain va bien se passer…

()()()

Voilà ! la fin n'est pas ouf mais j'ai pas le temps de retravailler.

a la semaine pro


	40. 40-Instincts et apaiser (M)

**_Bon de 1) je suis à l'heure voir en avance puisqu'il est pas demain_**

 ** _et de 2) le chapitre s'est de lui-même écrit comme ça..._**

 ** _en enfin de 3) j'ai du mal à écrire le repas de famille_**

 _ **donc Déso pas Déso comme on dit...** _

()()()

()()()

 _L'alpha est un peu près satisfaite. Malgré ses baisers, le sexe ne semble toujours pas être une option ce soir. Donc je me pelote contre l'alpha pour trouver une position de sommeil. Elle me laisse faire. Pour finir, je suis tout contre le flanc de l'alpha, ma tête posée contre son épaule. Une de mes mains est sur son autre épaule et son bras encercle ma taille, possessivement. Je soupire d'aise et de bien-être. Peut-être… Peut-être que demain va bien se passer…_

()()()

Je regarde Emma préparer compulsivement le repas et la table. Je suis assez effrayée par son état de stress. Elle court dans tous les sens.

Quand je me suis réveillée, c'est un lit froid que j'ai trouvé. Et Emma était dans la cuisine en train de finir de préparer le repas du midi mais elle m'avait aussi fait mon petit déjeuner. Henry avait mangé et il portait son plus bel habit. L'enfant réagissait au stress de sa mère en étant très calme et silencieux. Comme s'il voulait éviter que quiconque lui porte de l'attention.

Quand je suis arrivée dans la cuisine, Emma m'a regardé avec appréhension comme si elle cherchait mon approbation. J'ai fait un sourire pour la rassurer. Son odeur s'était légèrement calmé mais bon… Au lieu de rester avec moi et de manger, elle m'a laissé Henry et quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu l'aspirateur.

 _Sérieusement ?_

Maintenant, il était 10 et quelques… Ingrid et Belle arriveront vers 11H30 et ma famille va débarquer vers 11h45. Emma semble sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque alors que ses yeux fouillent la cuisine pour trouver quelques choses à faire. Mon alpha s'agite pour trouver un moyen de la calmer de la faire se sentir mieux. Son stress agace et contrarie mon loup, ce qui ne fait sans doute rien pour arranger l'état d'Emma.

Bon, si ma mère la trouve comme ça, je vais me prendre une autre baffe, c'est sûr…

Il faut que je la rassure, que je lui fasse comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive, elle est à moi que je ne laisserai rien ni personne me la prendre.

 **-Emma ?** Elle sursaute violemment et se retourne. Elle fixe ses pieds et répond doucement.

 **-Oui, al-Régina ?**

 **-Viens avec moi.** Je lui tends la main, elle s'approche obéissante et elle me prend la main. Elle fait un geste pour tomber à genoux mais je la tire vers le haut. Je l'entraine vers notre chambre. Je tends l'oreille, alors que je passe devant la chambre d'Henry. J'entends son souffle régulier et lourd. Bien, il prend des forces avant que ses grands-parents ne se battent pour l'avoir dans ses bras. Je souris déjà à la pensée d'Ingrid et de Papa en train d'argumenter. Emma est terriblement soumise et se laisse totalement faire alors que je l'entraine dans la salle de bain et que je la déshabille. Je lâche sa main pour allumer l'eau de la douche et pour me déshabiller. Emma me regarde faire sans rien dire, sans poser de questions et sans agir. Je déteste ça. J'avais pensé que nous avions fait des progrès mais c'est comme un foutu retour en arrière. **Mon ange, viens.**

()()()

Je ne sais pas si elle est fâchée. Elle m'a regardé faire des choses toute la matinée. Ses yeux… je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y avait dedans. Et maintenant, elle me tire vers la chambre. Vais-je être punie ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Au moins, Henry dort, en sécurité. Nous entrons dans la chambre mais au lieu de me pousser sur le lit, elle nous fait entrer dans la salle de bain.

Quand ses mains me déshabillent, je me laisse faire. Soumise, dominée, docile.

L'alpha se désintéresse de moi pour faire couler l'eau de la douche et retirer ses vêtements. Elle est sublime vraiment. Je reste silencieuse et ma tête est basse, même si je jette des coups d'œil pour surveiller et apprécier les gestes de l'alpha. Je ne veux pas risquer de la contrarier encore plus. Sa colère froide augmente et j'essaye de cacher mon tremblement et mes larmes qui montent à mes yeux.

J'ai pourtant essayé de bien faire. Pour que l'alpha soit contente.

Pour que sa famille soit bien accueillie. Mais ça ne suffit jamais, je ne suis jamais assez bien.

- **Mon ange, viens.**

Quand elle m'appelle mon ange, je trouve ça si beau, si agréable. Peut-être qu'elle ne va pas trop me faire mal…

Je rentre dans la douche et l'alpha me tire à elle. Je me fige en attente d'un coup ou autre. Mais ses mains se contentent de me caresser et de me toucher. Régina commence à faire un bruit entre le grognement et le ronronnement, un bruit qui indique la possession absolue, alors que ses mains me parcourent. Elle penche sa tête et ses lèvres capturent les miennes. C'est doux, affectueux, amoureux. C'est parfait. Elle se recule et me regarde dans les yeux. Ses pupilles sont dilatées. Elle a envie de moi, elle me veut. Légèrement rassurée sur les intentions de l'alpha, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour un baiser. L'alpha autorise l'entrée de sa bouche à ma langue et je câline et taquine ses canines avec insistance. Le membre de l'alpha se durcit et ma main descend pour la caresser. Je mouille au fur et au mesure que l'alpha se durcit contre ma main. Elle est dure comme un roc et fièrement dressée. Quant à moi, je suis foutrement humide. J'ai tellement hâte qu'elle me prenne. Régina laisse échapper un bruit de gorge qui me plait énormément. Ma main se fait plus ferme et alors que j'appuie sur une de ses canines ma deuxième main attrape les boules de l'alpha. Régina se retire du baiser pour souffler :

 **-Putain… Emma… Il faut que je te prenne… Maintenant.**

 **-Oui…**

Je guide l'alpha vers mon sexe, mais Régina m'arrête.

 **-Non… il faut… il faut que…** Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elle me retourne et me plaque, pas très doucement, contre le carrelage froid et mouillé. Je gémis de plaisir et de surprise. _Oh…_ Je sens le membre dur de l'alpha entre mes fesses. **Emma… Je veux… J'ai envie de...**

 **-Oui… Tout ce que tu veux…**

A ses mots, elle appuie son sexe contre mon anus. Je gémis et jappe d'envie. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas prise comme ça. Je sais que l'alpha va adorer, ils adorent toujours ça. Et au bout d'un moment, pour l'oméga, ça fait foutrement du bien…

 **-Tu… tu veux bien ? Tu dois le vouloir aussi, mon ange ?**

 **-Oui,** _ **Oh…**_ Sa bouche trouve ma jugulaire et l'embrasse… **Oui…**

 **-Bien… Si je te fais mal ou si tu veux arrêter… tu…**

 **-Oui, le mot de sécurité… S'il-te-plait… Prends-moi…**

Elle grogne. Très satisfaite de ma réponse. Je la sens appuyer encore un peu. _Oh…_ Elle va me prendre sans me préparer… ça va faire mal… Très mal… mais l'alpha va aimer et… au bout d'un moment ça va faire moins mal… J'essaye de me détendre… L'alpha pousse encore et me pénètre juste un peu. Je gémis à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur. Un grondement me répond et l'alpha se retire. Avant que j'ai pu m'excuser ou quoi que ce soit, je sens deux doigts qui caressent et s'enfoncent légèrement dans mon cul. J'hoquète de surprise et de soulagement. Elle me prépare à la prendre. Je jappe, gémis et couine alors que les deux doigts fouillent en moi. Deux doigts se transforment en trois. Et je gémis de manière continuelle maintenant. L'alpha mordille mon oreille et mon cou ce qui me fait perdre la tête.

 **-Tu es à moi, tellement à moi. Tu es mon oméga. Mienne, tellement mienne.** Sa main libre se pose sur mes lèvres. **Ta bouche, ta bouche qui me suce si bien, est à moi.** Elle descend sa main au fur et à mesure. **Ton cou est à moi, marqué par moi, mordu par moi… Tes seins sont à moi. Ton ventre est à moi et je le remplirai de mes louveteaux. Je te ferai porter mes enfants. Tout une portée…** Sa main caresse mon ventre avec tendresse, alors que ses quatre doigts me défoncent délicieusement le cul. **Ta petite chatte…** Elle glisse ses doigts sur mon clitoris. Quand je gémis plus fort, elle prévient, **n'oses pas jouir maintenant, Emma, je n'en ai pas fini,** Sans attendre la réponse, elle pousse un doigt dans mon sexe, **Ta chatte si douce, si ouverte, si trempée pour moi, rien que pour moi… Ta chatte est à moi… Tu es à moi, tellement à moi…** Pendant quelques secondes, elle s'amuse à me prendre doucement avec seulement deux doigts dans mon sexe alors que les quatre qui sont dans mon cul restent immobiles. Je jappe et des larmes de frustration coulent le long de mes joues. Il faut que je jouisse, maintenant. Mais comme si elle le sentait, elle se retire, entièrement, des deux côtés. Je sanglote presque à la perte de sensation. **Tu es prête pour que je prenne ton joli cul, mon ange… Il faut que je te prenne, parce que tu es à moi, pour que tu sois totalement à moi… Et tu veux l'être, n'est-ce-pas ?!**

 **-Ouiiii…** Le mot fini dans un cri de surprise alors que les crocs de l'alpha perforent presque la peau de mon cou. Je vais voir une marque, _Dieu, oui, je vais avoir une marque._

 **-Et tu sais ce que je fais de ce qui est à moi…** Ses mains ouvrent mes fesses et je sens son sexe contre mon cul. **Le sais-tu, Emma ? Ce que je fais de ce qui est à moi…**

 **-Je…** Les mots s'effacent de mon esprit. Tout ce qu'elle veut, elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut, ce qui est effrayant et attirant. J'ai besoin qu'elle me prenne… **S'il-te-plait…** Je supplie.

 **-Ce qui je fais de ce qui est à moi, ce qui je vais faire de toi…** Elle me prend d'un coup. Brusquement. Et ça me fait presque jouir. Elle reste au fond de moi et je vibre contre elle. L'alpha est tout contre moi et tellement en moi. Ses mains me tiennent, ses seins sont contre mon dos, sa bouche est tout contre mon oreille. Nous sommes immobiles sous l'eau chaude qui coule, toutes deux haletantes… **Je vais t'aimer,** elle se retire un peu puis s'enfonce de nouveau plus doucement. Je couine. **Je vais te protéger,** elle se retire complètement puis m'empale avec une lenteur insoutenable. **Je vais te faire l'amour,** elle commence à faire de petits coups de rein rapide et délicieux, je me mets à onduler contre elle. **Mais je vais aussi te baiser…** Elle mord doucement mon cou, **Et te laisser me baiser…** Elle accélère le rythme. **Je vais te faire jouir pour moi et jouir pour toi, en toi… Je vais t'aimer et te protéger…** Elle répète ça encore et encore… Puis soudain, elle ordonne en mettant deux doigts dans mon sexe. **Il faut que tu jouisses avec moi, mon ange… Il faut que tu jouisses… Maintenant…** Dans un couinement presque douloureux, je me laisse aller. Je sens l'alpha jouir et éjaculer longuement dans et contre mon cul. Le liquide est chaud et tellement bon. **Je vais t'aimer, te protéger pour le reste de mes jours…**

()()()

Je suis assez satisfaite de moi. D'une part parce qu'Emma est beaucoup plus calme et heureuse et aussi parce que j'ai réussi à ne pas la reprendre après l'avoir prise par le cul dans la douche. Une pipe aurait été vraiment… agréable…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de… de faire ça… J'ai juste suivi mes instincts. L'alpha, mon alpha avait besoin qu'Emma, que son oméga soit rassurée, et calme. _Foutus instincts… Putain…_

Je regarde Emma, qui s'habille en silence avec un petit sourire, je la vois en train de caresser la marque de mes dents sur son cou, elle baisse la tête en rougissant quand elle me voit la regarder. Mais elle ne baisse pas la tête parce qu'elle a peur, mais juste par pudeur ou par gêne… _Ce qu'elle est mignonne._ J'aime ça. J'aime son sourire, j'aime ses yeux calmes, sans panique, j'aime sa posture détendue, j'aime qu'elle se sente bien. Je regarde les marques sur son dos, sur ses bras et ses cuisses, c'est tellement différent des marques que moi je lui fais. Mes morsures, elles sont là pour la rassurer et parce que c'est tellement bon durant le sexe… Mais les cicatrices d'Emma ont été faites par des gens qui voulait lui faire mal. Comment pouvait-on avoir envie de lui faire du mal ? Comment éprouver du plaisir à lui faire mal alors que son sourire et sa joie sont les plus belles choses du monde ?

Même si sa tête est basse, son sourire s'élargit parce qu'elle sent mon regard sur elle. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Comment ne pas vouloir lui faire du bien ? Elle passe une chemise blanche, qu'elle boutonne. Elle porte un soutien-gorge blanc qui disparait au fur et à mesure. J'adorerais le lui arracher avec les dents. Mais elle est superbe avec sa chemise et son jean noir. Ses cheveux sont très long, ils lui arrivent en bas du dos. Elle les a brossés et un peu séchés. Je ne peux pas résister et je tends la main pour caresser sa chevelure encore un peu humide. Elle se tourne vers moi. Une de mes mains est toujours dans sa chevelure et l'autre se pose sur sa hanche. Je trouve ses yeux en tirant doucement sur ses cheveux sans lui faire mal et affirme :

 **-Tu es si belle, mon ange.**

Le compliment fait vibrer ma jolie blonde de plaisir et ses lacs bleus se mettent à briller. Je lui souris tendrement. Mes doigts passent sur son crâne avec possession, je sais qu'elle aime ça et un ronronnement lui échappe avant qu'elle ne se reprenne :

 **-Merci, Régina. Tu… tu es très belle aussi.** Je sens ses yeux me parcourir. C'est agréable, très agréable. Je suis sur le point de l'embrasser quand la sonnette se fait entendre. Je grogne un peu. Et Emma reste dans mes bras, attendant un ordre ou une autorisation sans doute.

 **-Tu ne veux pas aller accueillir Ingrid et Belle ?**

 **-Oh…** Ses yeux brillent de plaisir. **Je peux ?**

 **-Evidemment. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation, mon ange…**

Sa réponse m'étonne.

 **-Mais je pensais que tu allais m'embrasser…** Elle fait une sorte de moue adorable et aguicheuse… **mais tant pis…** Et sur ses mots, elle quitte mes bras et la pièce en roulant juste un peu trop des hanches.

 _Foutu allumeuse…_

()()()

Voilà...

des commentaires?

Dîtes moi vous préférer un long chapitre avec la totalité du repas (quitte à ne pas avoir de chapitre samedi prochain) ou plusieurs chapitre de 2000 mots?

Donc dîtes le moi dans les commentaires...

A plus


	41. 41-Repas de Famille (1)

_**-Tu ne veux pas aller accueillir Ingrid et Belle ?**_

 _ **-Oh…**_ _Ses yeux brillent de plaisir._ _ **Je peux ?**_

 _ **-Evidemment. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation, mon ange…**_

 _Sa réponse m'étonne._

 _ **-Mais je pensais que tu allais m'embrasser…**_ _Elle fait une sorte de moue adorable et aguicheuse…_ _ **mais tant pis…**_ _Et sur ses mots, elle quitte mes bras et la pièce en roulant juste un peu trop des hanches._

 _Foutu allumeuse…_

()()()

En sautillant presque, je vais ouvrir la porte. Mon oméga est calme et se sent parfaitement bien. Je passe une main dans ma chevelure puis ouvre la porte. Mon sourire se fane…Car, en place et lieu d'Ingrid et de Belle, je trouve Cora, Henry avec deux autres adultes et deux enfants. Ce qui me fait reculer d'un pas. Ce qui fait que ma bonne humeur et ma confiance se fissurent. Mon inconfort doit se sentir mais fort heureusement, mon alpha arrive à ma rescousse.

- **Mère, Père, Sis, Robin et les enfants… Vous êtes en avance…** Elle dit ça comme un reproche. Mais elle les laisse entrer.

 **-Vraiment… Régina, est-ce une manière d'accueillir sa famille ? Vraiment… Une honte…**

 **-Oui. Une honte… On se demande qui l'a élevé…** C'est une femme rousse qui dit ça. Elle porte un enfant dans les bras. L'homme qui la suit ne parait pas très heureux d'être là. Je n'aime pas sa tête, ni la façon dont il me regarde.

Tout le monde va dans le salon et s'assoit, dans un silence étrange. Les enfants s'accaparent les jouets d'Henry qui étaient dans le salon et un sac que leur père dépose près d'eux est lui aussi rempli de jouet.

 **-Bon. Tout le monde, je vous présente Emma. Emma, tu connais déjà Maman et Papa donc voici Zéléna ma sœur, et Robin son mari.** Zéléna me fait un large sourire et Robin un hochement de tête poli. **Et les deux petits louveteaux sont Roland et le plus petit c'est RJ ou Robin Junior.** Roland fait un vague signe de la main alors que Robin est totalement obnubilé par une voiture rouge.

Sans transition et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, Cora demande à peine assise.

 **-Où est mon nouveau petit-fils ?** Je me crispe encore un peu plus.

 **-Maman… dois-tu toujours être comme cela ?** Demande Régina, à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

 **-Comme quoi, ma chère ?**

 **-Impatiente et autoritaire.**

 **-Sans quoi, on ne m'aimerait pas, Régina. N'est-ce pas, Henry ?** Elle pose sa main sur la cuisse de son oméga qui sourit. Elle-même se permet un petit sourire et un clin d'œil à sa fille.

 **-Beurk…** font Régina et sa sœur.

Je regarde les trois femmes. Leur relation est si facile, si simple. Henry me regarde et son sourire s'élargit.

 **-Alors, Emma ? Dis-moi comment vas-tu ? Tu te plais avec ma fille ?**

Je me rapproche un peu de Régina et répond :

 **-Je vais bien, oui je me plais avec Régina.** Ils me regardent tous comme s'ils attendaient que je continue. Je reprends une grande inspiration : **La chambre et les jouets d'Henry lui plaisent beaucoup… et je travaille avec Archie et j'apprends plein de choses… et Granny m'apprend des choses en cuisine et sur les enfants. Et… Mmm, Régina est très gentille et rentre souvent manger à la maison le midi… j'aime bien… On regarde une série avec des dragons… le soir… C'est vraiment bien, j'aime beaucoup ça… et j'ai vu Ingrid et Belle, et elles vont bientôt arriver…** Au fur et à mesure, ma voix perd de la puissance.

- **Ingrid et Belle ?** Cora demande avec surprise.

La voix de la matriarche alpha est un peu trop forte et je me recroqueville contre Régina. Henry pose la main sur la cuisse de sa femme et Cora se calme en voyant l'effet que sa voix produit. Régina répond à ma place.

 **-C'est la famille d'Emma, Maman.**

 **-Mais je te croyais orpheline ?**

Cora me regarde avec insistance, pas avec méchanceté mais ça me fait paniquer encore un peu plus. Régina enroule son bras autour de moi pour me rassurer et répond à sa mère encore une fois.

 **-Sa famille adoptive. Ingrid est comme sa mère, comme une grand-mère pour Henry et Belle est comme une sœur. Ce sont deux bêtas très gentilles et aimables que j'ai invitées. Et j'attends que vous soyez polis et bien élevés. Tous autant que vous êtes…**

 **-Bien sûr, sis… Tu nous présentes le nouvel Henry, maintenant ?**

 **-Il dort.** Dit fermement Régina.

 **-Euh… en fait, il est réveillé.** Je dis ça d'une petite voix. L'air de rien. Mais tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

Zéléna reprends la parole.

- **Parfait. Allons-y. Nop Papa, on y va entre fille. Nop maman on y va entre oméga.**

Et sans que j'ai pu résister, je me fais entrainer par le bras par Zéléna.

J'entends Cora et Henry grogner derrière moi. Régina semble amusée alors qu'elle leur répond que Zéléna en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Une fois dans la chambre, Zéléna contrairement à Henry ou à tous les autres ne s'emparent pas d'Henry. Au contraire, elle me laisse faire tranquillement. Elle me regarde le changer. Henry la regarde avec attention et admiration. La chevelure rousse doit l'intéresser. Je ne sais pas si je me sens soulager ou jalouse.

 **-Alors ?** Je la regarde sans rien dire. _Alors quoi ?_ **Toi et ma sœur ? Hein ?** Elle me fait un clin d'œil.

- **Euh… Oui.**

 **-Elle a toujours eu un truc pour les blondes…** Je fronce les sourcils. _Vraiment ?_ Elle me sourit amusée par ma réaction. **Papa et Maman sont inquiets…** Je retiens ma respiration. **Inquiets pour toi… Ils pensent que Régina n'est pas prête pour… Tu sais être macqué et avoir un louveteau. Je veux dire si vite… Mais la façon dont elle te regarde… Je suis sûre que tu lui fais faire ce que tu veux avec tes jolis yeux, pas vrai ?**

 **-Euh…**

 **-Ma sœur joue la dure… C'est comme maman… Tu vois, Maman se la joue et tout… Et Papa, quand il y a besoin, sait jouer l'oméga soumis… mais à la maison, c'est Papa qui porte la culotte… tu vois… Un alpha n'est fort que si son oméga est bien et heureux alors il est normal de tout faire pour ça… Je suis sûre que Régina cède à tous tes caprices, pas vrai ?**

 **-Je…**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui dirais rien… Tu sais Robin est carrément doux lui aussi. Il est tellement aimant. Rencontrer son âme sœur c'est tellement…**

 **-Fort…** Je finis sa phrase, en rougissant un peu.

 **-Oui. Fort et prenant. Entre toi et Régina, encore plus, je suppose. Je veux dire… Puisque tu n'étais pas heureuse, ni bien dans ta vie…** Je baisse les yeux. **Enfin… Tu vois quoi… C'est plus facile pour un alpha quand son âme sœur est heureuse et protégé… Quand ce n'est pas le cas, l'alpha fait un truc comme Régina a fait… Se mettre en mode possessive et surprotectrice. C'est mimi en fait… Que Régina est invitée ta famille pour que tu te sentes mieux.** Elle fait un sourire tendre. **Régina a toujours été protectrice, tu sais avec moi et même avec Papa dans une certaine mesure. Mais surtout avec moi. Quand Robin est arrivé, elle ne lui a pratiquement pas adressé la parole pendant presque six mois, « jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse ses preuves » et je suis presque sûre qu'elle l'a menacé, s'il me faisait du mal… Trucs débiles d'alpha, je suppose… Mais bon, je me sens obligée de faire de même… Alors dis-moi quelles sont tes intentions à propos de ma petite sœur ?**

Je fixe Zéléna des yeux. Comment peut-on parler aussi vite ?

 **-Euh… Je… sais pas trop… Je…**

Zéléna me sourit un peu plus. Et sans prévenir, elle prend Henry, qui est propre et changé.

 **-Alors mon gars ? Tu es tout beau dis donc… Tu fais de la concurrence à Robin… que des gars… Pff…** Elle me regarde… **Va falloir pondre des filles, tu ne crois pas… Maman voudrait une fille, une petite-fille… Tss…** Henry attrape les cheveux ondulés et rouges de Zéléna. **Ah, toi aussi… Petit traitre…** Elle commence à chatouiller Henry qui éclate de rire. Je la regarde faire, elle est si naturelle, si normale, si libre dans ses gestes et ses paroles… Même quand les alphas et surtout son alpha était là, elle semblait toujours aussi à l'aise et détendue. **Alors ?**

 **-Mmm ?**

 **-Ma sœur… tes intentions envers elle ? Genre, t'es du genre à lui briser le cœur et à la laisser sans explication ?**

 **-NON !** Je crie presque et je rougis. **Je ne partirais pas, je suis bien ici… Je veux rester.** C'est presque une supplique.

 **-Bien, parce que clairement tu as été adoptée par Papa et Maman, et Henry Junior aussi. Et Régina te regarde comme si tu étais son soleil alors… Bon… Prochaine étape, faire en sorte que Rolland ne te vole pas Henry et qu'il ne fasse pas une crise quand on va partir…** Je suis presque bouche-bée. Elle dit tout ça comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne disait rien d'important. _Adoptée ? Je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour être adoptée_. **Oh… Et si Rolland te propose un échange entre Henry et RJ n'accepte pas… hein… Parce qu'il est sérieux. L'autre fois, il a dit que RJ devenait trop grand et qu'il allait falloir en avoir un autre…** C'est tellement bizarre que je ris de bon cœur… **Ouais, tu rigoles mais il l'a vraiment dit…** Un silence. **Bon, va falloir y aller avant que tout le monde ne débarque ici, tu ne crois pas… Tu veux le reprendre avant que Papa ou Maman te le volent ?**

 **-Oui… s'il te plait.**

Elle me tend Henry et c'est assez délicat car mon louveteau agrippe fermement les mèches rousses de Zéléna. Mais au lieu que ça la contrarie, elle en rit et se dirige vers la porte. Je la suis avec moins d'entrain. Régina, Henry et Robin sont en train de discuter travail et les garçons jouent. Zéléna s'assoit sur les genoux de Robin sans gêne et ce dernier continue la conversation sans moufeter. C'est sans doute habituel comme comportement pour eux, mais je trouve ça étrange.

Henry Sénior se désintéresse totalement de la conversation pour se diriger vers moi et avec résignation, je lui donne mon Henry. Il commence à lui parler et il va s'assoir par terre avec les autres enfants. Rolland comme prévu se dirige tout de suite vers ce qui doit lui sembler être un nouveau jouet et Robin Junior, utilise Henry Sénior pour se mettre debout et fait mine de tendre un hochet à mon Henry. C'est très mignon. Vraiment mignon.

Je fais mine d'aller les rejoindre mais j'entends la voix autoritaire de Cora :

 **-Emma, veux-tu bien venir un instant ?**

La voix provient de l'entrée et je me dirige rapidement vers là pour obéir à la matriarche. Je tombe nez à nez avec Belle, Ingrid et Cora en train de discuter.

 **-Oh. Euh... Salut…**

 **-Salut, Em…** Belle fait un signe enthousiasme de la main.

 **-Bonjour, Emma.** Ingrid me sourit avec gentillesse.

 **-Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, nous pensions prendre un verre.** Cora prend la parole. **Belle, je vous propose d'aller vous assoir dans le salon et tenter de faire en sorte qu'il cesse de parler travail. Ingrid, je vois que vous avez apporté quelque chose. Emma, tu nous guides vers la cuisine, s'il te plait.**

 **-Euh… Oui, oui bien sûr. Mmm suivez-moi…**

Je dirige les deux femmes, qui connaissent sans doute le chemin vers la cuisine. Nous repassons dans le salon où Henry et Zéléna tente vainement visiblement d'expliquer à Rolland pourquoi Henry restera ici et que RJ retournera avec lui. Et où Robin et Régina parlent toujours de la loi, mais en essayant d'expliquer à Belle un point particulier. Belle me fait un signe pour que je vienne la sauver mais je lui souris vicieusement, plutôt elle que moi. Régina elle me suit des yeux avec attention et je vois son nez se retrousser pour sentir mon humeur dans mon odeur. Ce qu'elle sent ne doit pas l'alerter car elle retourne à sa conversation.

()()()

Bon petit chapitre, mais entre ma rentrée et le reste j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus…

Donc le repas de Famille va durer plusieurs chapitres.

Commentaires ? s'il vous please…


	42. 42-Repas de famille (2) (FIN)

_Je dirige les deux femmes, qui connaissent sans doute le chemin vers la cuisine. Nous repassons dans le salon où Henry et Zéléna tente vainement visiblement d'expliquer à Rolland pourquoi Henry restera ici et que RJ retournera avec lui. Et où Robin et Régina parlent toujours de la loi, mais en essayant d'expliquer à Belle un point particulier. Belle me fait un signe pour que je vienne la sauver mais je lui souris vicieusement, plutôt elle que moi. Régina elle me suit des yeux avec attention et je vois son nez se retrousser pour sentir mon humeur dans mon odeur. Ce qu'elle sent ne doit pas l'alerter car elle retourne à sa conversation._

()()()

Je regarde Ingrid mettre son dessert au frigo, tout en parlant avec Cora. Je suis étonnée de la facilité qu'Ingrid a à parler avec Cora qui est une alpha puissante et effrayante. Je suis bien contente de ne pas être le centre de l'attention. Elles discutent du crumble, de la recette qu'Ingrid a utilisée. Je trouve ça vraiment étrange qu'une alpha comme Cora cuisine. C'est plutôt un truc d'oméga ou de bêta. Je reste en arrière et tente de faire le moins de bruit possible pendant que les deux discutent. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer, et Cora se tourne vers moi avec un sourire avenant :

- **Je suppose que ma fille n'est pas très utile en cuisine, n'est-ce-pas ?**

 **-Euh… Elle a essayé de faire des crêpes.** Je tente de défendre l'honneur de mon alpha mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argument pour le faire.

 **-Vraiment ? Et comment étaient-elles ?**

Je ne sais pas trop comment répondre. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec Cora, même si elle semble de bonne humeur et qu'Ingrid est là. Je me recroqueville un peu mais tente quand même de répondre.

 **-Elles…**

 **-N'étaient pas cuites.** C'est Régina qui apparait près de moi, comme par magie, qui finit ma phrase. Mon alpha qui sent mon angoisse me prend par la taille tendrement. Je soupire doucement d'aise. Ingrid comme Cora voient le geste et sourient. Puis, pas du tout déstabilisée par l'arrivée de sa fille, Cora continue.

- **Vraiment ? Comme c'est étonnant.** Elle se tourne vers Ingrid, toujours sur un ton moqueur mais gentil, presque tendre, maternelle. **Régina a pris le talent de son père pour la cuisine. Ils savent tout deux faire du café et servir du vin… mais c'est un peu près tout.**

Ingrid sourit à Régina.

 **-Emma peut être un bon professeur. Elle m'a apprise de nombreuses recettes. Ces pancakes sont excellents et elle est très patiente.**

 **-Oh, oui. Ces pancakes sont délicieux.** Je rougis au compliment et Régina me sert un peu plus contre elle.

 **-Meilleures que les miens ?** Demande Cora presque outrée de cette possibilité.

 **-Oui.** Le ton de Régina est catégorique et elle sourit à pleines dents à sa mère montrant un peu trop ses canines, comme pour la défier.

 **-Je vois. Emma ?** Les yeux de Cora se sont posés sur moi.

- **… oui ?**

- **Ils va falloir que tu me donnes ta recette.**

 **-Oh…** Je regarde la matriarche des Mills avec réserve. **Bien sûr.**

 **-Et ne t'embête pas à donner des cours de cuisine à ma fille, c'est un cas désespéré.**

 **-Hé ! C'est totalement faux.**

 **-Régina. Si je racontais la moitié de tes « accidents culinaires », Emma te bannirai de sa cuisine. A vie.**

 **-Pff… Emma ne ferai pas ça. Tu ne ferais pas ça, hein mon ange ?**

Le ton soudain inquiet de mon alpha fait rire les deux autres femmes. Alors que je souris et demande d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

- **Quel genre d'accidents culinaires ?**

 **-Emma !** S'écrit Régina.

 **-Et bien, la première remonte à ses sept ans. Pour la fête des mères. Henry et Régina voulait me faire une surprise. Mon dieu, leur état et l'état de ma cuisine quand je suis descendue… Si vous aviez vu ça, une catastrophe…**

 **-Maman !** Régina a pris un ton boudeur et enfantin. Qui me fait sourire et qui fait glousser Ingrid et Cora.

 **-Chut, ma puce. Maman raconte une histoire. Donc ma Régina était couverte de farine, mais quand je dis couverte, je veux dire qu'elle…**

()()()

Evidemment, ma mère n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de raconter toutes mes mésaventures culinaires. Et Emma avait fini au bout d'une ou deux histoires à exploser de rire comme les autres. Je la sentais plus détendue, plus calme, plus en confiance. Le fait que je la tienne contre moi devait jouer aussi, je suppose. Nos éclats de rire ont attiré mon père et les enfants. Emma a même pu récupérer notre Henry pendant 30 bonnes secondes avant qu'Ingrid le lui vole et que ma mère commence à pratiquement harceler Ingrid de lui donner HJ. Visiblement, Henry va prendre ce nom. Vu qu'il y a deux « Junior » maintenant. Le petit Robin va devenir RJ et le petit Henry va devenir HJ, du moins quand tout le monde est là. J'aime bien que ma famille soit aussi accueillante. Je vois de loin par l'ouverture qui donne sur le salon, Zéléna en train de discuter tranquillement avec Belle et Robin qui les écoute, amusé.

Papa et maman se donnent le tour pour raconter mes bêtises d'enfants et se donnent tour à tour le mauvais et le bon rôle. J'ai toujours aimé ça, que mes parents soient capables d'être si libres et si complices. Comme si leur rôle biologique n'importait pas vraiment, j'espère qu'un jour Emma pourra se comporter avec autant de liberté et de confiance avec moi. Je m'insurge pour la forme contre les honteuses descriptions qu'ils font de mon enfance. Je serre Emma un peu plus contre moi alors qu'elle rit à gorge déployée d'une histoire de gâteau d'anniversaire que j'avais complètement oublié. Je suis presque sûre que mes parents inventent des histoires à chaque fois.

Ingrid est elle-aussi à demi morte de rire et rajoute des anecdotes sur une recette complètement ratée qu'elle avait faite plus jeune. L'ambiance est détendue alors que je propose d'offrir des apéritifs et Emma se tourne pour prendre des hors d'œuvres dans le frigo. Quand a-t-elle eu le temps de faire ça ? Hier soir, elle ne m'a pas parlé de _tout_ ça. Cora, Ingrid, Papa et même Roland ne sont pas de trop pour apporter tout ce qu'Emma a fait pour l'apéritif.

Avec un ensemble de verre et de bouteille, je réapparais dans le salon où tout le monde se délecte déjà des préparations d'Emma.

 **-Hé ! Il m'en reste au moins ?**

 **-Mais oui, ma chérie. Sers-toi je vais m'occuper d'ouvrir les bouteilles.**

Je m'assoie près d'Emma qui regarde les autres se servir avec appréhension, même si leur compliment semble la rassurer un peu. J'attrape un hors d'œuvre qui semble être au saumon et le tend à Emma avec un sourire.

- **Manges aussi mon ange. Tu l'as bien mérité.** J'en attrape un autre et je me délecte en croquant dedans. Du saumon en effet. Je profite que nos invités s'occupent de leur verre et qu'ils ne nous prêtent plus trop attention pour demander. **Mon ange, à quelle heure tu t'es levée ce matin ?**

Emma rougit un peu et baisse la tête, gênée.

- **J'arrivais plus à dormir.**

 **-Emma… ça ne répond pas à ma question.**

Elle se recroqueville un peu et répond d'une voix basse.

 **-Vers 5h… peut-être…**

 **-Emma…** Je dis son nom sur un ton fatigué, un ton de reproche. Elle se tend et semble se tasser sur elle-même. **Non, mon ange… Tu n'as rien fait de mal…** J'attrape son menton pour la faire me regarder. **Je pensais juste que j'avais réussi à te rassurer, mais visiblement ça n'a pas été le cas. Ce n'est pas toi qui est à blâmer…**

 **-Régina, je…**

Mais Zéléna l'interrompt et s'assoit sans vergogne ni gêne entre nous deux.

 **-Emma, comment as-tu fait ça ? Ces trucs au saumon sont tellement bons.**

()()()

Je m'enfuis dans la cuisine pour aller cherchez le dessert. Même si je suis juste à côté de Régina, peut-être que j'ai approché ma chaise le plus possible, et que je suis presque trop proche d'elle pour que Régina puisse manger confortablement, je suis toujours stressée. La conversation est animée et la table est très bruyante. Mon Henry semblait vraiment aimé ça. Il était tout joyeux et réagissait par des rires et des cris joyeux quand les grands riaient ou parlaient fort. RJ et HJ, comme tout le monde semble les surnommer, ont mangé tous les deux, c'était Zéléna et moi qui leur donnions à manger.

Ils étaient déjà tard quand ils eurent fini de manger. Donc nous sommes allées les coucher, presque immédiatement. Régina et Belle ont débarrassé puisque nous avions fini l'entrée pendant qu'Ingrid, Henry et Robin discutaient un fait d'actualité. Cora a insisté pour venir avec moi et Zéléna. Il m'avait fallu laisser Cora changer Henry et le mettre au lit. Mon traitre de fils n'avait d'œil que pour les cheveux roux foncés et roux flamboyants de Cora et de Zéléna. _Une honte_. Mais la tête dépitée de Cora quand Henry avait tiré sans douceur dans son chignon pour prendre des cheveux pour les mettre dans sa bouche avait valu le coup. Mon rire et celui de Zéléna avaient empli la pièce, suivi de celui d'Henry un peu étouffé par les cheveux qu'il mâchait. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire, mais les yeux de Cora m'avaient un instant inquiétée avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire avec nous.

Là, dans la cuisine, je mets mes deux mains sur le plan de travail à plat et je prends de longues respirations. La journée fut horriblement longue et stressante, certes il n'y a pas eu de catastrophe, Régina ne m'a pas jeté dehors ni rien… mais je me sens juste… épiée et surveillée. Par Régina, ça ne me dérange pas… Mais tous les autres… ils me regardent un peu comme une bête curieuse. Je sais que c'est juste un désir de me connaître et de s'assurer que je suis bien mais c'est étrange. Même Ingrid et Belle me regardent étrangement.

 **-Mon ange ?** La voix me fait sursauter et les bras de mon alpha m'entoure par derrière.

 **-Oui ?** Je me laisse aller contre l'alpha. Ça fait du bien. Tellement de bien.

 **-Tu… Tu vas bien ? Je… je te sens stressée et… On peut les faire partir au plus vite si tu veux…**

 **-Vraiment ?** Je demande ça avec espoir alors que je me retourne dans l'étreinte de l'alpha pour mieux la respirer. Je ne veux qu'une chose me blottir contre Régina et ne plus bouger.

 **-Mmm… Quand je dis au plus vite… Je veux dire une heure… une heure et demi…**

 **-Ah…**

 **-Ouais… Mes parents ne vont pas être faciles à mettre à la porte tu sais… malheureusement…**

Régina me fait un petit sourire et je lui réponds faiblement. Nous aurions pu rester comme ça un long moment. Mais Henry débarque et soupire :

 **-Ne pouvez-vous pas vous détacher l'une de l'autre une minute pour que l'on puisse manger le crumble d'Ingrid qui selon Belle est tout bonnement délicieux.** Régina soupire fortement en s'éloignant pour prendre les assiettes à dessert. Je vais vers le frigo pour prendre le crumble d'Ingrid mais aussi une tarte tatin de ma préparation. J'espère que tout le monde va aimer mon dessert.

()()()

Je ferme la porte derrière ma sœur qui tient un Rolland presque en larme de ne pas avoir échangé son frère contre Henry. Mes parents semblaient être bien partis pour rester jusqu'au soir mais finalement grâce ou à cause de Belle, ils sont partis assez vite. Belle a, un peu trop, usé de ses charmes sur mon père en lui disant à la semaine prochaine avec un clin d'œil et mon père avait gloussé comme un adolescent. Ce qui était mignon et un peu dérangeant. Ma mère a soudainement eu envie de « recadrer » son oméga et ils étaient partis. Ton père était presque joyeux face à la colère froide de ma mère et tu ne voulais pas trop y penser. Emma avait regardé mon père avec un air apeuré.

Ingrid était partie peu de temps après prétextant être fatiguée et Belle l'avait donc reconduite, puisqu'elles étaient venues ensemble. Et ta sœur avait fait un peu duré le plaisir, juste pour t'agacer mais avait finalement pris pitié et venait juste de partir avec sa petite famille.

 _Dieu merci._

Je reste un instant dos à la porte en soupirant. Le silence fait du bien mais j'entends Emma qui s'active dans la cuisine. Je regarde ma montre, il est un peu moins de 17h.

Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, je trouve Emma devant l'évier en train de faire la vaisselle. Je me pose juste à côté d'elle et attrape un torchon pour essayer la montagne de vaisselle qu'i sécher. Je sens Emma assez calme mais… comment dire… elle semble en attente. Henry est dans son parc, celui que maman a absolument tenu à nous donner. Et il y avait avec le parc des douzaines de jouet, qui « trainaient » au grenier. _Mais bien sûr…_

Au moins, Zéléna a juste laisser un sac en disant à Emma de prendre ce qui convenait à Henry et de donner le reste. Emma avait été très détendu avec Zéléna. Parce que c'est une oméga sans doute, mais aussi parce que Zéléna a toujours été d'un naturel joyeux et surtout joueur. Comme Emma sans doute, si on ne lui avait pas fait tant de mal.

Je respire pleinement et grogne de contentement après avoir essuyer la dernière casserole. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire les verres à pied et tout sera fait. Emma jappe un peu et sans prévenir plonge dans les bras. Ma jolie Emma me serre fermement. Ses deux petites mains sont crispées sur ma chemise. Je lâche le torchon que j'utilisais pour enlacer mon Emma. Elle soupire de contentement et sa tête trouve mon cou. Elle frotte son front contre ma peau et je sens son souffle sur moi. _Dieu, c'est bon._

 **-Tout va bien, mon ange. Tout va bien. Tout s'est bien passé. Tout a été parfait, n'est-ce-pas ?** Elle hoche positivement la tête, toujours agrippée à moi. Qu'elle sent bon. Qu'elle me semble douce et sans défense dans mes bras. J'ai envie de toujours l'avoir comme ça, contre moi, à moi pour la protéger et l'aimer comme elle le mérite. Je répète en commençant à doucement caresser sa chevelure. **Tout va bien. Tu as été parfaite, ma parfaite oméga. Mon parfait petit ange. Toi et Henry vous avez été parfaits. Mes parents sont fous de vous, ma sœur et sa famille vous ont déjà adopté. Rolland ne voulait pas lâcher notre Henry.** Ma main cajole maintenant son dos. Je fais de longues et lentes caresses tout le long de son dos.

 **-Régina ?**

 **-Oui, mon ange ?**

 **-Tu vas me garder pour toujours ? Tu vas nous garder pour toujours moi et Henry ?**

J'aurai ris à la question enfantine si le ton d'Emma n'avait pas été si mortellement sérieux.

 **-Pour toujours et toujours, mon ange.**

()()()

 **Fin Finale**

 **()()()**

 **Nan**

 **Je**

 **Déconne.**

 **Enfin…**

 **()()()**

 **Je vais mettre cette histoire en « complète » Mais faire une suite.**

 **Je sais que ça sort un peu de nulle part pour vous comme pour moi…**

…

 **Je me laisse deux mois pour :**

 **\- trouver une trame pour la suite de Une couronne de R et de B**

 **\- finir mes SUPERCAT Le commencement (Cat et Kara)**

 **\- finir ma traduction de Mirandy**

 **\- finir la traduction de** _ **Alien l'un à l'autre.**_

 **()()()**

 **DONC**

 **SAMEDI 10 NOVEMBRE**

 **Premier chapitre de** _ **Pour toujours et toujours…**_

 **(Mes titres sont nazes n'en parlons pas)**


	43. 43- Pour toujours et toujours (suite)

**Ceci est une annonce officielle et la réponse à un Guest qui n'a peut être pas vue que Pour toujours et toujours est déjà en train d'être publier...**

 **Chapter 43** **: Pour toujours et toujours**

 **Chapitre 1 de Pour toujours et toujours : Tout allait bien…**

Tout allait bien. Tout allait vraiment bien. Non sérieusement tout allait bien. Un bon travail, une famille attachante bien qu'un peu collante, une magnifique âme sœur et un petit bout de chou merveilleux et souriant. Rien à redire… Non vraiment rien…

A part que j'avais entre mes bras une Emma totalement paniquée, qui faisait semblant de dormir. A l'odeur elle était à 9 sur l'échelle de « je panique », selon l'échelle sur 11 que j'avais créée. De 0 « j'ai Henry dans les bras et j'ai mon alpha à porter de vue » à 11 « Au secours, Alpha », Emma était à 9… Et je savais bien pourquoi.

(...)

Lien vers l'histoire :

s/13117485/1/Pour-Toujours-et-Toujours


End file.
